Knights Of The Dragon Riders: The Beginning
by TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight
Summary: Nobody could expect there to be more than what Hiccup was known for. Hated by Stoick, Ostracized by Berk. It was during this time that he would find himself the solace in the Wings of the Mystical Night Fury. Together, they will leave this fragment of a memory for now and take on a new persona as they wage war against Red Death, The Bane of Queens. 1st of the KOTDR Trilogy
1. Chapter 1:Berk

The Story of an young boy named Hiccup, who was shunned and ostracized for being what his own people had been calling names; none such more hurtful than Useless. When the Mystical Night Fury who was dubbed thy name "Toothless" takes him under his very reptilian wings, the damage has been done for far too long in the past 15 Years that passed. Now it was time to get revenge on those who hurt him, but an Tyrannic Dragon Queen known to the Dragons as Red Death the Bane of Queens stands in his way. Now under the name of Drayko, he along with his many new friends will rise up to take down this hellish monster who claims herself to be the Queen of all Dragons and restore the liberation of all who are possessed under her control...

(A/N: As if you don't know who owns what already, this Story along with the other two however belongs to me; so that seems fair)

This... is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery among the series of isles that make up the Barbaric Archipelago. It's snows nine months an year and hails the other three, any food that grows here is tough, tasteless and raw. The inhabitants that grow here are even more so. The most of these people on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad, but there are those who will never learn to accept the life of a runt, and will do anything; even illegal things to drive them out of their way for good. This is where our story begins, on a cold night where the moon had only begun to go down...

This Village that rested on Berk's soft and breezing grass of the cold winds is, in a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building here is new. The local activities here on Berk consist of hunting for livestock, sparring to prepare ahead and fishing before the icebergs of winter sets in since it is said that Berk is so close to the heavens above. At the end of the long hard day is of course, the charming sunsets. But if one could just take off those glasses for one minute and pull their friends heads out of their asses, then one would know that the real problems on Berk are the pests that infest it. Most places have disease carrying mice or obnoxious mosquitoes. Well, Berk has none of that at all, thank god. But what Berk has to deal with is far worse than those, Berk has...

"Dragons!" The alerted shout came from within a house accompanied by a loud bang and bright flaring light that could be seen as evidence by the cracks underneath the door. Who would have guessed that this night was going to be a Dragon Raid? Well, it's time to get filthy and get dangerous here because these Dragons sure as well don't fuck around. Most of everyone's guess would be that they evacuate, smart people would evacuate as well; even people who don't want to lose their lives would. But not these inhabitants: They are Vikings. Historical and Brutal warriors who these kind were not very smart and have even the slightest issue with being stubborn, losing in the easiest games ever and bathing so that nobody would smell like utter horse shit. Well, if they rode Horseback at least. Among the most dangerous were three of the most famous ones that Berk could and would never get their hands on like Ragnar Lombok, Eric Bloodaxe and Bjorn Ironside. Oh how these Vikings envied those three for not being apart of their Tribe known as the "Hairy Hooligans" they could use some help with these Dragons at least

But the Real Heroes everyone expects them to be is not always the strongest, most brutal nor were they ever so powerful. No, the hero of this Story was an Viking who was of small stature, refusal to go into battle and is the apprentice to the Blacksmith. Like any other lone Vikings, this one had no real friends of his own. Unlike others, his name was Hiccup, life for Hiccup didn't really change all that much except when he lost what was close to him the most. Every day he would wake up and take a bath elsewhere as he hates using the local showers. He would go by himself and spent time alone. He would even go hunting for smaller fauna to eat and he would also draw, build creations and make signs that were suitably serious and menacing. Most of the time, he was left to his own devices, and that was just the way he liked it. What Hiccup couldn't possibly really know was that the wicked plan of somebody he had never believed was real was about to destroy his lonesome, solitary life away from his own Tribe forever

"HICCUP!" The young boy looked up from the book he was reading upon hearing his name, neck length hair touching the very edge of his shoulders. He closed the book shut and stood up, stretching out above his head head as he was called again with a more impatient tone than before. Placing the book on the shelf and making his way out of the house, he dodged in time to avoid being slammed by Ack, who was having his brandy just now. Oh how these Vikings love their alcoholic drinks so much. Where Hiccup was running to happened to be the Forge, his only joy of feeling happiness there and the one place where he should be whenever an Dragon Raid such as this one began. Now if he really wasn't there, then who's the one that's helping defend the Village then?

His every movement he made was unhurried and every step was lazy as hell itself, it was made clear that he wants absolutely nothing to do with this raid at all. But the Gods above and fate itself are planning something alright, he was sure of it, it was one destiny that unknown to him; would turn the tides of the War in his favor. Now he did of course made sure to keep all eyes peeled for what or wherever an tail maybe close by, perhaps even somewhere he doesn't expect. But in truth be told, the Dragons didn't attack him with Fire, Spikes, Acid, Burning Water or even Ice at all. He could reminisce on the time that one Zippleback was flying overhead and came down to attack his neighbors just for picking on him, they gave him a ride to the Forge and he hugged him in return as a thanks. But then there just times that he would swear these Beasts were defending him at all costs, often and always hoarding him to the safety of the Forge and away from the chaos that was Viking and Dragon fighting to the death. Well, at least they're far more gentle than all the other Vikings who were cheap bastards. Now if anybody lived on Berk, then the reason was clear to them all

Thinking it about it now, he thought back to the times that they pulled him out of the way with their claws, sheltered him from the mentioned chaos and even carried him away to somewhere safe. By the minute that he stepped in, he was assaulted with an arm full of broken Swords and Shield. Every Viking on this godforsaken piece of shit called Berk were never aware of the fact that Hiccup was an apprentice to the Blacksmith, speaking of which he spoke in relief,"Oh thank Odin ye have not been carried off my boy, Now ye better start on those first" Gobber, Berk's finest Blacksmith and mentor limped around and was making sure to holler away when the Dragons came close in excitement, because who wouldn't?

"Of course I will" He answered, reforging Swords and Shields didn't take too long as it was his joy and happiness after all. Nothing like being in the Forge and away from the violent exterior outside, and sure as hell nothing like inventing machines like his own; not that he would ever use them against Dragons of course, because he just doesn't want to prove himself to be one. Isn't being born into the Tribe enough? No, it isn't enough, you have to prove your worth just to stay. God Dammit, sometimes Hiccup hates tradition. Well anyways, he continued on some more and worked like no tomorrow. 9 Broken Swords, 7 Axes, 8 War Hammers, 5 Maces later and that's when an ballistic whistle pierced through the air and struck the Forge, Hiccup knew that sound anywhere and Gobber took with a crazy happy yell. Oh dear god no, not that sound. Odin help us all, it could only mean one thing. The one, the only...!

"NIGHT FURY!" As if Hiccup had been waiting all this time, he immediately made his way to the window and saw the mystical figure whom under the dark cover of the fading night, the ever so illuminating Moonlight and of course the occasional light of the Plasma Bolts it fired off, the Dragon was not seen. This was a Dragon that was among the three things: Never reveals itself, never steals food and never misses. The only time it misses is when it does so on purpose. The Night Fury turned and shot many Plasma Bolts down at the Village and as with every raid of course, Hiccup would not turn up such a opportunity to see it, thus heading out and ignoring the so-called duty of the Village. Gobber cried out in alarm and told him to come back, at least that's when the Village needed him on the battlefield. That didn't stop him from thinking about his apprentice and his safety, he might even make a better father perhaps. So with his double edged Battleaxe attached to his prosthetic limb, he ran out to join the fight

Now although both Hiccup was given an path made by the Beasts and the Dragons had been given more than enough of a distraction to carry off the many sheep and yaks; this doesn't mean that they were ready to fly off and retreat just yet. This very thought had made him even more curious than he could before. Throughout the entire raid that had went on with very little bloodshed, as it was the Vikings who were receiving it, the Night Fury rained more Plasma Bolts down on the Vikings and not only took out the weapons; but also aided in fending off the Redbloods from the Nadders, tearing off the racks for the Gronckles with it's questionably powerful strength, blowing up the sheep house of Silent Sven for Zipplebacks and taking out the towers for the Nightmares. But as the Night Fury let off another charged Plasma Bolt, this one had unknowingly fired towards Hiccup and was racing up to the boy; who was running through

Just when everything seemed to be jeopardy, A Monstrous Nightmare flew right above Hiccup and managed to slam him down to the side without it's own bulk crushing him underneath, hell it was easily larger than him for fucks sake! Hiccup, now shielded and unknowingly warmed by the heated underbelly of the Nightmare saw the Plasma Bolt hit against it's incredible and durable scales. Afterwards, the Nightmare picked him back up with surprising gentleness before it flew off with an barely heard, but soft coo. Hiccup continued on running afterwards, at least until the source of all his inner torment came running to him

"Hiccup!" He winced upon hearing that voice call out to him, he knew that voice anywhere and everywhere's been; not even Gobber could protect him from such man. It was his Father, none other than Stoick the Vast, Chieftain of the Hairy Hooligan Tripe, an terrifying sight to behold and to be reckoned with. He stomped his way over to him, massive battleaxe in one hand and an shield in the other, strength easily able to held the weapon. Hiccup knew of the expression on that Man's face, he was the victim of the bloodthirsty expression, terrible and unkindled rage. "WHAT THE HEL DO YOU THIN YOU'RE DOING BOY!" His Father had bellowed out, voice carrying through the Village. If there was one thing that separated him from others, then it was the fact that parents would try in every possible and limited way to keep their children out of the carnage of the Dragon Raid. But not Stoick, he was more concerned about why in gods name was he not taking up arms with the others, acting as a fire brigade and running around like headless horseriders (A/N: I'm not putting in Headless Chickens, that's stupid) It didn't really matter if he held the honorable but hidden position of Blacksmith, he expected him to be on the battlefield right here and then

Before Hiccup could give his own version of an answer, an Gronckle just so happened to ram into Stoick's side as if it was giving him the warning to leave the boy alone, he's just a teenager dammit. The Chieftain however turned his rage onto the Dragon and began beating the beast with both his Shield and massive strength. Each cry of pain was let out as the big man pummeled him to the ground and Hiccup just couldn't allow himself to bare the image anymore. An split second of it all stopping had allowed the Gronckle to cry out, blood flooding out of the various wounds across it's own body and out of energy as it can't take it anymore. Stoick went back to beating but all the Dragons had now taken off with their prizes, the Night Fury had darted from the darkened moonless sky and shot one final Plasma Bolt towards their house before vanishing, until the next raid begins

The Dragons have won for now, but they will be back soon enough. When they do indeed return, they'll be more than ready with bigger and badder weapons than ever before. Until next time...

In the meantime, Stoick wasted no time in rounding on the small slip of a boy that was his Son and violently cuffed his arm earning an yelp and painful "HEY!" before slamming both of them with his Shield that he was armed with. Strangely enough though, his arm didn't look and seem like it was cracking at the most painful grasp of his muscled father figure. IF he even was an true father figure that is, Hiccup really hated him

"You were supposed to be in the Forge, why are you leaving it unprotected? ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU!" His Father screamed out. Rather than asking him if he was injured or checking for wounds, his own Father of all people asked why he was making arms. Not even a relief from Thor that he hadn't been carried off by a Nadder could make this any better, just a simple question why he was not in the Forge nor fighting like the others

"I just wanted to see the Night Fury! Is there something wrong with that?" He knew his Father hated being ignored by him, and that's what he was thinking what his Son was doing right now, ignoring him. Ignorant bastard...

"You have no right to go out there unarmed and stare at a Devil!" He screamed, scaring the other children nearby who came out to be comforted by their mothers

"You have no control over my life!" Hiccup yelled back, if there was one thing that he was different from other children of magnificent father figures, is that he would argue and talk back at him

"Don't you argue back at me Hiccup, we have a limited window of time before the Ice sets in and I have an entire Village to feed!" He shouted, explaining his predictament

"Yeah? How about you cut back on feeding like the fat asses you all are!" He argued back, deliberately insulting his Village. Stoick growled and built up his voice to scream at him

"Get inside the house!" Is he fucking kidding him, the House that had just set on fire right behind him? Thankfully the fires burnt out and it seemed like it wasn't too damaged, anyways he just ran towards his house with a spring in his step, one that he never noticed

Inside the attic known to him as his very room, no surprise there, clad in his faded green tunic and brown leggings. Lack of his own body warmer he removed. His auburn hair was touching his neck and was sweating in fear for what comes at the door. Forest Green Eyes tensed as the entrance door slammed shut and the loud thumping footsteps weakened his heart in fear. There was a pause when his bedroom door was thrown open

Stoick stood watching his own son lay on the floor waiting for it, growling and snarling before he stepped forward, grabbed his son by the arms and brought his fist towards his face. The cause of the impact was so hard that he fell to the floor with a cry of pain and an sharp crack echoed slightly as the back of Hiccup's head landed with an thud. "You need to start listening to me boy" Another punch was sent to the boy's stomach, not a single crack to be heard, but Hiccup tried to shield himself from further damage. "Why... Do.. You. Never... Do.. As... Your Told!" He growled and shouted as each word was followed by either an punch, kick or headbutt as the boy started to beg for mercy and whimper in fear of further damage they may happen

"No... more..." That was all he would and could whimper out. His Father slammed his foot against his back again before hissing and leaving for the Main Hall for some Mead, it's only really just to calm himself down after seeing his own son, that reminded and looked like his late wife. But even then it's hard to tell why though, Stoick should at least be happy that he has at least one part of his wife forever with him. Hiccup was sent into an coughing storm of blood at this point, staining the floor with his own misery and shame for holding this birthright. All he wanted now as Courage, since Honor has done nothing to help him

At the sound of his father leaving, Hiccup slowly got up and he always seemed to have survived the savage beatings without any broken bones. As the stamina drained out of him, Hiccup crawled his way from the floor and climbed onto the bed, pushing himself up and whimpering whenever his body moved as he closed his Forest Green Eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep. The only thing that he could hear now was his Mother calling out to him soothingly

"Hiccup my darling, everything will be alright. You can do it..."

HTTYD

Stoick had soon left the house and went straight to the Main Hall to grab a Drink of Mead, thinking about what might have been if Hiccup hadn't done that horrible deed from that one night, even now it seemed like it was all yesterday but felt so long ago. He was among the only four who knew Hiccup was a Blacksmith, others included his own brother Spitelout, whom he always seemed to be brooding for his Son during his own free time. But being an Blacksmith is just not enough, no he needs to starting getting out there right now and fighting. He saw Gobber approaching him and let out a frustrated sigh, he knew what he was doing is wrong, but it was the only way so that his son can learn how to lead this Tribe to victory against these Devils he calls them. Heavy Discipline doesn't sound too dangerous on parchment, but not when you're taking it all too far and beating your only child half to death. That's what Gobber thinks anyways, so many things went wrong with that statement

"What in the name of Hel am I going to about Hiccup, that boy is going to lead us to shame and ruin with those walking disaster inventions of his. But not only that, he'll destroy this Tribe and let them take this place beforehand" Gobber remained silent on the whole thing, he knew that Stoick and many others were afraid of the change that is about to occur; but to beat your own son half to death is not a option. Even with him arming the Villagers without his presence being discovered, Stoick still thought he was useless to this day

"Listen Stoick, can't ya lay off him for once in your life? He'll ought to be dead at this rate" Gobber told him

Stoick only responded with an hateful tone,"Look at him Gobber: He has the attention span of a Sparrow, he can't lift a finger to one simple Dragon and he rather spend time creating walking disasters and going off by himself rather than spending time with his old man"

"You can't keep doing this to him, sooner or later he'll go off on his journey to join the Outcasts, the Berserkers or that one Native Tribe that worship Changewings" Stoick looked up that in an angered state, he will not have his own son join a Skræling Tribe full of worshipers that are in league with their acid spewing enemies (A/N: Skræling means Weakling, it was used by Vikings when they came into contact with Native Americans)

"I will kill him myself if he dares to join them and every last of them will join his fate" Gobber only facepalmed

"I said he MIGHT Join them, they see them as allies and besides: Nobody dared going near any of them, they're real hunters over there alright" Stoick continued drinking as he heard Gobber say this,"What will Valka think?"

"She wouldn't know a damn thing all because my Son allowed that Devil to take her away from me. She cared for that little bastard while I was too busy and here he goes to do this to me, he will never be free from his mistake"

"How was he supposed to fight back? He was too young" Gobber argued

"I tore through a Whispering Death's head when I was young and popped an head off when I was just an infant. He should have done the same!" Stoick yelled

"How tha' hel do you expect a child baring the image of your wife to fight back, he has that speed and intelligence to lure them into an trap!" He pointed out, Stoick finishing his Mead and slaming his bearstein down

"He's a coward then, an useless and cowardly son is no son of mine. If he was born into the Hofferson Clan, then he would shame more people than he has before in his life" He slammed his fist on the counter

"What more do you ask from him?"

"This argument has gone on long enough. Hiccup should be killing Dragons, leading us against Tribes who allied themselves with them and honoring the other family clans on Berk. Nothing more" Stoick stood up and stomped his way out of the Main Hall, knowing greatly that he would suffer an headache if he stayed up any longer

"...I miss Valka" Gobber spoke solemnly after Stoick left

HTTYD

From the ever so glowing light of the horizon, the Sun bathed Berk in the shedding dawn light of the morning and almost seemed to be giving the Village a shower of orange light. Peaking over the mountains and through the window of Hiccup's room, making the small boy open his eyes slowly to adjust the early light that glared into him. He managed to push himself to sit upright leaning against the headboard and being mindful of the aching bruises, sighing deeply as he was grateful for that fact his ribs weren't broken. He would however need to see Gothi for some herbal slaves for his bruises, just hope Gobber can understand so he can give his aching body an rest to heal since touching even the slightest of the deep ones really hurt. So much they it made him bleed, damn. So with those thoughts burned in mind, he pushed himself out of bed, hissing at the pull on his muscles and pain from last night's beatings as he began to strip himself of his upper tunic. Then again, he put it back on as there was no use dirtying clean clothes, not with his wounds no, he strapped a nearby knife to his left hip and hid one up his right sleeve. Exiting the room quickly and silently

Knowing that Stoick was in deep sleep as sign of the snoring from the last night's drink, he crept down to the kitchen, snagging an fresh roll of Garlic Bread sent to him by somebody who calls himself "Unknown" and claims to be a friend of Hiccup. From there on out, he ran through the Village silently, passing by the other houses and knowing that he was the earliest bird to wake up this morning. It was nice to have all of Berk's Residents still in deep slumber, he could enjoy the very rare moments of silence before he would disappear for the day

Gothi's House sat at the edge of Berk, overlooking the meridian of misery. The Villager Elder would be up as she did say that the sounds of the waves helped her trance and kept her meditation calm, but others believed it was just an excuse for some silence because after all, Elders like herself need no rising tension; unless it could be an vision that the Gods behold in front of her mind. The Garden on the other hand was full of helpful herbs that she tended to with an small well, another thing is that she always wrote in runes in front of others, but spoke to Hiccup as if she found her voice again. He walked up to the steps and the door opened as he began speaking

"I hate to bother your calm morning, but I hope I didn't disturb you from your slumber. I just had to get here as soon as possible" The elderly woman's silvery hair was in her customary braid over her shoulders and she wore an simple brown tunic that even she admits is a bit uncomfortable to wear and green leggings. She was never without her staff by her side and gave an soft smile as she stepped aside to allow him inside. "Thank you elder" He thanked her as he entered

The interior of Gothi's homestead had always smelt like lavender and chamomile, there were several charms hanging from the beams and drawn onto the walls. Her fire was cackling soothingly and the warm temperature felt like an mother holding her child. On the table were two plates of salmon out and each had an cup next to it,"Please, sit and eat. You must have your full strength" She pushed him gently to a chair where he did just as he was told and sat, wincing at the bruises that started to act up. Gothi sat next to him, watching with calm steel grey eyes until he would eventually pick up the fork and started eating. A calming and comfortable silence was like fresh feeling to always endure, Hiccup knew that the Tea contained an painkiller as the once aching pain from his various deep and minor bedding bruises faded until they were no more, faded to nothingness and no short of the sweet relief he'd been expecting

"Thank you" He thanked her softly, everybody hated him in the Village. They called him various names, Hiccup the Useless is the most common one. Others included Toothpick, Killer of Mothers, Unreliable, Unhelpful, Unwanted, Unacceptable, Unagreeable, Destroyer of Lives, the Walking Disaster and Destruction of Berk Property. They were being vicious to him and he knew it, they wanted him to get exiled so his cousin can become the new heir. The only ones who were nice to him were Gobber and Gothi, he never really did see his Uncle very much and never got the chance to see him often too much either, so he was completely unaware that he was nice to him. The elderly woman smiled and pushed an tin of paste towards him. The slight lavender fragrance gave him a sign that this was the one and only paste. She always made it for him in case the beatings began. It made the bruises fade out to nothing and strip him of all his pain, it also acted like a soap so that it cannot be used with anything that was not water. He stood up from his chair and pushed it in before he slowly nodded,"Thanks Gothi" He spoke softly before he walked towards the door and headed outside, grabbing an sandwich from her as well. She knew that Hiccup would not be seen for the rest of the day that lied ahead

When Hiccup left once more, Gothi stood by the doorway and spoke to the Gods above,"I hope he finds his destiny soon" She whispered as she disappeared back inside of her house, thinking about the idea of having an word with the boy's father. Stoick was as arrogant but he was also stubborn as hell. Spoken at length about the Destiny of the Chieftain's son, he had always blown her off and refused to listen to what she had to say, she hoped he would before it was too late. Hiccup wasn't like all the others but if she said anything at all, Stoick would take it out even worse than ever and since he was the Chieftain, nobody would say anything. As if they really cared at all, they all knew Stoick abused his son and everyone agreed Hiccup deserved it for causing a Stormcutter to fly away and presumingly kill his mother after all she had done for him, bar herself, Gobber and Spitelout. They taken to ignoring his issues and they can't help but wonder why in the name of hell would she be so nice to him, there were times that they tried to start issues with him, the Elder herself made sure to let her ire be known to them. The Teens were the worst offenders and made the worst out of it all, her ire was known to them as well if they ever dared to think of any torturous ways of picking on him. Stoick had always blown her off about Hiccup's Destiny, saying that it was nothing more but a plot of betrayal and revenge. Oh Stoick is going to eat those words of his later on...

Hiccup tucked the wrap into his pouch along with the paste, never was there really a time that Stoick ever found out about this paste. But there was a time where his Cousin snitched on him and the beating was ever so fierce, his hatred grows stronger and even if he was weak to fight back, the heavy lifting in the Forge helped him gain some muscle as well as even learn to fight against his Cousin. They were always fighting each other ever since then, it was more like brawl to be exact. It was either Gobber or Spitelout that had to break up the fights but most of the time neither side had gained victory other each other, but it was always the same thing in the end, Hiccup being left to bleed out from with his wounds. He hated every second of it as he soon came into the Forge where Gobber was hammering away at an new sword

"Let me guess, ya got your healin' tonic laddie? Surely she made instructions to it" Hiccup answered,"Of course she did" It was at this point that Gobber thought to himself

"Hmmm... if Gothi gave tha' paste to Hiccup, then it must've been really deep and painful bruises last night. But it seems like they're even more worse and fierce than before now that me own friend has developed an half obsession for findin' the nest to end this pointless War" He thought to himself as he returned to reality,"Alright' then, you know the drill. Off ye' trot" Hiccup nodded before walking off and heading into the Forest

As mentioned before, he would bath often and not use the local showers. Everybody knows what it feels like when someone like him uses one of them with others, just not as comfortable when using it alone. No instead he rather go to the secret Cove of his which was secluded and had an small pond which was were he bathed, but also spent the rest of his day here. For Stoick, he always off on a task. For the Villagers, they assumed he would always seclude himself away from everyone and that he would feel protected by the downpour of their insults and other such ways to strip everything away from him until there was nothing left. Ah well, it's always the same anyways. Wake up, eat breakfast and work at the Forge, nothing more to that. But then there's always the chance of breaking out into an street brawl, being beaten by his own fatass father and being left with no mercy as he's constantly tormented left and right with no clear warning on when it's going to happen

He walked the always familiar path into the Forest from the back of the Forge, grabbing his bag from where he hides it underneath a bush. It's contents include his towel, soaps, sketch pad, charcoal, flint and an metal cup he made. No sound was made as he smoothly tread through the rough terrain of the environment, Forest Green Eyes darted all over place and hidden thanks to the cover of the rooftop trees. Of course this meant that Stoick had occasionally sent patrols to search for any sneaky little Dragon who landed here undetected, the ones who were injured were always taken back with them to their Island. No Dragon Left Behind may as well be their own motto, and his as well. That's when he took the forbidden path and would lead him to the Cove

It was steep yes, but it also happened to have steps carved into it by him ever since he found it simply by defying his father and entering the forbidden closed off area that Vikings would never dare to go into. They were real scaredy cats when it came to this. With the aid of his strength, he moved the Boulder and came down to see none other than the ever so beautiful sight of his Cove. The chill in the air blew through his hair and the entirety of the Cove was surrounded by beautiful lilies, an large crystal blue pond and mountains framed in the distance. Another thing what Hiccup couldn't possibly really know was that the entire scenery itself and the start of something no Viking has ever experienced before hand was about to set off in motion, once again destroying his lonesome and solitary life away from his Tribe forever. Hiccup grunted as the deep bruises began acting up after touching the slight edge of the entrance, also making it bleed as usual. Some things could never be really anymore painful can it? Now it didn't matter because he was here at last

Putting aside his bag and stripping down before taking the paste along with his towel, it would act as soap, he got into the cool water that was cold but not unbearable; besides he was used to it as it gotten warmer with each day. In order to stretch those muscles of his, he dived and swam around as well as gently applying the paste onto his skin, paying very extra special attention to the deep and bleeding ones. His own fingers lingered on the Birthmark that coiled itself around both arms up to his shoulders like armor all the way to his back where the main feature was. It was black and it was like a tattoo, bearing the crest of an Night Fury sporting an Crimson Tailfin flying over the tan golden Moon with carp like scales. An miserable smile passed onto his face as he looked into the reflection, shaking his head and washed himself off as he swam some more and dried off with his towel, dressing in the same clothing as before because of the same reason: "No use dirtying clean clothes"

His Cove always featured an circle of rocks with dry branches and he set it ablaze with the flint. The Birthmark had always been something that Spitelout had been thinking about for some time, he told him that while he was out an Man raving about Arcane Ink that applied to one's skin came to Berk. In defiance of his own Father, he gone out and got it in his own image that appeared in his dreams. Spitelout told him afterwards that he made the right choice and thus left him to his own devices

Nothing had came to mind as he was drawing mindlessly, drinking with his metal cup that had an few tea leaves that the Elder packed into the tin. Good ol' Gothi, she may be reaching the days end but she's teaching an whole lot to the medical healers of Berk which have their hands full with him. Savoring in the taste and calming him as it contained the painkillers, relaxing and becoming lost within the drawing, throwing dregs into the fire to keep it going.

He began thinking about how lonesome he was without anyone by his side, it was something that bothered him back then and still to this day, but that was the way he liked it. He didn't want to die alone, but he had enough of this life on Berk who always pushed him around and made him suffer for his mistake he didn't commit. He planned from the very beginning of running away from Berk, so he best make it a great Farewell Party with Chocolate Cake, Warm and Soft Garlic Bread that the "Unknown" sent him, Ice Cream and cooked Salmon. Oh and Sushi as well thanks to the "Unknown" who always seemed to be gathering food from other places outside of the horizon among the Barbaric Archipelago

As a matter of fact, he was so lost in his drawing that he he hadn't realized the fire had gone out at that point. The sun continued to chart the progress across the sky and only then did he realized Dusk had approached, he looked at his masterpiece in the fading light. He had sketched the entire Cove and it was beautifully done, no smudges or anything. A cluster of flowers on the bottom corners of the pages and glimmering pond was seen as the mountains silhouetted the background. Getting his bag up and getting ready to leave, he had become attached to this very place and wondered if it had any secrets for him to discover. Hamish II might have been responsible since he is renowned for his labyrinths and puzzles

This is where it all began afterwards...

HTTYD

He was halfway back to his homestead when a sudden soft growl made him look around. Tilting his head to the side and didn't seem to come again, so he assumed it must have been one of the fauna that resides here. But there it was again, the sound itself was frustrated and thudding was seen underneath the bush. He had to investigate it, it was in his blood to investigate no doubt. But when he did find the source of the frustration that came from behind and beneath the bushes, it was a beast he knew all too well. A Dragon with the blackest scales he had ever seen, an manta ray pattern no doubt and taking on the appearance of an chimera

Wrapped in a net of rope metal, it was an trap that Berk used often whenever they may have landed undetected. To trap these infernal beasts, they would camouflage nets in the Forest, but Hiccup believed he removed most of them. Had he not felt the shame of looking twice from a better preservative, the Dragons could have roamed freely without being seen. He set his bag down and dropped down as he approached cautiously and realized what Dragon he had encountered before right in front of his Forest Green Eyes, it just couldn't not have been, but it was. The Dragon he has so been eagerly waiting to see during the Raids with every chance he got for himself

Night Fury: The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself. The most elusive, dangerous Dragon known to the Hairy Hooligans. Nobody has ever seen on properly. The Berserker Tribe simply believed it was a fairy tale, the Outcasts believed them to be on the edge of extinction, others thought so otherwise. Let it be known that to this day: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was the first ever to seen an living, breathing Night Fury up close. His own eyes traveling over and marveling at the pattern they created when the eyes of the beast snapped open. The fading sunlight shined down upon him

Green/yellow eyes looked pathetically at him, an soft whining in the creature's throat that painfully tore and ripped out his own heartstrings before it closed it's eyes in a resigned way. It had the one thing that no other Dragon would go down, not without a fight before death: Courage. Hiccup knew that as a Viking that he was to kill this beast, acceptance in the Village was more than enough to end his scoldings for something he couldn't prevent, but his father... the beatings may stop and he may be free. They may be proud of him to bring the corpse back, he would be known for being the first to ever take the life of one among the rarest and dangerous ones to Vikings. Just one little thrust into the scales and to end it with an painless death, he could not bare the sight of his own father anymore

No, he couldn't do it. He's no better than the Vikings who were more monster than man, dropping the knife and breaking down onto the verge of tears, embracing the warm scales that touched his face and softly gripping the body, heavily breathing as he admits to the Black Dragon

"I can't kill you, I'm not one of them. I will not let myself become a monster let alone those who have. How am I supposed to take the life if nothing will change? You remind me too much of myself and that's something I will never turn back on, not even if it gets me exiled" He spoke brokenly, he can't call himself an Viking. He will never be allowed to call himself one of them, not by force but by his own beliefs

He embraced it for a few more seconds before pulling away, looking at his own dagger and left with no other choice but to defy against his own Village, turn on the Archipelago all in a name full of freedom for all Dragons. The very thoughts recollected on him and he was not about to go down without a fight, he cannot live among an Tribe who does everything but help the runt become one of them, to help it understand and learn, that was not the Viking way nor was it an Father's way of teaching their son how to be one. He started to slice through the ropes fast, nothing mattered at this point and nobody, not even his Village was going to stop him. Forest Green Eyes always on the look out for the Vikings that came, the ropes had finally fell off but with no time to act, he was instead pounced on with an paw over his chest

The Night Fury did not seem to be injuring him, but it was studying him all in the form of an wolf stare, gathering all information about him as soon as possible. Green/yellow eyes watching him closely and guarded, but not hateful nor dangerous. It reared back and Hiccup brought up his left arm to cover himself, Birthmark glowing an Plasma Blue color once his sleeve slipped backwards. The Night Fury roared in his face loudly before turning away sharply away from Hiccup quickly. It was something that he couldn't just ignore, it let him go off and didn't hurt him at all. Body shaking so bad he couldn't sit up properly

The Night Fury of all Dragons left him to live, and now it was long gone by then

The young boy had climbed shakily to his feet, the light just behind his eyes and the cruel existence was about to be over. Revenge is never over for the Dragon, what ever fended it off was gone now. It wouldn't be right if he stood in the middle of the trap and an Villager stumbled across him. Dangerous as it was, he wouldn't be killed by his own Father nor the Villagers, he would hide the evidence and some smart ones would never think to believe he was responsible for the destruction of the traps around the Village

With no other thought in mind, he spurred into action. Picking up the fallen knife, making sure he did not leave anything behind and made himself scarce, vanishing into the tress and leaving behind the one moment which was about to become the downfall of his reason here to stay on Berk. Even now as ran out of the woods by the rise of dusk's moonlight, he did not see the Green/yellow eyes that watched him depart within the shadows of the tress and the darkness of the sky above, filled with thoughtful wonder and sorrow

" _Not one of them... this boy is hiding something. But until we meet again, our next encounter won't be like this_ "

* * *

This Story contains the following involved in this featured presentation. Blood, Violence, Child Abuse and Neglect, References from the episodes of the shows, References from the Books which I do not like reading but still take Lore from it, Swearing _of course_ , Bullying which is **NOT OK AT ALL** , Suicidal Thoughts, An Gruesome Punishment Scene in a upcoming chapter (it makes the attempted rape scene, but **no** actual rape, from the story inspired and based on this look like a joke in comparison) Heated Arguments and Domestic Violence which **YOU SHOULD NOT BE DOING TO YOUR FAMILY AT ALL, THAT IS ALSO NOT OKAY AND NEITHER IS CHILD NEGLECTION OR ABUSE!**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is portrayed here as a lot more angry who fights with his Father, gets into brawls with his Cousin, defies his superiors openly, not following orders and basically outright saying "Fuck You" to Berk. He also swears and is lot more annoyed as he both growls and openly expresses his hatred by cursing his Father, disrespecting other Vikings for berating him and even screams towards his Cousin; which as mentioned before, he gets into lots of brawls with him. Others are not aware of his position as Blacksmith with the exception of Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout who is portrayed here as secretly defensive against those who hurt his nephew and acts more like a father than the former most would ever be. Snotlout is a total fucking douchebag here and Astrid is no better as she is a lot more violent as she focuses on Honor for her family. If you hate this Story, here's a easy tip for you to follow: Don't Like, Don't Read. Enjoy this while you can, because the story has just begun...

This story is based off of EmeraldNecko's "Protection of the Nightfury" Go ahead and Feel Free to Review, but know that I do not take Negative Reviews or Flaming as an response. Be constructive with what you do not like about this and remember: Don't Like It, Don't read it, there will be more to come soon enough as our hero plans to leave Berk and let his destiny take him where the wind follows. Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	2. Chapter 2:Dragon Training

(A/N: If you've seen my warning from the first chapter, then you know the drill: Don't Like It, Don't Read It)

Nothing has ever put on the edge of this much adrenaline before, not after what he had experienced before hand. It couldn't have been real, but it was. That Dragon, that one and only Dragon. The blackest scales he had ever seen and the very appearance of an chimera as it was witnessed, nobody could have known, not even Stoick the Vast. Did he see the look on that Night Fury's face when he looked at him? It all seemed haunting just thinking about it, the loss of his own mother was nothing compared to this; even as he survived the on look of this encounter, it was all a bit too much to take in. Damn...

This all had gotten a little worse when he returned to the Village, his bruises were just beginning to ache from being pounced on and the bloodstains were washed off when he was swimming, though he could still taste it and it was like metallic iron/copper. But all of that was ignored as he reached the Forge and encountered Gobber who had a look of regret on his face

"Gobber, is there something wrong?" There was no telling what could have gone wrong between him and his own father, speaking of which; that was the reason why he approached him in the first place

"Yer' father wants ye" He spoke solemnly, not wanting to bring him this news

Hiccup understood and handed his bag over to Gobber, who he knew that he would place it in his office for him before heading up to the Chieftain's House. Whatever his Father wanted from him would certainly be the final thing he could take from him. His blood ran cold and drained from his skin, but never did it lose the thoughts of warmness inside. Hiccup just wanted to be alone and it looks like he'll be getting more than what he'll be barging for behind that door. No other thoughts in mind of what lies behind, he entered inside and found himself staring at the Man whose misery made possible for him

Not wasting time, he pulled in a chair and waited for his father's response. The Man himself looked into the burning ember that was the fireplace, focusing on all of his inner rage and terrible anger. It didn't matter to him now that his own Son had arrived, he's been waiting to talk some sense into him; this was the reason why he wanted him here. He continued looking into the fire as he spoke to him and brought the news to him directly. "You'll be attending Dragon Training starting from tomorrow" The young boy looked up at that with a mixture of fear and anger, at what point and time did he ever say he wanted to join Dragon Training? He had no interest in killing Dragons nor fighting them to begin with. Not when he had witnessed what had experienced prior to all of this, he can't bare himself the image of hunting the Night Fury down with a Sword and Shield by his side. He responded to this news in anger,"I never said I wanted to be in Dragon Training, I'd rather stay in the Forge with Gobber" The Man stood and Hiccup was prepared, but nothing ever came out

Stoick was breathing angrily,"You will be the Chieftain of Berk one day, so you'll need to stop this rebellious defiance of yours and learn how to fight when the time calls for it"

Hiccup stood up and replied,"I didn't ask for this, the Village can fight without a Chief for all I care; Why don't you give that title to my cousin?"

"This is between You and I son. When you are Chief of this Village, you will walk, talk and think like us all. No more of this scrawny pathetic excuse and no more of the worst Viking that 300 Years of Berk has ever seen before"

"You would go this far to insult me?!"

"This is only because you won't fight with your strength and instead rely on those walking disasters you have yet to use and shame us all with!"

"Those Machines are my creations, I build them because I enjoy it!"

"Don't you talk back to me boy!"

"Let him bring ruin to Berk and show off against everyone else in this Village for being so pathetic and weak, like you!"

"I do not play games!"

"You're playing games right now, Berk can rot while I spit on your fat ass!"

Stoick shot an thunderous look at him, that fucking does it. The Vikings may not have gotten too much sleep due to the arguing between Father and Son screaming loudly at each other; but that argument soon turned into Stoick beating down on Hiccup without mercy just for disagreeing with his decision. So that's why some of the Villagers call him Hiccup the Unagreeable. The amount of punching and kicking forced Hiccup towards the ground along with an fist pound towards the bottom of the head as he landed with an bleeding nose, Stoick continued speaking as he headed upstairs,"The Men and I are leaving tomorrow for the Hunt and you will be in Dragon Training. End of discussion, and If I hear so much as a single complaint that you don't want to be here; I will feed you to an Whispering Death myself"

"My mother would never let you do this" He coughed out blood and passed out

"She would never since I'm always busy at the time. But you started this whole ordeal and let that Stormcutter take Valka away from me, after all she did for your pampered ass" He went upstairs and came back down a few hours later with an bag over his shoulder as he looked at him one last time with disgusted,"I want those bloodstains cleaned and removed by the time I return from the Voyage" He demanded calmly as he soon left afterwards, not giving one single shit of Gobber thought that it was wrong, Hiccup is his own Son and he needs to know and learn what it feels like to have the ones you love the most be taken away from those scaly devils. Obviously his brother Spitelout did not approve of his actions, but for the life of him cannot understand why he is so concerned about his Son; it's not like he forgot that he has one of his own

But then again, this is about his own Son after all. So it really didn't matter to him at all as Valka wanted him to take care of Hiccup and he knows no fury like her own

HTTYD

From the next morning that came, Hiccup got up on his two arms and felt the solidifying thick blood on the floor still dripping down on the floorboards of his house; half his face was bloodied from passing out but none of it mattered to him as he grabbed an nearby damped cloth and wiped the blood away from his face as well as the floor. Can't have that terrible smell of a rotting corpse fill the household now can he? He fully got up from his arms and went to window, seeing that the early dawn light glared through and nothing was heard from Stoick's room upstairs; giving him the sign that he left. Thank God

Hiccup then took this time to study his Birthmark much closer, now seeing that it was the same pattern of the Night Fury's scales, confirming once again that it was all in the form of Bracer Armor on both his arms. But then there was something strange, there was this Plasma Blue resonating glow whenever he was around a Dragon. It was strange yes, but he decided to go ahead and make himself an hot breakfast; mainly consisting of meat from the cool storage over a fire and heated Garlic bread sent by the "Unknown" before it was done and began eating. He just didn't really feel like grabbing a quick bite at all, he really needed to eat something. But once he did finish eating, he ran out of the house to make his way to the Arena; the shadows had managed to not only turn Hiccup's shadow into the Dragons of both the Arena and the Night Fury he met before, but also turn him into what appeared to be him of the future. Tall, Strong and disturbingly fierce and deadly; it's strange but it's not like he noticed it anyways. While he ran, he wrapped both arms up to his shoulders with bandages, never mind it was glowing, he would ignore it as soon as he got to the Arena. That's when the Elder happened to be walking by and stopped him, it seemed like she wanted to talk to him so why not hear what the Elder has to say?

"I take it that Stoick was responsible for placing you in Dragon Training?" Hiccup hissed at the truth

"If you can call being forced into this garbage with no remorse for your own Son" He spat with venom, Gothi knew he was growing weary of this torment and everyone saying he was nothing but useless and Stoick should have fed him to the Dragons during the raids that happen here so often

"All these years of constant pain and scorn of your Father has taken it's toll on you, this is even worse than what my visions show me" Gothi spoke softly, Hiccup could not deny it, he was becoming angrier by the years and started screaming back at his Father and the Village for scorning him. He's been getting into fights, using his Inventions to purposely attack Villagers and refusing to help them when they're being mauled by Dragons. This garnered him another nicknamed known as Hiccup the Uncooperative

"They don't try to kill me, they're always protecting me during the raids and all I want is to be taken by one of them so I can be safe from that horrible man. Nowadays all I want to do is throw myself off the edge of Berk and everyone would be satisfied" That's when Gothi intervened

"I do not advise you commit suicide young Viking. Suicide does not help to free you from you torment, it only makes it far worse if you do so. If you were to do it, then what do you believe might happen?" She asked

"They'd celebrate of course, what the hell would they do otherwise, mourn me?"

"Before I take my leave, know this: When you were born, I told Stoick that you would never be a Viking. The Gods have planned a much bigger destiny for you, they have not forgotten, forsaken nor curse you for your presence here on Berk or in the very least; the Archipelago. Do not forget that" She then left the Boy behind and made her way off to her house, knowing that she was forbidden from telling him what exactly it was; but in times of desperation and lack of acceptance from others, Hiccup needed everything he could to survive the next few years among the Isle of Berk

Hiccup had no time to waste and ran off to the Arena, crossing over the Bridge and reaching the location where he was expected to be

HTTYD

Once there, Hiccup entered the Arena through the chained roof and dropped down. Knowing that they'll be here any moment, he hid among the shadows of the entrance and waited for the others to arrive. Sooner or later they did as the door opened with Gobber introducing the new recruits into the Arena with an very enthusiastic tone,"Welcome to Dragon Training!" The Arena itself was an huge dome made of metal and wood. Top was closed off by barbed metal to stop the Dragons from flying out, but Hiccup was smart enough to use his stature to simply slip through and climb without the touching the barbed parts. The only way in and out was through the large wooden doors. If any Dragon did escape, they blame it on Hiccup of course, bastards. Even if they knew his position, he would never be appreciated. He watched as the Teens entered inside, there were 5 of them

Astrid Hofferson was the best Viking of their age. Strong and Brilliant with her Axe that Hiccup created which she was unaware of and she must NOT be allowed to know at all costs. Wearing her blonde hair in a braid with a fringe over her right eye. She was among the two that never picked on him, she only had a strong vision on what a Viking was. Hiccup was NO Viking in a way. She also happened to be the one with some beauty that makes the other boys of her age a little jealous, but she knew this and always kept an fierce outlook. Demoted to her cause, she was prideful and dismissive at times but can own up to her mistakes as a sign of will to improve herself. Now regardless of her beautiful appearance, Hiccup saw nothing beautiful in the eyes of short tempered and perfectionist flaws; he simply had no interest in her due to the bullshit that she calls "Honor" which is something Hiccup refuses to have for himself because Guts is far more important to him than this Honor shit. Besides she says that what she is doing is for her family's Honor, yet she's refusing to admit that she was afraid at certain times and basically yells at the one who calls her out for that mistake; thus leading to the opposite of what she is trying to represent for her family: Shaming the Hofferson Name and Dishonoring the family, and Hiccup sure as hell couldn't care less

Snotlout was large and muscled, like a typical Viking Teen of course. Nothing spells "Dick" for this bastard than relentlessly picking on Hiccup. Always pushing him around and beating him to the ground, but thanks to all that heavy lifting the Forge and Gobber's Tasks, he's been fighting back and showing his developing strength and speed. He had without a doubt, an mega crush on Astrid and was always showing off, even trying to flirt with her. Hiccup yelled at him one point to stop doing it because no matter what he does, she'll never love him back. That resulted in him and Hiccup fighting each other until the latter was taken to be beaten, as he was not allowed to fight back against his cousin, but that didn't stop him from being bullied by Snotlout or him fighting back at him. He carried an Broadsword that like Astrid's Axe, was created by Hiccup and was he was not supposed to know who really made it

Just behind them happened to be the Thorston Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ruthless and Tough as their names suggested, both like to pick on Hiccup and always helped out Snotlout despite the fact that the former could kick their asses and the latter being bossy. They also pledge themselves to Loki and loved to play pranks. Like Astrid, they were thin and not very muscled but if it's anything involving destruction and explosions then who would give a shit? The one major flaw that destroys all sense and possible thinking was that they fought all the god damn time. Over everything and anything, nothing made them enjoy more than what the Chief gave to his own Son for the amounts of destruction made by Hiccup. Both carried a Double Ended Spear, unlike the last two weapons these were not made by him as he hates the Twins more than he hates their constant fighting and arguing. He might as well take inspiration from them, has if he hadn't already done so

Finally, there was Fishlegs. Largest out of the Teens and a typical Viking in build. He may be tall, but he was more with brains over brawn. Soft spoken and well mannered, only remained silent if the other Teens were around and when they weren't, he spoke to Hiccup. Now he may like being lonesome and solitary, but that doesn't mean he's not allowed to interact with him; he'd rather be alone from all the scorn. It just wouldn't be fair if Fishlegs was with him as he would then be the victim, so he at least there's that; the last time he played with him, it was a game of Maces and Talons, which he hated playing. He broke Fishleg's set after he smashed it on top of Snotlout during one of their brawls; Fishlegs himself admitted he didn't enjoy playing as it was too confusing and too hard to play, that's why he plays something less complicated like Chess for example. If there was always one thing that he regretted the most, it was not standing up for him. He carried an Warhammer

Hiccup listened to Astrid comment about how there was no turning back now while the other teens discussed getting scars on their body. Well if they wanted scars on their body, then they should get beaten by their parents to satisfy them, that will make them realize how it's like when somebody blames you for something you can't control. That'll teach them, those pieces of shit. Gobber continued to speak,"Let's get started! Now the recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first Dragon in front of the entire Village" Gobber noticed Hiccup was sitting in the shadows and called him out

"Uh Hiccup, Dragon Training needs you to be involved. Come out of hiding and get over here!"

"Oh Great, who let him in?" Tuffnut complained as Hiccup arrived with an nasty attitude already acting up and was made worse when Snotlout teased him

"I saw him kill a Night Fury before last night, so does that disqualify him or..?"

"I could kill you right here and leave you out in the blizzard if I wanted to, but doing that wouldn't bring her back now would it?!"

"Get over it, you killed your mother"

"Snot!" Astrid called him out

"It's true, spoiled little-"

"Says the fat gorilla who lays back and shows off!" Hiccup was then grabbed by the throat by Snotlout, being strangled in the process

"Who you calling a fat gorilla you son of a-" Snotlout was kicked away by Hiccup who jumped and used both feet to launch himself away from him,"You are, now shut up let's end this lesson so I can leave sooner already" Hiccup returned his attention to Gobber as Snotlout got back into his position, still having not to learn his lesson about using his mother against him. "Thank you Hiccup, now then: Behind these doors are just a few of the countless species you'll learn to fight off, starting off with the Deadly Nadder!"

"Speed: 8, Armor: 16"

"The Hideous Zippleback!"

"Plus 11 2x"

"Hideous my ass" Hiccup commented, now in a terrible mood

"The Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Firepower: 15"

"The Terrible Terror!"

"Attacl 8, Venom: 12!"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?! And finally, the Gronckle!"

"(Whispers to Hiccup) Jaw Strength: 8"

"Thanks" Hiccup replied whispering. Now that the Dragons that are being used for the lessons have been introduced to the Teens of Dragon Training, let's have some REAL fun now. Gobber put his organic hand that kept the Gronckle inside of her cell. His Birthmark glowed at that point and Fishlegs was the only one who noticed, but didn't say a thing in respect to Hiccup's wishes. Just as his organic hand was about to open the gate, Snotlout's horrified voice chimed in as both Gobber and secretly Hiccup chuckled in response,"Hold on, aren't you gonna teach us first?"

"I believe in learning on the Job..." Gobber and Hiccup both replied simultaneously as the former open the gate. The Gronckle shot out like an angry bull, who was angry because it saw the color red, and attempted to ram into the Teens. They foresaw this and dodged the attack, with the Gronckle slipping and struggling to get back into the air. "Now, what is the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber questioned happily

"A Doctor?" Snotlout blandly commented

"No, that comes after..." Hiccup sarcastically responded, followed by Fishleg's statement

"Plus 5+ Speed?"

"A Shield" Astrid confidently answered

"Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your Shield! If you must make a choice between a Sword or a Shield then... uhh, take the Shield!" Each of the Teens picked up a Shield with unique designs. Hiccup's was simply Red with White Rings on both the front rivet and near the rim, the rings also had white diagonal and curved markings that never touched each other or connected in anyway. Astrid's Shield was Seafoam Green in color and this one had wavy and stripes on both halves with the other three colors being Cerulean, White and Sandstone Orange; this one had an metal bolted strip that went from top to bottom. Snotlout's Shield was a simple dark oak shield that had white paint and seemed to be an outline for an Four-Way snake looking design. It was left unpainted while the rest of it was, there was also an White Ring around it. Fishleg's Shield was an Orange Shield with four serpents going in a counter clockwise direction, two of the Norse art stylistic serpents were blue and on the top to bottom while the other two were green and on the left to right

The Twins began fighting over the only shield that had burning skulls on it, which the Gronckle had fired off it's 1st Shot towards them. "Ruff, Tuff you're out" He called them out, but not before Tuffnut picked up another Shield for himself. Tuffnut's Shield was an simple spiral of Lime and White, though the Lime spirals had black borders so that they would never touch each other or cross the streams. If they did, then that would ultimately result in a total protonic reversal; try to image all life as you now stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light

"All Dragons have a limited number of shots, how many does an Gronckle have?" Gobber asked another question with happiness

"5?" Snotlout answered poorly

"No, 6!" Fishlegs answered wisely

"Correct, 6! That's one for each of you!" Fishlegs was immediately called out after his Shield was blasted from him, next was Snotlout who tried flirt with Astrid. He never learns does he? Well neither does he ever learn the lesson of not bringing up sensitive subjects just to torment Hiccup, like Valka for example as she always went over to his house to teach him a lesson with the help of his own dad against him; and they call it Tough Love. Hiccup and Astrid were the only ones left. The Gronckle fired off her 5th shot which Astrid dodged, but Hiccup got his hand burnt and was now forced to chase after his Shield. The Gronckle on the other hand frowned and seemed very upset as she came down towards Hiccup's level, almost seemingly wanting to make amends with the Boy

"One shot left!" Gobber yelled, never keeping his own blue eyes on anything that wasn't Hiccup as the Gronckle quickly descended down to the boy's level. Meanwhile, Hiccup leaned against the wall and was now clutching his burnt hand in pain; as if he was trying soothe the burns and making sure it wasn't hurting him much longer. The Gronckle was now sniffing at his back and right above him as if he was like it's hatchling, which he just figured out it was an female due to the Birthmark's ability to clarify gender. "It's not your fault, you were only trying to defend yourself" Just then Hiccup had thought of an name, may not be too nice to hear but who gives a shit? "Mind if I call you Meatlug? I'll explain when we see each other again" Contrary to his thoughts, Meatlug loved the name and licked his face a little. The others saw this as an threat and attempted to attack, causing Meatlug to become defensive as she stood in front of Hiccup and began to fire off one last fireball; this one aiming for Snotlout as she sensed where his pain was coming from. The fireball ended up being misfired as she was yanked on the jaw by Gobber, who was struggling to wrestle her back inside of her cage

"Go back to bed you overgrown sausage!" He threw Meatlug back inside and closed the gate before dipping Hiccup's hand in water, turning to the class afterwards. "Remember class: A Dragon will always" He bends down to Hiccup,"Always... go for the kill, meet me at the Hall for dinner. You need some strength for the night" With that he left with the others scowling about how useless he was, Hiccup had enough of this shit and screamed back,"I AM NOT USELESS!"

"Yes you are!" Snotlout yelled back as if he sought the moment to impress Astrid. News flash: She was not in the slightest

"I Hate you!"

"Like that will make me NOT your Cousin, Useless!"

Hiccup snarled and, thanks to the heavy lifting he did in the Forge and tasks for Gobber, threw a stack of weapons towards him. Snotlout was hit and the Twins had to dodge the sudden attack while Astrid and Fishlegs were left unaffected. Before another brawl could erupt between them both, Hiccup ran out of the Village with Snotlout, being the fucking dick that he is, yelled back at him,"Useless!"

"How bout' you go to hell and kiss my ass?!" Hiccup screamed back

After all that commotion, Hiccup cooled down and decided to return to the crime scene; all while thinking about the one thing on his mind: "Always go for the kill..." He stopped in front of the spot where he found the evidence still there,"So why didn't you?" He asked as he picked up the rest of the evidence and decided to discard it just in case some of the Vikings spotted it and came to present it as proof to who was disabling their traps. Hell, the Vikings are so fucking stupid that they can't pinpoint the one responsible for who was doing all of this in the first place. The pond within the Cove would be a great place since he knew about it and with that, he began heading straight to his own personal Cove. Hopefully he can take his mind off of the events that transpired within the Arena

HTTYD

He walked towards the borders of Raven Point and spotted the hidden path with the series of signs he made and painted. 5 of them were on the ground and 5 other were posted on the trees further in the hidden path. These signs read:

"Beware Dragons!" A vertical sign with an painting of an bloody fanged Zippleback depicted standing on it's hind legs and the words written in dark crimson lettering that appeared to be dripping

"Final Warning: Restricted!" Another vertical sign that this time depicted an horrific looking half scaly and half bloody skeleton of an Night Fury with Plasma smoke breathing out of it's mouth and sharp Emerald Green eyes dangerously looking at whoever looks at the sign. It's fangs were also bloodied and they were sharp as there was an Viking crawling on the floor with an arm raised out to reach for help and an horrified cry for help. This sign appeared to last more than the others and endure the most damage done to it, this was done by him not too long ago as he memorized all Night Fury sightings in the raids and his encounter

"Stay Out!" A horizontal sign that had two simple white drawn words with an Mace jammed into it, making it clear on what violation there would be if this was not heeded

"There Will Be No Admission!" Another horizontal sign and an big one at that, this was written in dark grey and had an splatter of blood on it. This time it depicted an arm reaching out of an ripple within an pool of bones

"Dangerous!" A third vertical sign that was white and depicted an bleeding black skull, the sign itself also had three red scars that were slashed down diagonally; written in a darker red than the scars and also appeared to be dripping

The other 5 signs on the trees were all vertical, these signs read: "Keep Out" with an green skull with crossbones and sword through it's top. "Turn Back Now!" had two skeletal hand imprints on the top and bottom. "Go No Further!" was an serious looking one with an corpse of an Viking depicted in a pool of it's own blood. "Leave Now and Live" was just what it said, no depictions this time around and just words. "Know Your Limits!" depicted an pile of weapons on the breaking edge. All these signs were covered vines, leaves, weathered, slightly fading paint, little bits of blood and very little chippings in the signs. Hiccup looked over them and nodded, looking very serious and menacing; hoping that the warning was clear and thus proceeded into the hidden path

While he did, he decided to take the tall path that led to the other side of the Cove and thus proceeded forwards. Walking down and moving the Boulder out of the way to enter the dark narrow path large enough for him to enter, thus arriving inside and looking at the Cove itself, just as beautiful as before. However, he couldn't help but feel a little betrayed when he found an Black Scale next to him and no longer felt solitude or solace here; but then again he's glad to have somebody here. "That Night Fury must have been here, but it also looks like I got myself something to collect for a new project of mine" He smiled at the thought as he collected each of the Black Scales shed near him, wondering if it may still be here. As if answering him, an desperate cry for help was heard. So he cast the rope aside and came closer to see an familiar presence nearby all in the form of what he encountered the last time

The Night Fury!

This was no illusion by Loki, this was a familiar face he knew too well. It was clawing at the rocks of the Cove, distressed as it roamed around and studied the walls, grumbling to itself often. Hiccup watched on as it attempted to fly out but each time fell towards the ground, this action sprung him to bring out the sketch pad and draw an image of the Night Fury,"I just don't understand, why can't you fly away?" Looking closer, he found that the Tailfin was missing it's other half. In his own shame, he erased it to fix the drawing as the Night Fury had virtually no success in catching the fish with it's mouth, letting out an angry grunt as a result. "Just hope that poor guy can go a day without eating" He thought to himself, invoking sympathy into the Beast when he freed it

Hiccup was inclined to come closer and get a better look. But his Right Foot was caught in the rope and lose his balance, damn Bola Traps! However he only dropped his charcoal which was enough to have the Night Fury look up at the sudden disturbance,"Dammit!" He whispered as the Night Fury was now looking at him. For unknown reasons he felt calm as one was watching with sorrow and innocence and the other was watching with reptilian fury and curiosity, they ended up looking at each other for a few more moments before the thunder snapped them out of their thoughts. The Night Fury snarled at the weather and headed for shelter which just so happened to be the rocky entrance of the Cove that kept it from being wet. Hiccup knew he should leave before he angers it any further and with that, he left once again. Not seeing the Green/yellow eyes that watched him leave with interest

" _Oh that damn rain, just when I was getting comfortable in the boy's eyes_..."

HTTYD

That night, Hiccup dropped off the Black Scales at his Office and went off to the Main Hall to find his Uncle Spitelout holding the door open, not saying a single word when he entered. He grabbed an plate and went to the far table in the shadows where there were no torches to light the area. Gobber was talking with the Teens and they targeted both Astrid for mistiming her acrobatic stunt and him for never being where he should be, which is bullshit as there was one place where he should be: The Forge making weapons, machines and projects for himself. Not fucking Dragon Training where he gets beaten and ridiculed for being Unreliable and Useless, which he is not in the first fucking place! It was then that Gobber presented the Dragon Manual where all Dragons that Bork the Bold knows of is recorded inside, thunder erupted outside and thankfully there were no attacks tonight. None of them were interested in reading except Fishlegs who read it 7 times, everyone left and Hiccup read for himself

"Thunderdum, this reclusive Dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range" Seemed like it was very helpful in battle and sound like the lonely sort of Tidal who care a lot for their companions as Hiccup thought for himself. Every one of these as the Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight Order

"Timberjack, this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees" Excellent for lumber and makes the job both faster and easier, now how the hell they can scratch their backs with those sharp wings is a true mystery, but they could also use them for an tent for camping and medical reasons

"Scualdron, Sprays scalding water at its victim" Amazing for hot water when needed for a wash and even a hot drink, how lonely it can be out at sea. He ought to make something to help Tidals to go on land, it was something that would spray water whenever it is needed. The storm outside had raged on as Hiccup continued

"Changewing. Even newly hatched Dragons can spray acid" Of course they can. They may be dangerous, but they're cute. Hiccup began flipping through the pages of Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill which makes him pale at what Dagur the Deranged would do with that Dragon, The Boneknapper, Whispering Death and finally does he reach the page he's looking for: Night Fury. And guess what? Bork the Bold has met one, but doesn't know any god damn thing about it. There's only little information

"The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself. Do not engage this Dragon. Your chance is to hide and pray for the life of the Gods above that this Dragon does not find you" Must be Bork the Bold's terrible luck with Night Furies that have become so severe, that he's managed to place a warning up to any of those who would engage this one. Speed and Size were unknown and his Uncle just so happened to be leaving the Great Hall. He swears that he is upset about something, whatever it is he hopes that he's not involved. He takes the Dragon Manual to his household and drifts off into sleep, later making changes to it and to give it a new cover along with a new name

HTTYD

 **EARLIER** **IN THE GREAT HALL DURING HICCUP'S SOLITUDE**...

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of these devils! If we find the nest and destroy it, the Dragons will leave. They'll find another home" Stoick stabs the map before him,"One more search before the Ice sets in" A Viking among him replies that the ships who leave to hunt the nest do not return ALIVE to report the news, but Stoick as stubborn as he is argues,"We're Vikings. It's a occupational hazard, now who's with me?" He threw his hand into the air with Vikings coming up with excuses

"Today is not good for me"

"I gotta do my Axe Returns to Gobber"

"Family of mine's need me for our annual feast"

"Wonder whose hunting today?" Bucket asked. Thanks to an Dragon Raid, his head was crushed and caved in as he is now wears an Bucket over his head. Therefore, he's become dim witted and he's never without Mulch by his side as these two are fishermen

"Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup and be nice to him for once" Hands all jut into the air with volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murders of prep and packing fill the room with Phelgma the Fierce calling out,"To the ships!" and Hoark the Haggard saying that he's with Stoick until the end. Spitelout was disgusted and returned to brooding,"That's more like it"

"Alright then, no hunt for the Dragon's Nest has ever been too easy" Gobber replied as Stoick approached him,"Gobber, I'll need you to train some recruits here for Dragon Training"

"Of course, while they're training, Hiccup can cover for me and leave me credit since you'll know what would happen if he's ever discovered" Stoick had an idea

"Gobber, It's time that I put Hiccup in his place. He's going in Dragon Training, he's going to stop these games with me and I'm doing it because I'm respecting her wishes and I love my Son more than any riches in the Archipelago"

"You crushed his skull open last week and busted up his nose" Gobber pointed out

"That's just my sign that I love him as an real father would"

"Oh yeah if you truly love your son, then you might as well kill him then since that's what you're trying to do to him right now"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are. Besides he hates killing Dragons more than you, Can you just let him cover the Forge? He 'ought to need some alone time for himself"

"Listen Gobber, when i was just a boy" Gobber and Spitelout, who was by the entrance brooding, face palmed softly. "Oh here we go"

"My Father told me to bang my head against a Rock and I did it. Thought it was crazy yes, but I didn't question him at all. But do you know what happened next?"

"You got a headache" Gobber blatantly answered, Stoick ignored the truth and continued on with his story

"That rock had split in two. It taught me what a true Viking is capable of, Gobber. They can crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy I knew what I was and had to become. Hiccup is just not that boy"

"I'm not putting him in Dragon Training" Gobber refused

"Yes you are, I don't care if he doesn't want to be there; he is going to be the Chieftain of Berk one day and he needs to know how to fight. Dragon Training is the only way for it to be possible. If he refuses, then I will tie him to an mast and ship him off into exile for his defiance, end of discussion" Stoick walked out of the Main Hall, passing by his brother who scowled at the sight of him and exiting before he made his way to the house so that he may prepare for the journey he has ahead of him

"God dammit Stoick..."

* * *

I agree with Spitelout here, may have some pride for his own son; but all he wants to do is try and bond with his nephew. He was never really close to him and he just wants to at least try and attempt to bond with him, but the fact that Stoick is too stubborn and that he's aware that he's forcing Hiccup into Dragon Training is just horseshit. Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	3. Chapter 3:Forbidden Friendship

REDBLOOD = HUMAN

DARKBLOOD = DRAGON

In the morning of dawn that came to Berk once a day, Hiccup awakened to adjust the light from his very eyes before sitting up and leaning against the headboard. The cold air felt unbearable but that might as well be his punishment for sleeping through the night naked, having to be in no condition to place his PJs on; but that really wasn't his fault, he was still too distracted by the thought of the Night Fury to focus on anything. His fur blanket pooled at the bottom of his bellybutton and covered his lower half that left his chest bare to the pale orange glare of dawn, any lower than that then he might as well be peeped on by the Teens if he was seen wearing anything underneath, but not naked yet

Unlike most 16 Year old Vikings who lived here on Berk, Hiccup's chest was devoid of hair completely, milky pale and ivory color. Yet was marred and battered with lots of dried bloody scars from the years of beatings he received from his horrible father. Rubbing the very smooth chest of himself, as if he was trying to remove any and all dried blood from himself and trying to feel all of the healing scars and battered bruises; it gave him an sense of memories that are better left forgotten as he felt like there was going to be a punch coming out towards him at any moment. But there was nothing so that meant that he was safe by himself and that he can finally have himself some true silence and solitude away from his Tribe

Without a doubt, he's come to hate the Hairy Hooligans. He can imagine after running away from here that his own father would threaten to kill one of his friends and that he would return with them, only to be submerged in his own blood as many of the residents new teens and even children would continuously loom over him in a storm of kicking until he drowns in his own liquid to solidifying blood

But he really just wants to end this lesson at Dragon Training and just leave because he has far more important things to do for the day. So with that in mind, he gathered the blanket around his waist firmly before getting off the bed and moving his drawers to bring out some fresh boxers and slipping them on underneath. He then placed on the same leggings from before because the reason is always the same: No use dirtying clean clothes. He proceeded to drop the blanket and put on the same green tunic and body warmer from the night before as they were all dried out and strapped his knife to the belt he wore. Now he would NEVER drop the blanket before putting on his leggings as there was always going to be that one moment where the Teens broke into his own house and stalk him as they watch him strip himself of his clothing, mocking him for wearing something puny like boxers as REAL Vikings wore briefs, but if they only knew how much comfortable these felt. Besides, briefs causes strain on peoples thighs so what's the fucking point then? He really didn't bother to remove the bandages around both of his arms up to his shoulders before heading to bed, there's just no point to doing so. He went downstairs and kept on thinking about bringing an peace offering to the Night Fury afterwards in the Cove as he's always trying to see it during the raids they have here

He ate a Roll of soft Garlic Bread imported from Spain and sent by his friend whose name was literally known as the "Unknown" and downed some warm water as he ran out of house, knowing that he will be slightly late for the lesson

HTTYD

But as it turns out thanks to him getting up early, nobody arrived before him. Once again as tradition he snuck into the Arena through the chained roof and waited in the shadows as it was set up like a maze, oh how this maze was going to last long before being knocked over like dominoes. As he took this time to wait for the others to arrive to think about that Stormcutter who flew away and seemingly killed his mother, the only person who nobody and not even Stoick was allowed to mention and wondered what might have been like if he was taken away instead and raised by the Dragon itself. His mother might be exiled because she heard stories about her stopping other Vikings from killing them and even going up against her husband of people, but half of him wants to strangle it and the other wants to tame it. He was just so torn in between and he figured that he can't let himself be recognized as the Chieftain's son if he's going to lead a Kingdom of Dragons and Riders, he needs to come up with an name sooner or later

Soon like before, the other students arrived and the lesson began as the Deadly Nadder began jumping in between the top of the walls and in the lanes of the maze. "Why can't the Gods just give me a sign about what I need to know about Night Furies of all Dragons?" He asked himself as he was frustrated, not even caring if a sudden burst of Magnesium Stream blasted the head of an Axe belonging to Stoick. "Pay attention Hiccup..." Gobber scolded lightly and with boredom, he knew his apprentice wanted no part of this bullshit, but can you really disobey the Chieftain? Hell no, not when there's untold and very dangerous consequences by your's truly. "You're not even trying!"

"I wasn't trying in the first place!" Hiccup ran around the small maze that had been set up as the Nadder followed him, jumping form top to top of each fence; snarling at every student with the exception of Hiccup. The Nadder could sniff something familiar on him and best decided that he'd be kept under it's and the other Darkblood's defense just in case these Redbloods get any ideas

"Now today's lesson is attack. Now Nadders are fast and light on their feet, your job is to be lighter and faster. But then again, this doesn't mean vomiting what you just ate; otherwise you might as well be goin' to the medics and miss out on what we all learned. You don't want that to 'appen now do ya? Not tryin' to be disgustin' but ya know what I mean" Hiccup hissed as another Magnesium Stream just missed him, which only made the Nadder even more angry as it was trying to aim for the others

"He's trying get us all killed, I just know it for sure!" The boy breathed out as the Nadder fired off an flurry of spiked quills that are supposed to be venomous, Fishlegs managed to catch them with his Shield as he yelled out,"I'm really starting to question your teaching methods!" So is Hiccup. Gobber leaned lazily on the roof picking his ear with an uninterested look on his face,"Look for it's blind spot, every Dragon has one. Except for the Stormcutter of course, can't really sneak up on it from behind thanks to that Owl like neck of it's own, just wish we had that ability. But then again, that'll hurt like Hel" He thought to himself as he gave out the answer to the Teens. Hiccup cursed his Father for forcing him into this bullshit, he will rue the day that he ever made him go into Dragon Training and tried to have him killed. He saw the Twins begin to fight again, most likely about Tuffnut smelling like rancid shit, and just when they were in front among the Nadder's center of it's eyes that were of course on the side of it's head; but they fought over that as well, fucking idiots they are! This of course caused the Twins to reveal themselves and made the Nadder shoot yet another Stream of Magnesium

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not so much" Gobber lazily commented as he watched the Twins run away. He was no fucking help at all. He then hissed as the spines landed overhead above him and he was glad in moments and times like these that he was short

"God dammit, how the hell is anybody supposed to sneak up on a Night Fury?" He wondered to himself as he was then answered by Gobber with a bored tone in his voice,"No one's met one and those who did didn't live to tell about, now just get in there!"

The boy scowled and snarled in frustration as he turned to a corner and again, was glad to be short as the spines embedded themselves into the wood above. Speaking of which, he removed the spines and decided to take them all back to his office inside of the Forge as he hid them all underneath his body warmer. Astrid hissed at him to do what she and Snotlout were doing, which basically means crouching behind the fences which he did just that. "Don't you dare hiss at me!" He growled at her as she pressed herself against the fence just as the Nadder came into their lane, taking this opportunity, she and Snotlout roll over to the other side as Hiccup stays put. It was the right choice as Snotlout attempted to impress her as he threw his mace and missed, the Nadder was easily angered as it screeched and began charging forward. Astrid was smart enough to make a run for it while Snotlout followed and came up with the absolute worst excuses ever to her:

"The sun got in my eyes Astrid, but so did Useless when he bashed me in the head with that shield of his. What do you want to do, block out the sun for ya? I can do that, just not now" The rest of terrible biased excuse he missed as the Nadder managed to to bring down half the fence. Hiccup was still in thought when Gobber screamed his name just in time to catch Astrid, who fell on him as the dust settled around

"Romance on the battlefield"

"She could do better"

Astrid scowled at Hiccup as he took notice that the Nadder was now speeding towards them like a Raptor who had a long day and just wanted to enjoy itself a meal before some dickhead took it away from it, however Astrid's own Axe was stuck in Hiccup's Shield, which was attached to his arm. Astrid stood and placed her foot on Hiccup's face to remove it from his shield. Finally getting pissed with her, he punches her in the face and sent her flying with an kick to the stomach as he finally jumps up. Only to be pierced moments later by the Nadder's projectile spine in the upper chest shoulder, sending him flying backwards as well. Hiccup stood up and leaned against the wall, which was a distance from the Nadder, clutching the spike that punctured his own shoulder, eyes closed and hearing the sound of another incoming charge ready at hand

Hiccup opened his right eye to see a little pool of blood sprouting out of the spine and leaking down his clothing, in order to hide his pain from everyone and especially Snotlout who would tease him by calling him a crybaby, Hiccup does something he has never done before on the Isle of Berk. Something that is even worse and creepy: "Heh heh... heheheheh... hehehehahahaha... hahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA! AAAAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Hiccup painfully removes the bloodstained and flesh embedded spike from his shoulder and stands up to face the Nadder, who was confused and of course the others around him, Gobber included could not bare to look at him after what he had just did. Snotlout on the other hand is more disgusted than creeped out, who the hell would laugh at pain? He would laugh in the face of danger, but not when he is in pain dammit!

"I take it you got irritated then?" The Nadder nodded, showing some knowledge of understanding as Hiccup's Birthmark glowed. "Alright then, might as well call you Stormfly" He told her secretly so nobody could hear him. As soon as Astrid was recovering quickly after being punched and kicked off by him, Stormfly charged forward towards him when he removed the Shield from his hand and started to run towards the Nadder. The Axe blades grinded against the stone floor of the collapsed maze and once the distance was closed, Hiccup sprang into the air and with every ounce of his strength and power from his Birthmark that it gave to him, he smashed the Shield onto Stormfly's head; causing severe dizziness and stunning it until the Nadder collapses. Fucking Hell that's painful as shit

Stormfly wobbled around in pain before Hiccup asked her,"You gonna be alright?" Stormfly nodded again before leading Gobber to bring her back into the cage. Before he offered Astrid her Axe back, he removed the piece stuck inside and began collecting all the broken pieces of his Red Shield before handing it over to her. However he is greeted by an angry comment. No gratitude, no appreciation, not even a simple thank you, just a hostile response and an short lecture about getting one's head in the game and figuring out which side he's on

"You think this is some kind of joke?" She shouts as she takes her Axe from his hand. "Cause our parents war is about to become ours. So figure out which side your on and get your head in the game!" She pointed the blade towards him. What she did not expect was Hiccup disarming and throwing her on the ground with an angry look on his face. Holding the Axe against her, Hiccup gives her the same Wolf Stare that the Night Fury gave him in his first encounter before removing the Axe from her neck, dragging it on the floor at her feet before throwing it towards Snotlout, pinning him to the wall and running off to the entrance as the only thing left his mouth: "Here's a hint for which side I'm on: Not this place"

Astrid was beginning to think of how much mental damage from the years of abuse and beatings he received from the Chieftain. Everyone knew he hated his son, but is that Birthmark curse by the Gods above really all that bad? Turning to see Hiccup running out of the Village, she immediately regrets her decision. He had just saved her life and yet she yells at him for doing so, had he not displayed some unseen strength then she might have taken it too far by saying that he'll bring more dishonor to Berk more than usual; ranting about his Machines, his inability to life a weapon or the potential to kill a single Dragon for once in his life. If Gobber had tried to stop her, she would rudely interrupt saying that he needs to hear what she has to say if he's going to become the next Chieftain with no loyalties, no fighting spirit and no honor that she and the Village possesses. But then again, that stunt was surprisingly something else that he hasn't displayed before, wonder if it's the anger and hatred himself that gave him strength

"I have seen a lot of things happen to Useless, but to fight back like that is not him. Next time we fight, I want to see him try that against me; I'll just block the attack anyways. So you want to hang out with me later... or-" Astrid was walking away by the time he was offering what he had to offer. Hiccup walked to the docks to get the peace offering and then made a trip to his Cove with a spring in his step, one that he didn't even notice

The Building of Bonds between Human and Dragon begins here at the very Cove where his former life of solitude away from the Village had collapsed when he met the Night Fury in their second encounter, this time was where it all began...

HTTYD

Hiccup stood on the edge of the Cove, but this time went down the slope thanks to moving the Boulder with his Birthmark's strength and power as he took the main entrance inside. Of course that's not to say that his white shield depicting an blue, white and pale red sea dragon got caught in between the narrow space. Hiccup attempted to free it, but instead just punched it in frustration as it was now wedged. He didn't even like the design at all, he prefers his Red Shield which is literally being pieced together like a puzzle in order to fix it; ah well, he entered inside without an complaint

His movements were kept in silence as there was no need to anger the Night Fury, the Dragon itself might as well be grumpy as the last time he saw it, the poor fella couldn't get something to eat for fucks sake. Damn, well anyways what he carried in his hands was a fresh looking fish. Raw and slimy thanks to the slipperiness of the ocean, he's sure Bucket and Mulch caught enough to last the winter. If it did prevent the Dragon from eating him alive, Hiccup couldn't care less at all, if Dragons were flesh eaters to begin with because they are Dragons after all, not Zombies or Draugr in his case since he lived in the world of Norse Mythology. His Forest Green Eyes wandered all around his Cove, no sign of the Night Fury itself though; what he did find was more Scales for him to collect for his Gauntlets, that's fuckin' awesome right?

He walked in much further, not seeing the Dragon on the rocks above. But to Hiccup who thought that the Night Fury wasn't around at this time, he decided to take a seat near the lake and wait. It was only then that the Night Fury spanned out it's Wings and began walking down stealthily like a Panther. Hiccup took notice and absently wondered if there were any other crippled Dragons on Berk that needed his help, more importantly: If he could find the Organic Tailfin, then he could stitch it back on. Painful yes, but it'll all be over before it knows it

The Night Fury stalked much closer, but also kept distance between himself and the Human who looked so calm when he approached him. Hiccup held out the Fish, but really wished he didn't as the body warmer moved away to reveal the knife at his side, causing the Night Fury to snarl and pull away before he realized the issue. So he held the Fish with one hand and with the other drew his knife, making the Dragon snarl deeper and crouch down lower and further until it's pupils were slits, which he took the sign to disarm. "Picky, I'm trying to disarm myself dammit" Hiccup dropped the knife which made the Night Fury sat up slightly but it's pupils remained as slits. He simply kicked the knife into the water where it connected to the surface of the lake with a plop. Right before he offered once more, he removed the knife from his sleeve that sported a little bit of blood from stabbing into his elbow. Although he didn't make a sound of pain and threw the knife into the water

The Night Fury's eyes changed from slits to orbs as it no longer looked threatening, but now of course this Dragon never ceases or hesitates to kill anyone who dares to cross the forbidden path. It looked cute, perhaps even more so than the hatchlings from the Changewing page he read last night from the "Book of Dragons" he'll now call it. Hiccup carefully presented the Fish and sat far back to allow the Beast to eat in comfort, it's like he's tamed a Dragon before as Hiccup thought to himself

HTTYD

In the eyes of the Night Fury, it had been asleep for almost the whole day. It just didn't know why, it felt so exhausted and drowsy, like it was out of energy by the time it awakened. It was laying on the grass with it's own mind drifting off to other things, something tragic and involving exile, lost love and vengeance. Suddenly, it's ears perked up and picked up an familiar scent approaching this way. Yes, he had smelt this one before. It was the Unknown boy from the first and second encounter that they have met, it penetrated his snout; filled it with the scent of what appeared to be the heavenly smell of Mackerel and the foul scent of... Human Blood? Before the Unknown boy had arrived, he had climbed up onto the rocks and observed as this bipedal human emerged from the slope of the Cove. Shield wedged in between and holding a Mackerel while also collecting his Scales that he had shed. The boy then stopped and sat by the lake as if he was waiting for him. Curious about this boy, the Night Fury had spread it's Wings and walked down like an stealthy Panther, never once was he ever in the air

That is not to say that he didn't go anywhere near him due to the sharp weapon that he knew would make him bleed if that Human would dare get him caught by the point. As a warning to disarm himself, he allowed his eyes to slit, giving off his own warning to the Human that he's not lookin' too happy. The boy removed and kicked it into the water, another knife with his own blood stained on the blade was also removed; something clearly tells him that he's been cutting himself, but as soon as there weren't any spare knives left, it returned to it's normal state. The boy in front of him found him cute before he presented it once more

Hiccup watched as the Night Fury came close enough for him to see and identify the Scale patterns much more clearly. The Dragon itself open it's mouth and Hiccup frowned slightly, nothing but gums, yet he could have sworn to see teeth before. His thoughts were interrupted when the Dragon immediately drew retractable teeth from within it's gums and immediately swiped the Mackerel, but was being mindful of it's claws and ate. Of course that didn't stop him from backing away as the Night Fury started to get closer to him, he continued to back away until he tripped up on a rock and landed on his ass

"Come on, you know that's all I brought" The Night Fury's eyes narrowed at that statement before it merely started hacking before it coughed the head of the Mackerel into Hiccup's lap, regurgitating half as if he was his own hatchling,"Oh..." Hiccup grimaced at the now saliva covered Fish in his lap. The Night Fury looked at the Mackerel before gesturing and making a purring sound in the back of it's throat, which at that point he knew that it was an male before it sat down on it's hind legs, like taking a seat on an Director's chair. Hiccup knew what this Night Fury wanted him to do, and he ain't complaining,"If you say so, here goes nothing" He bit into it and gagged, trying not to throw up. He did managed to swallow, wincing as it hit his stomach and made an exaggerate motion of enjoying it because it was now over with. He gave a gentle smile, which the Night Fury then tried to imitate him by giving Hiccup an very strange and slightly scary smile

"Alright" The boy stood up shakily, rubbing his head. "I wonder..." He thought as he reached out to touch the Night Fury as an experiment. Whatever it was that the Night Fury didn't like about being touched by the hands of an Human, it took off to the other side of the Cove by running to the wall and gliding. "No touching eh...?" The boy wondered to himself before walking around slowly to see the Night Fury use it's Plasma to heat the earth beneath him before curling on top of it. Hiccup sat a distance away from the Night Fury, who moved it's Tail so that the organic fin was covering it's face. "Being the mysterious type are we?" Hiccup was compelled to get close, however this shifted weight disturbed the Dragon who stood up and walked off. "Alright Mr. Pouty, have it your way"

Hiccup decided to leave the Night Fury to rest and began wondering what the hell is he supposed to do while he waits for the Dragon to wake up. Well with nothing better to do, he pulls out some materials from the bag he had hidden in the treeroot shelter that the Night Fury used to hide from the rain and began to put them all together to form an Axe. This was one unlike Astrid's had an longer half and handle covered in fur and two metallic Dragon Heads on each side of the knob. One resembles an Deadly Nadder and looks like a Night Fury, after all he did see what his head looked like during the raids even in the darkness of the sky, there was also an leather strap tied to the knob as well. The blade's front face had been wrapped in dark blue and dark red straps. Surprisingly it felt really great to handle and he began swinging it around, striking some homemade mannequins outside of the Cove before finally sharpening it and leaving it back in it's bag

The next thing he did was outside of the Cove, far outside in the woodlands of the Forest. Prior he stripped only down to his pants with no shoes on and made them into shorts as he began chopping down some thin trees with an stone axe, which is just simply an stick with an sharpened flat rock heat hardened into it and making an Hut. Posting holes and carving mortices in roof beams and fire hardening them with coals, because it strengthens them, and hammering the beams into place; lashing them together with some planted Loya Cane and setting up the rafters, while lashing the frame on. Now he was making an kiln grate from clay and digging a trench for the firebox, and simply just building an kiln with the walls made of mud and the grate in place, which when finished drew a strong draft. He then crushed up the old pottery to add into the new clay he dug from an creek, because it strengthens it, and making them into stone tiles after mixing them and using an frame tied with cane fiber. After implying the wood ash, because it prevents stickiness, he let them heat up so that they may dry and after an while, he began to build up the roof's purlins to layer the tabs

It was hard work yes, but he continued to had in grate bars to speed up the process and layered more and more tiles onto the purlin; making curved cap tiles for the top and building up the wall with rocks and clay. It's not like anybody would notice anyways, he just had to use an long stick and an extra boost to reach the tall ones so that he may place the tiles on the roof without setting foot on it. The stone footing helped prevent an rising damp and why not? He sealed the cracks with mud and when he finally built up the whole walls around him, let alone build an chair and table made from some bamboo he got from Trader Johann (JOE-HAUN) and an bed from the thin trees. The door was made from split timber and was sealed with mud so that any trespassers couldn't see who lived in here, he used the resin from trees and used as an torch to look all around inside. It looked perfect, so he extinguished the torch, placed some stripped bark on the roof and headed back to the Cove, putting his clothes back on and wondering what else to do, seeing how the Night Fury was still asleep at this point. Heavy Sleeper he is...

"Wait a minute" Hiccup thought to himself as he had one more idea left, he then goes behind an mossy rock and takes out an Zippleback and Stormcutter action figure that he's been working on. Sure they both look unpainted, but the detail is amazing. It has joints for bending, flapping and even on the jaws themselves. The teeth were sharp but not enough to cause injury, and the size of it were bigger than his own hands. Jesus could they get any bigger? Ah well, he brings out an tail attachment and begins screwing them on, hoping that they'll respond well. So after putting on the tails of both Dragons, he began testing them and they all work more than what his expectations were. Now all that was left was the paint job, for next time

With all that he's done with, he decides to draw as it's the only thing that's keeping him awake and keeping him from passing out. With the stick he picked up, he began drawing the Night Fury with him losing himself in his own drawing once again all while the Night Fury itself was hung upside down on a tree. As the early dusk set forth, The Night Fury awakened to see that the Unknown boy was still here and thus swung forward overhead and glided softly on the ground before approaching him from behind, his own scales touching him. Hiccup could feel the Night Fury's eyes on his drawing of him, but didn't turn around until a loud breaking sound caught his attention. He looked up to see the Night Fury dragging a large birch branch in the dirt. As if mimicking what He was doing, the Dragon looked at the boy every now and then before stepping away from the drawing and nodded, looking very pleased with himself

The boy stood up from the rock and looked at the lines, but accidentally stepping back as he ended up touching the lines; causing the Night Fury to growl with it's eyes turned to slits. Hiccup quickly retracted and they became dilated and an soft purring/cooing could be heard. Hiccup deliberately placed his foot on the line, getting the same growl and removing it got a purr; he did it twice and teach time the Night Fury crouched lower. That is until Hiccup placed his foot between the lines at which the Dragon perked up

HTTYD

The Night Fury watched as the Unknown boy studied the drawing and growled when he put a foot on the lines. He perked up however when the boy finally understood his warning to dodge the lines and placed his foot in between them, he watched in amusement as the boy did something of an dance. Stepping between the lines and twisting his body to see all of them. Not once did he ever so realize that he was coming closer and the Night Fury didn't mind at all, he was doing this shit on purpose. He was aware of the friendship that was becoming clear to him and he was going to make this boy his own

Hiccup danced in between the lines, twisting his body to get a good look at all of them. He never knew that Dragons could be so intelligent, but so far Toothless as he will and forever call the Night Fury, showed extreme intelligence. He didn't realize at all how close he was until he could not only feel his warm smokeless breath, but also bumped into his stomach, causing an ripple effect from the squishiness of the Night Fury's underbelly. He turned slowly and felt a real burning need to feel those Scales under his palm. Hiccup extended his arm but this time stopped and turned his head, letting Toothless decide the fate. His cold as fucking Hel itself hands needed to feel the warmth of Toothless' Scales, at least once. If he hadn't stopped to turn away, he would have been met with hesitation in his eyes in the form of an warning growl

Toothless watched as the Unknown boy extended his hand but stopped halfway and turned his head. The Night Fury could sense a burning need coming from the boy and deep desperate hope resonating within, he was all alone and not other scents on him that lingered to suggest he had parents; but he was not blind to the scent of Child Abuse, the loss of a mother was something else he could sense but atlas was not able to make out the backstory to this boy, there were many other things needed to be learned as well; that was the reason he pressed his snout onto his hand. Hiccup took a deep breath and turned to see Toothless' snout pressed against his hand and gave out a full smile no one has ever seen before. Toothless gave a soft purr before pulling away and taking off to the other side of the Cove once again, but all Hiccup could do now was stare at his hand in utter bewilderment (N.P.I) He had touched the mystical Night Fury, the most feared Dragon in Norse History among the Barbaric Archipelago

"Amazing" The boy thought to himself absently as he walked off, calling an "See you tomorrow!" to the Night Fury because there was no doubt about it. He would return, he couldn't resist there was something about Toothless that warmed him. Made him feel Safe, Loved and Wanted. Neither feelings were something he had ever had and he was not willing nor going to give it all up for the hurtful insults of Berk's Villagers. Not for anything. So with a spring in his step, one that he never noticed; he practically danced back to Berk, his Forest Green Eyes alight with happiness. Unaware of the amused Green/yellow eyes watching him leave

Toothless smirked to himself as he watched the Human leave and was for some reason happy when he called out "See you tomorrow" Whatever that reason was, this boy had brought out a defensive instinct that he had not felt since he had sired his last clutch for a friend whose mate had been slaughtered by the infamous Dragon Hunters. Curling up on a freshly heated patch of the soil, Toothless decided that he would now see things how they went with the Youngling as he would now call him, for he could sense something there about this boy, that he was important to him and with that, the Night Fury drifted off into a dreamless but restful sleep

" _You were right, no one could ever witness this between us. You're not one them, but that will not mean that you are one... of a kind_ "

Life has never been so soft and so warming for an Human and an Night Fury together, but none of that will matter to whom the Dragons shall fight against and be the wicked plan of somebody they all knew who she was and will be without a doubt: her downfall by the hands of an Young Boy...

* * *

Negative Reviews and Flaming are not acceptable, be constructive. Don't like the story then don't read what I write, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	4. Chapter 4:Forbidden Bond

(A/N: I write too much for you, so I might as well spare you this short chapter)

The beginning of an friendship has never started so strong before, in all of Berk's most secret kept friendship between an Human and Dragon; this one has the 1st Place Platinum for the others have been exposed way long before, but this was something that Hiccup was not going to let it happen, no matter the price he pays

The next day among the earliest of the mornings here on Berk, Hiccup awakened long before the sun itself was even above or touching the hills, hell it hadn't even touched the very edge of the horizon yet. His Forest Green Eyes were bright with joy and excited as he brought on his usual tunic and boots before running down the hallway out of the house, shrugging on his brown body warmer and rushed down to the kitchen; grabbing an Garlic roll imported from Spain from the one and only "Unknown" as he ate it quickly before running out of the house, not bothering to pick up the spare knives as he didn't want Toothless to be upset. When he's upset, so he is. He slowed to a walk on his way to the docks and paused as he thought. The Night Fury himself is more than likely hungry from not catching any Fish from the lake at time of their second encounter. With a small woven bag, he filled it with Salmon and Icelandic cod before running off to the Forest. Making sure to watch his foot so he didn't fall and let the Raw and slimy Fish be stained by the earth as he navigated through the Forest, making sure the bag didn't get caught on anything as he moved. Now that would be a real disaster, Toothless might as well spit out the dirt and have his own breakfast tainted by Mother Nature; ah well at least they're still delicious right?

Walking through the familiar path as always, he saw his own warning signs and went right ahead through as this led to his Cove after all; his best friend was waiting behind and all he could think about for himself was the life they'll both have when they fly far away from Berk, because this is no place for a Hiccup like himself. Speaking of which, he hasn't really been thinking too much about his new name lately, but when he just thought of it now he happened to think of the word "Dragon" and take away the N and the G which obviously spelt "Draon" and that wouldn't make sense, so he's gonna have to think of some alternatives

He came to the edge of the Cove and quickly made his way down the slope, smiling brightly when he saw Toothless was actually waiting for his arrival; and what a arrival it was indeed. "Well good morning Toothless, hope you slept well" Hiccup breathed out as if he couldn't believe that the Night Fury was still here, never left his position and didn't fly off with an make shift Tailfin. Speaking of which...

He wondered absently if Toothless would allow him to feel his Scales again as he dumped the bag of Fish over and laid back to allow the Dragon to eat in comfort once again. And while Toothless did, Hiccup took a closer look to study; noting that the Scales were an Blue/Black tint and not just straight up black, the spiral pattern of the Scales were only on the Dragon's forehead and limbs. The Tailfin happened to be missing the other half thanks to those damn Vikings of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, another reason why to leave Berk. Surely it must have been painful, god damn. The rocks from the Bola that launched from the trap had clipped the Tailfin enough to rip it off, but there's always an sign that it was still here in the Forest. The trail of blood may have led him to it, the organic piece still lies underneath the fallen leaves and there's always an dark red outline after all. He needs to find the Tailfin, he's got to find it and it is in his blood to find it so that he may one day show Toothless what he had found

Toothless looked up and purred once more as he finished eating, coming closer to Hiccup with no sign of hesitation from what Hiccup thought of in his mind before. He decided to do what he did last time and let Toothless decide if he wanted to be touched. Just like before, Hiccup's own hand came into contact with the heated Scales and Toothless leaned into his hand even more than the last. The boy gently rubbed his fingernails on the Scales and grinned when the Dragon purred deeper and came in closer. It was the first time somebody had come near him without trying to have him dead. The very thought of it made him frown and cause sadness to hint in his very eyes

HTTYD

Toothless purred at the boy and when he finished his breakfast, he let him touch his Scales in thanks. Purring deeper when those blunt claws of his had scratched his forehead softly, but the boy suddenly became sad. He could sense it, an deep long sadness consuming and eating him from the inside. Toothless didn't like it when the boy was sad, so he rubbed his snout into the boy's chest which made him smile and laugh

Hiccup was lost in his own thoughts of how the Village will discover Toothless and hunt them both down relentlessly without stopping, the very thought of losing his only friend made him fill with hatred and venomous disgust. He can't go up against an whole Tribe, especially when they're bound to have alliances with them to take the both of them out; he needs to create an Kingdom of his own that rules by freedom for the Dragons against all the Hunters and Vikings that dare to go near them and use them for their profit merchancy, corrupted auctions and devilish tasks that threaten their lives. But the name for himself comes first and he's gotta do what he needs to do in order to become "Legendary" That's when Toothless decided to rub his snout into his chest, making the boy forget all of his sadness and allow a bright smile to come across his face and laugh loudly

He rubbed the Scales some more, this time it was more firmly. "Thanks" He whispered to him and Toothless nodded, making his smile wider,"So you really can understand me, can you?" Another nod, he was right; Dragons are more intelligent than the Vikings of Berk, or at least the Night Fury was

Hiccup decided to introduce himself since Toothless never knew of his name,"I go by the name of Hiccup" The Night Fury purred and nodded firmly. Intelligent Green/yellow eyes seemed to be saying that the name has been memorized. "You don't mind If I call you Toothless, do you?" Another nod and an amused Toothless smiled, that was what made Hiccup laugh again. It was the brilliant companionship he felt with this Dragon who was still leaning into him, he then decided to try something. Nobody has tried this in the Village in front of an Dragon, it was like as if they were too scared and indulged by their hatred for Dragons being themselves

"May I hug you?" Toothless paused at the simple question before giving an hesitant nod filled with curiosity. Even as an hatchling, the wonders of his mind cannot be contained. With that final answer given, he wrapped both arms around the Night Fury slowly, making sure to place no pressure that will result in strangulation. It felt so relaxing, and felt so wonderful. The heated Scales pressed on against his body comfortably and Toothless' neck was curled around his own as it rested gently against his back in what Hiccup believed was his own Dragon returning the hug. The elation coursed through his body as held on a little tighter and smiled when no growl came out, but instead more purring. He loved this, he felt safe pressed against the warm body. He felt loved and wanted, something nobody had ever inspired inside of him before, and it was all because of this Dragon; an mystical Night Fury agreed to hug him

Toothless at first didn't understand how humans would hug when his own boy asked him, with Dragons they just simply curled necks around each other; but the boy had no neck for that which was strange at first, but when he added pressure that didn't hurt, he found himself to like it. The boy's body firmly pressed against his own, so he allowed his Scales to warm the boy to the point where the cold air can no longer be felt through him, not on purpose and not on accident would he ever want to burn him. He felt the arms tighten when he curled his neck over the boy's shoulder and rested it on his back, his way of returning this hug which Toothless decided that he rather liked. The elation and happiness they boy felt had exhilarated him. He could sense every emotion the boy had given off. He purred loudly, letting his boy know he loved the hug, and he felt Hiccup's emotions course through him once again. Love, Safety and Wanted. He himself has caused those emotions to enlighten and resonate. The Night Fury himself was shocked at the strength of his own feelings, the need he had to defend this boy was strong and he would always defend this boy with everything he had and was, no matter the price that he would pay for the consequences that have been laid out to punish for his betrayal towards the Tyrant he once served

Once Hiccup pulled away reluctantly, he gave Toothless a gentle smile which was returned with a purr. He scratched his Scales again before whispering to him,"I have to go now. The Village may not care if I am here or not, but they're not the people who has lots of patience" He explained. The boy began to move away but paused as he turned back to Toothless and threw his arms around him, once again shocking the Dragon slightly; but never did he make a sound of aggression. He just curled his neck to return the hug once more. They stood like this for a while, not seeing the sun lower for the afternoon before Hiccup finally felt ready to let go,"I plan on telling you the reason I'm collecting your Scales" Toothless hummed at Hiccup and nudged the boy's arm softly, telling him without words that Toothless could imagine what he was going to use them for. "I'll see you tomorrow" With that Hiccup left, eyes bright and shinning with happiness as Toothless cooed after the boy

Prior to leaving, Toothless showed Hiccup an pile of shed Scales and the boy proceeded to collect them all for his project. It was something he just had to do, he really needed the Scales for something that he would consider using for his Project. He's got plenty of them already!

HTTYD

With the rest of the afternoon to himself, Hiccup entered the Forge and found an note by Gobber telling him to meet him at the abandoned catapult tower for dinner, he's got something to tell them all at. It's something important to know at Dragon Training. With that in mind, Hiccup entered inside of his Office and began using the materials he collected such as his Scales, Spines and other materials used for an Sword made for him and even an Shield he's constructing. It's still wooden now, but if he can find something that would act as an substitute for the usual metal; he may reinforce it as this Shield is an multipurpose weapon

The main part of his Shield was that it sported his Birthmark on it, which will be his Crest and the rivet along with the boss were smaller in comparison as it was met to fit in the design of the Moon that the Night Fury was flying over. In other words, it's supposed to fit the edges of the Moon. The Crossbow function did just that, he loaded in an Nadder Spine arrow that he forged and shot it towards the mannequin; it pierced through the wood and he was impressed by the power. The Grappling function changed the shield so it split onto the sides and shot an chained claw that latched onto anything, he tested this one out onto the cliff edge and swung by the rock face, running by the side as he held on with one arm; he got back up and he could always swim back to the docks after all. Bucket and Mulch didn't mind at all

The Scales proved to be something amazing all of it's own, he decided to layer them in the shape of gauntlets in the shape of Dragon Claws. Of course like the Shield, he's needs something to replace the usual metal. But once he found out that these were flammable, yet still retained their shape, he decided that yeah this could go with his Armor. Speaking of which, he's coming close to a name. "Ryder" But he's saving that for his last name, his actual name is still an WIP, but now he's using the Y for the letters D. R. A. Y and O. Might as well find out what he's going to use for his name

He began to assemble his Sword, using the tight leather wrapping and blade parts for this was going to be an retractable sword of his own. Oh yes, an weapon fit for an Hiccup like him. Anyways he was nearly finished as all he needed now was something to give Inferno as he would now call it something intimidating. An Cobra coiled around the handle that still allowed him to grip it securely, so he began making the design and finished in no less then an few hours later where the sun was going down. Now it looked intimidating as the Cobra was all detailed with scales and had red eyes with an open mouth to hiss, fangs were shiny and were deadly. He would need an Dragon's fire to set it alight, so he with that he left his Office and began making going out to the rest of his day

Later that night, Hiccup sat with his peers along with Gobber around a fire on the abandoned catapult tower earig their evening meal. Everyone had chicken while Hiccup stuck to nibble on a Salmon. He listened to Gobber's tale of how he had lost his Right arm and Left leg, huffing at the statement of how if Gobber still had control of his lost limbs then he could crush the heart inside, which is total and utter bullshit. Of course his cousin Snotlout was planning to avenge the man's limbs by biting off every limb of those "Devils" which made Gobber mention this that made him look,"It's the Wings and the Tail you want to go for, can't fly then it can't get away now could it? Downed Dragon is a dead Dragon" Gobber demonstrated by breaking off a Wing from his chicken

"Oh that reminds me. Starting next week, you'll be judged on how well you do. After a couple of days that have passed, the Elder herself will choose one of you to take on the Monstrous Nightmare. Not to mention, there's no practice tomorrow or the next four days, I suggest you all take this chance to relax and prepare yourselves for next week. Why I'm doing this is because... today marks the anniversary of the loss of Valka, you all will say nothing to the boy; there will be consequences for mocking him"

"Why does it matter?" Snotlout asked like a dick

"Did ya' fall on deaf ears boy? That night was also the day that Hiccup has been forced to deal with the curse of the Gods, you will all say nothing and do nothing to upset the boy. Nobody dares to insult our sweet and beloved Valka, the Chief has punishments if you dare to do so"

At that point, Hiccup had left by the time Gobber mentioned that any Dragon who was downed is bound for death. He also looked into the fire and had an idea: He could build an Tailfin to match Toothless' and help him regain what was once lost thanks to the Vikings. He had left his finished Salmon behind and set off for the Forge, not seeing Astrid watching him before she returned to rejoin the others

HTTYD

Hiccup went straight for his desk and brought out his sketchbook for machines and laid it flat looking into the image of Toothless before drawing the other half of the Tailfin. Now he looked complete as he pulled some parchment and sketch out the basic shape. Listing the components that he would need. He walked around the Forge and began stoking the fire while gathering some metal poles that would act as the bones and once the fire was hot enough to be melded into an shape; he buried the longest into the flames underneath and let the coal burn it until it was fully red. Rolling up his sleeves and wiping away the sweat that he had gathered before pulling out the bar with an pair of tongs and began melding it into the shape he would need; thinning so it would be light enough before cooling it down with water. He just simply didn't want Toothless to be slowed down or irritated by the extreme temperatures, should they fly into an hot climate

The next thing that was done was pulling some bolts out of an red orange shield depicting an serpent curling around until it reaches it's tail, the bolts would act as putting the pieces together and so he heated them up, hammered away at the shape and size and measured them to be even with the brass knuckles that Gobber kept at the Forge. Now for the metal pieces to come all together by screwing and tightening the bolts before getting an strong piece to cut it to size. Sewing some of the spare leather underneath for sliding it over each metal rod and attaching an belt to the top where it would connect to the Tail. He collapsed the Tail and headed out to the docks to so that he can collect the bribery for Toothless and worked on some other projects first before he was finally done, leaving the Tailfin here and deciding that he would sleep here inside his Office tonight

But of course that didn't mean he wasn't going to sleep right away, it's true that he was sweaty and hot but he was simply going to start the reconstruction of his Red Shield from Dragon Training. It is his own puzzle after all and if Hamish II loved puzzles so much, why can't he be like him as well? He started out with an easy one as he simply connected them all together to form one piece and the other, it soon became harder once he fit in the 2/4th of the disk. It was troubling at first and he had use his strategic mind to figure out how to put this one together. But just like a real puzzle, he focused on other pieces first and then fit the one from there to here. The Red Shield was nearly complete as he all he did now was just insert the rim here and there he has it. Fully reconstructed and now planning to use it's paint job for his second Shield that has the same features as his real one

Before he did however, he thought back to how the Twins were fighting over the only Shield that had burning skulls on it and decided to Forge it. Using an disc of wood, painting the design and implanting the rim, rivet and boss onto it. The Shield happened to be an curved spiral of olive green and outlined with white, it had an burning fiery design with red and orange yellow as there were now two cracked skulls on the left and right. Although he didn't understand why did this, he just thought of it as an extra thing he might as well do before heading off to bed. And head off to bed he did, he felt elated that he could bring the Night Fury's flight back to him and he soon drifted off into an dreamless sleep

Wonder if Gobber ever knew he was at the Forge when he left? Guess none of it matters since he did what he did, wouldn't hurt anybody and wouldn't matter anyways because he made the Tailfin and he's going to bring back his flight. No matter how long it takes, the rest of the days off would be him forging a Shield for his Uncle since it would be an nice treat

He's gotta long line of projects to start on...

* * *

You know the drill by now: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	5. Chapter 5:Test Flights and Village Scorn

(A/N: The Red Shield will act like his second Crossbow when he returns to Berk, who wouldn't want to Dual-Wield them like our favorite foul-mouthed Devil Hunter, Dante? Well as the stories go by, you can see I'm making him just like him)

With the rest of the 4 Days over and done with as Spitelout got the Shield made for him by Hiccup, thinking that he wasn't aware at all that he's Gobber's Assistant, let's see what kind of shitty day on Berk unfolds

The next morning, Hiccup awakened a little later in his Office than he normally did, most likely due to staying up to build an Tailfin and other things; that was thing that brought a sudden smile to his face. Thinking how his own dexterous abilities can bring mystic powers of both wonder and ruin, an pair of hands that can Create and Destroy, and finally an double bladed sword that can work separately and together. The life of a Blacksmith has never been so exhilarating and yet weary all at the same time, he should be glad that he's helping out Berk since he's always looked down upon and doesn't feel like he should be here on this Island

Speak of the devil, that smile turned to annoyance was the sound of the Village in full swing. Now he would have to go for the docks as he ended up eating half the Fish and the other last had turned rotten after an week ago. Dammit, just when he was about to feed Toothless and put on the Tailfin. But he was hungry and the chicken wasn't his choice to eat, even then Toothless was like a ravenous wolf when eating. He was not looking forward to this trip, but he's ain't complaining. He stood up and stretched his body until his shoulders snapped in place and took pressure off his neck before coming his hair that he tugged impatiently at the knots before getting them all loose. He then left the Forge as Gobber wasn't here at the moment and started to make his way to the Docks. The other Villagers went about their daily lives like: Rebuilding any and all destroyed houses caused by Raids, Harvesting crops for Winter, and even washing things like that. He just took a deep breath and went down the path in his own business and immediately he started getting dirty looks from the Villagers who noticed him

Once he reached the Main Path leading down to the docks, a big and burly Viking deliberately stood in his path and rammed into him on purpose, all while walking. Hiccup had been knocked down in the process,"Watch where yer going, you broken toothpick" came from the irritated voice before the man walked off without offering to help him up, Dick. He heard several people laughing as he pushed himself to his feet and continued holding the Tailfin underneath him further upwards so it rested underneath his arm. The Vikings all saw him walk off and took this opportunity to turn his day shitty and be assholes towards him

"Why does Stoick bother keep him around?" An woman asked her friend as she passed by, their tones were loud and they wanted him to hear what they have to think about him. "There's no point, he's just as useless. Even more so than an Toothpick" Tears were starting to dance in his eyes but he refused to let them fall whilst he was in the Village because he would only get more hurtful words if he dared. "I mean that spoiled bastard killed his mother, she loved that ungrateful disgrace of a son of hers and he still killed her like he wasn't getting enough attention or being showered with enough gifts from both her and Stoick" That fucking does it! Hiccup's Birthmark glowed furiously in his own rage as he picked up an nearby wagon and threw it towards the Villagers, all of them were hit as the glow faded and Hiccup ran off before anyone could ask. Though the Vikings were all either confused or terrified by that sudden outburst, they went on to yell and insult him

"Devil blooded freak!" The Villagers all yelled and laughed but scowled when an weapons rack from the Forge was thrown at them, hurting them all in the process. He hated that name whenever his Birthmark glowed near the Villagers, it was more like unwanted racial scorn towards people like him

His mother on the other hand, Valka had died when she was taken by the Stormcutter from what he saw in his crib and his Father forcibly grabbed him by the arm and shouted out to the entire Village that he had been cursed by the Gods. Ever since then he was known as the Village Plague. Nobody dare came close to him; weather it be because they all believed him to be cursed, they didn't want to suffer his wrath or Stoick forbid them to. But that didn't stop them from hurting him with words, which is fucking bullshit. He hated these Villagers more than ever, he hated so fucking much and he wants every single one of them die. He hated Stoick more than ever for letting these Villagers abuse him vocally and that was worse, he would rather be beaten than let these people insult him

Shaking his head of such terrible thoughts, he had tried to ignore them all at his best but now everyone knew he was out and about, they all had used his status as uselessness and killer of mothers against him. There were of words on how Stoick should just feed him to any of the Dragons and get rid of the Village Plague already. Once he came to the docks, there was no one there, so he just filled the woven basket and headed for the Forest as quickly as possible; not wanting to deal with the whispers and stares he had gotten

He sighed in relief when the words were left behind him as he ran further into the Forest, now slowing down to make sure he didn't fall over and lose his Heavy Burden of Fish on his back. But halfway through the path leading towards the Cove, he had to stop and lean against the trees heavily as the weight of the Villager's insults echoed in his mind. The rough bark of the tree pressed against his skin leaving slight indents of the pattern but he didn't care, he was too focused on trying to get his emotions under control and to stop the tears that fell steadily from his eyes. Taking a deep but wavering breath, he pushed himself from the tree scrapping his palm on the uneven surface before using his free hand to rub vigorously at his eyes, knowing the redness would continue to linger until his face was washed but he really didn't fucking care, all he wanted to do now was see Toothless. The only Night Fury who made him feel loved and wanted by him, with that thought burned into his mind; he set off once more for the Cove, entering the pathway where all his Signs' warnings were doing their job in making sure nobody enters this path

HTTYD

Once he reached the Cove at long last, he quickly slid down the slop seeing that Toothless was watching the entrance as he perked up, he let the Basket fall to the floor and set the Tailfin down before throwing his arm around the Night Fury's neck. He really needed the comfort of an Dragon and Toothless crooned softly at his boy who was curled into him, sensing the self hatred for himself that was making his very skin rot away like a corpse; so much that he even went as far to ignore the delicious familiar scent coming from the brown woven object in favor of his own boy. Allowing his Scales to warm and his face to rest gently on his boy's back, he could then feel an strange wetness on his neck and frown, but never did he once pull back as his boy may get even more upset; even as the sorrow became worse and the thoughts of suicide would plague his very mind, nothing was going to cloud his boy's vision and nothing was going to make him abandon his boy in the time of need. Not if it was him who would be controlled or lose everything in his fading memories, when his boy needed him the most he would be there. That's how it's going to stay

Hiccup felt steady enough few minutes later to pull away from the Night Fury's comforting hug and rubbed his eyes once again, now see Toothless coming forward slowly to sniff at his face,"I should have told you that these were known as Tears" An tilt forward and Hiccup laughed,"Human produce them when they are upset or even in pain, especially having to deal with the terrible consequences that you don't deserve to suffer for" The Night Fury understood and cooed once again as he pulled Hiccup back into his neck with his head and purred softly into the boy's ear, Hiccup took the hint and wrapped around his arms. Speaking of which, Toothless was thick enough for him to be incapable of fully wrapping his arms around; he also gave an notice to his Scales as they were raised but felt like smooth glass, giving him the same image of an mother holding her child with her soft and warm hands. That was him, he's that child and the woman was his mother; no doubt about that. "Thanks bud" The Night Fury cooed again and Hiccup pulled back with an soft smile on his face, the first time someone had moved to comfort willingly by what he believes is right

"Now for your breakfast" He went over to the dropped basket and pulled it along closer to Toothless' wagging tail and watering mouth as the harsh insults of the Villagers faded away to nothing thanks to the actions of a puppy like Dragon. "I knew you were hungry from the time I entered, here we go" Hiccup kicked the basket over as the Fish spilled out in a rain of slime and disgustingness to Hiccup, but heaven on earth for Toothless. Hiccup could see the saliva as he gestured for his Night Fury to dig right in

"There's some Salmon" Toothless swallows,"Some nice Icelandic Cod" Toothless swallows too,"Not too sure what else in there though" That's when Hiccup was about to learn something new about Dragons, he watched Toothless growl and violently snarl after hearing the sound of spitting something out. "What the hell...?" He looked over and saw Toothless face to face with an Whole Smoked Eel. "God dammit I thought I told Bucket and Mulch not to fish for any eels, I hate them" He went over to Toothless as his own stomach was building up with unease and made his frown go deeper as soon as he caught sight of the eel. He picked it up by it's tail and started to choke it by it's throat, getting bitten on the thumb. "Dammit!" He yelped as he proceeded to use both hands to twist it's head until it struggles to breath and from there, he SNAPS it's neck and rips it's body in half before building up his saliva and spitting out the toxic blood out as some of it gotten into him. "Even Humans get toxicated by their blood, no wonder you all hate eels" Toothless licks his thumb and cleans the blood,"Thanks" The Night Fury returns to his breakfast and continues to dig in

Now that Toothless was well and truly occupied by his breakfast, the boy grabbed the Tailfin and moved towards the back of his Dragon slowly, stroking it's back and tail softly to reassure that what he's doing is not harmful. Toothless didn't look too disturbed and he was free to do as he pleased, but this turned into an annoyance as Toothless kept moving his Tail away form him. After he continued to dart away from him for the 4th time, he sat on the god damn appendage and started getting to work by simply wrapping the belt around the actual tail and opened it up as he sat back. As Toothless looked around in the basket and peaked up with it adorably on his head, the basket fell off as he finished chewing and started wiggle around while crouching low. He has the strangest feeling something was attached to him, but when he finally figured out what was attached to him, his Wings dropped down without motion; was he really doing this for him? Then it's time to give him one hell of a experience that he won't remember

Hiccup was not prepared for this,"It's not bad, fits greatly" He tilted his head and place an finger under his chin,"I could make a replacement for this Tailfin here and should be very helpful" He really was not prepared for this as he remained unnoticing of Toothless sitting up or wiggling his tail, not even his Wings spreading out and rising. The Night Fury shot up into the air as Hiccup hissed in surprise at the sudden loss of ground as he held onto the tail. Hiccup managed to cast off the shock and expand the Tailfin as they went from dipping down to flying high upwards in the sky, turning back to the Cove as they flew over the water. "Now at least all I have to do is find a way to control this Tail" He thought to himself as he was caught off guard and thrown off when he swung his tail, must have startled him he thought. The effect made him hit the surface at least 5 times before finally coming to a stop. Toothless had started to follow him into the water as well, he then explained that he had an idea for the Tailfin before he looked up at the sky and snarled in anger

"God Dammit, I have Dragon Training; shit! I'll see you tomorrow with the answer to the question you have" The boy ran and grabbed the dead eel as he strapped it together just to make it look like it's alive and stuck it under his body warmer with a sudden but fantastic idea

HTTYD

"Today's lesson involves Teamwork" Gobber informed as an familiar Gas filled the Arena and all the students with the exception of Astrid and Fishlegs started to talk about how they're going to use Hiccup as bait for the Dragon they're facing, Gobber immediately scolded them because if they don't want to lose more limbs like he has, then they shouldn't do it in the first place. But that didn't stop Snotlout from talking about it, Hiccup's rage burns brighter and brighter with each day that comes and passes; but just how long will it be tame until it fully bursts and causes an massive burning blaze of Infernos over the Village and eventually Berk itself? "Now then, an wet Dragon's head is incapable of lightin' it's own fire; however the Hideous Zippleback is an extra tricky Dragon as one breathes Gas and the other ignites it. Your job is to find and work out which head is which" At that point Hiccup got down and closed his eyes to listen to a low growling, but not before yelling at Fishlegs to the cut the shit for muttering the Zippleback's killing method, besides they're not cannibals. But what he did hear was Snotlout

"If that Dragon shows either of it's faces, I am going to... there it is, now!" Snot and Tuff both throw their buckets of water at the shadowy figures

"Hey it's us you idiots!" Ruffnut comes out with Astrid, drenched and full of piss

"Your asses are getting bigger, we thought you were that Dragon" Tuffnut objected

"Not that there's anything wrong with an Dragon-esque figure, just be glad you got a shower from yours truly because both of you stink like shit; worse than Use-" Snotlout was left to bleed out from his nose by Astrid's punch and Tuffnut suffered an head injury due to his sister throwing her bucket at his skull. As if the lesson couldn't get anymore shitty today, Tuffnut was then dragged in the fog as the female team was knocked off from standing by the tail of the Zippleback they were fighting. Tuffnut had to get some ice for his Skull while the female team's buckets were spilled, damn Dragon

"Our survival are dwindling into single digits now..." Fishlegs spoke with an hint of fear

"Oh Fishlegs, if you were like me then the Dragons wouldn't attack you during the raids; that's how it's always been since I first became an meat gutter..." He lied about his profession as he shook his head

One of the heads slithered out from the dark acid green fog and Fishlegs had thrown water on it at self alert, but if he only knew that this was the one that breathed Gas; then he wouldn't have to make a run for it, soon enough the Gas vanished and it was now clear to him which is which. He was going to make some research when he leaves Berk, nobody will confine him when he is long gone. "Now Hiccup!" Gobber gave the order. The boy ran forward and jumped as he threw the water towards the heads, but of course it came down on him and he let out an angry yell as he managed to literally smash the bucket down on the stone floor. This did shock him though but he swept his drenched hair back and opened his body warmer towards the Zippleback, trying to lure it back away into it's cage where it belonged,"Back!" He made an shoo motion with his hand and kept his back to the others who he knew were watching as he got the Zippleback into his cage,"Barf, Belch; til' next time" He whispered to the Zippleback and closed the door shut as he turned around slightly to see Fishlegs' bucket slip through him,"You're going need a tighter grip there Fishlegs, otherwise you might as well dump ass over my dad" With that he ran out of the Arena with an smirk on his lips. Once outside he took the Whole Smoked Eel from around his neck and threw it over the bridge that led from the Arena to the Village,"You won't be toxicating anymore Dragons with fear now, just hope that if there are any Dragon Hunters, they don't know about it and plan to use you against the Dragons" But his thoughts proved correct as there was an Tribe known as the Dragon Hunters, but they decide against using Eels due to them wanting to capture them for their deeds; using them will make them escape from their ships. But there are very little instances were they do use this method if all else fails. If he does come across them, then he's going to destroy all the Eel livestock they've collected until they're scarce to no more

But then again, they're trying to CAPTURE and SELL THEM, not drive them away from them. They are called Dragon HUNTERS for nothing

Anyways, he was on his way home when he was trying to think of a way to ride Toothless since just having that Prosthetic can't let him go far without him, that's when he changed route to the Forge. An saddle designed for Toothless' back ought'a give him back his freedom to fly, but an Auto Tailfin will take days and he'll probably just destroy it anyways by smashing it with his tail. But Toothless is unpredictable anyways, nobody knows what that Night Fury might do next; as long as it's Illegal in Berk and any of their enemies locations. Well regardless of knowing that Toothless is not a horse or a mount for anybody, he pulled out his sketchbook and quickly drew out the design before pulling an old one out of the close from the Forge; it's finally time because it was never really used as Vikings such as them or anybody in the Archipelago did not ride horseback and Gobber kept it because it was interesting but it looks like the poor man forgotten that it was there in the first place. Besides, you could not travel very far on Horseback as the only thing you'll be met with is the Barbaric Seas of the Archipelago they live in. The boy studied the basic shape and grabbing some strong leather, padding and began sewing it. Hard work that always ended up with an grinning face, although he knew for one thing that it was going to be a hard time getting it onto the Dragon

HTTYD

Hard time was an total fuckin' understatement, as soon as Toothless saw the saddle that Hiccup had held up for him; the Night Fury ran away. Yes, the greatest Dragon known to mankind ran away playfully, like an wolf puppy and fox kit playing together in a game preserve forest; from a saddle. Yeah Hiccup couldn't breathe at all from laughing so hard, he had to lean against an moss covered rock just to stay upright as he watched Toothless stare at the saddle before running after the Night Fury; all while crying out for his name. "Get back here!" Hiccup knew that Toothless was only growling in refusal, but he still won at the end with the bribery of Fish, lots and lots o' Fish. Who could give one fuck or a shit if he would be banned from taking anymore Fish from the docks? He would just take it when everyone was sleeping, simple as that really. Hiccup also had an good laugh at the look Toothless was currently giving him as he was constantly shifting his body to shift the saddle until he was comfortable and used to the foreign weight on his back. Next trick was getting him to allow him on his back. Oh boy, if he knew how easier done that said that was...

"I understand you're no horse or an pet mount of any kind, It's just that this way I might be able to help you regain your flight thanks to those damn Vikings here; unless you're not the first to be disabled that is..." The Night Fury after that was more than willing to allow his own boy up on his back, so that meant to him that he had to balance steadily on his leg and pull himself up onto the the saddle that held the string to the prosthetic Tailfin firmly, but then again this was just a test to see what would work best for Toothless' flight and it's not exactly for the final test he has planned; after all he has himself lots of time to be alone with Toothless as he is not the most social Viking on Berk, especially somebody who is worse than that cranky cantankerous old bastard named Mildew. That guy is a fucking asshole and he just simply wants him to die of old age right now, he's known for gathering lots and lot's of supporters with his forked and venomous tounge. Oh how he would liked to kill Mildew himself

"Alright, here we go Toothless" The Night Fury took to the sky at long last and it seemed to have worked, string responded very well and managed to fly rather well with no noticeable flaws in mind. That is for the moment until Toothless would attempt to take an sharp turn and all in all force Hiccup to fall out of the saddle. Luckily Toothless had taken to flying OVER the water so if the boy did fall for whatever reason, no injuries would be sustained at all; not a single scratch to begin with. Huffing at this flaw, Hiccup resurfaced to see Toothless dive into the water as well like him,"Don't worry, we'll get it right bud" The Night Fury cooed towards him and Hiccup bid Toothless an farewell for now as he will return in the night to sleep with him since he's more comfortable in the Cove, for now he had the idea of an detachable strap to keep him IN the saddle when they make sharp turns. With that in mind, he headed straight for the Forge once again, ignoring the many whispers that followed him about his feat in the Arena that day. Now he was never really an good sport because if he did win for once, he was not used to it and would start showing an much more arrogant and prideful side like his cousin; now that was something he did not want to show at all. It's like his father is trying to make him more like Snotlout instead of just being his own person, no he's FORCING him to be like his cousin, that's better...

HTTYD

The next day had Hiccup leaving the Cove to pick up the redesigned saddle from the Forge and once he gotten to his office, he took a quick look at the projects that he himself was working on. First was the flaming sword that was retractable, second was the Shield as now he decided to put an spring loaded catapult trap for anyone who tries to steal it from him and finally was the Gauntlets that were looking like gloves at the moment, but would look like actual Gauntlets soon enough as he wanted them to be like Dragon Claws have sharp tips to hurt and scratch his enemies. He left the Forge and the Saddle itself had an metal hook that attached to an harness of his that he made, which in return connected to his belt that would keep him in place just in case shit like last time happens

Toothless had no qualms nor complaints as Hiccup strapped the bastard onto him and even offered his leg without needing to be asked. He heaved the Human onto his back and awaited for take off as the string was tied around his leg,"Alright then bud, let's try this again" And off he took with those words of his. It worked even better this time, they actually gotten out of the Cove and into the sky, higher than ever before. Toothless could feel the elation of his boy at the freedom of flight offered to him and he couldn't help but coo at his boy, he knew Hiccup would always need him to touch the sky and found that he didn't mind, really. He was aware that deep in his heart, he would never again fly without Hiccup by his side; the weight that rested on his back was comforting as it meant his boy was safe and protected by the very flesh and bone of himself, far and far away from those Horrible Villagers who call the pebble of shit that his boy lived on "Home" which was nothing more but an lie as the only home they have now was their comfortable and secretly secluded Cove and the defense they had was the warning signs to fend off anybody who doesn't want an painful death. That death being him and his boy as he knew that Hiccup would betray his own Village just to be with his very own Night Fury, now that's how it will stay forever

However Hiccup accidentally moved his foot wrong and caused an redirection in Toothless' flight course as he went over his head and landed in a field of grass. The boy managed to stay vertical thanks to Toothless using his front paws to nudge the boy, making sure that he would stay upright and uninjured. He gotta thank him for that, but when Hiccup turned to his Night Fury however. Thank the Gods that he found Toothless rolling around in the grass and purring big time. "Hmmm..." He picked up an handful of grass and grinned as another sneaky idea came to his mind, this next lesson would be interesting as he absently thought. He sat down and pulled out his sketchbook to draw the Night Fury rolling in the grass, keeping his book steady and always looking up to get every detail as he decided to let Toothless have his fun. Once they were both done messing around, Toothless got Hiccup on his back and they flew off to the Cove once more

HTTYD

The next morning, he awakened in the Cove and found his Night Fury silently asleep in the dark archway of the Cove; of course it was obvious that he was the earliest bird to awaken, at least he slept nicely unlike his fatass father whose snores were deafening on purpose. And he thinks that way because ever since he found Toothless he's been developing an negative light on his father, had it not been obvious before that he's argued with him, fought with his cousin in front of him and even outright defy him. None of the beatings will matter now when he returns, the only one to ever make him this way was Toothless and never again he learned that deep down will he be alone now that he has his friend with him. It's taken an lot to be desired but only now did he realize that meeting his Night Fury had caused his solitary and lonesome life away from his Tribe to collapse. And he found that he didn't blame himself one bit, life of a lone wolf is really hard to endure but it sure as hell didn't mean he can't go around showing his rude and nasty side. Maybe when he returns here to this place as Hiccup as well as being more strong and fast, he'll start showing his true personality more just to defy him and make an example out of Berk. After all, the Village is also responsible for making his life a living hell

But so is his cousin who he knew that he'll have to fight at one point, one on one duel alone and with nobody watching them. Of course he will also have to fight Astrid at one point or another, since she is trying to restore her family's so called "Honor" bullshit and he couldn't care less at all. To him: Courage is far much more important than this terrible Honor shit that she's always thinking about. If she thinks that he would bring more shame and dishonor to Berk more than usual and go on about his inventions and not killing a Dragon, then she's delusional and an total fucktard who has no sight; all because some Flightmare ruined her name, big fuckin' deal. So one Dragon ruined the Hofferson name, who give's a fuckin' shit? Here's the answer: Not Him!

His thoughts about having to duel his cousin faded away when there was an nudge and an purr behind him. Turning to analyze where the sound was coming from, he found Toothless behind him and staring at him with those dilated orbs of his. Smiling at the sight, he stands up and pets his friend on the snout. The Tailfin was back at the Forge and he knew that he was working on it, so with that he made his leave; promising that he will return to the Cove since he has some things to do first. He did however leave out the part about leaving Berk as he didn't think that Toothless was ready to hear what he had to say

Once again, after waiting in the shadows of the Arena and having the others arrival; Gobber tells the class this,"We'll be starting the competition today. Now from here on out, I'm no longer going to be telling you what to do. Your best strategies for the next few days lie in your head, what the real task for each day is to knock out each and every one of these Dragons. I repeat: DO NOT KILL, these beasts are not for slaughtering; I cannot stress tha' enough now. Whoever is out first will be removed from the final fight with the Monstrous Nightmare, now today's test" He started as he placed his organic hand on the lever to the familiar door on the first day,"Will be the Gronckle..." He finished softly

Now that Meatlug was brought out again, she was now ramming into each of the teenagers with gusto. Hell, she even managed to get someone that surprised Hiccup out of the whole class,"Fishlegs you're out" Gobber called out. Of all the students in Dragon Training, Hiccup was sure that knowledge would have him survive the next two days ahead; dammit. He was really hoping that somebody else like Snotlout would be the first to get his ass out of the competition, god dammit he hated this class so much. Well at least Snotlout was eliminated next and now Meatlug was now flying over to him, Hiccup was laughing his ass off at his cousin for landing on his ass and leaning against the wooden plane behind him too much that he just simply rubbed the "Dragon Nip" as he called it towards her snout. With her pupils turning to dilated orbs in bliss, he rubbed vigorously on her snout just as Astrid's yell was heard; Meatlug collapsed on her side with her stubby leg twitching madly. Like before, Hiccup darted out of the Arena as nobody got to speak with him, running back to the Cove to be with the Mystical Night Fury who had taught him so much about what Dragons like and dislike

Toothless smiled when the scent of his boy came into the Cove and sat up, the saddle itself was no constant presence on his back and Toothless couldn't give an shit at all; as a matter of fact it was placed onto him by the time Hiccup arrived," _I knew you would show up_ " He greeted his boy, happily purring and cooing as Hiccup came back closer to him with no hesitation at all. "Hey bud" He greeted his Night Fury brightly with his Forest Green Eyes shining as Toothless cooed at him. The boy stretched out his developing muscles before deciding that he needed an bath,"I'm gonna go ahead and bathe alright? So just stay there" This would be the first time he had done so and bathed in front of Toothless, lately he had been using the showers within the Village in the dead of night to wash out the filth of the insults, but the weather itself was really and unusually hot for Berk; disregarding the fact that the Village was always so close to the Heavens above, so the cold water could at least help the slight auburn that he himself has supported on his arms. Removing his shirt and body warmer, he saw Toothless alerted by the sudden shedding of his clothing with Green/yellow eyes wide,"They're just clothes, I can remove and change them, now just for your curiosity" He held some fresh clothes for Toothless to sniff at before placing them on the rock far away from the water. Now that he was fully stripped, he walked in smoothly and sighed as the coolness surrounded his overheated body, now whilst he was more used to the heat due to his close proximity to Toothless; he still needed to cool off

Toothless on the other hand was actually very alarmed when his boy removed his pelt, but his boy's calm explanation of how he could shed and place back onto himself soothed his worries. So long as his boy he would not suffer an infection, he would be fine of course. So he just simply watched with large dilated orbs as his young boy bathed himself and smoothly applied an strange but really flowery smelling bar over his body before diving into the water, this made him look up in shock and alert, but calmed as soon as his boy reappeared with the purple tinged bubbles vanished off of his skin. Hiccup even combed out his hair, which was pretty long and barely touched his shoulders. Didn't bother his boy so it wouldn't bother him, the Night Fury had also caught sight of the silvery lines, patches of large, uneven brown colors and bloodied marks that had long since dried out. Varied in all sizes, places and signs but what he suspected was that it gave his boy pain. But the one thing he can't help but look at was the Insignia that shows an Night Fury like him flying over the Crescent Moon, whose light golden surface had brown tan scales of an Carp. The Night Fury sported an Red Tailfin and what was most strange was that on the bracer armor like tattoo, his own Plasma glowed and resonated whenever his boy was near him. He was going to find out one way or another, but wondered if his boy knew it was there

Hiccup let out an chuckle as he felt his Night Fury's eyes never once leave his body. He was most sure that people hated being watched while bathing, it didn't really bother him at all that Toothless watched him. Mainly because he knew that he was safe with the Dragon. This thought alone had caused an really shocking concept: An Viking safe with an Dragon. "Strange thought" He muttered to himself as he combed out his long hair, but then again who the hell ever said that he was an Viking? He was not one, all he ever was is a mistake, an burden and an unloved and unwanted plague to the Village among Berk. The very sudden thoughts had made him pause in his bathing to examine the Birthmark which was starting to glow more often, wondered if it was actually feeding him strength and power. If it was then he certainly doesn't want to turn into an power hungry tyrant, he also doesn't want to turn into somebody that would make him feel detached from his former self. It was odd to take notice and Hiccup had forced himself to bandage it every single day now, most people would go ahead and assume that he was ashamed of it; not that anybody really gave an shit. They all saw it when Stoick exposed his bare upper body and they all knew that he had deserved to be ashamed of it, but really it was conceal it from their eyes. Being called an "Devil blooded freak" was one of the worst things he had ever hated, and little did he knew that years would pass by and he would have his own Night Fury shed his blood to save him from falling into the darkest depths of hell. He dreaded what his father would do if he had found out, it was just all too much to think about all at once. But then again he couldn't really stop as nothing else on his mind would allow him to change topics. Now while Hiccup was lost and even dizzy in his own deep thoughts, he never heard or saw Toothless walk into the water until the Night Fury himself placed his head under his arm,"Hey Toothless" Hiccup stroked his Night Fury's snout while his eyes remained on the Birthmark on his left arm

" _Is everything alright?_ " Hiccup smiled as he leaned back into his Dragon, sighing at the warmth that Toothless had given off. "Everything's alright, just thinking" There was an shift in the water and this time, he felt Toothless' tongue stroke his back which made him squint in confusion before now realized that this was the first time he had ever seen his various scars from the past. Must've frightened the Night Fury from the evidence that Toothless backed away in fear of hurting him even further. "Scars, I got them off..." He trailed off at the end because he just didn't know if he really wanted to tell Toothless that his own father was responsible for the marks. For so much pain, scorn and neglect that he caused welcomed into his life. "Someone, it was long ago and I have since been an child at the time" He finished, as if sensing that he wasn't yet ready to talk about the suffering; Toothless never asked. No instead the Night Fury ran his tongue over Hiccup's Birthmark and made the boy laugh due to the ticklish feeling of his tounge's rough texture. It was just something to help the boy out of his dark thoughts of suicide, he then decided to go ahead and ask his boy about the Birthmark

" _What is this Insigna? I've not seen anything like this before on an Redblood, especially one as special like you_ " Hiccup looked at both of his arms that coiled around up to his shoulders, it was time to tell him,"I was born with this" It was spoken with sorrow for this mark was the cause of at least half of the loneliness and pain he felt, other half caused by one such as the Chieftain. "I should have told you that my mother, Valka died by the claws of a Stormcutter that carried her away to her fate. But who could blame her really, It was an painful time of labor and she had bled out. She knew of the risks and had to die by my own hands just to give me life, if not then I would be doomed to live unborn and that would've made the Village much more happier if I didn't have this cursed Insignia on my back" He spoke with an rising hint of suicidal attempting, Toothless' coo went deep and the head moved to rest on his chest as a hug,"Thanks bud, the only time I ever saw her alive was when I was still young and my da... Stoick doesn't like talking about her, not after what I've done" He can't call him his dad anymore, he refused to call Stoick his father; that man was the furthest thing away from a real dad,"I despise that Chief for what he has done to me after all these years" Hiccup thought to himself

"But I do have to mention that I named most of the Dragons in my classes" Toothless' ears perked up gestured him to continue. "The Gronckle happened to be an female and the same one who burned my hand on accident is named Meatlug. Rocky scales that are endurable as countless logs of meat, that I like to take out all of my anger and hatred for Berk on them at the butchery"

"The Nadder was also female and could win lots of blue ribbons, but by the Storm Blue scales and Sunrise Gold markings that I decided to name her Stormfly. Flying through the splitting storms, and coming out to see the golden sunrise at the end to warm one's scales" Toothless liked the name and Hiccup continued

"Next we have the Zippleback. Hideous my ass, Unlike the Thorston Twins who always fight over everything and anything; these two could use a single rider instead of two. The way I named them, we'll put it like this: Barf came home piss ass drunk and vomited into an bag that was used to clean out some dog shit, Belch on the other hand avoided ending up like his brother but couldn't stop his burp that for whatever the reason was caused some sparks to fly out; must've been some over consumption of an fizzy drink people loved to drink" Toothless chuckled at his thoughts

"Then at last we have the Monstrous Nightmare, I haven't fought him but I've seen one of them; it's the prize that classmates get to kill in front of the entire Village all for some stupid Honor bullshit. Now I'll tell you one thing: COURAGE is far more important than HONOR, I prefer having the guts to stand up to one's foes rather than letting down your entire family all because you made an mistake. I really don't want to kill it since one of them tackled me to the ground and shielded me, before I knew it was helping me up with unseen gentleness. With those curved fangs like hooks and burning pride in the air, why not call him Hookfang after all?" Toothless coeed at his boy," _You don't have to kill him, you can fool everyone into thinking that it's head; secretly sprinkle some of your own wounded blood onto him and that'll do the trick for these moronic Vikings_ "

Hiccup hugged his Night Fury,"Thanks for the suggestion bud, now come on; I need to dry off" They both exited the water and Hiccup dried off while Toothless increased his body temperature until his Scales were fully dry, he did the same to his boy. Hiccup wrapped the towel around his waist and slipped on some fresh boxers with black leggings before dropping it, he proceeded to pull on an dark green tunic and black body warmer; wrapped the Birthmark back up to his shoulders and rolling back his sleeves up to his elbow. "Now then, how about a scratch shall we?" Toothless perked up and came closer to Hiccup as he began scratching with his fingernails all over his head, making the Night Fury lean in heavily; then suddenly his head lifted and allowed Hiccup's nails to go across his Dragon's chin as Toothless collapsed into an boneless heap, purring up a storm and eyes shut in pure bliss,"Wonder if the others love it" Hiccup thought as he knew Toothless done it on purpose, just for him to know the one spot that would turn him into an boneless blob

HTTYD

Ah yes, the Deadly Nadder. Oh how Hiccup was starting to hate this Dragon mainly because Stormfly was so fucking fast on her feet, but also loved it cause Astrid got pissed off easily. Like now for instance, damn girl threw her Axe and Stormfly merely tiled her head to deflect the weapon with her spikes; forcing Astrid to roll out of the way and leaving Hiccup in the path of Stormfly charging at him, all he did was throw the mace at the wall and she stopped to sniff him which made him question her about this: Could she smell the scent of Toothless? No time to think now that Astrid was charging forward with her reclaimed Axe in hand and yelling,"Like an madwoman" He simply scratched Stormfly's scales and got her purring enough to scratch her underneath her chin, turning her into an boneless blob and making her twitch madly in bliss; though everyone was left to believe that she was in pain,"Not that those Dragon Murderers even care at all" He pouted as he dragged Stormfly back to her cage without any problem,"Enjoy your bliss when I find you an Rider, because Astrid's getting too nosy for her own good" He closed the doors and left

Next day had Hiccup awakening from his desk at the Forge,"Must've drifted off" He thought in a hoarse voice, he had been trying out an new way to control the Prosthetic that wouldn't make him crash into anything; since the string doesn't help him turn. A Pedal connected to an metal rod is more like it, and he had also managed to make the Fire Proof Gauntlets at long last; it was designed to look unique and how he pictured it. He stretched his limbs and yawned as he got out of his Office when there was an knock on the door, he was not wanting to deal with the Villagers who still hesitated to go near him but found that he had an amazing talent. Turned out to be Gothi with an grim look on her face,"Well if it isn't the Elder herself, come on in" He allowed the Village Elder inside and praying to Thor that she had nothing to say about his talent with Dragons, turned out she came to give out an alerted message to him,"I regret to inform you that your Father will be returning soon, the Gods have shown that they have encountered yet another danger impeding their path in Helheim's Gate. Another search will not happen again until Winter passes by, but you've known this for some time now" That was all she had told him before leaving with an nod, an sense of dread dropped into Hiccup's stomach and decided against eating as he had no desire to vomit, so with his own customary bag of Fish on his back for Toothless which was eel free and full of Salmon and the others that he once fed him with, he set off for the Cove once more

Yeah so apparently his return to Toothless which was to be for him to calculate what he would need to make a pedal turned into an game. Like any cat such as Toothless, he was fascinated with the reflection of light directing towards the ground with his hammer; the Night Fury proceeded to chase it believing that it will lead to Treasures for anyone who is deemed worthy and all that bullshit. Hiccup didn't help once, he only encouraged the game by moving it all over the Cove and barely containing his laughter at Toothless through the look of concentration in trying to catch it. In the end, nothing new bar the Dragons intense fascination with small movable light reflections was learned; that was going to be his advantage if he needed to distract some little Dragons. Throughout the fun, he totally forgot about Gothi's warning during that morning (Ey! it rhymes unintentionally! Would you look at that now eh?)

HTTYD

"Meet the Terrible Terror" And out from the cage came an tiny and very cute Dragon with bright green scales and orange spikes, Hiccup was very hard pressed not to coo at the damn Dragon whose long tongue just touched it's eye. Hiccup personally knew just because something small did not make it lethal nor a challenge for others, himself a perfect example as none of the others expected nor knew it about him. Tuffnut however thought of it as a joke and begin to comment,"HA! It's like the size of my-" Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by the Terror suddenly lunging and biting at his nose, believing the snot filled stuffed ball of blood and flesh was a treat stuffed with cream filling; that being chocolate cool whip with ice cream involved. While Hiccup thought it was hilarious, it was also a great time to test out the new trick. So he angled his Shield to catch the light of the sun and the small reflection of light immediately caught it's attention, the Terror leapt off of Tuffnut's nose and started to chase it back to it's cage. He vaguely heard Tuffnut's pain but Hiccup was too focused on the cute Dragon following the light like an cat, he did hear Tuff's comment to Astrid though,"Wow he's better than you ever were"

"Bullshit" Hiccup thought as that was the comment that seriously made Astrid get way too curious on where Hiccup goes every day after Dragon Training, which came into his mind as he guided the Terror back inside. He quickly left afterwards as he was not the kind of person to deal with the stares normally follow after class,"Hiccup, I'm going to kick your ass when I find out where you're going to"

Now that the others were back to their homes with Astrid headin' off to the Forest to train with her Axe for throwing, Hiccup returned to the Arena with nobody around as the Dragons were all out waiting for him; they apparently wanted to meet him here since Meatlug has been having some stomach pains. "Meatlug, you feelin' alright?" He asked

" _It might have been an stomach ache, but I'm not too sure_ " Stormfly answered

"That's what happens when those Gods forsaken Vikings overfeed you" Hiccup then came over to Meatlug, rubbing her underbelly,"Hope you didn't eat anything strange" He had then inadvertently tickled her by gliding his "Blunt Claws" all over her chest to her underbelly, not only making her shake due to ticklish feeling but also making her vomit an huge amount of lava which wasn't like her usual type

" _Excuse me_..." She replied after belching

"Oops" Hiccup frowned

" _That wasn't your fault, it was just an accident_ " Meatlug then got up

" _Don't blame yourself, I feel alot better now; but I don't think I've ever done that before, it's nothing like the lava I usually spew out_ " She examined the odd colored lava, it was like an light tan greyish color. Oh man, just think of what the Vikings would have done if they found out about this discovery. Speaking of which...

" _Redblood?_ " She asked after seeing Hiccup running out of the Arena and to return with an handful of items that he's made from the Forge. " _What the hell are you planning there Redblood?_ " Barf asked after being silent the entire time. Hiccup did not respond but instead scooped up the substance to rework his Shield into an reinforced one as he tested it out and worked perfectly

"Now for the Sword, it's supposed to ignite itself using Magnesium Sulfur to form it into an reusable paste. As for the spines, they're for the arrows and the name of the Sword is Inferno while the substance shall be named Gronckle Iron" He explained after reworking his Gauntlets, Sword and Shield. "Better head back to your cages, can't risk the Vikings knowing I let you out" The Dragons all nodded and went back while Hiccup left the Arena to go back to the Cove with Toothless, unaware of Spitelout watching the entire scene with him leaving

"Gronckle Iron... looks like I got myself an request to make to him to go along with this Shield of mine" Spitelout nodded to himself before heading off. His Shield on the other hand had 4 bolts on the side, an cone for the boss with 4 metal bolted strips on all 4 sides on the rivet, and an porcelain white color with an pattern like an radioactive sign. But anyways ever since he received it, he's been carrying it on his back. Where he is heading is to the Forge to demand for Hiccup

HTTYD

That reminds him, next day found Hiccup to escape being decapitated by Astrid's Axe and being chased by her since she was demanding answers from him. Which was easy since he hid behind the rock and she returned to what she was doing, albeit cursing at his name and frustrated by his mysteriously acting ways. The very thought of having her go a little more deeper to find Toothless made his blood run cold, he didn't know what he'll do without Toothless and he just can't live without him. His Night Fury was the only thing that kept him happy these days and stood in between him and Berk's Village of murderous Dragon Hunters who kill without mercy and leave no time for questioning their motives for killing the innocent beasts. So the minute he was in the Cove, he hugged the Night Fury tightly and whispered to him,"I can't let Astrid find you at all costs nor hurt you, but dammit if she got any closer; she was going to find you here" Toothless, concerned for his boy; just hugged him back without needing to know the reason

" _I'll be fine, I can defend myself against her agility; It's you that I worry about the most_ " Hiccup only tightened his hold and buried his head underneath Toothless' chin more firmly until he felt calm enough to try flying again,"Alright then, let's go bud. Let's test this pedal out in the winds" Hiccup pulled back and let him enjoy his breakfast as he fitted the newest saddle complete with an rod onto his back. Whilst Toothless ate, he made the final adjustments when his own Night Fury didn't look up, he knew with his heart that it was going to work and by the Gods it had better

And work it did as they were now on a cliff and secured to an wood post, allowing him to work the pedal positions needed to be in control at all times and change direction; each of the positions were written on a piece of parchment. Of course that's when Boreas, the Greek God of the North Wind decided it would be funny to disrupt them both by sending an strong gust of wind towards the two, making Hiccup become unbalanced on the saddle and snapping the rope that secured them both as they flew backwards. Toothless used his body to defend his boy from injury when they landed with a thud on the ground, now of course this caused the hook to bend in on itself and trap Hiccup on the saddle

"Oh God dammit, this is why I hate the foreign Gods of Directional Wind so much" The boy pulled at the strap but had none of the raw strength other Vikings would have to snap the leather off, he would have to sneak Toothless into the Village and cut it in the Forge,"Alright bud, you know what to do now" He got onto his back with ease, no longer needing his Night Fury's leg to heave himself onto the saddle and they flew off; Toothless did made sure to do no sudden turns or tricks as Hiccup was still not completely familiar with the pedal and how the Prosthetic moved

Once they got into Berk, it was at night and was a big relief for Hiccup as Toothless blended in perfectly. They entered inside the Forge using the back door and used the special cutter that Gobber designed for his use as he really didn't need much pressure to cut things, he cut the hook off and told Toothless to hide outside of the Forge as he accidentally dropped the cutters and unknown to him; Astrid was walking by on her patrol duty. "Hiccup?" The boy froze and snarled in annoyance,"Shit" He cursed under his breath and was happy the window could only be opened from the inside and only he, Gobber and Spitelout held the key to open the door. Astrid approached from the outside knocked on it,"Open up Hiccup, I know you're in there and you better give me answers that I want!"

"God dammit Astrid, what is it?" He spoke in a curt voice as he was sharpening an blunt axe

"Excuse me?!" She sounded pissed which made Hiccup pleased as he finished with the Axe he was sharpening

"I have a lot of work to do for Gobber, so just leave me already god dammit" Hiccup closed the door and Astrid yelled behind from it

"You can't hide forever, when I figure out where you're going then I will expose you for the liar and trickster you are!"

"Like you would give a shit!" Hiccup yelled back as he got onto Toothless and escaped through the darkness of the night

HTTYD

Later that evening, Hiccup curled himself up around Toothless and drifted off near his heated scales to become warmer throughout the cold night; another thing he found out was that unlike Vikings whose snores were deafening beyond belief, the Dragons were silent and almost made them look like they're dead had it not been for the breathing nobody could hear. The very clue of the things that were going to come the next day would change everything, and it would sure as hell change a lot of things and everything he knew about Berk. A rising dread of betrayal was kept at bay thanks to his own Night Fury's guardianship for him, he had no need for a father like Stoick and that's how it's going to stay

He will run away from Berk soon enough and he ain't their bitch no more, he'll be making his own homeland for Humans and Dragons united alike. No more scorn, no more insults and no more Hiccup the Useless as he found out what he was going to call himself under the new identity. But he wasn't just ready to let it come out of his own tongue first, right now he needed some sleep as unknown to him; this would be the final peaceful slumber on Berk he would ever have again...

Meanwhile, Spitelout had forged his own Sword thanks to Gobber's Blacksmith Manual and Meatlug's Gronckle Iron that he fed to the Gronckle herself. The result was this:

The crossguard was an wide and rectangular shape with curved edges upward with an flat top that an downward arrow curve acting as the rain guard. The grip was wrapped in extremely strong and durable leather which layered above the metallic wiring. The pommel was supposed slightly wide round triangle. The blade was long and straight but slightly thick as the fuller was pointed like the sharp tip of the end. It was made from Gronckle Iron and had an darker tone. Finally it was slightly longer than an longsword and Bastard Sword (A/N: Yes, those types of swords exist) and double edged

Spitelout nodded at the handy work and with that, the day ends and he rests peacefully for the night; like Hiccup, he was no aware of the chaos that would unfold in the danger that would come tomorrow night...

* * *

Better be prepared for the next chapter boys, this one's got the big test coming up; but this one's also got some trouble brewing when Stoick returns... If you hate this story, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	6. Chapter 6:Among the Endless Pain

(A/N: Remember what I said about the Brutal Torture Scene? This is that chapter, god help us all)

Hiccup awakened the next morning startled, sweat soaked and cold body but was clueless without a idea on why; there was a deep sense of foreboding lodged in his very gut. A warning of incoming danger that was approaching this way, he was afraid; very afraid of what was to come but he had to remember about his inner Courage that he favored more than the Honor that Astrid Hofferson was motivated by. She didn't want him to find the Cove at all costs, he can't lead her to here and it just wasn't safe for him anymore because he knew of the reason: If you go to one secret place everyday or so, then you are bound to be followed and expose the secret you are hiding from everyone; they'll snitch to the others you are doomed to bare the feeling of suffering on your shoulders. But this was different, he was hiding the Viking's worst enemies here inside of this Cove and not even the signs would be enough to keep Astrid out of here. He hated it even more when they ignore the warnings not to go here and instead break the signs down to trespass into this restricted area that is exclusive for him and Toothless only, nobody else is allowed to know about this place except for one Viking on Berk who has never treated him like the others: Fishlegs Ingerman, an boy who always looks so sad whenever he sees him in Berk; it makes him sad as well and wonders why...

Well regardless of this feeling among this dread inside of him, he got up and began stretching. This action had caused Toothless to awaken from his fading dreams to reality and get up. While Hiccup was stretching out with his bones, he did not notice Toothless was awake at all; so to get his attention, he simply nudged him on the sides and made him collapse onto the ground due to his sides being sensitive as well. "Ah! Shit, my sides!" He fell to the ground and found Toothless with wide dilated orbs and an smile, he responded with an few chirps of laughter and he gave off an small light chuckle before getting up

"Well now, good morning you sly Night Fury you..." He spoke lightly in a hoarse voice as he fully got up and went back to the Forge to collect the Saddle and Tailfin. Once he did, he navigated the Forest once again and scraped his face after slipping on some frosted leaves a few times as he got up and continued running back to the Cove; now when he did, he tumbled down the slope and into the Cove as he nearly fell into his Night Fury who was waiting for his return by the slope. Toothless prevented Hiccup from falling on his face and he thanked him,"Thanks bud" He spoke in a different tone of voice than what Toothless heard when he left

" _Something's wrong isn't?_ " His boy shook his head and just hugged him tightly as his own fear was starting to shine through when he left the comfort of Toothless just to retrieve something from the Forge and returned feeling differently. Toothless on the other had sensed something had deeply upset his boy and wrapped him in his Wings to soothe his rising fear, it was something that his parents would do whenever he was frightened during his years as a Young Hatchling,"I just want to tell you this: No matter what you hear from the distance during my final trial at Dragon Training, you must not come and reveal yourself just to rescue me. I don't want to lose you as you're the only reason why I haven't killed anybody here on this god forsaken Village. But further more I can't come here anymore thanks to Astrid stalking and following to me just so she can find out where I'm going everyday, she will not stop until she has the answers from me and try to expose me for something I'm not: A Liar and Trickster. The Cove is not safe for me anymore until further notice, Understand?" Toothless nodded, he knew that Astrid would follow him into the Cove and search every corner to find out what he has been using/who he has been training with and will not hesitate to attack him without any sign of mercy

Since Hiccup told him about her, she was bound to track him back here if he ends up winning the competition to kill Hookfang. He will not let that happen and if it does, this Cove will be the final sight she sees and this Cove; their favorite place where they spent the most time together will be her grave. "I knew you'll understand" He responded, he cannot bare the very thought of having Astrid lead the other Vikings into the Cove; ignoring his warning signs, trespassing and ultimately breaking in his sanctuary that he called home. When he does decide to return here to Berk, he's making his own house situated on the side of the Cove's rocky face; if anybody dares to enter, he'll lock up the entrance with an boulder thanks to his Birthmark. He has been feeling some power flow through him, he will seal up the cracks and stuff the entrance with moss and wood to make it look natural. After all, nobody but Fishlegs is supposed to know about this Cove in the first place

It took him a few seconds before Hiccup was ready to part from his safety net, that being the warmth of Toothless' scales and the soft squishy underbelly of his, and had a grin on his face like no other. "You ready to fly for real this time?" Hiccup asked, Toothless knew flying was not without it's downsides but Hiccup needed the best of his support; he perked up and agreed immediately, always glad that his boy loved flying just like he did. Hiccup pulled himself up firmly onto the saddle, hooked the strap and placed his foot on the pedal firmly. The parchment with all positions written down, before Boreas interfered by making the hook bend in on itself, was completed and was held down by the tape. "Right, let's get going bud. Time to re-experience what those Vikings took from you in the first place" Toothless took off and Hiccup grinned as his own hair blew behind him wildly thanks to the winds

"Nice and steady to start off" The Night Fury nodded and made sure to fly straight, allowing his boy to get used to the change in his own center of gravity. They flew out to the sea and Hiccup continued to grin,"Alright then, here we go. Nice and slowly" He patted Toothless' neck and looked down at his sheet as he muttered position 4 to himself; changing his foot position and allowing the Tailfin to open up. He felt the satisfaction and excitement as he grinned even more so, his own Night Fury would finally be able to fly properly. So by taking an deep calming breath, he made sure to keep his wits about him as he leaned left with Toothless so their turn was smooth. Looking behind him, nice to see the Tailfin was holding up greatly as he adjusted his foot to make it angle so that they flew downwards just like that

"Alright... alright it's go time!" The boy and his Night Fury smiled as the sea got closer to them and made the former feel so relaxed. They flew in between the two rocks and the boy grinned,"Just like I expected" Finally, after all that hard work; it was about time that it paid off for all the modifications made to it. However the thoughts had kept him distracted and ended up guiding Toothless into an rock pillar, the Night Fury growled at him to pay attention; which he spat back at him, and ended getting knocked out for a few moments. Toothless had to resuscitate him by slapping his boy with his own earplate. "I'm on it, Position 3. Here we go" He changed his foot position and they evened out before flying upwards into the afternoon sky. Hiccup kept a good firm grip on the saddle and he could feel every movement Toothless made and adjust accordingly. He couldn't help but grin for the unexplainable time,"This is amazing!" He shouted, but the Greek God of the North Wind known as Boreas struck again as he made the tape holding the parchment rip away; Hiccup knew that if he yelled out "Stop!" Toothless would obey him, he just could not have that at all. So instead he leaned back and caught the parchment, but the strap unhooked itself,"NO!"

"GOD DAMMIT!" Hiccup yelled out as Toothless roared out in distress when Hiccup was above him and not in the saddle, falling towards the ground at neck break speeds. "Angle yourself!" Hiccup tried to tell him, but Toothless was too panicked to hear him. Hiccup had to launch himself towards him in order to grab onto the saddle,"Angle yourself under me!" He told him. The Night Fury did what he was told and Hiccup slid back into the saddle as the strap was reattached. Boreas was fighting back on him as the God of the North Wind made the parchment flap violently within the wind so he can't see which position he needed to be in to turn Toothless straight

The rocks came closer and Hiccup just yelled out,"Oh for the love of- Forget This!" He threw the parchment away and went with both his guts and instincts. Sliding his foot back into the pedal and to the left, Toothless straightened out. However they were out of time to fly upwards, so he kept his body leaned back on Toothless as he let his (Toothless) instincts guide them both on how to position the pedal and thus, they flew through without a single bleeding scar from both flesh, bones and scales. The sea water sprayed Hiccup's hands and body as he loved it, this was the feeling of absolute freedom and he cannot get enough of it. He now understood why the Dragons loved to fly so much, why his beloved Toothless loved to fly. They cleared the rocks and Hiccup couldn't resist raising his arms. "Oh YEAH!" He screamed and Toothless let out a happy squeal of excitement as he fired out an Plasma Bolt,"Oh come on..." They all flew into the burning fire that made Hiccup close his eyes, reopening them to see that there was only scorch marks on his skin and tunic

"No need for apologies bud, just a warning next time alright?" The Night Fury nodded before Hiccup guided him towards an black sand beach, he had the strangest feeling that this was where all the Terrible Terrors flew to most likely play while their parents watched. Sooner or later Hiccup arrived with the Celebration Food and dropped the majority on the ground for Toothless while Hiccup set up an small patch of wood, which he had to light it with Inferno, Toothless sniffed the hilt before Hiccup explained to him

"Inferno, my signature blade. Not only tames Dragons, but is also made from Gronckle Iron and uses Nadder's magnesium that can tear and burn down some wooden structures due to how hot a Nadder's magnesium fire really is" Toothless understood it all but was curious about one thing," _How the hell did you get an Nadder's flame? Should've melted by now_ " Hiccup chuckled and replied,"I used the sulfur from Stormfly and turned into a paste, simple as that. Although I am willing to change the fire type to say like a... Stormcutter and combine it with an Hotburple's breath. Just in case we ever find ourselves with a Dragon Proof situation" That species name came out to him without a thought, Hiccup really has been thinking about his mother lately and was still struggling with torn thoughts of either taming or strangling the beast who took her away from him

"I'm just not myself lately, I really want to leave Berk but I can't leave behind those Dragons in the Arena. They're coming with us and they might as well treat me like I'm their hatchling, if not then I'm not forcing them to be at all. Every Dragon deserves freedom, and every one of those who targets me and are loyal to their evil masters deserve death; if there is no choice left and are incapable of turning them against their orders to my will" He finished as he leaned back into Toothless' side, he was cooking his own while Toothless ate his

It was then that a trio of Terrors flew over to them, Hiccup tensed but Toothless merely growled as an warning and covered his food much better. Like with any other Dragons during the raids that happen, none of the Terrors paid any mind to Hiccup and instead fought over some regurgitated fish that Toothless offered his boy earlier. Hell, one even managed to snuck into Toothless' pile and tried to walk off with an Icelandic Cod, oh but the Night Fury himself was not that stupid to allow this to happen; the Terror fought valiantly as he snagged onto the fish, but Toothless won as he gave out his own laugh; signified by a few chirps. This had led his opponent to scrape his claws on the dirt, ready to fire off an stream of Propane Fire out from his own mouth; Toothless beat him to it and fired off an Plasma Bolt made specifically for him, making the poor Terror cough and splutter all while Hiccup was laughing,"Not so fireproof on the inside I see, well even the most powerful Dragon can't escape that" He threw his own half cooked fish towards the Terror, who gulped it down before looking at the boy who was now watching the sky, fully leaning into Toothless; now knowing that the Terrors were of no threat. A sudden purr from his side made him look down to see that the small beast had now curled up against him and went to sleep, allowing Hiccup to run his fingers over the green scales so gently and softly. "Everything we know about you guys is wrong, when I run away sometime from now; I'm going to teach my students and my people everything that there is to know about Dragons, and let them experience new things so that we may learn more than what meets the eye" He whispered to himself before watching the sky again. The sun had went down completely, the Terrors had flew off and Hiccup got on the saddle as he flew off to the Cove. The last time he can ever be so safe in this sanctuary of his own, he's being hunted down for some answers by a madwoman wanting to expose him for lying and being nothing more but a cheater and trickster; oh how the Pride of Vikings have fallen...

Hiccup on the other hand thought about making some Armor that served him with many features like his Shield, which was of course on display in his Office within the Forge, and that it would also act like an Flightsuit just in case he is thrown of Toothless. But why stop there? How about an Red Tailfin to replace the one that, if it is destroyed by anything, he'll have an temporary replacement to fix the other one. Hell, why not even camouflage the Tailfin by placing scales under the fabirc? He's got 'em there by the balls, especially when an Skrill fires near him and it catches on Toothless' Tailfin. Oh yeah, now that is just too much for him. Once Hiccup got back, he removed the saddle and wished him a night's rest. He could not stay here anymore, Astrid would follow him in here and snitch on the others. He wants to run away from Berk, but not when he's considered an exiled outcast of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. No instead, he went to his Office and began the making the Armor with the Wings of his best friend while also making an helmet to help with the wind towards his face, it would have an slide able visor

HTTYD

Hiccup was just about done in the Forge after a few hours later as the night was in it's midst and was now up in his room thinking and packing up his drawings as there was no point in really leaving any trace of where he was. He was just about done when the door slammed open,"Oh yeah, Stoick came home today in the afternoon" Hiccup thought to himself, he didn't want to be in Dragon Training anymore, he can't kill the Nightmare and for the love of god did NOT want Astrid of all Vikings in the Isle of Berk to find Toothless. The door slammed shut and from there, his father stumbled about downstairs; crashing loudly which made him realize: Oh dear, he's gotten himself drunk. That never ends well now does it?

"HICCUP! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" The boy breathed out an long one and complied as it would be even worse if he had to come to him. "Yes sir" He spoke boredly and just wanted to hit the night and call it one even, he went downstairs into the living room of his house as he found Stoick sitting towards the cackling fire like before. Ah Jesus, Stoick was drinking more mead and burping more so than usual; that god damn drunk. They were silent for a while as Stoick was focused on drinking and Hiccup felt nervous to even speak, his body tense as a bowstring. "I heard you're training" That was not what he was expecting to hear at all,"Yeah?" He perked his head up, but with a sign of boredom. Stoick finished his mead and turned towards his son, who looked so much like how Valka did. Forest Green Eyes, Ivory toned skin and an Slender figure. Prepare for some hell later on...

Stoick stumbled for he has had too much to drink, this was proven as Hiccup's image was replaced by Valka's bright smile and gentle curves. Hiccup could feel his own weakness taunting him by launching a strike of fear in his own guts just as Stoick stumbled towards him, an gentle smile on his face had let him know that he cannot tell between reality itself and his own thoughts. A hand on his upper arm startled him out of his thoughts was Stoick's hand was large enough to clasp all the way around his arm with ease,"Stoick?" An shaky and terror filled voice called out, never had he seen Stoick act like this before and yet; it was terrifying

"Valka..." The name was breathed out softly and Stoick's other hand caressed his cheek lovingly, Hiccup was starting to hitch his breathing. He called him by his own mother's name, god dammit all,"Just has I remembered, the day we were married" That had made the boy attempt and pull his own arm free of the now bruising grip,"Let me go, I need to sleep; training tomorrow and all that shit" He fruitlessly attempted which only tightened until Hiccup's arm started to hurt and a slight cracking was building up. He let out a scream of pain that seemed to hit Stoick hard as he eased his grip. "No, I didn't mean to hurt you Valka. I just don't know my own strength, forgive me" Hiccup was pushed into the wall roughly as Stoick's arm slid from his face to under his tunic as he started to caress his ivory scarred skin,"I'm not who you think I am, just stop" Hiccup knew he wouldn't be able to fight him off, he was too weak and slim. Inferno and his Shield were not ready to be used yet and he thrown his knife in the pond all for the love of trying to bond with Toothless. "Oww! Please don't" Hiccup began to beg for mercy, but the man himself soon came out of his mind and into reality,"What has happened...?" He sounded confused

"About time you remembered, now let go of me you brute" He tried his hardest to slip out, but the man would not budge as his vision came fully back and his confusion became rage

"HOW DARE YOU!" The sudden punch on his cheek made the boy cry out and fall to the floor, cheek stinging viciously and was sure that the bone was fractured thanks to it hurting more than usual,"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SEDUCE YOUR OWN FATHER OF ALL PEOPLE?!" The kick to the ribs and punch to the nose made a crack echo through the house and an sudden pause could be heard, even Stoick seemed shocked. He really didn't know his own strength at all, hmmmm... His nose was bleeding and his chestpain was severe, he could feel his ribs moving. They're broken alright, and it was all because of his fuckhead of a father; god damn him to hell. The only thing he should be glad about was that Dagur the Deranged wasn't here participating in his punishment, especially now when Stoick grabbed him from the back of his head

"You're coming with me boy!" He grabbed some deadly barbed wire, not caring of his own hands bleeding and began to stick a large pole to the ground. Tying Hiccup's arms and hands around while leaving him hanging from the ground, had him face the pole and effectively hurt him by having his broken ribs touch it. Stoick's arms ripped Hiccup's upper tunic off of him and he went to the Forge to grab an chain whip embedded in thorns and spikes protruding out of the chain links themselves. "You have left me with no choice Hiccup, now you are going to live with the pain you brought to yourself!" He yelled out as he struck his back with an heated slash across his flesh, blood spilling out even more so than the beatings and the strikes of the whip stabbed into him. Ripping and tearing his flesh while the blood dripped onto the ground and made themselves into puddles of horrible judgement

Stoick went in for another strike across his back, this time striking his shoulder as Hiccup screamed in pain to the metal that was heated up in the Forge's fires and the sharpness of the spikes piercing him. More and more blood began to become an cascade and an waterfall just as Hiccup's screams were only deafened by the deadliness of the whip's crack, these sorts of painful yellings did not go unheard of by the Dragons among the Arena nor did it go unheard of by Toothless within the Cove

Hiccup's own tears that he held back had broken through and he had wondered if this was going to be the end for himself, He wanted to escape with Toothless and the other Dragons in the Cove; but thanks to that bitch, Astrid snooping around for evidence and now that Stoick had returned of all days from an failure of his voyage to find the nest, he cannot go back to the one sanctuary nor the one Night Fury who made him feel safe, wanted and loved. He had made an promise that he will not return to the Cove as that would unknowingly lead Astrid to where he spends his time at and snitch on the others for he will become an exiled Outcast, but losing Toothless was even worse. He knew Stoick would use his own friend to find the nest, but fuck the Hairy Hooligans to hell; Toothless was the only thing who mattered to him the most and everything about Night Furies being on the edge of extinction is fake, full of biased reports and lies. Every single one of them, all fucking FAKE!

The Villagers who were either asleep for the night or patrolling the streets had their attention drawn to the scene of their Chieftain whipping his own son to death, about fucking time that he makes the useless plague of Berk die. Mildew had even been apart of this and led his mob of supporters to throw stones at them all while cheering for Stoick. But because Hiccup could hear them because he knew they wanted him to hear their feelings on him, that's it! They have fucking crossed the line, they've really did now; they have fucked with him for the last time! These were one of the worst Vikings he had ever had to live with. No! not lived with, FORCED to live with is more like it as they were no family to him. A real Viking Tribe would not let their runt be punished like this, they would teach the runt how to fight and defend themselves. It didn't fucking matter now, they've made a mistake that's worth no redemption earning back his trust for them. While he endured the pain of whipping and being hit with stones like he was a witch, being whipped hurt more obviously, Stoick had scorned, scolded and downright stripped him down with everything that his anger fed him. The Villagers added vigorously to the pain for he cannot escape to his own thoughts, the insults and other such horrible names overpowered him through his mental defenses that he had tried so hard to get away from

The pain had gotten worse as Stoick hooked on other chains, also embedded in thorns/spikes and heated by the fires of the Forge, and continued to strike him continuously just as many, many hours pass by; Hiccup's back was now bathed in an waterfall and cascade of blood that spilled down on his back, the scars were spread across everywhere and the scorching burns had smoke evaporating off his flesh and the tears were dried out. Pools of blood rippled with each drip from his wounds, not even his own arms were safe from the damage as they two were bleeding down thanks to the barbed wire. The extra lashing hurt even more and the stones were grinded to be even more jagged and sharper, ready for throwing with Snotlout just in the distance to launch his big and sharp stone to pelt towards Hiccup's fragile being now that his ribs were broken. How he was going to launch this was by using an weapon that he stole from Hiccup's Office, the latter was so going to kick his ass for breaking in and stealing one of his inventions

Blood disgustingly and foulessly spurted out from the scars, leaving down trails and streams of thick red liquid. His entire flesh was trembling before Stoick's rage, the freezing air of the outside made it so hard for him to feel the warm scales of Toothless always by his side and Valka's hands soothingly stroking him; the pain he tried so hard hide from the others had shown it's face and he struggled to hide even his own fear from the Hairy Hooligans. Stoick was angry not for the fact that his own son would seduce his father, but the smell of treachery and conspiring against him was in the air. This was no excuse for him to try and defy his own father who is the Chieftain of all people, to him Hiccup deserved no mercy and thus; continued his attacks. Hiccup grunted and winced at the still burning chain strikes on his back, having the spikes and thorns tearing through his flesh like they gotten embedded on wood and was struggling to get it free. With his blood now pouring like a waterfall, Hiccup vomited onto the floor with the chunks even splattering on his skin; but instead was an much darker red tint. He was losing consciousness and his very last thoughts was on Toothless, whom he needed him more than ever before; but thanks to Astrid's fault for snooping in his own private affairs, he was paying the price for something he didn't commit

In a act of last minute justice, Spitelout sprinted over alongside Gobber, Bucket and Mulch towards the pubic gathering of where they awaited their Chieftain to finish up and bring Hiccup the Useless down to his knees so that he can kill the useless plague of the Village. His uncle had heard of the gathering from Fishlegs and thus rallied up his own group to stop this senseless bullshit, but not before restraining the Twins to stop them from joining in to hurt his nephew even further. As Stoick was about to strike his son's naked back one last time, the chained whip wrapped around Spitelout's arm; making him bleed in the process for his trouble,"This punishment's over Stoick!" He took the whip and threw it to the side as he used his Gronckle Iron sword (no one really knew what the material was but him) to stick it into the ground with his shield as he preferred to deal with this himself using his own bare fists to beat down on Stoick

He started it off by running towards his brother and landed a punch in his face, sending him flying backwards a little before he slammed his foot on his back; he then caught him in a strangle hold and rammed him into various houses, the Forge itself, into the Great Hall's interiors where he smashed lots of wooden furniture on him and even into the smoldering ash pit along with the pillars, the exterior, towards his house and back to Hiccup's house before he threw him into the pile and stacks of various weapons and equipment laying about. He dragged him towards the rooftop of his brother's house and jumped off as he held onto his legs and threw him down towards the pile of broken crates which REALLY put some hurt into him. Although Stoick still had the strength to fight back, Spitelout refused to let him recover and would not give him any single chance to do so. Now once he landed an rapid furry of punches, blows and kicks to the body and face, he finished his beatdown with by bashing him in the face with his Shield. Gobber, Burnthair the Broad, Bucket and Mulch came to drag Stoick away who was yelling at them to let go of him so that he can teach his son a lesson

HTTYD

Once the chaos had settled and calmed for now, Spitelout returned to Hiccup and used his Gronckle Iron sword to cut the binds; releasing his nephew and having him fall to the ground. But was held onto his stomach to lay him down to the floor, knowing that his ribs were horrible broken. Hiccup was beginning to faint as Gobber came over to his apprentice and student before kneeling down to him'Hiccup?" He wanted to touch the boy's shoulder, but his hissed and broken order along with the tears streaming down his face had told him enough. "I hate being useless like all these other Vikings..." Gobber's heart was starting to break, he had never thought that Stoick would dare go this far into hurting his own son. It was true everyone knew he hated him, but to try and kill the boy is just fucking sadistic and out of question for a punishment like this. "Hiccup, it's Gobber. I'm not going to hurt you anymore like they have done, we just want you to get to Gothi's house alright?" Hiccup couldn't bare to look up from the ground at all, but he asked when he heard Gothi's name,"Gobber?" He whispered so softly, but had not been heard if he wasn't this close to him

"Yes, it's only me. Ya' father's suffern' from tha' beatdown he gave 'em" Hiccup allowed the Blacksmith to place his hand on the boy's shoulder gently,"Spitelout's gonna' take you to Gothi's house alight?" The boy nodded as Gothi came over with an sympathetic but gentle smile as she grabbed the fur blanket from the Chieftain's bedroom and helped Gobber wrap him up while Spitelout handed his struggling brother to Gobber, scowling at his best friend and firmly ignoring his pleas to be released so that he can beat his son further for seducing him. His punishment was far from over

"Hiccup..." The boy looked up, never hearing his own uncle speak so softly to him,"I'm not going to hurt you, just carrying you over to Gothi's. It'll hurt like hell thanks to my moronic and idiotic brother, but It'll all be over soon" When the boy nodded, he slid his arms under Hiccup's head and knees before lifting him smoothly, clutching at the pain; it was jarring to see what he really believed was broken ribs. Thank god he gave Stoick broken ribs for doing this to his own nephew

"Quickly now, I want to treat him as soon as possible" Spitelout nodded as he followed Gothi while giving a disgusted look at his brother before leaving. "Dammit Stoick" Yes it's true that he wasn't very close to his nephew and he wasn't around too much, but he would never had done this. Never have drunk so much that he was incapable of telling his son from his late wife, the very thought of this incident happening to his own made him tighten his grip but loosening it due to Hiccup's painful groan

Spitelout only shook his head at his own mistake. Once they entered inside of the hut, he placed him down on a spare bed she had in her living room for treating Vikings while Spitelout stood back and sat down to allow Gothi to step closer to the boy,"Hiccup, it's best if I gave you this sedative as this treatment will be hurtful" The boy gave a weak nod and watched with half closed eyes that were encrusted due to the dry tears shedded. Gothi quickly made the Tea by crushing very strong painkillers into it, mixing the herbs for medical reasons involved. "You know what must be done" She supported his head as he drunk the Tea and within seconds, he was out of consciousness

"Now then, I can begin. He'll sleep til' afternoon I suspect"

"Of course he will" Spitelout nodded as he whispered

Hiccup's Uncle sat on a stool with a heave and rested his forehead in his hand. "Just thinking about what Stoick would have done if Fishlegs hadn't alerted me makes me feel so cold..." Gothi nodded, the reason was due to Fishlegs seeing the horrific sight. The boy ran straight towards him who was talking to his son at the time, urgently saying that Hiccup needed his help thanks to Stoick trying to kill him. He had looked so desperate at the time and gathered some of the Council, he was thankful for the fact that Gothi was with Burnthair the Broad during the time before running over to the site of the punishment. "I'm going to see my son, explain a few things. Take care of him Gothi, do not let him go back to that monster who calls himself a father. Send him over to Gobber by the time he awakens" The woman nodded and Spitelout left the Elder in peace

"Gods give me strength" She needed every bit of power in her so that Hiccup would be safe, but was torn in between going against Spitelout's direct order and bringing him back to Stoick's place. For the first time it seemed like she was lost on what to do, she needed guidance more than ever from the Gods above

Gothi began the treatment by removing the blanket around Hiccup gently, pressing her fingers to his ribs to count 5 broken ones; one was on his right and the other on his left. Damn that shit hurts. She drew out a thick yellow paste and smeared it over his side, used to help the bones knit back together and become as if they were never broken in the first place. She wrapped a bandage firmly around but not too tightly, she didn't want to strangle him through his chest any further. Next was spreading an red tinted paste over the bruises on the boy's hips and left shoulder caused by the jagged stones pelted at him, not even glancing at the Birthmark; now if she did, she would have most certainly seen all the scales that are around his arms up to his shoulders were like a dark black/blue tint; thankfully she ignored it and bandaged the shoulder quickly. This didn't mean she was not aware of the powers though. Lastly, she gently turned the boy onto his stomach and took a deep breath. This was the exact reason why the hell she needed him to be knocked out. Gothi examined each of the damages done to the boy and frowned at the multiple gashes and lacerations Hiccup had on him, she coated her hand in a orange paste meant to prevent infections and gently spread over the wounds before withdrawing and having it washed. She dressed the boy in a dark red tunic and black leggings. Pulling a blanket around the boy and tucked him in before sitting in her chair to keep the deep vigil by his side, for the boy who had endured many injuries for far too long. She was certain this was now letting him go over the edge

It was during this time that an image of what looked like Hiccup and an Night Fury by his side crossed her mind, he was going to run away from a horrible place like this. She was sure of it

HTTYD

Never had Toothless felt this extremely restless before. Pacing around the Cove and constantly growling at the slope that his boy always came down from. Something was wrong, he was sure of it. Hiccup was hurt and scared horribly, he was bleeding in his own pool by now and there's nothing he was capable of doing to help him. He would've come over there to see where the screams were leading him to and attack everyone in sight for anybody who dared to hurt his boy. But that's not what Hiccup would want now would he? He wants him to keep hidden and invisible on Berk as he knew that if he came here, they've would have followed just like how Astrid would have followed his boy into the Cove and found him here. It was pissing him off to no end knowing that his boy was hurt

He continued to pace around the Cove, refusing the sleep knowing that his boy would need him the minute he stepped inside. So with a resigned huff, he settled his body down and kept his eyes on the slopes at all times, ready to offer any assistance his hatchling would most definitely need in what he considers here as the times of crisis

The Arena were not going anywhere near better, it was worse. The Dragons felt concerned for the boy, hearing his screams of pain and assuming that he was being tortured by somebody who deserved no mercy and instead must be burned to hell for hurting the one boy whose courage refused to let him harm them. The Dragons wished they could get out to help him, by to sacrifice their lives at and by the hands of the Devils known as the Hairy Hooligan Tribe was not what he wanted. They also heard someone by the name of Fishlegs telling some others that Hiccup was being tortured by his father. Confusion and anger followed, who in the name of god damn hell would abuse their own hatchling?! They were pissed alright and when they escape, they were not going to let any of the Hooligan Devils live. But the mystery of Fishlegs and his connection to Hiccup remained, who was he and is he just like him? One way to find out...

The Monstrous Nightmare known as Hookfang had felt something awaken within the boy who goes by the name of Hiccup, even for a dangerous species like him; he had not met him just yet but knew that he had bore an Birthmark that signifies him as something much greater. With the spirit of a Dragon and heart of many species, this boy was like he was meant to turn the tides to his and their own favor, but what is this boy and where is he? The real question is: Who is this Hiccup he had been hearing about so much?

There's something going on and an scent remained reminiscent of a Night Fury, one of his comrades during the last raid they preformed. It was the very smell of Plasma that caught him by the nostrils. When the day comes that they fight, this boy better give him the best fight he had ever had in his life

* * *

That's what I'm talkin' about Spitelout, beat that son of a bitch for trying kill his own son! Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	7. Chapter 7:From Challenge to Merciless

(A/N: THIS PART WAS INSPIRED BY ROBINSINGOK'S HICCUP THE SILENT "Me vs the world" and Vixen the Fox Kit. Enjoy seeing her in this story)

Hiccup was at his desk within the Forge, overlooking his book, it was titled "Haddock vs The Archipelago" and it was an small black book that was engraved with an title on the front. An small poem was written when opened, but it felt more like a suicide monologue

" _None have been able to even picture these problems I have of my own_

 _I cannot stress enough in this Archipelago that my own people are out for me, against me perhaps_

 _Dragons dropping from the sky as I watch them be slaughtered by the real devils whom they chose to walk down the path, representing their choice to ignore the understanding behind them_

 _There's no stopping me as I walk through the passing time much more silent than the clear dark night sky above_

 _With all this extra stress that question makes me wonder after death and the last breath of mine own:_

 _How much longer must I walk the path among the Vikings not suitable for me? As everyone watches and scorns me just for trying to make a name for myself and call out for help_

 _No one ever listens to the boy crying for help in the corner as the vision of pain from the past continues to crawl towards his own heart every night_

 _May I rest with this pain, but when will these words I hear every night stop me from sleeping?_

 _You will never be free from the hands of scorn, the sight of the runt, the smell of exile nor the feeling of one's own father seeing nothing more than you as not a son, but a mockery of the people he leads_

 _All I want to do now is go to my bed, sleep now and forget everything I had ever been told. Struggle no more, close my eyes and let my final breath be known to the Archipelago of this:_

 _Nothing can ever fill nor heal the scars left behind by me_..."

Hiccup closed it before putting it back onto the shelf, ready to gather dust for the years to come until his eventual return here to Berk. With that act, he got up and pushed in his chair before leaving the only source of light. Vanishing into the darkness and leaving his desk to dim slowly before it fully turned off completely, all in an dark green film grain with static as it was revealed to be an memory from not too long ago

HTTYD

Mid afternoon, Hiccup began to stir from his drug induced sleep; back and body aching viciously as he was too sluggish to respond. Blinking a few times to allow the haze to fade away from his vision as he struggled to remember where he was and why both his back and body hurt like a bitch and ached so much. He turned his head slightly and noticed that Gothi was sitting against her desk with her grey braids swinging with the motion of her body. He closed his eyes again and frowned, for what reason was he in Gothi's house of all places?

But then, the memories of last night had him like an bull seeing nothing but the color of red. Stoick, his brutal punishment, Mildew leading Vikings to cheer for him to kill his son, his broken ribs and horrifically wounded back. It was all coming back to him, not piece by piece but all at once. God damn that man to hell, he cannot be allowed to go freely without being punished by him. He must have his revenge, that's what was in his heart but kept it in control for now as Stoick wasn't the only one on his list; Berk was responsible for his continuous pain and unending torment, they must be brought down by him and he's not alone for the Dragons will also assist him in his revenge. After all, who would continue to live here after so much pain has been passed onto the victim for so long?

Of course, he couldn't help but curled into himself due to his side stabbing him with the pain thanks to his dickish father. "Easy now, child" Gothi's soothing voice broke through the pain and haze he had as he felt her hovering over him. Stormcloud and Steel grey eyes both sad and angry at how Stoick could do so much pain and harm to him

"How do you feel?" She asked as she proceeded to help him sit up properly and lean against the headboard without pain before settling herself into a chair. Hiccup did not respond, just closed his eyes and refrained from shedding anymore tears. "What he did to you.."

Hiccup snarled like an animal, he didn't want to talk about it with an Viking. He wanted Toothless and no one else, just him and his Night Fury to explain all of his issues towards. He just wanted him, wanted to be alone and wanted to be out of Berk to begin his new life once and for all,"Do NOT speak that Devil's name, he's no Chieftain" The Elder understood and nodded her head, if he was not willing to talk about him then he would not force him to do so. "Your father" Hiccup growled like an wolf in the room, Stoick was not his father nor has he ever been; he was the monster who killed his real one when his mother was still around. "Stoick" She renamed him with a look of regret on her face. Stoick had approached her awhile ago and demanded that he returns to his household immediately upon awakening, he's going to give him some real hell that he's been asking for ever since they both began to argue and fight with each other. She just couldn't do it, she's breaking her agreement to Spitelout and the Gods did not give her enough strength to tell the truth, she had to lie at best. "Wants you to go home when you awaken" She lied, Hiccup looked away from her; Stoick wanted him back home. No, he cannot dare to face that man; not like this broken and weakened state of his being

"No.. I... I can't-" Gothi shook her head. She knew that she was going against Spitelout's wishes to bring him to the Forge, but Stoick was the Chieftain after all; nobody not even Mildew would dare go against him, especially not for Hiccup as they all agreed that he should be exiled and executed for attempting to seduce his own father. "I'm sorry, Hiccup" She went to place her hand on his shoulder, but was met with immediately hostility in the form of growling, snarling and hissing,"Don't you come any closer to me Devil, never again. You and this Village have all betrayed me by making me go back to him, I would rather die than submit!" He yelled out with an hoarse scream, Gothi was betraying him and it said it all. What if Stoick tried again? He's in no condition and the Village would only beat him up instead if he did fight back, god damn them all to hell

"I wanted you to have this.." Gothi held out a small bag to him which he frowned angrily at,"Herbs for the pain, clean bandages for the blood and instructions for the broken ribs" With that, the Elder stood up and walked to the door apologizing,"You really should go home soon..." She closed the door and left. Hiccup held onto the bag, tears of frustration and hatred for Berk pooled in his own eyes; that bitch betrayed him, she wanted him to go back to where the pain and the dark age began. He was lost, he didn't know what to do at all

An image of Toothless had crossed his mind, but he couldn't dare himself to go back to the Cove. The threat of Astrid snitching on the others and murdering his best friend loomed over him like an dark stormy cloud, that's not what he wanted to do at all. He wanted Toothless more than ever before in this time of crisis for him, he breathed brokenly and curled into himself even further. Deep in his thoughts and into his very mind as he walked through an empty Island with nothing but the lush environments and the Dragons inhabiting it, he stood on the edge and looked down at the peaceful hatchlings playing with their own fathers. It pissed him off back then and it pissed him off now, he growled to himself as he walked away towards the tree; not seeing an scorpion like hatchling following him. He slid down and dug into himself just as the hatchling curled up against him, this one was light green with blue and cyan wings along with green spikes and stings. He placed his hand onto the scales and stroked him, it was one of the most memorable things he ever felt; it was like touching his own Night Fury all over again from the time they met

Now because he had an feeling that Gothi had lied to him, he came out of thought and stood up shakily; hissing in pain from his ribs and back. He had enough misery for a year, and so by taking a deep breath; he exited the Elder's house and walked down the rocky path. Each step felt like he was going to break his leg and each grunt was nothing more but an quick groan through his breath, he also felt that his eyes hurt from the dried tears and kept them closed until he felt like he was near the Forge enough. Once he entered, Gobber looked up and remembered what Spitelout told him,"This 'oughta be ya' new home" He welcomed him in with open arms but was met with silence and what he could hear scowling,"Did the Elder lie?" He asked, though he wasn't expected to get an answer in the form of a nod. "Ah well, at least you're awake; I'm feelin' a little worried back there"

HTTYD

The next day, Hiccup was in his Office having spent all night modifying his weapons of choice and even repairing his Red Shield. He really was thinking about having it be like his own Shield that was on display, so with time to kill he began to start making his own reinforced version of his Red Shield. Adding in the same features as before and thinking about adding in an auto reload for both of them since he did think about dual wielding crossbows, they'll be small for wielding but large enough to defend against attacks. He liked this idea and put it in his notebook for inventions, an Auto Reload function for the Crossbow feature. Soon after using the Gronckle Iron to make the base, he placed it on display just as Gobber knocked on his door,"Listen Hiccup, I understand ya' are still in pain from what happened last night. But can ya' still be able to attend Dragon Training for me? If ya' do, then when you get to kill the Nightmare; you can have the entire time to yourself to heal your ribs" He offered, Hiccup nodded and left; leaving the man to look at the equipment Hiccup made after class,"I better ask that lad when class is over" He scratched his chin with his prosthetic hand

It was clear that Hiccup was not looking too forward to this day as it would be the day he and Astrid both take the ring. Depending on who takes down today's Dragon will determine who will be facing the Nightmare next week since Stoick refused to postpone the event until Hiccup recovers, might as well be his revenge for having his Uncle beat him down half to death. He breathed in a slow one as he approached the Arena, awaiting in the shadows as he thought to himself. He did not want to do any of this at all, but he knew it would all be over before he knew it, just like how his mother always told him during the hard trials of his life

Once both Astrid and Gobber arrived, the latter announced to the public and told the two combatants that the Gronckle is the final exam and with that in mind, Meatlug was released once more. Both had hid behind a barrier to avoid the eye contact of the Gronckle herself, Hiccup was in his thoughts on how he was going to break the Dragons out of the Arena; but Astrid pulled him out of his thoughts, stomped him on his nose and grabbed him by his neck. "You better stay out of my way, I'm winning this" With that, she broke his nose further making it bleed. "You bitch, you broke my nose!" He yelled out in pain, he gotten back up and noticed Meatlug had found and was nuzzling him. "Dammit" He was now forced to scratch under her chin, thus subduing her and leaving him to be the victor. He heard an battlecry out in the Arena and heard the sounds of both Axe seining and furiously cursing like an Madwoman. He shook his head one last time and walked away, but was stopped when Gobber set him next to himself; it got worse just as he was brought down by Astrid with her Axe being held to him,"Where do you think you're going Hiccup?! Where do you have to be all of a sudden?"

"None of your damn business" He spat in her eye as he got and she scowled. The Elder shook her head with Astrid as Hiccup let out a tear no one had noticed, he knew she nodded in confirmation. Gobber was aware Hiccup hated this Class, but was at least happy that he was able to accept showing his pride within himself. During the celebration as they picked him up, he remembered that Toothless told him that he did not have to kill Hookfang but instead fool everyone into making him dead. With that in mind, he ran off to the Forge, not seeing the angry shadow that followed him from behind; the furiously angry shadow had it's Axe in hand and ready to strike it's prey. But it's not after food, oh no it's after some answers and this angry shadow ain't leavin' until it's prey is exposed for being nothing but a liar and trickster who has brought more shame and dishonor than he has ever done so in a long time

Hiccup had been in the Forge moping, he felt dejected and betrayed all at the same time. Left with nothing but the false image of lies that consumed him, it was aggravating to deal with and his own tunic was giving him an rash. He removed it and looked into the mirror to look at his own back. Meanwhile, Astrid had her Axe resharpened and went inside to spy on Hiccup; but by the time she did so, she was disgusted by the image of what she saw. Countless scars, gashes, burn marks and lacerations rained and streamed all over his body. Dried blood had showered him completely and there was even some silvery scars from years before. The aftermath was worse than the punishment she'd heard of, and she was brooding in her own thoughts on how Hiccup was preforming these subdusive tricks towards Dragons. What did not add up was the fact that Snotlout's father of all people on Berk was one of the three who defended him, not wanting to see anymore of his back she took off with her resharpened Axe and went to the Forest; needing to clear her mind right away and focus on Hiccup's frequent disappearances

HTTYD

The next day, she came back to her house with her friends. "I don't think he cheated, he won fairly" Fishlegs was uncomfortable in this situation

"He didn't deserve to win" Astrid muttered with her arms crossed,"He was the worst Viking Berk has ever seen and all of a sudden, he can take down those murdering devils. He's using something to cheat with"

"Since when did you turn into such a bitch?" Tuffnut objected

"Since you didn't stop me from making me act like one" Hofferson responded angrily,"He's only good at sneaking off and using something. Every day after training, he runs off by his own and where does he go? That's the answer I need, I'm going to follow him" Astrid stood to walk from the table to the doors of the Great Hall

"Hold on there babe, I have a plan to get your answers from that dickhead Useless" Snotlout offered, she scowled at the name given to her by Snotlout and went off back to her house. Brooding about who was Hiccup training with perhaps, what was he using to cheat and where was he always going? She thought for a few more hours and wondered to herself as if she found out where Hiccup always went off to by himself, she would follow him and discover the truth behind his success. As it was clear that Hiccup would go somewhere deep in the Forest where no one can find him, she would have to be fierce and break him before getting the answers from him. Now that's exactly what she was going to do, with that act she left her household

As Gobber was not here, she went into the Forge and went towards the Office that Hiccup used as his own bedroom now. She opened the door slightly and saw Hiccup's hand on fire, she would have yelled out but kept silent as she didn't want him to know that she was here spying on him, Hiccup dipped his hand into the bucket of water and that's when Gobber returned; she left the Office quickly and continued to hide as Gobber notified Hiccup. "There's something wrong isn't there?" Hiccup asked in a tone that sounded like he was expected something bad was about to happen, oh right he was to guess it when Gobber revealed that Snotlout has challenged him for the right to fight the Nightmare. Astrid was infuriated and cursed under her breath, this is NOT helping her get answers faster. Why in the name of Odin would he do that?! Loki was playing favorites and Fenrir was making it worse. Oh she is going to so kill that little prick for doing that. She left the Forge with an new plan in mind: Once Hiccup leaves the Arena and comes here to the Forge, she will have her answers and if not; he will face pain worse than helheim on midgard. Broken ribs or not, she is not leaving until she has what she wants to know!

HTTYD

This was one of the worst things that his cousin has ever done, he had won the right fairly and this what he does after being kicked out of the competition. Yes it's true he didn't want to fight the Nightmare at all, but he's not going to let Snotlout kill Hookfang at all costs; he has to stop him from ruining his plans to leave Berk. He did the usual thing whenever he went to the Arena and waited until they were all here, which they did and Snotlout was brandishing his Broadsword like everyone was amazed by it (NEWS FLASH: They were not... T_T). Hiccup revealed himself wielding his Sword which was unignited in his Right Hand because he wanted to experiment with it and his Shield in his Left hand. Hiccup knew that he wanted the title and would anything to get it, even if that meant cheating by using something to upset the Nightmare. Oh how he is going to get all pissed when he finds out...

The duel between these two started off with Snotlout charging towards his opponent and swinging his Broadsword against Hiccup's Inferno, which the latter used against his Cousin and parried the attack before slashing across his stomach. In fact, Snotlout began each attack with a battle cry and an barrage of attacks that Hiccup blocked with both his sword and shield. But Snotlout was never really the fair fighter and kicked in his Right Leg to order to put him off guard and punch him twice, he then landed an kick across his face and left him to hit the ground on his stomach, garnering an painful moan from him

Hiccup was not going to let this end up being his downfall, he got up and threw his Shield towards Snotlout; sailing through the air and banging him in the head, leaving him stunned. Hiccup then rushed forward clutching his chest and sword being dragged on the stone ground, sparks flying from the metal until it was lifted off and swung down towards Snotlout's left thigh. His Cousin had blocked some of his attacks and got struck by half of them before he flipped his Broadsword in a backhand position and struck him on the forehead before headbutting him. He then switched back to his normal position and landed another two punches, one to the stomach and the second to the face

Snotlout grinned as he decided to follow it up with an barrage of attacks using his fists, landing both to the chest and to the sides; ending the attack with an double fist smash onto his spine, sending his opponent towards the ground coughing up blood. But that wasn't all, he proceeded to loom over him with another barrage of kicking and stomping on his back; he left him for a moment before grabbing a shield and bashing him over the head and towards his face. Hiccup struck back with his counter punch before being blocked and sent towards the wall where he pelted him with some stones he smuggled into the Arena, Gobber stood up and decided to get in there to stop the fight; but Mildew stopped him from doing so as he wanted to watch Hiccup get his ass kicked

Hiccup on the other hand was starting to faint into blackness as each strike made him bleed worse than the last, but just as Snotlout came running and jumping towards him to end the fight here and there; Hiccup kicked him over and sent him crashing into yet another conveniently placed stack of weapons. Wonder whose the jackass that keeps doing that shit?

Hiccup stood up to his knees and used his sword as a cane while clutching his chest, he reclaimed his Shield that now rested on his back; his face was streaming down with blood and forming black bruises on his nose and eyes. He snarled just as Snotlout got back up and taunted him,"Is that all you've got Useless? Everything thing that happened here was nothing but a lie!" Snotlout yelled at him as his own Cousin stood up in a wounded Knight's pose. He continued on with his rants. But he was beginning to become all pissed when he brought this up and he had to limp over to him

"You should have quit Dragon Training from the beginning, you can't do anything right in this Village. But the thing is, if I win then you're just another useless punk who deserves to be an Outcast. You win and you'll be banished even quicker for beating up the heir"

"Why you'd challenge me Snot? I won that right fairly"

"Because I can, making little people like you and other useless wimpy morons be abused by your own father feels great!"

"I never did anything to you!"

"You would would have done so if I can give you that chance: Face it you little bitch, I am STRONGER, FASTER and SMARTER THAN YOU as you will be banished knowing that your shittiness and shit quality of what you believe in is all wrong!"

"You're stronger than me! You hate me and everyone else in this whole god forsaken Village hates me, dickhead!"

"My uncle likes me, everybody else volunteered to the Chief that I become the heir. The first thing I'm gonna do is banish you from Berk and have my own Villagers hunt you down relentlessly until you die and if you ever come back here, then I will kill you myself! I'll banish Gobber too because I said so that's why!" At that point, Hiccup was furious at the thought of losing his own parental figure who was more like a father than Stoick will ever be. He grappled onto his cousin and tried to take him

"You're such a total spoiled little shit!" Snotlout broke away from and taunted him one last time

"Well at least my own mom doesn't make me live on her own back like a deformed animal with no muscles, no power, no pride, no honor and no usefulness that can help us. I want you off of this Island right now and I will make sure that you will never get away from my sight!" Hiccup both snarled and screamed with extreme venom in voice, bloody mucus had built up in his throat and his Birthmark was glowing valiantly

"YOU'RE DEAD!" He roared out with his bloody mucus hitting his Cousin's face before he pounced onto him like a panther, he started to kick him across the stomach and jumped to join the kick with another one towards his Cousin's jaw. Now that he has some distance between them, he started to sprint forward with anger flashing in his Forest Green Eyes; Snotlout turned around and was met with an flying kick that not only was enough to make him turn once more, but also gave an bleeding black eye as a reminder to when he returned to Berk

Before he would let him recover, he jumped onto his back and took another leap to the air; grabbing onto the chains of the ceiling and even perching above before he tipped backwards and swung downwards like a missile. On his way down, he managed to bring Snotlout's head with him just as he slammed him onto the ground, knocking him unconscious and grabbing him to claw his throat by stabbing it with his fingernails. Before he could continue his assault just as he turned him around and smacked him over his with Right Leg, Gobber finally broke free of Mildew's restraints and stopped Hiccup. He looked over to his opponent and saw him bleeding out, he knew that this was not what his own mother would want, to kill a family member; but that didn't mean she wanted her own son to be hurt and bullied for the many years that have passed. What he truly feared was himself, his own Birthmark that gave him power to fight back; so after one final beatdown towards his Cousin to draw more blood, he ran out of the Arena and towards the Forge at full force. Unaware of the angry shadow who followed up ahead

HTTYD

Hiccup had never been so fearful of his own self than what he had experienced back at the Arena, he was scared not only for Stoick seeing him as his own tool for finding the nest if he found Toothless; but he was also fearful of him becoming an monster like the Madman that his real father had told him about during the meeting of the Chieftains, when they but him were all murdered by the Madman's army of Dragons. He can't keep on delaying his plans to leave Berk, he wanted Toothless and wanted him now more than ever before after seeing his own power that the Birthmark on his back had given to him. He headed back to the Forge and stopped to breath in and out before going to his Office, but what he did not expect was that Astrid was in there sharpening her Axe with an stone; she jumped off his bed and started to walk towards Hiccup threateningly, Axe held in hand and ready to strike if he tried to anything

"I want to know what's going on, no just GETS good as you do. Especially you" She held her Axe against Hiccup's neck as the latter was noticably annoyed by the angry lookin' expression on his face,"Start talking and it better not involve THIS!" Astrid grabbed Hiccup's Red Shield and Gauntlets that she took from display

"Don't you touch my shit!" He took back his Gauntlets and threw them back on display

"Who are you training with? I want to know who it is" She growled viciously

"I am not training with anyone" He answered but Astrid took it as a sign of stubbornness and tackled him to the ground, getting into a fight with him. "If you don't start talking right now, then I will-" She was unable to finish her sentence as Hiccup pushed her off and she threw an punch towards him that Hiccup kicked away. Astrid gritted her teeth as she threw a haymaker (A punch that starts with a counter windmill motion) that Hiccup dodged and locked his arms behind her before sweeping beneath her, sending the young Viking to the ground

Hiccup blocked a kick with his fist and then another one before he was punched in the stomach, Astrid spun her leg across his face and Hiccup had to use both arms to block. She came running towards him and Hiccup bashed her across with his Red Shield hardly,"Dammit Hiccup, that hurt!" She yelled at him. "Not my fault. You shouldn't even be going inside my Office in the first place!" He argued back, she tackled him towards the wall and kicked him in the guts to make him drop his Shield before she held her Axe's blade towards his neck. "Tell me!" She yelled,"The hell I will!" He refused. She growled further and grabbed him by the throat as he angrily stared at her. "If you don't tell me who you are training with right now, then I will make you bring me to where you go everyday and expose you for the lying, cheating, trickster who has brought more shame and dishonor to Berk more than usual that you are!"

"What in the name in Thor is happening here?!" Gobber yelled, having to return to the Forge only to see Astrid threatening Hiccup. She dropped him and Hiccup locked himself in his Office. "He's hiding something and I'm about to find out who's training him by finding out where he goes after class. I know he's always going somewhere in the Forest, and I'm going to find out where to expose that cheating liar" She accused him of cheating

"If Hiccup was training with somebody, then I would be the first to know from him" Gobber told her

"That doesn't matter, he's always going into the Forest and I'm about to find out for myself during tomorrow night after the Fight" She steamed out of the Forge with an intent to find out where Hiccup goes and when she finds whatever made him so good in Dragon Training, the Chieftain will make sure that his own son will receive the maximum punishment. In truth though, she mostly ignored him and always focused on her training to become one of the best recruits to the one and only Berk Guard. They were known for being an militia to defend Berk from enemy ships and always willing to jump into the heat of battle fearless like herself and family, they're also on Constant Call like a volunteer to the Fire Brigade. Her mother even said so herself that a Shieldmaiden such as herself was meant to be apart of the Berk Guard

But now that she was in Dragon Training, her suspicions towards Hiccup had been planted inside of her. Seeds of the want for answers have grown and she instincts believed that Hiccup always went off into the Forest to hide somewhere for the rest of the day, wherever he goes to, she will go and uncover the truth behind the curtains of lies made by him to keep her out of reach and out of her understanding

Hiccup on the other hand knew what Astrid was thinking, he hated it. She was going to find Toothless tonight after the battle with the Monstrous Nightmare, he took a deep breath and knew that he can't let that happen at all as he decided that this would be his final days on Berk; he's ready to leave with Toothless and run away from home to later combat the source of his hurt and his pain that have been haunting him since the day he lost his mother. But now that she's seen some of his equipment, he needs to be cautious when returning as she may remember seeing it. But thankfully she hasn't seen his real shield so there's that, might as well explore Owl Gut Island's marketplace and even make an Alliance with Chief Gort of the Owl Gut Tribe

The other Dragons deserved freedom and that's what he's going to do. In order to shake off the fact that the Hairy Hooligans are going to track him down, he'll need to abandon his former name and go under the name of his new identity that he has finally spelt out; but just cannot say it clearly. He also remembered about the Red Tailfin with the angry white horned skull that was being protected by the scales he used to make his gauntlets, armor and helmet

With that burned into his mind, he prepared for his final battle against Hookfang and his plan to escape Berk. He cannot live among the Vikings anymore and he made a unbreakable promise to Toothless that he would not go to the Cove in order to avoid being followed by an familiar steaming and angry shadow known as Astrid. She needs to cool off but then again, nothing is ever made simple to him as if Loki is preparing him to be ready for something bigger than what he could expect

And that's exactly what he's ready to do, arming himself with his Red Shield; he began to head out to where the Arena was as the sun begin to fall into the beginning of night...

* * *

Do you now know why this Chapter was named: From Challenge to Merciless? It was named that way for the fact that Snotlout challenged Hiccup's right to fight Hookfang regardless if he won fairly and for the fact that Hiccup became merciless after insulting him and Valka by calling them an "deformed animal" which you would know that it's offensive, story-wise or reality. I basically turned him into a huge, total fuckin' dick and before you ask about Astrid snitching on the others about Hiccup's equipment, she hasn't seen what they can really do. Some time passes on and she forgets about them as she has more important things to do. This is 1 of the 2 Bonus Chapters I'm posting since you shouldn't get lost in the story after all, it's only the half of the Berk Chapters. When I say "Be Constructive" I meant: Be constructive with your criticisms of this story. If you have any questions, go ahead and send a PM

BTW: The "Owl Gut Tribe" is real and it came from the Fanfic Story "The Dragon King by Threni" which if you want to know about them, go ahead and read his story. If you Don't like this story, don't read it. Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	8. Chapter 8:A Fight for a Nightmare

(A/N: Here we are, the fight with Hookfang. Hope you enjoy this fight because there's gonna be a delay in the Chapters after the 9th one. I know I haven't really wrote more stories for the anthology follow up, but I've been busy writing this for you. Besides, writer's block is a bitch and I need to rewrite the future chapters for this story)

Yet another sense of dread had befallen upon our hero, but was rather focused on a conspiracy behind it. A feeling of somebody tampering with his upcoming fight with Hookfang to be exact

Hiccup had a horrible feeling that Snotlout's plotting revenge against him for losing the challenge for the right to fight the Nightmare, but he can't let himself be worried. He knew that he can't let Astrid find Toothless at all costs, tomorrow was the day that he would have to fight the Nightmare and he was scared. He didn't want to kill the Dragon nor fight him, but no Villager would listen to him or what he has to say about all this. He let out a resigned huff and entered the Arena, releasing the other Dragons out of the Cages and having them all unexpectedly sniff at him

Meatlug especially sniffed the back of his shirt and pulled up, only to pull back to see the god awful damage done to him. She was curious about the red stains on his shirt and now knew the reason why, Hiccup removed it to show the other Dragons and they were all repulsed by the sight; further informing him on just how intelligent these beasts really were behind their scaly faces. Dried scars, fading stab marks and the jarring sound of Hiccup trying not to have his ribs move so much all gave them everything they needed to know about what happened to him. Could this be the reason why they all heard those screams? Stormfly began nuzzling him as if trying to be comforting. In fact, all Dragons surrounded him and nuzzled him; even licking him

"Thanks guys, I finally have a plan I meant to explain to you guys for awhile. Since it's obvious that the Hairy Hooligans want me to kill Hookfang, yes that's his name, I would have him sleep to make everybody think that he's dead. Nobody could hear his breathing and they're obviously stupid enough to not check him as I'll have him freeze completely to stop his pulse" He explained as Barf and Belch both saw the distant and fearful feeling inside of him build up, they rubbed both heads into his stomach and made him laugh. But now was time to move on to another matter as he continued

"But of course it's also clear to me now that somebody's planning to sabotage my fight, you better wait in your cages if anybody comes by" The Dragons nodded and headed back inside as they await his return. Hiccup left the Arena and looked around the Village, on the lookout for both any bullshit and anything that somebody planned to use against him to cheat. Hell, he even went to the other side of Berk and checked Mildew's Hut since that cranky old bastard cannot be trusted at all. Still there was nothing, but then again there was that lingering thought that somebody was going to interfere with his fight; the Villagers can't seem to make up their mind if they want to have it in the first god damn place, that's for sure

As he trekked through the Village once more, double checking to make sure that everything was in place; taking a look at the suspicious areas, his suspicions brought him to his Cousin's house at last. There on the back was an open basement door behind it, lit dimly and very barren; but Hiccup wasn't going to dare to not take the risks at all and thus went inside. Finding an hidden door behind some objects as somebody doesn't want him to find out, he moved them aside and and entered to find some papers planted on the walls and an mysterious looking plant in a cage

It was an fully grown tall trunk that had an roughly oval shaped crown. The rootstock was large, it was knobby and it was whitish to fading green in color. It was like an potato tuber that could produce plants and just the very thought of having it be chopped into pieces, turned to hot steaming liquid and dipped with arrows made him growl as the unease and snarling rage inside of him burned his blood. He didn't know why, but it was something terrible and it was also something that perhaps even his most notorious enemies may use against his Dragons

Examining the desk in front of him, he looked at the notes and it was all apart of a plan made by his own Cousin; which wasn't anything new since Spitelout's always planning strategies according to his mother, after all it is for their favorite time of the year that Hiccup refuses to cooperate or participate in: The Thawfest Games, a series of challenges which consist of Sheep lugging, Axe throwing and Log rolling. It's supposed to test your strength and courage, but Hiccup rather not use his own courage for a competition like that; he prefers something adventurous and action packed for him to face. Then there was the one letter that pissed him off, it words read:

The bastard known as Hiccup the Useless has embarrassed the future heir of Berk for the last time, as his fight is coming tomorrow and I've weakened him from his wounds; I devised a plan to work with Mildew and help grow what is known as "Dragon Root" It is said to cause any Dragons to become violent when infected by it, I'm gonna make me a crossbow and have Gobber make some arrows for me as I want to teach my Cousin a lesson. Now for my plan

1: _Harvest the Dragon Root_

2: _Sneak into the Arena and throw it into the Nightmare's cage_

3: _Sit back and enjoy the mauling of Hiccup the Useless, that'll teach him to make a mockery out of me. I deserve to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, not him!_

Angered, Hiccup began steaming and shortening his breaths to the point where he bared his own teeth; he angrily torn down the papers and trashed the entire room, even to the point of splitting the desk in half with his power that the Birthmark gave him. He turned his attention to the Dragon Root and broke open the cage to take with him, he then ignited Inferno and burned all the papers in a pile as he left the basement room. No words were ever spoken during his outrage

He threw it out from the bridge leading to the Arena and into the sea in order to nullify it's effects, as his instincts told him that it was the best way to dispose of it. Now while he was in the basement, there were no others; this was the only one that was kept and harvested by Mildew and given to Snotlout. He alerted the others about his discovery and they couldn't be anymore angrier than this, Hiccup had every right to foil his plan. Now that there were no other sign of any danger that would be used to tamper with his fight, he bid them all farewell and headed back to his Office in the Forge for the rest of the night. Deciding not to use any of his weapons for tomorrow as this would be one hell of a battle, he was instead going to use his flaming gauntlets

HTTYD

The day had finally arrived, the day that was feared by even himself. The day that Hiccup would have to face off against the Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang. He stood outside of the gates, proceeding on with Toothless' plan to fool everyone into thinking it was dead. He had to make sure that no body got in his way or else everything was doomed to collapse and he was to be considered an Outcast among the Archipelago not for his lies, but for his rebellious planning against the Hairy Hooligans. Even then, he had to make sure that Astrid did not find Toothless at all costs as he blocked both entrances by stuffing in the cracks/tunnelways and sealed with two boulders to make it look natural

"Now I can really show myself in public again, If somebody told me that Hiccup would go from being a rebellious little shit eater and useless, ungrateful Murderer of Mothers to placing first in Dragon Training. I would tie him to a mast, shipped him off for the fear that he has openly conspired against all of us, yes even that horrendous Mildew Blunge (A/N: Mildew doesn't have a last name, might as well give him one) but enough stalling. Let the fight begin!" Hiccup listened to Stoick with anger flaming in his very eyes and skin as he heard him disrespect him. Even after all of this that he had done, Stoick would still talk shit down on him as if he was nothing but a pathetic joke played for laughs. Nobody's fuckin' laughin' and neither is he, dick. He was glad to not be one of them and he would rather be with Toothless for the many innocent Dragons the Hairy Hooligans have killed

While Hiccup was scowling and brimming with hatred towards the Chieftain, he never heard or saw Gobber walking up towards him. "It's time Hiccup, go give 'em hell would ya?" He nodded and walked towards the lever to open the entrance. "You know what must be done" Hiccup walked towards the Arena and stopped next to the place that held all of the weapons, looking at everything, it was clear that Stoick would've gone for the War Hammer but a Sword is more like his style. Once he gestured that he was ready, the locks on the doors slowly removed themselves as everyone awaited impatiently, especially Snoutlout because he wanted to see him mauled for embarrassing him in front of the entire Village. Hiccup looked at the door for a few seconds until they immediately shot open and revealed an very angry and pissed Nightmare, fire blazed all over his entire body and charged out across the walls; firing off a streaming blast of Kerosene Gel outside as all of the residents dodged

It landed back in front of Hiccup as it climbed over the chained roof and gave out an angry growl, Hiccup's Birthmark glowed as Hookfang began telling him," _Let's get something straight here, I may know the plan to all of this. But I want you to give me the fight I have been waiting for a long time_ " His voice gruff sounding but was still loud and clear

"I know I'm gonna bleed, but that's just apart of the act right there. You ready?"

" _As soon as this plan of yours is finished, I want to know the real one; see what you have in mind for escaping this hellhole they call an Island_ "

"You have yourself a Deal, Hookfang"

Stoick yelled at his son to fight and slammed his hammer on the railing, causing Hookfang to attack and attempt to take a bite out of Hiccup. He dodged backwards and jumped back to avoid two swipes and another bite from him, he started down at Hookfang who prepared to fire off an stream of Kerosene Gel to burn him. Hiccup threw his weapon away and waited for the Nightmare to fire, he moved to the side and allowed his hand to be set on fire; having it ignited and ready to sprint forward with a fierce look in his eyes, he picked up the sword again and threw it like a boomerang to counter Hookfang's bite before sending him an powerful uppercut to his jaw. Hookfang staggered backwards for a bit and seemed dazed

Hiccup knew that the Villagers may remember him if he used his Gauntlets, but they're stupid to not recall anyways since he won't be back for another few months to years. But back to focusing on the battle unfolding in front of him. In order to not let him recover, Hiccup jumped and smashed both arms onto the Nightmare's face as he got dazed yet again. Hookfang was aware that the Villagers were going to suspect that he was going easy on the boy in front of him, it was decided that it'll be much more believable if he attacked

And attacked he did by scratching his opponent across the chest, making him clutch it with his arm as his ribs were still broken; but healing. Hiccup couldn't let this happen and he attacked again, but was caught off guard by Hookfang jumping to the other side and forcing him onto the defensive. Blocking his tail smack with his right arm but being swept to the ground, he launched himself back up and kicked Hookfang in the jaw; sending him backwards. He was blown away by an hidden ability that Hookfang along with his species had known as an "Wing Blast" He jumped off the wall and swung towards him using the chained roof

He heaved backwards and released his grip when he gotten close enough to send a kick to his snout, however Hookfang used this to his advantage and swiped him down with his claws; sending him to floor. Hiccup attempted to sweep him off his talons by sliding his Right Leg across the floor and even blocking what looked liked an punch to him before he got up and gave him an uppercut punch like before using both his arms to smash his head horizontally

Hookfang grabbed smacked him down to the floor and pinned him down with his talon, tightening it to prevent him from escaping. But Hiccup was smarter than this, he waited for him to stomp on his body and when he did; he blocked with his two arms with his Birthmark glowing, holding his defense tightly and pushing back until he got up onto his feet and shoved him away; sending him toppling over backwards. He followed it up with an swinging kick to the back and an dynamite kick towards his chest, but Hookfang retaliated hard not only with an chokeslam; but with an spinning back Wing smack towards his face that stunned him and an Tail swipe to send him flying backwards where he hit the wall hard

Hiccup was now coughing blood, bleeding down on even from his legs and chest. It dripped down to make an small puddle and continued to disgustingly squirt out of his scars he received and have his black bruised wounds bleed out. His vision was fading and he was going to collapse at any moment now, blinking furiously in the uneven light. His ears might be deceiving him but in truth they were not, he looked up and saw that the entire Village was not chanting,"Kill useless!" to Hookfang. Those motherfucking ass biting traitors! He knew for one thing that they wanted no part of him on Berk, but this was treason and that was not fair at all to him. Stoick just didn't care, he cannot have an son with no talents; he really just didn't want to put up with him anymore. The Villagers have now turned against him, and it was all their fucking faults. This was it for him, this was the edge of breaking for him

Hookfang on the other hand took notice and was scowling, snarling with anger that he had nothing to overcome it all. He puts on a show and gets one hell of a great fight from somebody with broken ribs and this what he gets in return: Villagers chanting for him to kill his one opponent. There is no way in hell that he is going to kill his one opponent who has given him and put up one of the best fights that he has ever had, even for a wounded Redblood like him. Yes he's known to be aggressive, but when was the last time he ever had an fight like this? The answer is simple: Not since he attacked a very ugly cantankerous old smelly fuck whose only friend was a Sheep. That happened to be a few raids ago before being captured to be used for a prize for the one who rises through the ranks in Dragon Training, should of just called it "Berk Academy for Heartless, Mindless Dragon Hunters and Murderers" There, that's a better name for this shitty training program here on Berk

Hiccup looked much further into the crowd and saw Mildew, another thing about him was his deep hatred for Dragons and that he was always with his Sheep known as Fungus. Mildew was booing at him for putting up a pathetic, staged and fake fight before going one step further and insulting him,"You can't kill any Dragons, your own motherly bitch and prostitute whore was right to leave you behind because no one would ever want to have you as a Son. All you are is a big baby who can't fight back, how about you just slit your throat right now and kill yourself!" Hiccup growled deeply, nobody mentions nor insults his mother like that; especially when he is in the Village. But it was only worse with more and more insults by the Villagers, rallied up by Mildew's forked tongue and venomous words as they began to throw stones at him again. Where do they get these stones from?

"MILDEW!" He screamed out as he got up and spat blood out onto the floor, looking towards Hookfang and preparing himself for a beatdown like Spitelout did to Stoick many moons ago. He sprinted forward fast and began to land as many punches to the underbelly, face, Wings and kicks to the legs, talons and other such places as he can before Hookfang countered his onslaught; the Nightmare then jumped onto his stomach and kicked off from it before landing in a flying kick to the face. Man, these Dragons sure know how to fight like Humans do; that makes them even more intelligent, Damn. But Hiccup wasn't going down just yet, he punched Hookfang right in the snout, making him bleed harder than before

The plan was working, Hookfang was slowly weakening. Now all he had to do was to weaken him until he was on the floor, pretending to try and escape from his wrath. Of course Hiccup was still infuriatingly pissed off and really, really angry from Mildew that he sent another barrage of punching to head and body, kicks to the chest and talons before ending it all with an elbow slam on his tail. Sooner or later Hookfang was down but still breathing as he was waiting to be knocked out, no condition to fight back at all; but at this point is where the Villager's insults towards Hiccup became even worse. Making him even madder than before that these ungrateful Villagers could not see for the fact that he went this far just to be treated like he is still a plague to their eyes in the end. The Villagers continued their hurtful insults such as:

"You don't deserve to be the Chieftain's son"

"You shouldn't be allowed to live in the same Tribe as us!"

"Why do you defy us all? You should have had your ass be killed by Stoick long ago!" Hiccup was closed to shedding tears but refused until this happened, Mildew had thrown the worst insult that he could ever take so hard to himself. Stoick did nothing to stop him, for he was angry that he did not come home like he told Gothi to and was ever so bitter over his nephew's beating

"I hearby claim you along with all the people on Berk that you are the worst Viking the whole Archipelago has ever seen in the last 300 Years that have passed! You will be exiled not from your own home, but you will be banished from ever returning to the Barbaric Archipelago. I want you to get the hell out of here, you're not welcome in our home. Do you hear me? GET OUT!" Mildew screamed the last part out as cheers followed. All of a sudden, Hiccup began to laugh and never did stop as he threw an War Hammer to smash Mildew's and Stoick's bones; cracking them both and knocking them all out. Spitelout secretly praised him for standing up to himself. Hiccup was still laughing, now as he ran towards Hookfang and gave him the most nastiest punch to his skull that Berk has ever seen before; ending the fight and leaving him unconscious

HTTYD

The entire Village didn't care at all and instead of throwing stones at him, they all left to bring their Chieftain to the medics in recovery while Gobber asked him if he wanted to be alone,"I'll be alright" He spoke brokenly, Gobber was still sad and respected his wishes as he left. Hiccup was still laughing to the very brink of hysteria until he broke down onto the floor into tears, god dammit he hated this place so much. The Dragons who snuck out dragged him inside of the cages where the walls were broken and connected, Barf and Belch attempted to calm the boy down

Hiccup was still upset at how much pain he had endured, those were one of the worst Tribes he had ever lived with and all he wanted to do now was die. "I hate this Village so much, I don't want to live here anymore. I don't want to live... just leave me to die" Hiccup shed one last tear before passing out. In the meantime, the other Dragons had a meeting while Hiccup was asleep and Hookfang awakened just in time for Stormfly's question

" _We heard everything outside, what happened?_ " Her voice was motherly, but young. It sounded smooth and like a guardian to an hatchling

" _Ungreatful bastards, If I wanted to be killed by a Night Fury of his then I would have done so to him right now. I could smell one nearby and he carries his scent_ " Hookfang replied coldly

" _No wonder why we caught the scent, where is this Night Fury again?_ " Barf asked. Both their voices sounded like teenagers to adults, yet they were still relaxed like chill bros. hanging out

" _We should at least wait, until it's nighttime_ " Meatlug suggested in another young but soothing voice that sounded like an princess (A/N: Perhaps even like Cameron Diaz's Princess Fiona. BTW Shrek the Third doesn't suck, it's better than Forever After which was not necessary since the former had a Happy Ending. Even if it didn't make you laugh once, Forever After won't make you smile or grin once. Trust me, it's horrible) as they look at the sleeping boy

" _You have a point, suffering a mental meltdown and now having to cool off first. But this Astrid person that I heard from those Redbloods outside said that she's searching for a mentor in the woods?_ " Stormfly thought as the Zippleback replied," _From what I and Belch heard, the boy here spoke about an Cove. If that's where that Night Fury is then, we better hurry before she finds it_ " All Dragons agreed and waited for the sun to go down

Meanwhile Astrid returned from her search finding nothing, she's bound herself to try again tonight and check out the pathway with all the warning signs. Looks like somebody did NOT want her to go into whoever's hiding behind there, but she was determined to face the hidden area behind the sealed entrances fearless like her Uncle once was before the Flightmare known as Hofferson's Bane killed him and left her name with shame. She will regain her Honor, no matter what it takes and she will hunt down that Flightmare as it appears every decade during the Northern Lights even known as Aurvandil's Fire. Until then, she returned home and ate her dinner as she waited until nightfall

"Be prepared you lying cheater, everyone will see you for who you really are in their eyes: A Shameful, Dishonorable Trickster who has no loyalty and always defies his orders... tonight it all ends here right now"

* * *

Now she's really snooping around in places where her nose doesn't belong, but by the time she arrives at the Cove; Hiccup and the Dragons will be nowhere in sight and the former has written a particularly nasty letter to Stoick the Vast. This the 2nd Bonus Chapter I'm putting out for you so I can start writing down the future chapters as I mentioned before, as for the Anthology series detailing the Young Adventures of our future Dragon Rider... I'm just gonna write down some short stories because it's long enough as it is

Anyways, Don't like it then don't read it. Be constructive with criticism, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: If you want to write down a Story where the cast of HTTYD reads this Story in the form of a Movie (Watching the Movie), then go ahead; feel free to do so! I won't mind, just be clear of one thing: Don't use the word "said" to describe something mentioned already, just use Previously Mentioned because the latter puts a strain on my eyes...


	9. Chapter 9:Birth of a Legend

(A/N: Here we are, the one you've been waiting so patiently for all this time so expect a delay in chapters. I wrote the future ones before posting these ones out, I'm basically on Chapter 13 right now. Oh and if you see the message at the end of the Chapter, nevermind that because I need to start finishing VOL 1 and begin VOL 2 which I've decided to now write shorter stories because I could only write so much. But you knew this from before so go ahead and Feel Free to Review. Remember: Don't like it, don't read it; I should've posted that warning long ago and I advise you be constructive with whatever the hell you don't like about this story, I do not want any Flamers clogging up my reviews... Thanks)

In the hours of the fading sun, the Dragons peaked out to see anybody guarding or on patrol through the Village. None were in sight and thus, they all snuck out and closed the cages behind them. Locking them up and even slipping through the caged rooftop, which some links were destroyed quietly with their fire breaths and flew over to the Forests until they spotted an secluded Cove from below and landed. All throughout the process of escaping, not one of them had saw Fishlegs watching them from the shadows of the buildings,"Go get 'em guys" He silently spoke to himself, he was happy for Hiccup finally leaving Berk. But man does he sure feel like it's his fault for not standing up to him when he needed him the most

Toothless emerged from the tree root shelter and growled, Barf and Belch revealed Hiccup asleep on their back with bruised and bloodied marks on his flesh. Toothless understood the picture and approached his boy who was safely lifted down to the ground on his stomach without any pain coming from his ribs nor back. He could understand that Hookfang was attempting to make the fight more believable, but may have overdone slightly; but none the less, the plan worked anyways

" _Is he asleep?_ " Toothless asked in a calm voice, one that sounded caring to his boy

" _Yes, he is indeed. But the poor Redblood suffered an sanity meltdown and he needs to cool down first, he's ready to leave this horrible place once and for all. Perhaps even help us with a issue of ours_ " Stormfly responded

" _I give them a fight for them to enjoy and here they go changing their minds, wanting me to kill him. They don't give a shit if he's been put through hell for however long he's aged for_ " Hookfang intervened. Toothless growled at the thought of the Villagers demanding Hiccup to die, his boy will never be killed by anyone; especially not their superior (More on that later on) Unable to let those thoughts of his bother him, he decided to wake Hiccup up by stroking his tongue on his Birthmark. Which worked and he got up all drowsy

" _Are you alright Hiccup?_ " Toothless cooed in worry

"If the Villagers didn't call me names and asked Stoick to put a bounty for you with no reward, I would be" He replied with

" _There a reason you called the Redblood Chief by his name? Here I thought you were his son_ "

"Do NOT call me that" He hissed at the title,"Stoick was not my father, he was abusive towards me, he ostracized me for something I couldn't control, he and the Village all wanted me dead and he tried to kill his own former son. My real father had died along with my mother long ago" He replied coldly and darkly. He held his arm towards his chest with a hint of sorrow, Meatlug nuzzled him but for what unknown reason shuddered in fear due to the tone of his voice

" _That was by far one of the best fights I ever had since I attacked that old fart who lived with that uncooperative sheep of his_ " Hookfang told him

"Mildew..." He spoke that name silently with venom building up in his voice, he then stroked his snout and told him,"You made the right choice Hookfang, he always rallied up Villagers to banish others and always got away with it. One day I will make him pay for what he did to the Dragons that came near his house"

" _What exactly did this old fart do to them?_ " Toothless asked sounding a bit angry

"He was not only considered one of the best murderers, which made him arrogant and prideful to be clear, but he also steals their eggs and a few weeks ago he began planting something called an infamous flower named Blue Oleander. Oh, he also spreads eels on the nests of many Dragons to build Outposts for the Outcasts; he's a traitor and nobody knows" The Dragons all looked up at the one word that Hiccup just said to them

" _Did you just say Blue Oleander?_ " Meatlug asked

"Yes, though I need some explaining about what the effects do. You all look a little pale just by me mentioning the name" He answered

" _The Infamous Blue Oleander is known for being poisonous to us, even the most powerful can go down as soon as it's effects have taken their toll on you. Best way to cure it is with the Scauldron's Venom, but you better be near the sea or else they'll start paying the price as none of the Tidals can stay on ground for long. Their scales become dry and cracked, weakened to the point of being vulnerable to those Redbloods_ " Hookfang answered, Hiccup started to feel sick

"Remind me to alert me and have you destroy them on sight, if the Scauldron is immune to it's effects that is" The Dragons nodded, confirming his question on if they're immune or not. "Well just be glad you girl are immune to the effects of the Dragon Root, just think about what they could all do to you"

" _Did I mention that it's only the pollen that infects us?_ " Hookfang asked

"Good to know that you won't be infected in it's vicinity. But I do have to say that I become all itchy during the Spring when the pollen's in the air, it burns like hell and I have to scratch" Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief

HTTYD

All through the while as the sunset was starting to come to a close, Hiccup finished writing down his letter to Fishlegs as he is the only Viking who could be trusted to keep a secret. With that act, he moved the stuff out of the way along with boulder before putting it back to the way it was; not wanting Astrid to find it at all

He made it to the Forge and grabbed his Armor with Wings, Inferno, His Shield and his Red Tailfin all in a duffel bag that he had gotten from Trader Johann. Meanwhile, he had to make an Mask to protect his identity if his helmet came off. Which didn't take to long as it turned out like this

The Mask was in shape of an mummy's bandage face that allowed his full hair flow out of it. It was buttoned on with Gronckle Iron studs and wrapped around on the back to camouflage it's opening, which was even more so thanks to his long hair. On the left side was an black and blue tint while the other right side was the same color of his Red Tailfin, with the angry white horned skull being situated on his cheek. The eyes themselves were tightened around to not show any skin and so was the mouth as only the lips were seen. Finally, his throat was also covered up and still allowed him to eat, drink and breathe

His armor was mainly all strong and durable dark leather, with metal shoulder pads that sported his Birthmark, his back also shared the same imprint. He also sported retractable wings inspired by his Dragon as they were made from Toothless' own scales, his armor had many features for exploring and looking for new places to fill the map of the Archipelago. On the arms were black and red bandages that were wrapped around him, black on the left and red on the right. His features included an dagger on his left bracer, flaps behind the right arm, an compass which was protected by Gronckle Iron to keep it from being damaged, ankle straps with pouches that would carry different fire types of the Dragons they meet and his own map under his chestplate

Before he would head back, he snuck into Fishleg's Bedroom through the window and left a note for him to burn so that it's to prevent anyone knowing the reason he's leaving before he left and made a straight sprinting dash over to the Cove without any further delays, hopefully in deep thought that Astrid did not find the Cove during his absence

HTTYD

Astrid had left her house and began to make her way over to the Forest, this time for sure was that she was going to find out what lies behind the boulders that blocked the entrance. She held her Axe close by her side and once she entered the Forest, she passed by her usual training spot and continued down further and deeper inside. She was growling at her thoughts for what was Hiccup using to cheat in Dragon Training, what was it that he was using and if not, who was he training with all of this time. She made it to where the signs were and trespassed inside, ignoring the various signs warning her to turn back

She walked the deep path inside and came down to a slope with wooden steps as if this was discovered before by the one who didn't want her to enter here, finally there she was at the Boulder that blocked her path. "Alright you son of a bitch, you can't hide whatever's behind this from me" She cursed under her breath as she jammed her Axe and in between until she felt it move freely on the other side and began to force open the entrance with all her strength and all of her might, moving the boulder backwards to the side until she was able to enter freely. Though her Axe was damaged for it's trouble, she would later have it repaired

She then saw that it was tunnelway that was entirely stuffed up with moss, branches and other stuff to keep her out of whatever lied behind here by the one who discovered this place, needless to say she was not impressed. "Here I go" She told herself as she began to hack away at the stuffing inside the tunnelway, digging deeper until she came across an beautiful but barren and secluded Cove. An lake was glimmering in the moonlight and there just so many places to check, but nothing did seem suspicious at all. However this did not stop Astrid from marching in here and shouting out

"Come out of there, I know you're the mentor whose training Hiccup!" She demanded angrily, furious over what she thinks is Hiccup's way of cheating. When there was no response, she growled and stiffened herself before marching all around the Cove with her Axe hanging in hand. She went off to examine anything suspicious by checking everywhere, what she did happen to find was that the grass had blood on it. Eel blood to be exact, but this couldn't be Hiccup since he made it clear that he hates eels; she remembered that the Twins pranked him by force feeding him them, but that wasn't a prank that was fucking torture. One thing she spotted was an Dagger in the water which she picked up and dried it off before placing in her belt

Another thing that she found was at the entrance which happened to be an Shield wedged in between, though she didn't check it earlier as the moss n' other stuffing was in the way. She went ahead and checked around for anything else that might be suspicious, which she just so happened to do so when she came across an Axe that somebody didn't want her to find at all. It was really sharpened and it was actually pretty big, bigger than her Mother's Axe she used and it was really light. The metal substance for the blade was unknown but it sure felt like something. She turned around twice for any sign of anybody coming before she took the Axe. If her Mother's Axe was destroyed then she would have a perfect replacement ready for her, she placed it on her back and continued to look around

There was some wooden dummies that were surprisingly durable and haven't broken just yet, some training arrows and just about everything she needed to know that Hiccup was training with someone and that he was cheating all along. "I knew it!" She exclaimed to herself,"That sneaky little cheater, the Chieftain is going to hear about this!" She then left the area, making sure to return one day to find more signs of Hiccup's little devious and lying schemes for Dragon Training. Now that Astrid was gone, the Dragons all came out from above (A/N: The spot where Toothless escaped the Cove to save Hiccup in the Film) and believed that it was now safe as she wasn't coming back

Stoick was having an drink of his own mead when Astrid arrived in the Great Hall, Stoick turned and took notice to her presence as he got up and walked to her. "Ms. Hofferson, what's the report?" He asked with authority in his voice

"Hiccup has been cheating in Dragon Training all this time, I've found signs of him being trained by a secret mentor of his. There's wooden dummies that have been splintered by this Axe made with this Unknown metal alloy, and there's been some arrows" Stoick growled, kept himself in control

"Continue, lass" Astrid nodded and did so

"There's also been some scorch marks in the Cove and I found this Dagger in the lake, we now that he was there. He was trying to keep me out of his little sanctuary by blocking the entrance with a boulder and stuffing the pathway up, but we got him right were we want him" She finished. Stoick's one true happiness for his own son was now shattered and turned into rage. How dare he cheat in Dragon Training, he was using tricks all this time and now he was keeping secrets from all of them. He took the Knife from her and bellowed out his voice to the other Villagers

"Gather all Vikings, each and every one; as many as you can. Light your torches and arm yourselves, we're going to hunt for this fugitive!" Stoick roared out, grabbing his Axe and leaving with an entire mob of armed and dangerous Vikings out into the Village. He was not going to have his son keep anymore secrets from him, this ends now!

HTTYD

Arriving back at the Cove, Hiccup immediately hugged Toothless was hoping that Astrid did not find him while he was away; the reason for this was that the Boulder has been moved and the pathway's stuffing was torn down. "She did not find any of us, we all kept changing spots whenever she came close" Toothless calmed the boy down, Hiccup let go of him and told the other Dragons

"Right, it's time we leave Berk for good. I have reasons to return here as I will explain when our new home and new friends are found, and from there I will have my revenge for what Stoick did for the many years that passed" He mounted onto Toothless with the saddle and Tailfin in place, and from there on out; Hiccup led the Dragons into the darkness of the sky above the clouds and out of the Cove from Berk. The former home in which he did not look back once as they all disappeared

Fishlegs awakened for something terrible, it was an nightmare and it was no pleasant dream. It was about the Gods being angered for what they have done and that the brothers Thor and Loki berated him for not standing up for him. He was sweating and he found an note by his side, reading through it and exiting his house to respect Hiccup's wishes by burning the note when he was stopped by the entire Village led by Stoick. All armed and wielding torches,"What's going on here?" He asked fearfully as he managed to hide the note

"Ms. Hofferson has went off to investigate on her patrol and concludes that my son has been cheating this whole time, and to think I was happy for him for placing first in Dragon Training all this time. But now he does not deserve this pride from any of us, he's been keeping secrets and we are all going to hunt and confront him at the place from where Ms. Hofferson has told us about and found evidence" Stoick had told him before having a suspicious feeling before giving this order to his men,"Restrain him, he's hiding something of his own"

"What? No!" Fishlegs was restrained by two Vikings as kept him up towards an wall, finding and allowing Stoick to take the note away from him. He read it out for the entire Village to hear out what his own son had to say

 _To the dickheaded lowlife failure of a Chieftain, but even more so as a Father_

 _I have no father, you killed my real one all because of my mother was taken away by the Stormcutter from that night. My Birthmark is not a curse, it's a gift by Loki and you will not accept it for what I really am. I am no Viking, I will not live a life of being one of you. All Dragon Murderers like the Hairy Hooligans and all those who have hurt the innocent beasts must be taken out with no mercy_

 _These were one of the worst years I have ever lived, all because you berated me and the Village ostricised me for something I could not control and accused me of a crime and murder that I didn't commit. After so much pain and suffering such as you whipping me all because you're drunk, no good bastard who doesn't deserve to be my dad; The Hairy Hooligans of Berk have pissed me off for the last time, now you will live to suffer my pain that you have brought upon me_

 _I had left not too long ago after the Nightmare fight and I have felt like I wanted to die in the severe blizzard storm that came in my traveling, I had nowhere to go now and I just wanted to go to my grave, close my eyes and die. But then there was him, he rode upon an Night Fury whose appearance struck fear into myself from the first time I've met him, whose armor was an darkened cedar and umber brown. He wielded an Sword that can burn alight, an Shield made from the substance of my Uncle's Sword. He picked me up and took me to his home where you will never find us as he will threaten to tear down Berk off the map and leave you in ruins_

 _He heard the cries of many Dragons and he has made peace with them, something that you will never do for you all are nothing but murderers and foul smelling, uncivilized monsters that crave only for this Honor bullshit. He is made peace with the Dragons and he treats them as his own friends and allies, you on the other hand call them "Devils" like you have called me before. If you dare go up against him, you will not be spared any mercy. Hell, he doesn't even know the meaning of this Mercy to Vikings like you_

 _I am not worthy of being your son as I renouce every birthright that I hold to you, my new father is the one who has treated me with love, wanted me by his side until the end and has done everything you all have failed in the years since that night. But then again, you didn't even want to raise me when my mother was there; she frowns upon you all from above. Me and my father are always traveling throughout the Archipelago, so do NOT attempt to find me if you value your life or Tribe_

 _ **FOR THE EYES OF FISHLEGS ONLY** : By the time you have finished reading this, take this letter to Gobber to make him promise that he won't tell Stoick the Vast and burn this letter by any means necessary. I'm sorry that I left you as you were the only friend I had, but I didn't want you to suffer my fate as well with Snotbitch and his fellow Argue Twins. The Dragon Rider who has rescued me introduced himself as the Legendary Dragon Rider... DRAYKO RYDER_

 _Forgive me my friend, I was real fool to stay on Berk. Nobody wants to stay here in a Village full of Dragon Murdering Vikings who refuse to help the Runt become one of them, but neither does anybody want to live with memories of pain here and left with lost hope and despair living in your dreams until your trip to the grave. Farewell Fishlegs J. Ingerman, you will become the best Dragon Knowledge Master in due time and to make sure that no Hairy Hooligans or Dragon Hunters can ever get their hands on valuable information about the Dragons, I have helped Drayko steal the Manual and rename it to "The Book of Dragons" where it will be kept out of reach of our enemies_

 _May Loki watch over me and my Thor grant me Courage..._

 _~ **HHH III**_

If someone was red, steaming and burning hot with extremely unstable and flammable furious rage right now; then that is Stoick right now. He was so angry that with his anger for the fact that his own son had abandoned his Tribe like a coward and sought the help of an Devil Riding Warrior from another Tribe out there or perhaps beyond the Archipelago, he burned the letter to ashes and caused an tremor on the Isle of Berk with his own fist slamming the ground

"How dare he! He has proclaimed himself as a Outcast and allowed himself to be taken in by a traitorous Devil Rider who threatens us all on Berk! He has really crossed far ahead of the line this time, there's no turning back now. I will not have an Devil Rider take my own son away from me! He has made fail my loving Valka and he has shown nothing but shame and dishonor to this Tribe. While we must not forget our true mission to destroy the nest to make sure the Devils ever return to Berk, we must hunt and KILL DRAYKO RYDER! EVEN IF IT MEANS ERUPTING A WAR IN THE ARCHIPELAGO, NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES TO RECLAIM MY SON!" Stoick had screamed out, cheers followed with supporters gathering all around saying

"To Helheim with this Devil Rider!"

"Kill Drayko Ryder!"

"We must find him!"

"It shall be honorable to die knowing that I've fought by you Chief"

"We must not stop! We must first capture this Drayko Ryder!" Stoick yelled out once more and cheers erupted once again. He led them all back into the Great Hall and left Fishlegs to return to his bed and cry,"Sorry Hiccup... they all know now"

HTTYD

Hiccup, Toothless and the Dragons have been flying over for some time now, that is until they all came across an Large Island with twin mountains for the Moon to peak through and the Sun to bathe them all in it's morning rays. "There's the place, let's go" He flew down with the others and into the extremely thick forest from where they found an much larger secluded Cove than the one back on Berk. Trees and rocks cover the entrance that led down like stairs, an docking port was also nearby and the name of this land shall be called "Draconia" as it was well worth the title for all Dragons are welcomed here on his new Island

Still though, Hiccup couldn't help but feel guilty after the weight on his back has been cleared. He had wrote everything he felt from his pain down in that letter and he doesn't think he was ready for such thing before, once he landed; he just had to hug Toothless, he couldn't bare himself the pain. But even more so for the fact that his own Night Fury was crippled like this thanks to those Devils on Berk

" _It's not your fault Hiccup, I'm the one who should be responsible for flying into that Trap_ "

"I know, but since Stoick has been talking about the Nest a lot; does this mean you have a superior of your own?" The Dragons deflated while Toothless spoke in a hateful tone

" _Yes, we do_ "

" _I shouldn't have asked_ "

" _No, we must tell you. All of us should tell you_ " Stormfly nodded with the others

" _I'll start first as I know how it all happened. I was once apart of a Drove, there were 3 Leaders that consisted of an Male, Female and Elder. The Male was unmated and as such, had to gain a mate of his own to keep his seat of power; he was of course Power Hungry which made sense, I could see it in his own eyes. The two of us wanted the same female for a mate, I can tell you know that this has no happy ending; but I'll continue. Her name was Aythro, the most beautiful one I've ever seen with scales possessing a deep violet/blue with a black tint and and her eyes were the most stunning shade of Yellow I've seen in a long time_ " As Toothless finished, his voice started to sound pissed. " _Now of course as per the rules of our Drove: When two of us have the same affection, we must fight for her with Courage and strength of heart for the winner shall have thy mate. But that jerkass male known as Voidflier didn't want to play fair at all, no... I was stronger and older than he could ever be_ "

Hiccup gestured him to continue, which Toothless just now plain ass sounded angry," _He exiled me from the Drove, claiming that I had broke the sacred rules of combat and planned to cheat during our fight. That bastard will pay for what he did. I was exiled immediately as no one believed me, there was no one who could see through the biased lies and those who would defend me would risk getting exiled with me. I didn't want them to share my fate at all. My family and Aythro believed in me and the latter blew a kiss towards me after I left_ "

Hiccup moved in to hug him dearly and tightly," _I flew off pissed as shit, hurt by the fact that he would do this and betrayed by my own kind. With no regard for those who refused to believe my innocence, I fired off an barrage of Plasma Bolts_ (A/N: For readers who keep saying they're Plasma Blasts: They're called Plasma Bolts, NOT BLASTS!) _towards them. My Pride was taken, chewed up and shat out of Voidflier's laughing ass but my name was not_ " Hiccup quickly responded with an angry outburst

"That ain't fair!"

" _You're damn right it's not fair at all, if there's one thing I know is that you don't want to intervene when I fight him again. But when I look at you, there's no hesitation to go against your wishes for me to finish my revenge on my own. I came too close to Berk and was caught by the song of Red Death_ "

" _If you can call that annoying, high pitched, **Get Your Ass Back To Home and Feed My Lazy Fuckin' Ass** signal, a song_" Hookfang intervened, Meatlug held back her laughter at that explanation before Hiccup asked this question

" _Who is this Red Death?_ " He asked, Stormfly began answering

" _One of the worst demons we have been forced to listen to, a Demon who controls the minds of any Dragon that gets too close to her perimeter ratio. At least close enough to hear her awful singing_ " Stormfly explained

" _She forces us to raid Berk everytime no matter the casualties and force us to feed her stupid fat ass, if we don't then she feasts on us. We hate her!_ " Belch explained/shouted in a tone that made him feel like he was about to shed a tear any moment

" _We all hate her, soon enough Red Death will die_ " Stormfly calmed the Zippleback down

"Red Death, the Bane of Queens. We cannot face her alone, but together we can from where we stand. The Knights of the Dragon Riders will be united, but first must we must become Raiders of Knighthood for we have not felt like that we earned such title to be a Knight" Hiccup encouraged himself, feeling confident as Toothless told him

" _The one reason that I never spilled your blood was because I saw the same reflection as you did. Wondering that lingering question of how can we take the lives of someone that reflects ourselves? I knew now that neither of were Redblood nor Darkblood, just ourselves who were like each other. When that Birthmark of your's glowed, I was cleared of the fog that clouded my mind and my vision. Fading out with no remnants and no remains left to be seen, you know it's time to do it; lead on my Brother_..." Toothless reminded him as Hiccup grabbed his duffel bag and moved to the other side of the Cove, shadowed by the darkness as he spoke these words that would remind him of what's done is done

"It's time for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to disappear into the darkness of the Archipelago and my new self, my new confident and courage filled self to emerge into the deepest and most dangerous of the storms that Thor rains down upon us all. Here we go" He began to put on his Armor, removing his pants and removing his shirt. Placing Inferno onto his belt and putting his Gauntlets on while placing his Shield on his back as it would not slow him down even the slightest when flying. Toothless walked over to him and gave his now proclaimed Brother who looked at it and thought back to all of the dreams that foretold him of this time

Of how he planned to run away, of how he would rather explore than take up the responsibility of an Chieftain where he would have more Rebels than Supporters; how he would still be ostricised to this day

Some of the Dragons had doubted, now more than ever that the young boy would be able to accomplish what he intended to do. Moments have passed on and Toothless along with the others waited impatiently as Hiccup managed to put the one Mask that would be his identity on. Just as they were about to say something, the young adventurous boy who was no longer an scrawny teen turned to face his Night Fury; but to the others, they saw nothing of Hiccup in the new, confident, adventurous and calm, crusader warrior who stood before them. Meatlug stepped aside to allow the man who now took his place and Toothless to pass before her, mastering her own courage to tell them

" _Don't let anybody stop you in your path for not only the 5 of us, but for the rest of the Dragons out there from the Bane of Queens_ "

The darkened figure in the moonlight mounted Toothless and flew off into the night, the Dragons all thought about this as an sign for what the Bane of Queens may suffer for her gluttony and wrath, but also thought this for something else...

Hiccup Horrendeous Haddock III was no more. Now there was only...

Drayko Ryder, the Leader of the future foundation known as the Knights of the Dragon Riders. Such as the fate of one like him, the Rider of the Night. But this is just the beginning as they have an long way to go, so be prepared

 **THE STORY CONTINUES IN "THE YOUNG DRAYKO RYDER CHRONICLES" VOLUME 1: Rise of Draconia and VOLUME 2: Raiders of Knighthood...**


	10. Chapter 10:A Fox Kit in Need

(A/N: If you didn't read RobsingtonOK's Hiccup the Silent Chapter 24 (The Response) and Chapter 25 (Fox vix and feelings) then you might as well read them to understand this chapter)

Ya'know, many months have passed since Hiccup was last seen. Now under the name of Drayko Ryder who we will be addressing him to that name from now on, though there will be some times that he will come out of his persona as his previous self; but that's a rare opportunity if that happens. Let us see what Drayko has been doing these past months, little was he ever aware that an furry friend was going to be attached to him like a trio of unlikely companions

A black speeding Dragon known as the mystical Night Fury soars through the splitting clouds of the air before diving down to rip through the oceans, tearing them all apart with it's speed and the help of a Dragon Rider on it's back. Many Tidal Dragons swam to the surface to cheer for their hero as the Rider approaches the Kingdom of Draconia, where the Main Village lied nestled among unity between both Human and Dragon alike and united. They all looked high into the air as they saw their leader return and the Rider himself flies to the Landing Platform before dismounting and beginning to walk inside of a fortress, designed to look like a Castle; yet acts like a Main Hall to them. While walking through, the Dragon Rider removes his helmet to reveal himself as none other than the Legendary Drayko Ryder; Leader of the Knights of the Dragon Riders alongside his Mystical and now Titan Wing Night Fury, Toothless

Drayko Ryder has changed since we last saw him, taller and more lean before; his neck length hair now became shoulder length that was Dark Auburn. His eyes were a much Darker Forest Green with his own Shield now given red markings around the Birthmark, Inferno's silver Gronckle Iron was now gold colored and the cobra that reaches the handle with it's open mouth; revealing it's sharp fangs now had crimson eyes and bloodied fangs to give it a much more serious edge, to whom Drayko had been in battle with those who dare to threaten the Dragons of any kind; including ones who are Hostile towards him. But that's only a rare case and there's only one Dragon who would have him dead

As mentioned before, Toothless was now in the form of a Titan Wing. His Tailfins were colored dark red, his head had an dark gray appearance of a skull with spikes protruding out upwards while his ears were coiled with two thick rings around them; he had sharp dark red spikes protruding out of his back with a black and gold saddle attached to him. His Wings had crimson and red fire sprouting furiously from out the bottom while his arms and legs had three red curved spikes coming out of the side and upwards. There was even red spikes on his forehead which were tiny and finally, his stomach was gray with black horizontal lines to even out the pattern coming from his neck all the way to his Tail with the saddle; sporting the symbol of the Red Tailfin that Drayko always kept in case Red Death destroyed the Brown Tailfin. Many believed this was a paintjob, but this was indeed a Titan Wing; but what would they know? They haven't seen another Night Fury around, of course just because there's no signs of them doesn't mean that they're not around; nor are they extinct. That's what Drayko believed in

Drayko and Toothless walked downstairs and headed outside of the Main Hall for their new favorite Cove out in the deep forest where they would spend their time there. They simply took the hidden path and threw the woods, even looking all around as they imagined this to be like the "Mists of Crescent Isles" that they went to. It was supposed to be filled with Night Furies and there were indeed signs of them, but looked like that whoever was there might of scared them off; but now it looked like whoever was there was not coming back, and the Night Furies may have returned to their home. They 'oughta return one day to check again just to make sure since they now know that it was located in the Southwestern Coast just outside of the Barbaric Outskirts. Sooner or later they reached the Cove to camp here while the others like Stormfly, Barf and Belch, Hookfang and Meatlug were all asleep thanks to the meal they eaten

"Real shame the others couldn't come, we were just about to have a camp out to relax. We've been through some real hell together" Drayko thought to himself, remembering the painful experiences he'd endured. His voice was a little raspy, but soft from the many months that passed and he sounded like a chilled out bro (A/N: It's because he's voiced by Drew Coombs, if you don't know who he is then let this ring a bell: **Flock off feather face, or you can stick around and fight it the hard way!** ) Toothless on the other hand had curled around him as he sat down on a log he used for a seat and watched the fire burn thanks to Inferno

Now while they were sitting together, Drayko's thoughts went back to alot of things that happened since their last few Adventures. "We've sure been through alot haven't we? From encountering an Hairy Hooligan ambush, finding the treasure called the Dragon Eye on the Reaper, even finally destroying the Mirror Knight once and for all. Then there's the Titan Stones that made you more powerful and then there's the Serpent's Crown which I have to say, it's worth the race we had with them" He admitted before taking his mind off and focusing on another thing he's planning to do

"Considering that we lost both of our students and Dragons thanks to those Hunters, though Rikero and his Quaken sacrificed themselves and Tobius braced his Flightmare in one final kiss that his Dragon always wanted from him; we got to have some more experienced Riders y'know, who knows about Dragon Training. New friends that I can actually act like I'm their friend and leader, yet don't act like they're my students. Another thing is that with the two of us here, it feels lonely without a Third companion here; nothing wrong with having you around but it feels like you feel lonesome when you're always flying around and felt like you haven't returned in a long while" He expressed his thoughts on his mind as he shifted the firewood through the burning ashes with Inferno. His thoughts were then interrupted by a small cry in the woods, both he and Toothless looked in the direction that it came from and got up to investigate for the sound of this disturbance

"Now who could be breaking the silence like that, especially in a calm place like this?" He wondered to himself. Both of them speed walked as quickly as they could to the location of the sound, perhaps it's coming from the outside of their favorite Cove. When they did exit outside, what they happened to come across was a seriously injured baby Fox Kit; Drayko investigated by taking a look at the evidence from a distance. Boulders that came down from the slope, no sign of anyone hunting such as bloodied weapons or arrows and no sign of anybody hiding to not spook it's prey. He has come to the conclusion that this was caused by an Rockslide, a very painful one to begin exactly where they were left with. No sign of anyone triggering the lose rocks to cause it though, just the environment and nature taking it's course. Drayko knew what Toothless was saying,"Help her, she may not have another chance at life" He nodded and walked towards the Fox, he was about to help her when she immediately turned and growled. Drayko held his hands up to signal that he was unarmed and showed no intention to make her pain worse than it is before, but his expression didn't chance at all as he kept a narrowed look on his face

At first, the young Fox did not trust Drayko until after a little while; she finally fainted from the pain of her resulting injuries, damn. He picked her up and carried her to the Cove. He always had something to bandage her up

HTTYD

Drayko returned to the Cove and wondered something,"What the hell ever happened to her mother? She could still be around here" He went to work right away and started by wiping off any excess blood that was on her wounds, particularly her right leg was bleeding the most. He dreaded what could happen to his own, but he continued as he checked for any other wounds that were open; not too many of them but all in all, he still wiped away and bandaged them up. He would've sewed them, but that would've been a little too painful for somebody so young like her; no signs of broken bones and her pain would return. This Fox was not going to be the same like Toothless, it would at least take a while before he could earn the kit's trust. He's gotta be happy for the fact that he was nowhere near Berk or otherwise Stoick would've made him feast on her, fucking cannibalistic dickheaded monster is what goes through him when thinking about that thought. Well here in the Cove, she's got herself plenty of water to drink from the lake and as for food; perfect timing as the two were starving, might as well feed her something when she awakens

He continued to care for the cute Fox, she was doing alright but had to change her bandages ever now 'n then and clean up any excess blood that was continuing to stain her fur. All in all, she was doing better than alright; though it was unclear on when she was going to wake up but he can be patient. First thing was creating an fire for warmth. Afterwards, laying her next to the fire and placing an small but a warm blanket on her for extra comfort. Now that his own stomach was in a uproar by now, he grabbed some fish he rationed here and began cooking

Drayko sat next to his Night Fury with his fish cooking in the fire, he began thinking about what Fishlegs must be doing now that he's gone; the Village would obviously be celebrating the Death of the Village Plague thanks to a Dragon that secretly took him away from sight and killed him. He scowled at the thought as they were nothing but careless savages, but then again this is Berk he's thinking about; of course they couldn't give one fuck about him nor would they even miss him at all. On the other hand, he still can't get over the very thought about the fate of the Fox Kit's Mother; perhaps she really was dead, killed by the Hunters. But if it was to be that this Fox Kit right here in front of him in the Cove was born alone and had to live on her own, then she was the bravest little Fox he's ever seen, she learned to survive on her own and didn't seem like he was lonely at all. Enjoyed her solitude and that's the way she'd liked it. During this time, he noticed how they too were similar to Hiccup and her: Both were alone, both liked spending time in the forest and both were unaware about the wicked plan of somebody they didn't know would destroy their lonesome lives forever. His thoughts were interrupted by a little yip from the side that he heard, when he happened to look; the Fox Kit was finally awake. Thank God she was feeling fine

The Fox Kit awakened, feeling warm but took her a while before she regained the strength to open her eyes, it was surprising to see that she no longer felt any pain from her body; yet what was worrying was the fact that she didn't know where she was to begin with. Taking a look around without ever moving herself, she found a great smelling Salmon next to her; nervous she was, but her hunger would get the best of her; downing it in a single go. She hasn't had something cooked like that for a long while, mostly been livin' off raw but occasionally having the cooked variety; but was she ever so glad to find one next to her because she felt a little more better with her energy halfway back. Now it was time to find out the reason she was here in the first place

Well wouldn't you know it? She looked forward and spotted the Human from before, this time in full view. He was leather clad with some unknown metal here and there, his dark auburn hair touched his shoulder guards and wore an mask depicting the color of black and red with an white horned skull that looked angry. He was also armed with something on his belt and had an Shield on his back, his Gauntlets were black and so were his boots. Next to him was a Dragon companion, marked with what looked like warpaint and appendages attached to him; with a strange device leading to his Tailfin that stood out the most. What was more stranger than that was the fact that they were both sitting and peacefully eating, no attacking with bloodshed and no hidden hatred involved; just acting like companions. She was about to get up and attempt to sneak away from the two ((T_T no... terrible idea)) but let out a small yip when she found out that her leg hurt when she tried to stand up. This caught the attention of Drayko and Toothless whom the two both turned towards her, he was going to place a hand hand on her; but stopped when she growled at him, getting the same expression as before she fainted. Did he have constipation or something? That's what went through her everytime she saw that expression on his face, speaking of which; he pulled back and held a cooked fish for her, just waiting to be grabbed

The Fox Kit was at first edgy of him, but she cannot resist the urge of her hunger; thus she grabbed the cooked Mackerel from his hand and downed it once more. Drayko couldn't help but smile, a little bit of trust at a time from a baby animal like her. He looked towards Toothless and told him

"Least we got somewhere with gaining her trust. If I recall, she was like you" Toothless pouted away from him. Drayko only chuckled and replied,"Hey if I recall our first encounter, I untied you and you roared in my ear. Just be glad you didn't hurt me unlike those god forsaken Villagers for the past 16, it's actually 15 between you 'n me, years I lived on Berk" Toothless looked towards Drayko and licked his face

"Relax brother, I forgave ya' after you gave me your trust. Besides, I just know we'll find your Drove's Island and take back everything that jerkass took from you. You did say that Aythro said she'd rather have you than be forced to mate with somebody who's trying to keep his seat of power, somebody better find a replacement soon" Toothless placed his head against him as Drayko responded by hugging his scaly brother, all while laughing it off. The whole time these two were talking, the Fox Kit watched with unsated wonder and curiosity of how these two unlikely species got along as if they were family. She's never had a family before, maybe these two can be her own. As best as she could, she stood up and walked towards the two; ignoring the pain in her leg before tapping Drayko with both paws, yipping. This surprised both of them as the looked towards her and saw that she jumped in between them, nuzzling her head against Drayko's right leg. They could only smile as he placed his hand on the Kit's back, stroking her fur with his naked hand. For the rest of the day, these three got along well; Vixen grew really attached to Drayko and Toothless

He did not realize that the time would go by so quickly and saw that with all the fun that Him, Toothless and Vixen were having that the sun would finally call it day. Drayko looked up and let out a breath of air, he had left at one point from the Cove to examine more of the Rockslide and found out that, yes; Vixen did indeed have a mother, but unlike her baby; she was taken away by the Hunters. Which is something that he thought about as he camped out with both Toothless and Vixen; they were specifically known as the "Dragon Hunters" an Genocidal Tribe who not only captures Dragons to force them to make Gronckle Iron, use Nadder spikes as he now calls it for their sharp arrows 'n spears and even skinning Zipplebacks for their vests, kamas and tents. They were also known for having knowledge of the Dragons that they're about to face off against. But then again, they are implied to use Typhoomerang's flesh to make tents. He remembers when he first encountered them

It was when Ryker Grimborn, the brother to the real Leader whose known as Viggo, came to Draconia and shot Stormfly down who was just leisurely flying around and not hurting any of them, this was due to the Nadder's weakpoint being their belly and having it exposed when using their spine shot ability; the Wild Natives alerted him and his late students which they set out and most of them were captured as only he, Tobius and Rikero got away, only to comeback fully armored with Screaming Death scales applied to defend against their Dragon Root Arrows and that's when they defeated them. Their ships happened to be massive brigantines with triple sails and they were fast for such size and their weapons all had Dragon Root involved like the common Arrows, the Dragon Proof cages that Hotburples can bite through, Nets to retrieve downed Dragons and restrict movements, Grappling Chains made from Gronckle Iron of course to deal with Gronckles which look like sharp claws and finally there's the Spears which are used for Larger Dragons, oh and they also have Crossbows in case archery isn't their thing

Then there's Viggo Grimborn, ah yes the mastermind behind the Dragon Hunters. What a typical one would look like is what a Berserker would look like, but is either wearing red or green, occasionally one is seen wearing blue; with a Berserker helmet that has spikes instead. They either have open, leather cowls or the same thing but with a small grid allowing others to see their mouth. Unlike his brute of a brother, Viggo has a habit of speaking in monologues and he's basically acting like his rival in terms of... well everything he has to a expertise on Dragons, may as well outshine is since he'd rather experience first hand. He's known for wearing spiked shoulder guards with red scales underneath, an black tunic and a spiked belt bearing their crest. Speaking of Dragon Root Arrows, they've also made some launchers which is basically copied from his Mangler and they even made a Ballista at one point

He had at least two weapons, one of which was a dagger that was a bit round at the middle but sharp at the blade; not very interesting as it was shorter and blunter than a normal dagger. His other one was of course a sword, short but solid and heavy; a simple hilt really, bejeweled with a row of rubies because Northern Markets that's why. But it's obviously much better than the dagger since it sports a awesome feature to it, judging by the ridges of the blade; it is a split blade. Only disadvantage is that it's not really long enough, he like to have Inferno be able to do that

HTTYD

Drayko was still sitting by the fire as Vixen yawned and snuggled up against his stomach while Toothless came around. He was digging some more in the firepit with Inferno

" _You still thinking about that time?_ " Toothless asked him

"Yeah, Viggo really knows how to get inspired by the fact that his brother is copying my inventions" He snorted, the one reason he built the Mangler was because he intended to hurt the Vikings because why not? They hurt him, he hurts them back more painfully

" _Whose the lucky Dragon you're planning to give to the new Riders?_ "

"Our leading lady of course, the ever so fierce, loyal and vain Nadder; Stormfly. Adventurous, free and all in all beautiful. Meatlug's reserved for a Viking back on Berk, the boy I told you about. Barf and Belch's gonna be tricky and Hookfang's gonna be more difficult, but hey if I can tame a Skrill whose been frozen in the iceberg to represent the Berserker Tribe's crest then these Dragons are no issue whatsoever; may be uncooperative at times but sure as hell ain't giving them no chance to back down once I tame them"

" _Every Dragon you see, just have to be friends with_ " Toothless nuzzled his cheek

"Oh we all can be friends, may as well be allies and even family. That's always what goes through me in a new encounter with a unfamiliar face in the Archipelago, and I'll always have at least some Dragons needed for certain situations like a Typhoomerang for Eel Island for example"

" _I had to make smack you in the guts just so you can burn out the toxic blood those Eels have in them by throwing up_ " Toothless recalled

"True I acted feral, but that's what would happen to you if that Bloodvein made it's way through your mouth and down your throat. Eel poisoning is one hell of a drug" He chuckled to himself

" _Have to be glad that it's for Humans who contracted the disease, you know; Eel Pox_ " He reminded

"I went easy on you"

" _You mauled Ryker when he ordered a search party on you_ "

"Can't let any of those Hunters get to me, besides you had both stealth and the night on your side. They won't be touching any of us for now, they may now know where we are but we sure as hell ain't surrendering my Island; not to those Hunters, no" He yawned and laid Vixen next to him as he decided to call it a night

" _Goodnight, brother_ " Toothless told him, also yawning before resting up near him. Drayko looked up at the night sky and bid the same,"Goodnight, Toothless..." He continued to look up into the sky and yawn before he decided that he should get some sleep. Looking at both his companions, to which Vixen curled around him on his stomach and smiling; he secretly says to himself as he closes his eyes once more

"I'm never letting go..."

* * *

Did you get references from the HTTYD shows? If you did then I might as well give a Cookie since you are my Readers afterall. Anyways, Don't like it then Don't read it. Otherwise, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	11. Chapter 11:Huntress of Nadders

(A/N: One of the biggest bitchings was that I always focused on Drayko since he's the Main Protagonist, so here's some focus on a Huntress of sorts. Enjoy)

Kit = Young Fox

The waves of the coastal rainforest were calm in the morning light, just beginning to rise from the ocean's horizon; from the cliffs stood a young woman who wielded a bow and quiver of arrows made from Nadder spikes. This woman right here was a Huntress of course, but she was rather hunting for a Dragon out in the wild habitats to find one that could suit herself; there was no luck so far and she was aware of what was needed to tame one in the first place, how she hunted for the fish needed was a simple way of Spearfishing. She just so happened to have one herself from a fallen Berserker, it was a double pronged one; split in the middle but sharp as ever. She was more of a Axe person if she needs to go melee, but the only thing she can rely on was her Bow

Like any other lone Huntress out here in the Archipelago, she was always traveling by boat even in the harsh storms. Unlike other lone Huntress' out here in the Archipelago, she had no real home for herself and instead relied on her tent that was taken from campsites of the Dragon Hunters; nothing out of the ordinary for her. Her real home was apart of the assault by Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcast Tribe since they're always stirring up some conflicts to wage war on Berk, speaking of which; she had traveled to the Island this one time, albeit disguised in a cloak just to hide from the pair of Teens who crossed her path. Especially that blonde haired bitch with an Axe, which was ironic between the two as they both shared some similar features; fierce, blonde hair, preferred an double bladed Axe and fast. Although she'd rather not get involved with this Honor this bitch has been talking about

No, what she really was there for was to investigate some rumors about the missing heir to the Hairy Hooligans Tribe. The disappearance of the Chieftain's son was not unheard of and it spread throughout everywhere like wildfire, what she did find was that his son left by his own accord; it was something involving some serious issues between them that she rather not say and most likely involving being treated like shit by their own. This did not make any sense for her, Tribes are meant to help guide the runt of the Village down their path and become one of them; not berate them for their weaknesses and the fact that their own heir had killed a member of their family was no excuse for such heinous act. End of the day, she bid an chubby Viking who was more into reading than fighting before she left; unlike the other Teens such as the arrogant jackass, the Twins who fight alot and the blonde bitch whom the heir mentioned that he was being yelled at by her during a Dragon Training session about focusing on the incoming war at hand; this chubby one was friendly and he apparently went by the name of Fishlegs, his family was known for participating in the annual Regatta; which is a great pastime if she wanted to fall asleep at the slow moving boats and boring sight to watch, but what really stood out more than that was the fact that allergies do not run in his family nor the rest of his Clan

The other Teens she'd learned about was that Hoffersons were fearless strategists yet was "Dishonored" when her uncle was paralyzed by a Flightmare, Jorgensons were unbeatable at the Thawfest Games but had to kill a bear just to become a official member of the family which is bullshit, Thorstons were known for being followers of Loki but had to take the Induction Trials just to become a official member of their family which of course it's even worse and more bullshit than the previous one. As for the heir's family whose last name was Haddock, they were known for building great alliances with other Tribes since they were chosen to be the Chieftain of the Tribe and they were also the best fighters out there

Judging from the Chieftain's description, even he hated his own son; but there's more to it. It is said by all that the missing heir is one of the worst Vikings on Berk in 300 Years of Chieftom, his physical appearance was slim, tiny, weak and incapable of lifting a weapon. To make matters worse, the arrogant jerkass known as Jorgenson viciously referred to him as and was considered by everyone to be "Useless" So how the hell does that work out? That's just being a dick right there, being a heir with no ability or skill in any specified activity or area is normal because NOBODY thinks about guiding the damn boy down the path to becoming one of them. However, the Village's Blacksmith named Gobber had told her that Haddock was his apprentice and told her about how he spent his time inventing and making the best weapons; but this profession was done in secrecy by Order of Stoick so his apprentice would not suffer being rudely ignored and insulted for making their best weapons instead of being thanked for and appreciated. She couldn't agree more, it was a wise choice after all

But yes, her real home really was devastated by an assault planned out and caused by Alvin and the Outcast Tribe; she really lived alone by herself and kept some treasures from her adventures. She knew which treasure was to be destroyed from falling into the wrong hands and which one she was keeping for a museum of sorts, for display to be exact since she now lives in the Archipelago. Right now she was writing in her Journal about how she was here hunting for a Nadder since they were pretty fast and reliable, though she knew about the risks involved with using it's spike shot ability; leaving it's soft belly for the Dragon Hunters to sent a Dragon Root Arrow to pierce and make the poor Dragon bleed while also making it lose it's balance and have her thrown off. If she ever came across that bastard brute called Ryker Grimborn again, then she's ready to put a fucking arrow through his skull; as seen on the former's belt

"JOURNAL ENTRY: THE HUNT CONTINUES...

 _Quite some time since I made here to this Island, a Nadder's paradise if you will; not too rainy and not too sunny, just the right tempature for me to stay here as long as I have a Hunt going on. Those Dragon Hunters are coming, I can see almost see their Ships emerging from the very fog and coming in fast with those Brigantines of theirs_

 _Yes, it is true that they can call me a explorer since I've seen just about everything here. But that's why I'm here on what I like to name this area "Nadder's Tranquil" due to the many Nadders here enjoying their time and with all the waterfalls of such, who could really disturb their peace and freedom? Not me, I'll tell you for one thing_

 _I arrived here on this Island to find a Nadder in the wild since I could never get to places faster, I just needed a quicker way to route myself through the Archipelago; I know that I will have to encounter some Outcasts sooner or later, but nobody says that I can't fight them back for assaulting my home. As for me though, I just need some time to find somewhere that I can actually stay at permanently without traveling so much through the storms and even encountering a Changewing who I named Viper; complete accident was how we met when I first thought that it was a Nadder due to the area blending in completely. Oh how that would end up so well with a Whispering Death_

 _That's not to say that I haven't been defeated by one, no I do not step down unless the time calls for it; especially when I'm in no condition to fight at all. But I am fierce, I am strong, I am fast and I am able to think of the next move; survivor they might as well call me. This morning I went spearfishing again like always, trying to find the damn Dragon since they always run when I get near them; it could be that they arrived here earlier and planted traps, so far there was none of them. But I can at least spare a bragging right though, I managed to pump the bitch with a single explosive arrow I made; I should use them more often against those Hunters_

 _I will find one, and I will train one; the two of us will be fierce and deadly together as the latter's name of the species suggest. Then there's him, the Dragon Rider I've been hearing about so much; it's rare to see him fly out this far, but then again he's got that map of his ready to expand into greater territories of the Archipelago; nothing much to say other then the fact that there was a time where he saved Viper and her family from a Hairy Hooligan who responded Mace first and dead second. He also fed her some strange fruit that I've tracked back to Caldera Cay and found out that it was Sagefruit, supposed to help calm even the most aggressive Dragon that the Defenders of the Wing have. Although there was a time that they had a Singetail who spat in Queen Mala's face and I had to stop a war from happening between the two, all it took was discipline from me if I had a disrespectful child of my own_

 _Can't calm them all they suppose, just hope they can calm a Screaming Death since they possess a crest of one on their sails. Until I put add another entry in here... this is the end, the closing of this Hunt will be casual; can't find one, be introduced to one if that Dragon Rider and I come in contact"_

By the time she finished writing it down, she looked up to hear the sound of a Night Fury approaching this way; she brought out her spyglass and looked on as she saw the Legendary Dragon Rider fly towards this Island, but he also happened to have a Fox Kit by his side. "Right on time" Her voice sounded a little old for her appearance since she looked like she was fading from a teen and turning into a adult. She could only smile and got up as she had her Bow and Arrow by her side,"Right on time indeed, whatever reason you came here is fine by me and I suppose that I can use the help here" With that she left the cliff and headed back into the rainforests of "Nadder's Tranquil"

HTTYD

At Draconia, Drayko woke up at the sight to the light of dawn bathing the walls of the new Cove and even glimmering in the lake that stood in front of them. Toothless awakened as well and the two both yawned as he leaned upright to to balance himself from the drowsiness, this was nice camp out since the fire had long burned out just in time from the night ahead; he did feel something poking him right in the bellybutton since he removed his upper armor due to sweating which was strange for a reason, perhaps he inherited his mother's tendency to sleep when the cool air is blowing through. He looked down and found out the reason

Oh yeah, it was their new pal Vixen who had awakened moments earlier than him and he didn't feel her until he she poked him in his bellybutton. "Hey girl, hope you slept well" His voice sounded light and friendly in the morning as there were times like these, he mostly sounded chill and relaxed like a true bro as one teen would call him out for it. She got into his arms and purred as he stood up and let her jump onto Toothless, who was playfully biting his ear plate; served him right for slapping him on the face during their first real test flight. Ah but he can't stay mad at him, Toothless is his bro and he's gotta do whatever it takes to stay by his side until they all go to their graves; though judging by Vixen's lifespan, she wouldn't last too long. She could die of old age and then he would have to find another Fox Kit to find, but since Dragons last so long; he wondered if he could apply Toothless' blood to her...

Speaking of which, Toothless always looked up into the sky while he sat in front of the lake and it gave him some nostalgia of being with the clouds again. Reminiscing about how far they came to establish Draconia and how he flew with his Drove only to be exiled unfairly without evidence, it hurt him to see him like this thinking about the incident; but he does have revenge after all, so who wouldn't do so? Vixen's recovery went well and fast on the other hand, but this brought up a question for him; how is she gonna fly with him? He planned on making something to carry her in his armor and take her wherever he goes. Drayko mounted Toothless and took Vixen with her as the young Fox Kit would be heartbroken everytime they shot off to the sky and she would be forced to wait on the ground until they return, he just can't have that since if she's sad; he'll be the same. He's taking this opportunity to try out a nice morning flight with their new companion,"Let's hope you're ready brother, because we're taking it nice and easy this time" Without any further delay, Drayko and Toothless shot up into the sky above; letting the very cool air pass through them both as the clouds aided in covering themselves from the eyes of their enemies

HTTYD

Drayko and Toothless loved that wonderful feeling of the air rushing pass their faces as they along with Vixen soar through the skies, even coming across a Skrill who decided to follow them; which wasn't unusual for a Dragon who flies in the clouds and there were many of them today. As a matter of fact Drayko didn't mind it's presence at all, neither did Vixen; she was unused to strangers like him until she got to know him and grow attached to him. While they were in the air, Drayko held onto Vixen to keep her from falling into Hell. Surprisingly, she did not mind flying like this; matter of fact, Vixen looked completely ecstatic with a nice puppy smile. He held on a little tight because Toothless going to do both of which involved going fast and doing flips in the air

For a long time, they kept on flying around Draconia; maneuvering around the rock formation obstacles and gaining intense speed before the flight ended and Drayko decided to try out a new idea. It was one that would make him, Toothless and Vixen feel much more alive; he pat the Night Fury's neck and nodded. Toothless had then took off into the skies above, climbing height and higher until they were far passed the clouds; even the Skrill followed as well. Looked like it wanted to join in the fun that they were going to have, might as well do so while they can before growing up. That's right, they're not ever grown up when they need to be; that's how these two work because they've got a lot ahead of them to do before doing so

As they finally reach the right height for them to preform, Toothless and the Skrill flipped around, retracted their Wings and dove towards the overworld below. Drayko had let go of Toothless' saddle and held onto Vixen as they dove towards the ground. While they were all in the air, Toothless and the Skrill turned their bodies around and faced Drayko holding onto a happy Vixen; who was howling with overjoyment and excitement. Toothless stuck his arm forward and pushed him to make him spin as they fellow towards the Archipelago, just waiting for them to come back. Drayko smiled at the awesome feeling as he closed his eyes for a second to enjoy the feeling of free fall

 _All of it felt like a dream, at the end came a light; where would it lead to, is but a open path..._

After he opened his eyes, Drayko looked towards the floor and saw that they were now on their way to the depths of Hell below; he looked forward and Toothless turned around for him to grab onto the saddle. Once he was finally settled in, they pulled up and Toothless took off with incredible speed. They along with the Skrill maneuvered across the Island, completely avoiding ramming into the obstacles and making a no return trip into Hell. Drayko really did not want the attention from other Dragon Riders and Villains who invade his own Kingdom like Alvin and the Outcasts, Dagur the Deranged, Mildew's rallied warriors that always fall upon his burning blade Inferno and hell; even the god damn Dragon Hunters who are mostly led by Ryker, Viggo on the other hand is not really seen too much and Krogan rarely appears with his Dragon Flyers. He has his own things to deal with for fucks sake. So after they were done with their 2 hours of flying, they settled on a template rainforest like Island; bidding the Skrill a farewell in return. When they finally landed, Vixen jumped down and hopped all around in happiness while Drayko got off the saddle when he saw something

He went over to investigate with Toothless and Vixen following him, never leaving his side once as he reached the edge. What he saw happened to be a site of Dragon Hunters using sharp bladed riding crops to force Nadders into the Dragon Proof Cages (In Curse of the Emperor's Sword, it's revealed to be oxidized copper) as they threaten to use Dragon Root on them down below. No Viggo or Ryker, just their Commander who had an open spike adorned helmet and grayish green tunic with a red vest. Oh how much he hated him, he was always the one who leads his men whenever Viggo or Ryker was absent; occasionally Krogan would be seen leading them but with his Flyers at his side ready to kill them

"I say we cause some havoc around since, we're teenagers of course; who wouldn't do so?"

HTTYD

The Huntress had easily traversed through the rainforest using the familiar paths she had been using to find any signs to where Nadders might be, jumping from one stone to another and sailing through the air on the vines that grew here to the other side. She climbed and jumped over some fallen trees as acrobatics were not her kind of things since she's more accustomed to finding easy shortcuts to pass through. Once she did find the source to where Drayko had supposedly landed, she found herself on the other side of the small crater below. She got down and used the environment to stay in the darkness as she now understood why she could not find any Nadders at all, they were being taken by those god forsaken Dragon Hunters

"You son of a bitch, dammit all" She shook her ahead and breathed one out through her nose before she used her spyglass to see that the Dragon Rider was on the other side from here. He was accompanied by both his infamous Night Fury whom he calls "Toothless" and a newcomer, a Red Fox but this one was a little baby one; she knew for one thing that it was a female, but where's her mother? Surely he'd be covered in bloody scratches and bite marks with his naked flesh, but clearly something happened to her and she could only guess that these Hunters were responsible for the fate. Oh they'd going to be some paypack today when these Hunters feel the Fox Kit's wrath

But it looked like this Dragon Rider had other plans as they leave for a moment and start causing a racket, it sounded like painful screams of agony with the added bonus of flesh ripping and blood splattering; looks like somebody's been watching how her Illusionist's tricks are done. Yeah that's one thing to mention though, when she was young; she attended an show featuring a French Illusionist who called himself "Raedwit La Thelonious Saquanson" But they don't actually feel like they're fooling her and other people's minds, no instead they actually look REAL to them; most likely because they're all weak minded. She'd loved the shows but one day, he disappeared and it seems like her memories have been buried in the sands of time; what she'd wouldn't give to see him preform one last time, ah well, this is the present time and now it's up to her to use this distraction for her advantage

She slid down the small crater's slopes and jumped down to the ground as she ran over to the cages and jumped above on them, and just in time as well as some of the Hunters came back while others were killed by the Dragon Rider. She drew back her bow and pointed it towards one of the Hunter's heads, they were not at the least imitated and tried to attack with their spears and axes made from the same material as the cages; but had they knew what their foe was going to do, they wouldn't have planned to attack to her head on. "Kill her!" The Dragon Hunters drew back their bows and began firing with Maria killing one of them shortly afterwards, she moved fast and basically outran the arrows that sailed towards her; they even tried to use their own catapults on her and that only ended up opening the cages, allowing the Nadders to escape. She killed another Dragon Hunter and once she landed after jumping, the third one had her cornered

"Ryker will see to your death, Huntress!" He smiled as he drew back his bow and prepared to fire, but was instead impaled by a familiar fiery sword called Inferno. The blood gushed out from his stomach as the blade was thrusted forward into his guts before pulling back to reveal none other than the Dragon Rider himself along with his Night Fury, the Dragon Hunter fell to the ground dead as his corpse began burning on fire. Vixen of course growled at her which Drayko had to calm,"Vixen, could you at least be nice to strangers like her? She's not going to kill you" The Fox Kit calmed and jumped onto Toothless

This Huntress wore an leather coat with fur around the edges along with a belt around her waist that sported a golden Sharp Class symbol as the buckle with Sunset Gold wrappings around her arms, no skin was shown at all. Her color of the clothing was Storm Blue with a skirt that went around her waist that opened up in the front, her golden blonde hair reminded him a little too much of Astrid which she could sense from him, it was a Long Disconnected Bob hairstyle, and she was armed with an Bow and Arrow resembling an Nadder with her black and gold quiver. She did have an cowl that she never really seem to wear very often and even a hood had hid her face, but her cerulean blue eyes did say something else behind the maskless face. Since her skirt opened up in the front, it looked like she was wearing some sort of One Piece swimsuit underneath that had a pattern of Storm Blue and Sunset Gold colored stripes that were thick. Around her thighs were some two leather belts that wrapped themselves around from the closest to her knees, her upper tunic was a armored corset with straps on the shoulders that helped it stay on and her boots were just like any other Norse people living out here: Leather brown boots with strappings, but this one also sported some warm fur from polar bear pelts that stuck out with some fluff to them. Finally, her personality sported an taste for adventure and struck curiosity rather than fear into the unknown

"I'm not interested in Hunting down Wild Animals, just the ones that bother me when I'm exploring ruins in the Archipelago like The Reaper for example; turned out the Dragon Hunters were searching for a relic that supposedly belonged to them" Drayko had his arm supported by his other one as he ruffled through his hair

"The Dragon Eye, that's what they're looking for. To find the King of Dragons is their main goal as Viggo once told me, their other goal consists of hunting down whatever species they find to the edge of extinction and sell their remains to others just to hunt down even more Dragons as Ryker once explained. We better leave this area now that the Nadders are freed" The Huntress nodded and they all left the area as they walked the path to the shore

"So they're just what I expected from them: Genocidal Hunters and Profit Merchants, looks like we share the same enemy between you and I"

"Of course we do, you never did get my name so the least I can do is to introduce myself-"

"No introduction needed Drayko, you're the same man who'd take any filthy job; I did hear what you did to a family of Changewings once, defending them from a Hairy Hooligan who went to prove himself as a part of his family. I go by the name of Martha Krofter, at least when I'm back home before I was attacked by the Outcasts; everyone else knows me by Maria the Huntress"

"The Huntress of Nadders is more like it, you've taken some interest in them"

"Just needed to get to places much faster, I know how I can tame them easily"

"More like you're just lonely without somebody to bond with, but I do have the Dragon Eye at Draconia and I can give it to you; even give a Nadder to you since I have one in my family of Dragons" At this point Maria looked ahead and shook her head as she prepared to draw back her Bow and Arrow

"It's always happening in times like these. Hold that offer of yours, we've got company" She told him as she spotted some Dragon Hunter Ships docked at the shore as the Hunters began firing and raining their Dragon Root Arrows on them. Drayko had to use his Shield to defend against the rain of arrows and make it through to the sandy shore up ahead, he then transforms it into a Crossbow and begins firing away with Maria using her Archery skills to take out all Hunters on board that's closest to them. Vixen was unfortunately captured in a net but put up a better fight than these men

"Vixen!" Drayko shouted as Toothless blasted each of the ships with a few bolts of Plasma, he dived in straight for the Dragon Hunters and landed as he transformed his Shield into a Crossbow and began shooting down every Hunter who tried to shoot at Toothless with Dragon Root and tried to take his Fox Kit away from him. He ignited Inferno and rushed at them, slaying each one while Maria kept herself out of reach and out of range from the weapons that the Hunters. The Dragon Hunter Commander came out and saw that his plan was working since he heard from Krogan that Drayko had a new friend with him, so he planned on capturing his friend to lure the two out and capture Toothless for Ryker; what he was not expecting was a Huntress to be interfering in his plans, but nevermind her as he has bigger fish to fry

"What are you doing? Restrain that Night Fury!" The Dragon Hunter Commander shouted as his men were getting smacked away and slaughtered by Inferno's burning sword, Drayko confronted the Commander and intended to kill him. "You're going to pay for capturing her, Commander Dickhead" He pointed his sword at him

"Like I'm afraid of you, your Night Fury is mine now. Ryker will see to that" He shouted at him as some of the Dragon Hunters finally restrained Toothless, but Drayko threw Inferno and killed two of them while Maria pumped an arrow through the third one's skull. The Dragon Hunter Commander took this time to escape while she mounted onto Toothless with Drayko and they set the ships to burn alight and sink while others fled away back to their headquarters on Dragon Hunter Island

HTTYD

Meanwhile, they flew back to the shore and walked the whole way back

"That Dragon Sword, how does it work?" Her curiosity brought her attention to the hilt that hung from Drayko's belt

"Inferno is simply enough, ignited by using the sulfur of Magnesium Fire that Nadder's use; that's what my friend told me and I wrote down in the Book of Dragons. Now I did think about using some Nightmare Gel, but that's not really helpful since it doesn't feel renewable"

"A mechanical sword then, no wonder it retracted"

"On the pommel, it releases Zippleback Gas to blind and cloud the area before I blow it all up in their faces. Since you're interested in adventure, how about a Ice Axe to use?" He offered

"What next, an Earth Warhammer?" She teased

"No, that comes after I make a Thunder elemental based Double Ended Spear" He teased back

"By the sounds of the weapons themselves, they're made from Dragon Scales. Yet you should be wielding a Plasma fire sword since you ride him" She pointed out to Toothless, who seemingly sneezed and let out a chirp

"I'll give that to my Son if I ever decide to have one. Until then, we Knights of the Dragon Riders will be taking down an Dragon Queen that has been tormenting them for too long. Red Death's the name and she's always hungry, won't get her colossal fat ass up and instead makes her slaves do it"

"Then I accept that challenge" The two of them continued to walk through the path and Maria began thinking about something, it was back there that she finally got herself the taste of what it feels like

She thought to herself about what it meant to be a Dragon Rider, lots of adventure to fuel her need for Action, Adrenaline, Race against time and interests in exploring some places she can dive into, complete the trials that must be overcome to proceed and be rewarded for bravery and courage with the relics she finds. This is all a scavenger race to her, seek and recover what must not be used in the wrong hands as they would often use it for greed, revenge, domination and rivalry. She of course will destroy some relics that are too powerful for them to control and to be used ever again while others are kept in museums, that's how she'd always work it out. As soon as they arrive back at the crater from where they met before, Drayko was about to take his leave

"I know you didn't need help Maria, but I'm not letting Dragon Hunters ruin your day; neither am I gonna let them put a arrow through your spine"

"It's nothing like that Drayko, since I've now tasted what it feels like to be a Dragon Rider; considering that I've rode on one to make it back to shore, call me a explorer because I've just about seen everything here. All I want to do is just keep up the adrenaline of action in my adventures, nothing more to it than that"

"I do have a home you can stay since Alvin attacked yours, me and the Knights of the Dragon Riders reside there. On a Island not too far from here, I'll leave you to think about it" He offered before taking off into the sky, hovering above

"I'll find my away there" She told him as Drayko flew off back to Draconia while she leaves the crater back to her temp as she writes down a new passage in her journal

"JOURNAL ENTRY: UNLIKELY RECRUITMENT

 _We all have been recruited into one's group or another, some are considered to be unorthodox_

 _Then there's him, the Dragon Rider himself who arrived here to discover that the Dragon Hunters were behind all of this. The Nadders that were captured escaped, but it would take some time before they realize that it's safe to return here_

 _Since he mentioned what he calls the "Knights of The Dragon Riders" perhaps he's got a Nadder for me there as the things I've heard was that, the place called Draconia where he spent his time at had many Dragons housed like a sanctuary; but it also housed some Dragon Riders there as well. If there's one thing I can say about this, it's better than joining the Berk Guard; nothing more but volunteer work that's more boring than serious_

 _Being a Dragon Rider on the other hand, now that I've gotten myself a taste of the action on the back of his Night Fury; I'll be there wherever the winds will take me to, soon I'll be abandoning my old boat and I'll have a even faster way of getting to places_

 _This will be the start of a new life for me, but my motivation to being a Huntress will never fade from me; no matter what path I take. I may be one thing, but I never stop being the other as it is my life that I walk and my path that I choose to be. Since he mentioned a Dragon Queen named Red Death, it's best that these Dragons deserve every help they can get. Especially when going up against those dreaded and evil Dragon Hunters..._ "

This is the beginning of a recruitment for both Man and Dragon united out there, and it will be one hell of a battle to start and end when Red Death meets her doom

* * *

Did you like Maria the Huntress? If you did, tell me your thoughts about her. Next one's gonna be involving some Illusions, A evil looking Jar and an traitorous man who calls himself a Trader, but you won't find out til' the next Installment of the Trilogy revealed next chapter. Remember, Don't like it, Don't read it. Otherwise, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	12. Chapter 12:Master of Illusions

(A/N: Anybody wish in Race to the Edge that Hiccup made a new Gronckle Iron Shield to replace his old one? Because it looks like he'd recovered his judging from the pictures of the Dragonvine comic, speaking of which they're already starting a sequel called The Fire Tides)

The dawn of morning was setting in and it looks like a familiar ship is heading this way, for what reason does this individual head for Draconia? Why of course, it's none other than Trader Johann and he's got himself something new for his favorite customer; it was something very strange looking and almost evil perhaps. He came across this very object from a shipwreck where there were dead thieves aboard, it's almost as if this was cursed and possessed a spirit inside that does not take too kindly to those who wish to use it's mysterious powers for their own greed. There's a backstory to everything that the beloved Trader Johann finds and he's got one hell of a story to tell today at Draconia

"Ah Draconia, it looks even more beautiful this time of the day" Johann stood on the bow of his ship as he approached the docks of Draconia

"Johann, there you are. I've been looking forward to seeing you" Drayko walked over

"Master Drayko how nice of you to be here this morning, I got something for adventurers like you. I'll be back shortly with what I have" He went back into his ship and returned with an artifact of some sort. It was a Jar that has a very evil looking design of architecture on it. The Jar was more like a medium-to large sized vase, it was all round like a cauldron and the top was sealed with some heavily aged locks that no key can fit into. The color was green and there faces of the Zippleback on both front and back sides, with the Front head spewing out green Gas and the back Head lighting out Sparks. This Jar also had gold markings that glimmered and both Heads had Crimson eyes. There was also a Description on the Jar that was covered up by the Dust of the Forgotten and Bloodstains that looked like it was the Remains of the Thieves who tried to get away with stealing it, but in the end got Killed by whoever was guarding it. Finally, there were two curved handles that were decorated

"Where the hell you'd find this?" He asked

"Oh that's a doozy of a tale for you. I came across a shipwreck formerly belongin' to some thieves, who were all dead of course. Only thing that remained here was this little treasure"

"Any reason for the dead thieves?"

"This Jar holds a curse behind it, they say it contains the spirit of an angry guardian who longs for his desire to return to where it came from; judging by this, I'd say it was from France. If you can stand the smell of their cheese there then you must be noseblind I might say, stolen by two thieves and it was angry; so much that it even slaughtered a entire band of them. A scary thought wouldn't you say? The owner was responsible for placing the curse on this doohickey right here, the silent guardian inside would rather kill than grant those who wish for their benefits of greed. Another thing is that this curse can tell who is the Diamond In the Rough and who is the selfish power hungry ruler with a Iron Fist" He explained the entire thing to Drayko, whose eyes narrowed

"Better not be a Genie, can't really trust them since they will deceive you"

"You're right, it is like a Genie. One whose worth is for the poverty and broken lives, not for the selfish and money loving. I best be going to Berk now, Mildew requested some Blue Oleanders for his cabbage garden; don't worry I would never give you such thing, I don't want to poison your Dragon with it's pollen. What kind of evil and heartless fellow adventurer like me would do that?"

"Only a old fart like Mildew, trying to kill Dragons and their hatchlings. I am going to teach him a lesson about respect when I'm through with that bastard" He punched his fist together in his palm and clasped it. "I hear you Master Drayko, nobody messes with them I assure you" Johann couldn't really argue with him, even Berk hates Mildew; who wants a cranky old man who complains and gets other Vikings banished with his forked tongue? With that in mind, he left Draconia with the next stop in mind being Berk; though his favorite customer Hiccup is gone, Drayko feels familiar to him. Like he's met him before, ah but he better stop thinking because Mildew's getting impatient

Drayko picked the jar up by the handles and took notice on how unexpectedly light it was, though it still had some weight to hit; the Jar itself did look menacing and he could almost feel a sense of death come from the inside, this was not to say he hadn't dealt with some paranormal shit before. No, he fought the Mirror Knight which was created with black magic and that didn't stop him from doing what he was going to do; which was to destroy Red Death with the help of many other Dragon Riders as he needs all the help that he can for his journey, his vengeance on Stoick the Vast is postponed for now but he's going to make him pay for berating him soon. The Chieftain of Berk must not get away with treating him like shit, this is between him and Stoick; he doesn't want the Knights to be involved into this, his late mother was known for helping Dragons rather than killing them. It's what she would've want him to do, so without anymore time standing and thinking; he carried the Jar and took it back to the Main Hall's Forge with him

HTTYD

Toothless and Vixen woke up to see that Drayko was now carrying a strange vase looking object, he set it down and allowed for them to examine it close; though Vixen growled at the disturbing arcitecture on the body, having the lid be locked and incapable of being opened. Toothless on the other hand sniffed and picked up a human like scent from the inside,"Something mysterious in there bud, like a Dragon trapped inside?" He asked as his Birthmark glowed

" _It's no Darkblood I can assure you that_ " He continued to sniff it before pulling back," _Better take it to the Cove_ " Drayko nodded and let the Night Fury pick it up before departing, Vixen climbed on his shoulder and went inside of the Forge which was installed thanks to Shovelhelms; those Dragons love building and creating rather than destroying and burning down everything in their path. That's what the Hairy Hooligans wanted to expect from them, jackasses

Once he was in the Forge, his project for a weapon was an Axe like he secretly forged and hid in the old Cove. Speaking of which, Astrid would be more than furious that Hiccup allowed himself to be taken by him; well she deserved it because nobody ever gave Hiccup a chance now did they? He started off using the same blueprints that he used to create the Axe back at the old Cove and began adding some of his own designs to it before immediately starting with the retractable handle and shaft the Axe. Took about a few minutes since the design was not meant to be heavy to wield, next was the Double Edged Blades; alright for this one he decided to add in a springloaded hinge that allowed him to activate the weapon quickly since he's basing the functions off of Inferno. Looking good so far, nothing too complicated. The sharp blades were made from Gronckle Iron and the spikes from Stormfly, as well as throwing in some of the Dragon's Talons that were clipped off so that they wouldn't stab into the Rider's skin; they'd always grow back anyways. Finally, he began wrapping it in extremely hard double edged leather and with the power of cryogenics from Snow Dragons that he's met before on his adventures, he decided to throw in the machinery to instantly cause whatever it hits to freeze, but doesn't want to freeze the user who wields his weapon; no that would be disastrous. All that was left now was to add in the scales of Gronckles, Catastrophic Quakens and Snow Wraiths to make it have the full chill and cold experience; to live up to it's name, now known as Arcticwind

He took it outside to the testing grounds and put up an dead Dragon Hunter as the dummy since it was a leftover from their usual attack on Draconia, it was a normal thing really since it was either Ryker or the Commander who attacked; Krogan would always lead his Dragon Flyers to attack him and whenever Viggo was present, he was more concerned with making sure none of his targets, the Dragons, were harmed during their raids. He would always test these weapons out before wrapping them up like he used to do at Gobber's Forge, the Blacksmith always did the delivering because nobody would appreciate him. Those ungrateful and unappreciative fuckballs of Berk, they make him so angry! Taking a few swings with it and managing to freeze a spilled puddle of water thanks to the cryogenic tech and Snow Wraith scales added, since the former helped the latter reach temperatures below zero; enough for them to freeze liquid. It was amazingly balanced and sharp enough to not get dull for a long time, he then threw it at the dead Hunter dummy and froze it completely in ice thanks to the nitrogen added. He smashed it into chunks of ice and frozen blood before having the blades retract downwards and into the handle, which retracted upwards and became a strange looking object in standby mode

Impressed by his creation and seeing how it would work out greatly, he wrapped it up in leather cloth and left it in a vacant bedroom reserved for Maria the Huntress since she would be coming to Draconia soon; but he's not really forcing her to stay, she can go anywhere she wants to go. He returned to the Main Hall and was glad that the Forge was installed there because his legs would wear out at any moment from just walking to the actual one outside in the Village

HTTYD

But if that was going to be the end of it, then inspirations from memories just keep coming. He thought back to Dragon Training and how the Thorston Twins wielded double ended spears and thought about how his next weapon should be able to harness the power of lightning like Skrills but should be able to spew Zippleback Gas out through the hidden microscopic hold in the sharp point of the tip. Now that's something nobody will expect, he returned to the Forge afterwards and began the second project

The shaft of the double ended spear was long enough to be wielded with one and two hands, but was able to be retractable to be gripped with the entire hand. With the materials such as Gronckle Iron at his disposal, he began to sharpen both ends of the spear tips which of course were in the shape of Christmas trees and were split to provide extra speed and killing power. Next was the shaft of the spear, adding in the springloaded and retractable functions inside and wrapping it all up with extremely hard double edged leather that used for Arcticwind. He also inserted an self producing Zippleback Gas emitter inside prior to wrapping the shaft up, for extra strength in gripping and protection

Finally, there was the scales of the Skrill. This brought him back with a memory that he always looked back on from time to time, he remembered that day when he met a Skrill once...

HTTYD

Training one would be a bitch due to their aggressive personality and stubbornness, refusing to be trained even in times of crisis and the one way would to do would be treating it with respect and showing mercy; thus showing you accept it and gain it's trust with the Skrill returning with a dignified bow, however...

There was once a time when Drayko was captured by Berserkers as they wanted him to train their Skrill, their symbol of the Berserker Tribe without Dagur the Deranged knowing. They blew it out of ice and it remembered him from the scent of the Night Fury it once fought with, in it's own rage it caused half the fleet to sink and the boat that they were on to crash into an Island full of nothing but ice and jagged glaciers that jutted out from the ground

For as long as they were alone together, the two of them never seemed to get along with each other; mainly Drayko as he's now stuck here and can't glide his way back and the Skrill because being frozen in a glacier for a long time does not have good effects on anyone. They were bitter towards each other for a short while until the Skrill hunted for food and Drayko immediately left him to be alone, sitting on the cliff of the icy Island and thinking deeply about Toothless and the others. This point was when the Skrill, while eating, looked over at him and thew a piece towards him. He of course took one bite and threw the rest back to him

The Skrill knew what he was saying but did not take kindly to him since he was going to starve just for the sake of his own life, he took the offering but gave Drayko the whole meal since he can't survive in this climate; he'll be too weak to even move or speak when he's frozen to death. In return he explained more about himself, how their bond was bitter since none of them could understand one another and how it's been so long since they abandoned their past life. For the rest of the time they've been alone, their bond of bitterness began growing and they soon began understanding one another

The Berserkers returned and the two fought them off as if The Skrill was like his own Night Fury, in the end they were wounded but the Skrill's wounds were the most severe; Drayko's was no better but he started with the former's first by removing the sharp pieces of the weapons that chipped when fighting these foes of his, the Skrill in return licked his wounds and once they mostly recovered; Drayko told him this: "Let's meet again Storm, fight like comrades against Red Death and find you a Rider that matches you the most. Until then, this is goodbye but we'll meet again soon" The Skrill, now under the name Storm nods and bows to him before riding the thunder into the skies and leaving Drayko to fly back to his home, Draconia with the help of Toothless and the Dragons who arrived to rescue him

HTTYD

It was one such memory that neither Drayko nor Storm could ever forget, because they are like elephants; they never forget and if they do, they're bound to remember pieces and fragments of memories. Once he placed the Scales into staff to give it some electrical qualities, he activated the spear which sparked the scales and caused static to form all around before disappearing. He took it outside once again and tested the weapon on some Dragon Hunter bodies, he first spun it like a windmill and threw it towards metal strapped bodies; the resulting attack pierced through the corpse and electrocuted all nearby targets from the sheer power of what he will now name "Thunderbolt"

He took it back inside to give it some more scales before proceeding to charge the weapon at maximum, he then ran to the target from a distance and threw it. Thunderbolt soared across the air and when it struck the middle corpse, this had caused some lighting to strike down from above; all around it's vicinity. I think he added a little too much scales this this weapon is based off a Skrill, but mostly fits a Zippleback theme. Knowing that this weapon was very powerful, he set it back to it's original state and wrapped it up with leather before going back to make the Gronckle Iron shields as he does for all of his Riders. The Process was simple really as 1, 2 and 3:

 **Melt the pink rocks using the "Flametastic Inferno Firepower Plus" (A/N: I hate the Class suffix, that's why I don't use it too much) to make the rim of the shield**

 **Cool it off quickly with water and use a preset base with the design of your choice around the Crest of the Dragon Classfications/Custom Class symbols not found in the Book of Dragons**

 **Start putting together the pieces and begin adding in the features such as Crossbow/Grapple mode as well as a devious trap for anybody who tried to steal this. After that, stamp the image of the crest with your choice of Dragon that you tamed and dry it out quickly before testing it out. Once that's done, you now have a useful tool for both Offence and Defense**

He had made many of these Shield for many different Dragons such as a Nightmare, Rumblehorn, Stormcutter based on seeing one flying once, Skrill, Changewing and you name it; any Dragon at all, even those who don't have crests of their own. Such as the Flightmare for example. The crossbow function can also be an actual Bow, an Grenade Launcher, an Flamethrower and what not. He placed them inside the room where he kept the many Shields and arrived at the Cove to learn more about this cursed Jar, he wondered what might happen if he were to open this; who was the spirit that lied behind the killing of thieves who tried to make off with this, but most importantly: What purpose does this serve?

There was much mystery surrounding this and all it would take to open it was by one way, removing the lock that kept it shut tight. If this does not open, the rumors may have been meant for those who'd like hearing about Trader Johann's stories of the seafaring world; he himself didn't enjoy them too much (A/N: We all seen Race to the Edge, and we all know that he is really evil, manipulative, traitorous, greedy and cunning. He's also killed other merchants and he's sunken their ships all while stealing credit for their stories and their findings But that's for another time, the next story in the Trilogy of my own)

Toothless and Vixen arrived to see him get a closer look at the Jar, examining the lock that's been there for more than 400 Years ago, before the century from which Berk was settled with the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. "From a victim of thievery from France, to a delivery to the leader who tames thy Dragons and leads thee Knights of the Dragon Riders; we shall now know what lies inside and what we shall prepare for when the mystery is unveiled" He spoke to himself as Toothless approached it and Vixen wiped off a bit of smudge away to reveal an engraving

"The victim of this Jar when opened, shall be released back to the world from where it came"

"Now that it mentions it, I do feel somebody is inside of this thing" He peaked into the eyes from the Jar and asked,"Who's in there?" What he saw was an heavily dark and showed area, the only thing was a light peaking down on the ivory colored sand that barely moved at all due to the wind. Nothing of interest was inside and there was no response, dammit!

He ignited Inferno and slashed the rusty old lock that kept it closed, it fell to the around with a long chainlink that followed it down with it. That wasn't there at all but it was too late now, the crimson eyes glowed and dark green Zippleback Gas began forming an swirling cloud that raised into a pillar before disapating into the shape of a human like being

The Human wore black pantalons to which the leggings had leg wraps on the lower knees, it had black steel toe boots that appeared to belonged to the French Army. It wore a black ninja jacket that was tucked in tightly and the boots also appeared to have a "Old West" looking design with dark grey markings resembling that of the Zippleback within it's own gas on the sides. It wore a thick ninja belt that was made from the same material that Drayko used to create the "Arcticwind" and "Thunderbolt" weapons and wore a black, patternless kilt that opened up in the front all around the waist. It's arms were fully sleeved and it's chest had the jacket going diagonally going down, while it was covered with black chainmail underneath. It's skin color was unknown due to the entire outfit covering everything, it wore black undetailed Gronckle Iron vambraces with black gauntlets. Finally, it wore a black hood that had no pointy end and an white, lifeless mask with a dead expression

The Human tipped towards the floor and collapsed onto the grassy floor to which Drayko, Toothless and Vixen came to help him up. The Unknown began speaking in his foreign language

"Putain de dieu, cet impact mal comme un fils de pute" It spoke with a hoarse voice, dry with no water to refresh his throat. "Identifiez vous-mêmes chevaliers masqués" It asked as it coughed

"You better know those language I'm speaking" Drayko told him

"Excusez-moi?"

"Don't know Norse I see, well that sucks. Well, me and my pals have freed you from this Jar" He told him, pointing to the Jar of the Zippleback as he now called it. The Unknown looked and saw it standing right in front of him. He then looked back towards the lake and stumbled toward the water, taking a huge drink to restore his dried out throat. Before then, the pins and needles in his legs have disappeared and he began to speak more clearly in Norse

HTTYD

"...You don't know how long I have been trapped in that Jar" the Human whispered as its voice confirmed it to be a Male. The Unknown figure walked towards Drayko, but still stumbled due to not walking for a long time and looked him in the eyes,"16 Years, I have been trapped" the figure then spoke again,"For 16 Years I have been Trapped in that Jar, and now all of you had Freed me" He had a French accent with a light voice as he continued speaking,"Do you know who I am?"

"Wish I knew, seeing that you had been trapped before I was born," The Unknown figure then decided to introduce himself,"Its a shame really but i will introduce myself," The Human then used the power of Illusions to create a stage and used his Illusions to clone himself as the audience,"From the beautiful towns and shining kingdoms of France, to the continent of Europe. I am known throughout all of the Land, but can never be replaced, as Raedwit The Illusionist!" the audience then cheered and the Illusions vanished. "Oh but I see that you had left a Welcome back gift for me Drayko! Straight through the Crimson Eyes from the Jar of the Zippleback which can never again trap me inside, because the Curse has been Broken!" Drayko replied

"It's an Honor to meet the worlds greatest Illusionist, Raedwit and you're right we had better get inside" Raedwit then saw Toothless and Vixen come out of the Shadows,"You don't have to hide from me anymore, I'm not gonna use the Illusions for evil. Who said I was gonna be evil now that I'm free" Drayko and his Companions along with Maria and Raedwit left the cove and arrived at the Main Hall and went upstairs

Drayko went towards his room and gave him 'Thunderbolt' to which Raedwit responded,"Its always nice to be back, ever since i wanted a Zippleback has my companion just like your Night Fury companion over there" Drayko then got an idea and went back to the Forge to grab a Shield he had created that has the Zippleback symbol and Markings

"You'll need this if you're going to a Rider like us" Raedwit took the shield and equipped it,"I trained in the art of Stealth before I became a Illusionist, and once all Riders have been recruited i will not hesitate to go with under any mission that involves Stealth, Infiltration and Disguises" Drayko then put his hand on his shoulder

"You know, that is the first time you have been Serious before" Raedwit then responded,"I was just excited about my Freedom after all, I'm usually in a cherry mood when performing on stage, but you do have to know that even a Illusionist like me as a life of me own" Drayko understood and showed him his room which was the second next to Drayko's room

"I know you'll be busy with some things, so i won't bother" Drayko told him before heading out, although Raedwit caught up to him and told him,"You better hold that thought of yours first, there is something I have been waiting to tell you"

"Go ahead"

"During the time when I was trapped for the last 16 Years inside, I have become familiarized with my entire knowledge of Illusions and other such things. But I have also begun thinking about something in my mind that has been eating me"

"You can tell me, Raedwit. Let's hear what you have to say"

Raedwit took a deep breath through his nose and let it all out,"I have no plans on retiring anytime soon, because where's the fun in that? But, I have been thinking about seeking out a Apprentice to pass on these kinds of lessons that my Mentor who acted like my Father figure had taught me. I figured that when I am freed from the Curse that I have been plagued with, I can go out into the world and reunite with my Mentor, and find a very, very big fan that is both brave and knows the dangers that lie ahead when walking the path to becoming a Illusionist like me. It was be one that is suitable for me to teach and master these techniques to both entertain and fight. Because, Illusions aren't just for entertaining the bored minds, they can be used against your foes and in return, twist their minds into madness so that they will beg for the sweet release known as death"

"You better leave then, if that's what you want. Though when me and Toothless do fly to France, we'll make sure to watch your performance"

"But there's a drawback that my heart tells me" Raedwit informed him

"Name the downside"

"I heard about you and your Kingdom waging war on a cruel, horrible, atrocious, nasty, species devouring, Slavic Dragon Queen. I heard about the horrible stories that were told to me by my own Mentor, it was during a time that the Dragon Emperor who was greatly proclaimed as Emperor Dretzymiro, The Tamer of all Dragons was brought down by this foul beast. She took down entire villages, she enslaved countless Dragons to her cause, she towered over mountains like it was something blocking her way, her temper flared hotter than the fires of hell and worse, she killed not hundreds, not thousands, but millions of rebellious Dragons and those who were innocent blood. I have to help you, I must help you. I love Dragons because of their mystifying nature that baffles even the most, war mongering of chieftains who just cannot understand the reasoning behind these Scaly Beasts. I would do anything to help these ones, no matter the consequences because You need my aid in this War, now more than ever"

"Thank You Raedwit, we all could use the Image altering powers of a Illusionist to our Rebellion. For their sake" Drayko told him and the Illusionist himself left to return to his room, so that he can customize it with his own image

Maria arrived sooner or later and realized that it was the same Illusionist that she had seen before from when she was a young girl. "My mémoire does not lie to me, mon chéri. I remember givin' my fan a little treat while I was still preforming shows in France, now I'm provin' to be your greatest ally Mademoiselle Krofter"

"It's just Maria, thanks. If you don't mind, I'll be doing some decorating to make my room less barren and more alive; it was nice seeing you after so many years though"

"So was the same for you, Mademoiselle Maria"

With that, she left the Main Hall and headed upstairs where hours later; she customized it with her own adventures to give her that spirit, one that would make her feel more at home. Drayko then decided to create some Masks like his and with that he began to work on them for both Maria and Raedwit, because he knew their Identities were the most sacred Treasure they can ever have

After getting done with them, he went to see and allow both Maria and Raedwit in his bedroom. The entered the giant room and got onto the Bed where Drayko sat from a distance, he brought out two Masks. One was Storm Blue one side and the other was Sunset Gold with a white Nadder symbol on the cheek. The second mask was Zippleback Gas Green on one side and the other was Gold Cream with the white Zippleback symbol on the cheek

"You had better put these on" He handed the two masks to Maria and Raedwit,"Your Identities are the most sacred Treasure you can ever have and the most important thing you must not lose at all costs, because from what I saw out there, well let's put it this way: You two are both siblings and you used to play games on Saturday mornings, you each took turns playing Hero and Villain and never complained at all. But you wondered what it might be like in real life"

"Mmm, very chic. Continuez s'il mon ami" Raedwit gestured him to continue

"Well, those Villains are not like those in your childhood games. They won't exercise their restraint to hold back their plans because you two are children, they are fully aware that you are children. What makes it worse is that the Hairy Hooligans and others like Mildew and Viggo won't leave you once they know who you really are, they will KILL you if they have the chance. Do not give them that chance" He explained, Maria then spoke up to him

"Whenever I'm on my own Adventures doing what I do best, I can't help but get the feeling that everyone who plans to use these Relics are all seeing this as a Game that they can't win"

"That's why it's for the best that they should not know who you are under the mask and if they do, they will track you back to Draconia and destroy the Kingdom, never let them figure out who you are" Maria understood and Raedwit spoke up

"I hope to tell you the full story once we head out to Saudi Arabia mon ami, les rumeurs say un Vigilante masquerading as an Cauchermar Monstrueux" He informed

"So he has. It would seem that he has taken a life of Punishing Crime without the Local Authorities needed, that is what O call Justice" Drayko continued to talk

"Which is why i made many Shields that have a Skrill, Nightmare, Changewing, Gronckle, Scauldron, Rumblehorn and a Stormcutter on it with what my Shield can do" Feeling a little weary, he yawned and dismissed the two from his room

"You had better get some rest, I will be leading you on your own Dragons to the Kingdom of Destual Harzt to help whatever this Vigilante needs help with, I know that he is being hunted by the Sultan's guards, so I will help him when this happens" Maria and Raedwit wished a Peaceful night to Drayko and left to their rooms while Toothless and Vixen, who were listening to the conversation got up on the bed and Toothless curled his tail around him while Vixen snuggled on his stomach. Things are going to be nice tomorrow because he will finally train Stormfly and Barf and Belch to Maria and Raedwit so that he can get Hookfang a Rider for him, and as for Meatlug, he decided he would get her the only person who did not Hurt him or Insulted him with his time on Berk

That person would be the one whose soft spots for Gronckles would make the perfect Rider, but until then he'll need to focus on getting Hookfang a Rider first; then he can get Meatlug her own Rider. Simple really, who this person would be? Well, he's decided that this person would none other than: Fishlegs Ingerman, no doubts about it

You can't keep him and you can't keep her out of each other's lives, a former Viking who regrets not standing up for his true friend and a princess whose stories are always told in the expanded mind of endless knowledge. And that's his lucky son of a bitch, what a perfect relationship with one another...

* * *

Ain't this something special, Raedwit will not always be using his French honorifics but you can still imagine him speaking in an French Accent can't you? Oh yeah, that reminds me; since I like putting in actors to my characters, what if I were to tell you that the voice of Raedwit was the same voice actor as Optimus Prime from the 1984 Animated Series (G1)? Let me know what you think about that, anyways I did say the next installment of the Trilogy would be revealed next chapter so here it is. The name of the next installment is...

 **Knights of the Dragon Riders: Curse of The Emperor's Sword**

 _This Next Installment of the Trilogy features Drayko, Toothless and the Knights of the Dragon Riders going up against Drago Bludvist and the Dragon Hunters as a whole as they travel to a new land that has advanced farther than the world of Norse Mythology, fight off the evil forces of the Hunters, Flyers and Trappers united with the help of their allies such as the Defenders of the Wing, the infamous Murderous Tribe led by Murderous the Magnificent II, an adolescent turned Alpha Speed Stinger named Speedy, an Mysterious Woman with a Razorwhip, an Dragon who mirrors Red Death as the opposite side of the coin and an unlikely ally who was thought to be dead. However, Drago Bludvist will stop at nothing to become a Dragon God and conquer the Archipelago as his own empire. No one will stand in his way, but while the Knights fight off against this rising threat of who they and the innocents of the new land call the "False Dragon God" Drayko and his allies must also face off against an Demon who seemingly has connections to the deceased son of Emperor Dretzymiro..._

 _Don't miss the Second Installment of the Knights of the Dragon Riders Trilogy: Curse of the Emperor's Sword. Remember this: You haven't seen anything until You've seen everything!_

Now back to The Beginning: Don't like it, don't read it because this is where the lack of Chapters are starting to set in as I need to finish rewriting the others first. Otherwise Feel Free to Review and Until We meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S

I like to point out that I'm also going to rewrite the second story after this before I can FINALLY write the Third Installment, it's only a preview for now but it will become a Story of it's own. One Doozy of one I shall say...


	13. Chapter 13:Scorching Vigilante

(A/N: To the Guest Reviewer named Mariah, yes Valka will be in the story and Spitelout is rarely seen when the Chieftain is walking through Berk. But the way that the former will meet Drayko is rather unorthodox, it's based around her curiousity about him rather than mistaken accusation of being one of the Dragon Hunters. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there, enjoy the Chapter and if you hate this story; what's the point of reading it?)

The morning sunrise of the next day had Drayko get out of bed early to watch the sight in between the twin mountains, bathing Draconia in a orange glare that brought him his past life and how he had abandoned all of the horrible memories behind and created his own Legion of Tribal Dragon Riders that ruled like monarchy, yet ruled like no other to fight for Dragons of all kind. The Dragon Hunters are bound to attack Draconia again, but were planning their raids carefully next since he along with his own people had fought them time from time again. All of his thoughts were interrupted by an nuzzling purr on his back and an warm feeling too, but without the pain of fire to hurt him. It was from Toothless who had approached him and Vixen was nuzzling his neck, her injuries mellowed out completely from the past week and was walking again normally

"Hey Vixen, nice to see you up this morning. Listen, me and Toothless are gonna head out for the Kingdom of Destual Harzt; it's very hot there and we'll be back before you know it, do you understand?" Vixen barked in response, clarifying that she understood

"Thanks" He kissed her snout and she jumped off to go back to his own bed while he turned to his Night Fury and told him,"Alright bud, let's go downstairs. We'll need to leave as soon as possible"

"Lead the way" Toothless nodded and went through the hallway of bedrooms for his friends and entered the lobby with couches and tables before going downstairs to the main entrance, making a turn to where his own Dragons were waiting just as Maria and Raedwit appeared before him. He had eaten breakfast earlier and they did so before coming to where he wanted the two of them to be,"Alright, you knew this was coming but the food you wish to give to both Stormfly on the left with Barf and Belch on the right are presented to you. This Nadder right here loves her Chicken and would even take bribes from anyone, which can present a problem for her loyalty for you but she loves her owner more" Maria took the live and restrained Chicken and fed to Stormfly, who she touched her scales in response as Stormfly now belonged to her

"Barf and Belch require something more of their own taste, the Ham should be a perfect suitor for your Zippleback here" Raedwit only chuckled with a devilish smile as he presented the Ham to his Zippleback and stood away to let them enjoy it in peace. "I am a very patient man mon Draconic ami, enjoy the best of the best from Your's Vraiment" Both heads dug and he awaited for them. Afterwards they approached and carried him with their fangs before placing him on their back,"I have both your saddles here" He held up two saddles for both Maria and Raedwit which they both took and equipped their Dragons with the saddles. Raedwit mounted on Barf and Belch's back as one does not need two Riders just to ride one Zippleback, such was the case for him,"Trust moi already? Too easy I tell you Drayko"

He led them up to the Landing Platform which was big enough for the biggest of the Dragon Species, if they were not Alpha that is. "Destual Harzt awaits, we must not delay any further. You said that you were working on a weapon for yourself Raedwit?" The Illusionist nodded and showed his project,"Zippleback Grenades, thanks for puttin' in the barrel in my Shield because these are worth one hell of a explosion. I can still throw them by hand of course, they can cause terrible visions in the mind and have me kill them right where they stand as they are also Lethal. I made it so you all can see what I presented to them before I take their lives away"

The Zippleback Grenades were shaped like an HMX Hi-Explosive Grenade (A/N: It's only the shape, not the actual product) but was colored a little darker green than Barf and Belch's scales. The Safety Trigger was pointed away before going down and going the opposite direction, and it wasn't curved like other Grenades. The Ring was octagonal shaped and the filler inside was full of TNT and Zippleback Gas, as well as his own ingredients that allow him to conjure real-to-life Illusions. When it was triggered, the ingredients chemically mix and create an non lethal toxin that blinds the victims

"Perfect, let's ride off!" With that in mind, he shot off into the sky above with the others following behind as they leave the Archipelago borders and into the outskirts just outside. To the sands of Saudi Arabia and to the Kingdom of Destual Harzt, but what they did not expect was Hookfang following them as well

HTTYD

In the Palace of the Sultan, an royal servant known as Waltzer Agimano was being scolded by his superior for sending out his Guards to capture an mythological rumor about somebody providing justice in this Kingdom. "Waltzer, this is unacceptable for such behavior. You must discuss the sentences with me from now on"

"A thousand apologies your highness, it was rude of me to imprison this guest you wanted me to arrange him a meeting with you"

"It had best be the final time this happens, my daughter is still on vacation with her mother. I do not want this to be a running incident happening; now that we have this matter settled over with, I best return to my throne if you don't mind" The Sultan left his servant's room as he walked out of the balcony that overlooked the desert Kingdom, growling over his superior

"Hear me Vigilante. Your interference with my plans will not save you from the death by my own. The Sultan must be dethroned to end all this corruption, even if it means the death of all who lives by your side; all of Destual Harzt will come to know that it is you who brought this war on us all and it is you that must be purged. Make no mistake, Vigilante..." He left the balcony and returned inside, unaware of the Vigilante's escape from his cell

The reason for this was due to him wanting to end his stream of justice, seeing it nothing more but offensive to the corruption that the Sultan has created for his people; well, that's what he thinks anyways. The real injustice along with the thievery, corrupt guards and poverty was all because of him; Waltzer Agimano, the servant who wants to destroy all corruption in the Kingdom of Destual Harzt. But it was actually he who was doing all of this on purpose. He was imprisoned for bringing food to some children as a sign of thievery, but he escaped when the Guards were on their night patrol

"Says the servant who wants to overthrow our ruler" He dropped jumped down and landed on a Market Stand roof before bouncing away to the wall, where he climbed it and proceeded to run and jump over the many buildings; some of which he had to climb back up due to hitting his foot on the ledge and others that he had swing from clothes lines before he made it back to his Original Post. It was located on a tall tower with the two gargoyles branching outwards resembling demons, this post was meant for him to watch for any crime activity that might happen and to know where in Destual Harzt is happening. But during this time, he heard the sounds of Wings flapping from the entrance and swung down to investigate

Drayko and the Knights had flown over the harsh desert canyons, but eventually landed at the entrance of the Kingdom where they had their Dragons stay outside to avoid the security because one of his Riders had told him that the justice system was corrupt; meaning they'll have their Dragon's heads mounted. Hookfang stood outside and breathed out a heated gust of steam from his snout and the Riders entered inside. It turned out to be the Market District as there were some merchants here and there, some civilians getting their foods and doing whatever they can to get what they need. "At least they're getting their work cut out for them" Maria commented. They walked through the district like any other civilian would, however they were also being followed by some masked thieves

As they reached an less populated area, they made a turn into the alleyway and from there; that's when the thieves revealed themselves with scimitars in their hands. "You better have at least some Euro on you, otherwise you're no use to us!"

"If I wanted to be robbed of all things, I would've given it to you" He placed a hand to his face, one of the trio had threatened Maria

"How 'bout you get your own money, we have other matters to deal with" The thieves gave them one final warning

"If you do not give us your Treasures, then we'll have to take it from you!" He threatened

"Now I am a smart man to not do such stupid act with your band of friends here, because something terrible will happen and will always be with you; even as you make your final trip to the Graves with your names engraved on it" Raedwit cryptically warned him, the thieves growled as they lost their patience

"I have had enough of your refusal. We will have to take your body as our prize instead!" The trio of thieves lunged forward to attack, but Raedwit sprung his trap by blinding them with slightly darker green Zippleback Gas that came out from his hands. This one giving them the appearance of them having everything they ever wanted; gold, money, treasure and more. When in reality it is nothing more but garbage, leaves, fertilizer and much more foul things. "If it is treasure you want, then you should've become a Pirate instead" Suddenly, an earthquake began to erupt and tore apart the ground leaving a portal to the darkest depths of hell

Everything they desired had turned into burning smoldering ashes, fire and lava. The Thieves screamed in pain as Raedwit slammed his fist into the ground, causing cracks to form and collapse underneath them. The Thieves had fallen down into the depths of hell just as Raedwit informed them in their minds,"My Illusions are far beyond anything you have imagined. Oh but they're not just mind tricks with Smoke and Mirrors, they're real and lethal; so prepare to suffer what others can see but feel as well!" Raedwit decided to leave with Drayko and Maria to a much barren area of the city,"You will be locked in the depths of Hell for centuries to come and go" With a snap of his finger, he sealed the entrance and restored the ground back to the way it was

"No one can hear you scream as you will never again see the light of day" He finished as he shook his head the unfortunate fate. "Nothing is to be seen here anymore, let us take our leave now" Drayko nodded and they continued forth. Unaware of the Vigilante watching them from the shadows of the buildings

"So he has returned... I've heard stories about him in France, what kind of dreams of chronic and unstable sadistic desires has he endured to himself?" He thought to himself before concluding it was a sign of insanity after being alone and forgotten all these years

HTTYD

The trio of Riders walked through a barren district belonging to the poverty filled civilians, coming across two male children with a female sibling. They were just about to eat bread before a grown woman, who had just so happened to be one of the many Thieves that plagued Destual Harzt stole it from them,"You had enough for today, allow me to make you starve to death so you would worry no more!" Before she could run off however, Maria activated her Shield to turn into a Bow and shot an arrow through her chest

The woman looked down onto herself,"Do I even dare look..." She looked back and saw none other than Maria the Huntress,

"No... not you!" She started to run, but Maria threw her frozen axe "Arcticwind" toward her and managed to freeze her into place. Creating frost on her skin and igniting some nitrogen onto her. Maria then walked over, took back her axe and smashed the frozen woman into thousands of icy blood chunk pieces. "She won't be bothering you anymore" The tallest of the children hugged her after she returned the bread to him and ran off back to his brother and sister

"You made the right the choice Maria, no child should be denied from anything" Drayko told her, Maria nodded and looked over the remains

"Drayko, something's wrong with this damn Kingdom, where is the law enforcement when you need them? Or perhaps the law enforcement is corrupt, which explains this barren street"

"It's not lookeen' too good mademoiselle Krofter, the Sultan may be aware of ziss but clearly isn't too threelled on being given ziss responsibility. Perhaps our guest, the Vigilante may know more about what is so damn wrong with ziss place" Raedwit looked at the surroundings and took the clear signs of this district, all while using half his accent

"Yeah, not too thrilled on being given responsibility to lead his people alright..." Drayko thought to himself bitterly,"The Vigilante we're looking for could be anywhere in Destual Harzt, let's continue searching" The two of them nodded and walked off. Once again, unaware of the Vigilante watching them from the shadows of the buildings; but this time hanging from the sides as he watches them departure

"So that's Drayko, The Legendary Dragon Rider that has come from his own Norse Archipelago. It looks like he's not alone this time, with the exception of that Night Fury that the Sultan has been hearing about. Let's see why they're looking for me" He jumped to the other side and ran off ahead of them, taking the path that they'll most likely be at next

HTTYD

The trio of Dragon Riders have now arrived in the Main Street of Destual Harzt, the Palace was just a few footsteps away and all it was going to take was a simple silent walk to the front gates. If only it were that simple, because by the time they started to walk towards the Palace; the sound of a weapon slamming a stone building from above made them look back to see the Vigilante, the one they have been looking for sliding down with his weapon and jumping to the center from the wall as he stood up and revealed himself

For someone who was Arabian, he was unusually and oddly pale skinned. His black hair was the length of his hair which covered his ears (A/N: It's supposed to be like Avan Jogia's hair) Not only was he shirtless in this kind of weather for a Desert Kingdom like this, but he was also buff but not like "Steroid Buff" and wearing an cape that went over his shoulders, in the shape and design of a Monstrous Nightmare's batlike wing that barely touched the ground with the inward sporting the design of the Dragon's golden underbelly with noticeable horizontal lines. His weapon happened to be retractable Tekko Kagi (Ninja Claws FTW) that can set themselves on fire thanks to the M. Nightmare's Gel and blow streams of fire like a flamethrower thanks to the capsule air blowers on both of his claws, which were both sharp and slightly curved upright before going down. Getting a closer look at him, he was slightly taller than Drayko and sported Sienna reddish brown colored eyes

"I know you were looking for me, don't think I don't know who you three are because I can tell from the evidence such as locking three theives in hell for centuries to come and murdering that woman in literal cold blood" The Vigilante's voice was raspy and harsh, but no less youthful and young

"You were spying on us" Drayko responded, the Vigilante grabbed him and slammed him towards the wall on his back

"I'm not going to kill you" He looked back to Maria and Raedwit, who were looking ready to attack. "But I can't just let you walk out on me" He released Drayko and climbed onto the building above him. "Meet me at the Market District's alleyways, when no one is watching or listening. I want to test him in a Duel" With that, he leapt out of sight while Maria helped him up and Raedwit remarked

"Dick. Even the Vigilante knows who we are, but that is no excuse to hurt my comrade" He shook his head at the sight, Drayko on the other hand decided to follow the Vigilante to the Market District in the same alleyway from where Raedwit locked the thieves in Hell for Centuries earlier

After all, what better way to make justice than to lock them in the hell for centuries to come?

HTTYD

The Vigilante had been sitting atop of an ledge for a while until they have arrived. "Appearing early are we? Once this Duel is over with, you shall know who I am and I shall take you to my place" Drayko gestured for the Duel to begin, to whom the Vigilante jumped down and told him this,"Remove that armor first, we can't ruin it now can we?" He told him with hostility as Drayko did as he was told, revealing his white tunic underneath and giving it to Maria and Raedwit before having the Duel begin (A/N: It's gonna be a short one)

Drayko punched the Vigilante in the neck, whom the latter had scratched the former with his Tekko Kagi; spreading some blood on the walls before Drayko landed a kick to the stomach and a headbutt to his nose. Breaking free from his control as more blood had spilled out onto his pale skin and stained the floor beneath them, the Vigilante sent a headbutt towards his opponent and landed a flurry of punches to the temple before landing one to his stomach; which also caused blood to be spat out from the mouth. It was at this point that Drayko's Birthmark glowed and allowed him to punch him away from him with the extra strength he feels flowing in him, now things were getting interesting as they exchanged blows to one another and got into a combat lock

Both of them were bleeding as their own blood was streaming down from their chests as this point, like mini waterfalls that created puddles around them. They broke the grapple lock and Drayko pulled back to bring out Inferno while the Vigilante activated his claws (A/N: He was scratching with his sharp fingernails, that's how he was able to make Drayko bleed before) They both set ablaze and began to clash with another, conjuring sparks and flames that danced around like a cyclone between them. Drayko was slashed across and had his white tunic torn and stained with his own blood, but was able to dodge this next attack as the Vigilante blew a stream of fire towards him; he jumped to grab onto one of the poles that stuck out above them and swung to perform a flip, but Drayko had dodged the wheel of flames before he could receive some serious burns. After one last exchange of swinging kicks to the face and kick off from the chest, the Vigilante was alerted by the sound of Guards and quickly told him,"Now I know why they really call you by that name. The Sultan's servant is coming to check out the disturbance at anytime, let's go!" Without another word, the Vigilante took the Riders away and out of sight as the Guards came to investigate this disturbance

By examining the scene of the crime before them, there was some white cloth torn; bloodstains on the ground and walls, scratch marks that looked like they came from a beast that might've escaped the zoo traveler's band and snuck in here to fight against someone, whoever that was. What did stand out though was the scorch marks seen everywhere at the scene. "Sir, we've gathered all evidence we can find" The Guard told him

"Then this is the work of him, looks like he's escaped confinement in the Palace. Then it's time that I lure him out once and for all. Captain, continue your search; I'm returning to the Palace, it's time for the Sultan to be dethroned" He silently spoke that last part to himself

"Yes sir" The Guard responded

They continued to investigate the mysterious cause of the scene while Waltzer decided that this will be the day that he overthrows the Sultan. Elsewhere in Destual Harzt within a tall building that overlooked the Kingdom with a great view of the Palace, the Riders were healing Drayko as they got comfortable; "You really know how to give me a beating, especially when you're the one who's mauling me into pieces" Maria applied the medical substance onto his wounds and started looking at the decorations of the home, Raedwit was deep in his thoughts about being trapped in the cursed Jar of the Zippleback and the Vigilante was looking out the window thinking about Waltzer Agimano's plan to overthrow the Sultan,"Destual Harzt needs a Ill ruler like you..." Drayko finished wrapping the bandages on himself and placed his armor back on

Knowing that it was clear that both he and Drayko were evenly matched with that Birthmark of his, he spoke to the Knights and told them without ever turning to them,"I never break a deal if it's by one whose intentions do not threaten my family, you should now know who I really am outside of the Vigilante you see out of me" The Riders looked up and waited for him to sit down

"My name is... Raijah Mushtfar, I took on the of a Monstrous Nightmare as there's more than the reason you were led to believe: As you know the Guards and Justice system is corrupt, poverty and thievery as ruled and the Sultan doesn't look like he's happy to rule Destual Harzt. No matter, he still cares deeply about his people; no other than his own Daughter. She too believed that this was overrun by corruption" The Vigilante now known as Raijah continued, beginning when he was just a Teenager

"As a Teen, I walked out to the dunes of the sands to clear my mind from the frustrations of my family; for I was the Older Brother. Haven't walked too far away from Destual Harzt when a Sand Wraith attacked me, it's claws peeling and digging deep into my flesh only for a Monstrous Nightmare to take back my body to my home. I did see who it happened to be and I saw him to slit it's throat before having it retreat before I lost consciousness and passed out on my blood boiling and drying streams on my flesh"

"Is Destual Harzt not on the best of terms with Dragons?" Raedwit asked, Raijah looked up at that. Nobody has ever asked that question in a long time, but he knew the answer and it almost felt like that he forgot it himself

"The Sultan loves and adores Dragons for they are Majestic Winged Beasts of the Skies high above, his servant Waltzer Agimano thought otherwise and hates them; he sees them nothing more than a child's fairytale like everything and he doesn't want to admit they exist"

"You mentioned that you had a Family" Drayko got up as Raijah looked down and nodded

"Yes but the Sands of Time have passed on like the winds and my Family have since been nothing more but a hollow memories of what they once were. Waltzer Agimano, the servant of the Sultan I mentioned before had led his Guards to slaughter the innocents; I didn't understand what was going on at the time and I couldn't really fight back against them, it's this damn Kingdom and they needed someone help with the god damn thievery and poverty" Maria put a arm around him and asked him

"Who was in your family before they died?"

"A Father for a Merchant of the Bazaar, an Mother for a delivery woman to many of the innocents among the Residential District, my mischievous Twin Brothers who cannot go a single eternity without causing trouble nor wreaking havoc in the Kingdom but always told the truth and would never lie once, they loved me like their favorite Uncle who visits occasionally. He is still alive but feels like he's unaware of my existence, thinking that I'm dead along with the rest of them" Drayko started stroking his cape and felt like leather, but no less was Dragon Flesh. Must've got them off the Northern Markets when he decided to become a Vigilante

"Then it's time that you go to his house and show him that you're alive" He suggested, Raijah only narrowed his eyes,"You did say that he thought you were dead, now's the time to show him you survived" Raijah turned and headed for the exit

"Wait here until I return, if the Guards find you then get the hell out of here and call forth your Dragons since I saw you ride with them here" With that left the household and made it across the huge gap to the other side of the rooftop

"You read his Uncle's Diary didn't you?" Raedwit smirked as he asked

"Best to find out if a Family Member doesn't know you're alive this whole time. That reminds me, you can start telling us about how you were trapped at anytime now" Raedwit thought for a moment before he then suggested

"We had better wait until you get the Rider of the Gronckle first"

"You've made the right choice there, I know just the person" Drayko agreed

HTTYD

(A/N: I'm gonna keep this one short alright?)

Raijah snuck into his Uncle's home as he and his family had always been here to visit, he's known the familiar path here and waited until the sound of the door opening had been heard. Now was his chance to reveal himself to him. His uncle came home and when he lit the torches, he found someone facing away from on the far side of his back wall. "Who's there?!" He yelled out in alert, startled by his presence until he turned to face him

"You, I have nothing of interest for a Vigilante such as yourself. Is there a reason you come here to my home?" He sounded afraid, like Raijah was going to kill him. Instead he pulled out an locket and asked

"Do you remember your bloody and unconscious nephew being carried back here by a Monstrous Nightmare?" He stepped forward

"Does that concern you that much? I haven't seen him ever since my brother and his wife along with my other nephews were killed in cold blood by that rotten servant!" He then saw that Raijah carried something familiar in his hands,"That's the Family Heirloom, where did you get it?" He asked, shocked at the sight of such valuable object

"If that didn't reveal who I really am, then let this be your answer: I happened to win the Deathmatch that I've been planning to enter many, many months ago right before my father and mother were murdered in cold blood"

"No... you can't be-"

"Alive? That's what I'm expecting to hear from my Uncle" He was immediately hugged by him

"I knew that Rotten Servant could never kill you, I've been worried about you. I've been looking for signs that you were alive!" He hugged back and embraced the moment before pulling back, giving him the Pendant to his Uncle as he prepared to leave

"If you have a family of your own, you know who to give this to" His Uncle knew what he meant but was sad to see him go after reuniting with him

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked, worried about him. Raijah headed towards the open window of the house and turned to him

"Even if I end up dead, your children won't be the same. Your stories about I what I'm doing to this place will be something to remember" He jumped off onto an abandoned merchant stand and slid off before jumping onto the wall and running back to his house as his Uncle looked out to see him depart

"That's my nephew, always ready to start ahead of others to get the job done..." He headed back inside of his house and sat down, nothing more memorable than this could ever fill the hole since his brother had died. But he knew that he was going to be avenged

No matter who was the one who started it...

HTTYD

By the time Raijah returned to his home, he found that Drayko and his followers had thrown one hell of a part without them; because there was some bloodstains, scorch marks and some ice chunks lying around melting in the burning sun. If not, then the heated temptures. "I take it Waltzer has found you didn't he?"

"They couldn't reach it in time before I gave an barrage of arrows" Maria replied as Drayko nodded

"Tried to fight us, Toothless wouldn't have that and murdered them all. They tried to leave some nasty scars and bruises on Stormfly as well, should at least know your Dragons before trying to fight them" Raedwit only nodded in response as he smiled

"They won't be coming back from the realms of hell for centuries" Raijah stepped forward and was sniffed by Toothless

"If it isn't the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself, if you're just trying to be a dick to him that is" Toothless knew what he meant by that and snorted before going back to Drayko's side,"I take it he's a Titan Wing?" Drayko nodded

"His spines open up when he charges a Plasma Bolt while his forehead and nostrils glow just like my Birthmark" Drayko revealed it and Maria immediately stood up, recognizing it from the description of the missing heir

"I did say that I heard about the missing Son of the Chieftain having a Birthmark, but that's more of a Tattoo though"

"Damn right it is, I just so happened to find an Merchant shouting out about some Magical Ink. Got it for myself and here I am" He lied. Raedwit, who was being mostly silent had then asked

"Do you harbor a hatred for this Chieftain you speak of?" Drayko responded coldly

"Yes, I truly hate Stoick and the Hairy Hooligans on Berk" He spat out those last words like venom, he hated Vikings and hated the Hairy Hooligans even more so. But he brushed that off and turned to the Vigilante who sat back,"Do you plan on facing him alone for what he did to your family?" He asked

"Not alone, no. Waltzer Agimano hates magicians, so I think we'll play with his mind first and the rest I'll take care off" Drayko then stood up

"Then it's settled, we shall began this plan now"

HTTYD

That night in Destual Harzt, the Riders and Dragons flew towards the palace and landed in the Gardens where there no signs of any Guards patrolling the area. Seeing that the coast is clear, they flew up onto the balcony as they listen in on the Sultan express his disappointments; being locked in his bedroom and stripped of anything to escape. "Curse that Waltzer Agimano, I should've listen better; I should've seen what he was planning in his eyes. He betrayed me and went against my wishes to try and have the Vigilante executed when I clearly told him that I didn't want him to" Hearing enough of this, the Riders climb up and continue to listen to him

"I'm no good at ruling this place, if I didn't place that servant up to my ranks. Then I wouldn't have allow the poverty and thievery to bring doom for my people, that Servant was responsible for allowing my own Guards to be bribed and go against orders so easily. When my wife and daughter return I'll teach him a lesson!" A gust of wind came from the curtain doors behind him and made the Sultan look. "You can show yourselves if you're there, I'm just a old man with the authority but not the strength to fight you" At the point, the Riders revealed themselves with their Dragons by their side

"Oh! You are Dragon Riders aren't you? And you brought the Vigilante with you, it's a honor to have you here at last"

"The name is Raijah, an name I always go by" He explained

"Well then Raijah, you didn't come here to my humble palace just to help an old man did you? Even a ruler could help themselves, but at long last we can now defeat Waltzer Agimano at long last"

"You knew about this?" Drayko asked, the Sultan had then explained the horrible events that he had found out leading to Waltzer's betrayal and his dethronement

"It was very terrible, ordering my Guards to perform such awful act of genocide. I cannot imagine a more horrible memory than that, one of them escaped but sustained quite a few injuries from that Sand Wraith outside. All covered in blood, poor child I say"

"That was me, I'm that child" Raijah tilted his head down, the Sultan felt a heavy weight on his chest

"I didn't know, he told me that you died along with your family"

"A lie meant to be buried by the Sands of Time, let's go" With that, the Riders and the Sultan went straight to the Throne Room; breaking down the door as there was no holding back this time

HTTYD

(A/N: I'd also like to keep this battle short if you don't mind)

They all approached the Throne Room and knocked out the Guards to where Waltzer Agimano now sat on the Sultan's throne,"No wonder I had no response from my Guards that went to search for that Vigilante. But now I have you in my sight, I can finally kill you and for once you will not get in my way of a new leadership for this Kingdom. Look all around you, the Sultan has done nothing to help his people and I will judge your fates!"

"You have done that yourself by murdering some civilians" Drayko responded, Waltzer stood up and yelled at them

"I will not tolerate with you ruining what cannot be saved!"

"You and your crimes and greed have already done that, this ends now!" Raijah yelled. In response to this, Waltzer punched the Sultan out of the Throne Room and locked the doors

"I have offered you a chance, leave while you still can or my wrath"

"Like we'll ever leave until you've been taken care of ya Bumbaclaat!" Raedwit stood his ground

Waltzer brought out his hidden tomahawk like axes and attacked first. But he should've at least expected to be better since Maria easily stabbed him with Arcticwind, causing him to collapse onto the floor in pain. Though he did get up and when he tried to attack Raedwit, he vanished and appeared with many clone surrounding him; Drayko used this distraction to stab him along with the real Raedwit

"Enough of this, playtime is over!" He yelled as he spread out both arms away to the sides and threw both Drayko and Raedwit away, turning the Throne Room in an arena where the sky was dark and they all now stood on a pillar as the sun barely peaks through. Waltzer threw his twin tomahawks at Raedwit, who struck thunder towards him with his double ended spear and burnt him out; leaving him stunned before Maria shot multiple arrows at him. Because Raedwit had electrocuted him, this limited his movement as he could only dodge one before being shot with the rest of the others. Not wanting to become their torture puppet he attacked Maria by slashing her with his tomahawk axes, causing her to bleed and attacked Drayko next; but was repelled and got slashed in the chest as revenge

Raijah made a running jump into the air and tackled the evil servant as he began to maul him like a wild animal, but Waltzer had caught one of his arms and threw him down to the floor just as Drayko began to fight him. This brawl was quickly ended when Drayko pumped him full of Zippleback Gas and made him blow like a star in the sky, thus weakening Waltzer by the pain he endured. All Riders and Dragons joined in this final attack and gave him one hell of a well deserved thrashing before he was finally incapacitated and held up, Raedwit approached the struggling old servant and casted an Illusion of Torment

"The Illusion of Torment reveals one's misdeeds and punishes those who had wronged them in the past, present and future that has yet to occur, you may now kiss the bride of Lady Hel within her own realm. Enjoy your honeymoon as you will be locked in the depths of Hell for centuries to come and go along with those I have punished as the Lavaworms swallow and burn you alive" Waltzer struggled even more as the pain felt unbearable through his own eyes. He screamed to be released and demanded that he be brought back to Destual Harzt this instant, if he only knew as Raijah approached him,"No, no! Stay away from me!" To Waltzer who was seeing the Illusion, Raijah had transformed into a Monstrous Nightmare standing high and deadly on it's hind legs as soon as the thunder striked and Waltzer tried so desperately to escape. But this Dragon knows no mercy as it picked him up with his claws on it's wings,"I don't want to be mauled alive!" Raijah pointed his claws towards him as they went to the window,"Oh this isn't a mauling alright, it's even worse than hell!" He let out a stream of fire that set him alight and kicked him out of the window, screaming for his very life as he fell into the deepest depths of the pit below him and Raedwit sealed it once more. The battle has been won, the Throne Room doors have been opened and allowed the Sultan to hug them all in overjoyment; but was rather confused as Raijah was nowhere to be seen of a sudden

"If you see that boy somewhere around here, please give him my deepest thanks and sincere apology for ever allowing this to happen. I have some matters to tend to with my Guards and it's time to start a new management for my people. Thievery, Corruption and Poverty will no longer be present in this broken city thanks to Raijah, the Scorching Vigilante who defended Destual Harzt for many years he has lived for!" The Riders thanked the Sultan for everything and left to go back to the entrance as the morning sun had rose for another hot day in the Desert Kingdom

HTTYD

Upon exiting the Desert Kingdom, they just so happened to find their friend leaning against the wall with his head tilted down; contemplating something in his head,"Raijah!" He looked up and spoke to them. "There's something I wish to ask of you" Drayko gestured for him to continue, Raijah took a deep sigh through his nose and spoke his mind

"That Nightmare I mentioned before, whoever he was, the one who saved me from that Sand Wraith. I owe him something more than my life, more like I owe you something in return for helping me take down that horrible servant of the Sultan..." He turned his head away

"He wanted us to give you his greatest regards, apology and thanks for all you did for not only him but for the whole Kingdom of Destual Harzt. Defending it from thieves, crooked Guards and terroristic threats. That's not to say that you were one of them, he even gave you the name of Raijah, The Scorching Vigilante" Drayko told him calmly, Raijah nodded with his eyes still narrowed

"I knew he would say that, and that was my full name to begin with" He then walked to Hookfang and told them as he stroked the Nightmare's scales with his cold hand,"I wish to train a Dragon like you, ride and bond with one like you. The scorching sun here is something I've gotten used to out here in the deserts outside of the city, I might as well travel with you since I want to become a Dragon Rider. Just hope that isn't too much to wish and asked for" Drayko came over and brought his hand closer to Hookfang

"The both of you have Pride in yourselves and both of you like to fight, that's what makes you bond; I'm sure of it. That's something that not even that dickhead Snotbitch would ever get from you, he's always been arrogant and if he learned to train your own Nightmare; to have him in his control, he will never have the same bond as you. Only through arrogance" Hookfang stomped his foot in agreement before putting his snout against his hand

Raijah continued to stroke his warm scales before Raedwit gave a fireproof saddle,"I bet that Cape of yours can set itself on fire" Raijah replied with this

"Of course it can, never use it because I can't do it without burning my god damn skin off" Drayko had noticed this and replied

"That could be changed, but first I wanted you to have this Shield and Mask like we're wearing right now. Your identity always lies with this Mask and it's the best treasure you can have for yourself" Drayko gave him the Shield and Mask as Raijah equipped the former and donned the latter. "Let's get moving, lead the way back to your own Village in the far reaches" That was all he had said before the Dragon Riders disappeared into the skies and when they finally returned home at long last, Vixen ran and jumped over to Drayko as she licked his face. Raijah had an sense of memory flashes as he could only witness the familiar seen before him

"I had a Fox back home that I met and kept as a pet, I always roamed the sands right before he died. Natural causes..." Drayko nodded and led him upstairs to the hallways where the bedrooms were

"The one next to Maria's is your room, let's hope you brought back some memorabilia from the past adventures you had prior to this" Drayko told him before leaving the new Dragon Vigilante to decorate as he went into his own room. The night has fallen once again and the Dragons needed some rest after flying back, because it was like a trip to hell and back. Well at least they got their sweet sense of relief this time now

HTTYD

In that night, Drayko went to sleep while his companions always did whenever he slept. Drayko was having a dream about returning to Berk and seeing what has happened during the past few months to half year that has passed. Unknown to him, things were a whole lot worse and they all deserved it for beating Hiccup like a poor worn out puppy starved to death for the past few months and 15 Years he had been on Berk, so of course it's going to be worse

If there was one good thing he could say about Berk, then it's that he had quickly found out about the formula to Gronckle Iron which was:

 _Three parts Limestone_

 _Two parts Sandstone_

 _One part Iron Ore_

 _Cooled and hardened Gronckle Lava_

The next Rider he's going to recruit is a friend who never bullied him and never called him names, he was a stout young lad and always loved reading about Dragons; definitely not Planets since that is boring as hell right there. He was soft spoken and well mannered, always seemed to regret not standing up for him. That person was Fishlegs and he would be the best Dragon Rider he could ask for

Wonder how he's doing now? Well it wouldn't hurt too much to find out shall we?

* * *

I'm back and glad, on the 1st Chapter I added in a little summary to give you readers something to look forward to. Oh and the Gronckle Iron formula was from "Bad Moon Rising" of Race to the Edge Season 2, only watched Dragon Eye of the Beholder PT I and I don't think I can watch the rest of the series, I just can't...

Anyways I have been writing down an 22 Episode "Devil May Cry: The Animated Series" style fanfic titled "The New Adventures of Drayko and Toothless" which is mostly about Drayko running his own Mercenary business and struggling under a phony Debt due to being blamed for the destruction. Dagur and Heather make a appearance every now and then, he's got a Booking Agent he never gets along with, an Child who moves in with him and lots of clients who are always leaving him with the god damn bills instead of paying him for the services he provides. Dickheads. He also has to fight Dragon Hunters with horribly unstable tainted Dragon Blood transfused in them, Demon Remnant of Blight and Hostile Dragons that come to attack Mierveia Vde Rallie's Modern District every now and then. Sooner or later his Booking Agent is terminated and gets replaced by a new one as Drayko illegally calls off the false Debt he owes, shreds all the Bills and continues his business until the threat of the Dragon Hunters rise...

Some of the episodes mirror those of the Animated Series but with some differences here and there, as well as references to other HTTYD Media. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was a long one alright, Remember: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	14. Chapter 14:Comfort for a Gronckle

(A/N: Drayko Ryder shares no love for the Daughter of the Sultan, every Rider and Dragon will find their own love and mate for themselves)

When we last saw Stoick the Vast, the Chieftain of Berk was horribly furious and deeply angered by the note left by his own traitorous son. How dare he betray the Hairy Hooligans and abandon his own Village for the sake, feelings and love of those Devils! To him, Hiccup was no better than them. They were mindless, they could not have hearts and they were not meant to have them in the first place; they could not feel the way they do and most upsetting of all, nobody could ever love a Devil. No matter the debt he pays to them, but the real anger came from the Tamer of Monsters called Drayko Ryder; he has made a mockery out of his fatherhood by liberating his son away from him like Wolves would snatch away children from their mothers arms and kill their own ponies (A/N: A Small Horse standing at 58 inches, I hate MLP BTW... T_T) as if they rode Horseback that is

You may not have known this, but Stoick has his own share of shame and regret for his own wrong doings for what he has done to his own son of all people. He loves him but loving doesn't mean trying to murder the god damn boy, when he reclaims his son; he will teach him a lesson about siding with the Devils. He was just so unforgiving of his own son that he could not tell between a well deserved punishment or going way too far, Stoick thought everyhting he has ever done to hurt the boy was the former. Never once did he ever stop to think about his actions for he was stubborn, blind, deaf and unwillingly to lethally stupid beyond the morons who are proclaimed as the Village Idiots. And man did Valka marry one alright, she should've given him some more beatings but we'll get to that in a second...

"We must not stop! We must first capture this Drayko Ryder!" Stoick yelled out once more and cheers erupted once again. He led them all back into the Great Hall before making his own plan. "Drayko Ryder is hiding something, it's clear that he is in league with the Devils, so he must've been to the nest before. We may not be them but we can find one to capture for our use. The note had told us that he was riding an Night Fury and that Devilish Monster will be our guiding light through Helheim's Gate, let us have Drayko live long enough to see his beloved Devil be our map to the nest before we have him Blood Eagled from the chest and have him be feast upon Hræsvelgr! (A/N: Corpse Swallower if you're wondering)" He screamed out to his cheering Villagers

"Man the ships, find where the Dragons are being kept by that Drayko Ryder and take his Night Fury away so we can see him be blood eagled before execution!" More cheers followed afterwards until everything died down when Stoick left the Great Hall motivated but furious over the betrayal of his own Son. By the time he returned to his house's living roof and sat on his chair in front of the fire, he felt cold and saddened

"Oh Valka, what have I become? I have failed and in the end, I can only beg you for Odin's forgiveness for turning into the Monster who led the massacre during the meeting of Chieftains. I'm no better than the Madman who calls himself a Dragon God, why did we take him for a joke played by Loki? I should've offered my best men to him, to help us all be defended and see those Devils be put down like the filthy dog that my Son is. I can't change myself, no matter what I do; this is all I have become. My son is a filthy traitorous dog, so I should live like one" He pouted at the end, clearly upset by the horrible things that his traitorous Hooligan dog had called him

"I'm more than just a drunk no good bastard..."

That was a long time ago from now, since that night. In the present, he was upstairs inside of his bedroom looking at the photo of him, Valka and Hiccup. Memories of the dark time from where she was taken by the Stormcutter, it was hell of a memory to be ashamed of

HTTYD

A dark night has befalled upon Berk, the young and always beautiful chieftainess/mistress had put Hiccup to sleep hoping that her Husband would not find out about the Birthmark that only she knows of. True to what the note had said, the Birthmark was more of a gift that Loki had given him; since he was the God of Fire and Trickery, Hiccup was going to pull the biggest trick from the Book of his own accord. Only this one was going to be a lethal and deadly one with the help of Thor granting him Courage rather than Honor to define who he really is and who he will become

This was one of the worst times due to the Dragons raiding Berk at this moment to which a Stormcutter flew into the house, finding the young 5-Year Old Hiccup in his own Craddle/Crib. Valka had rushed to the rescue unarmed but found it to be nowhere near dangerous as everyone had told her, rumor has it that she protected the Dragons by stopping the Vikings and allowed them to take whatever livestock they needed in order to live another day. It is possible that they were serving a tyrannic Queen, but until they get to the Nest then it remains a mystery

The Stormcutter was a calming presence to Hiccup and a gentle being with a heart that according to Stoick, they were not supposed to have one in the first place; to him they were always mindless Devils with no hearts for those whom they cared for. There was a little accident however when the Stormcutter scratched her son's chin after being startled by her presence, unknown to him she forgave the Dragon since it was an accident, though it gave her a clear distinction on what her son looked like in case she ever got separated along with those cute but beautiful Forest Green Eyes

Stoick had rushed in blinded by the dark smoke and deafening crackles of the burning inferno before him, the Stormcutter had taken Valka with him as a hostage or so he thought and flew off. Stoick gotten down onto his knees in failure and supported himself with his two beefy arms, but stiffened himself and looked up shakingly with once again, unstable and untamed rage; he stomped over to Hiccup as his back was glowing faintly and ripped his shirt off before grabbing an torch to rudely awaken his son, by burning some cigars on him. Yeah that's how you wake him up nicely alright. After the raid was over with, he broke his arm with his massive strength and held him high up into air as he screamed out to the gathering of Villagers that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was cursed by the Gods above, which was not the fucking case at all dickhead

Yelling at them that he was a plague bestowed upon Loki as he threw his son down to the ground and let the Villages gang up on him, at first spewing insults and venom at him before screaming and beating him half to death until he was knocked out like the bleeding mess on the floor that he was. Now lying on the floor bleeding, Stoick stomped his face with his heavy boot and told him that he deserved it for killing Valka before taking him back in his house to finish the job which was abusing him. The Villagers of course were allowed to do the same to his son and to rudely remind him of what sort of pain he had caused to the Chieftain. Thus beginning the life of Hiccup the Useless, which to them was rightfully called for he was one of the worst Worst Vikings on Berk far above Mildew who liked to bitch a lot. But here, this was because he was the cause of his own mother's demise. After one last beatdown from him, he was spat in the eye with bloody mucus and left to sleep on the floor as his Craddle/Crib was destroyed by him as he's not worthy to be called his beloved child

Hiccup was later taken in by Gobber, Spitelout and Gothi to the latter's house for treatments. Oh? Did he not mention that he was severely ill at the time? No? Then that action alone makes him a bigger dick than he is

He just wanted to take it all back, take back everything he's ever done to him, made his life into a Nightmare where he will never be free from. He has regretted every single moment since that day and that was worse, he would rather be killed and haunted by the Ghost of his beloved Wife to the edge of the realm of the "In Between Nothingness" He could only let out a moaning sigh as he went to sleep after drinking more than usual to wash away his problems. Since it was clear that Stoick hated himself, what do the Teens think of this situation? There's only one way to find out, let's start with Ms. Hofferson shall we? Here we go

HTTYD

To say that Astrid Hofferson was angry was a total understatement of the Millennium. In fact, angry didn't sound right at all, she was pissed off and furious. How dare that Fishbone betray them like this?! Abandoning his disloyalty he has given, abadoning his Dishonor that he has shown, abadoning his shame that he has brought upon them all on the Hairy Hooligans just so he can run away from his problems with a Devil Rider is just whoreshit!

The second to minute she had heard everything from the note that Fishlegs had attempted to keep out of their hands about letting himself be taken by a Devil Rider and reannouce every and any birthright to the title of his bloodline, the second to minute that she was pissed the fuck off like shit. There's a saying known as Live Long and Prosper, but Good Riddence isn't enough for this traitorous little dickhead. No, she's got a new saying to him: Eat Shit and Die barking at the moon like the traitorous filthy dog that he is!

All of this had brought her memories of the Hofferson's Bane that killed her Uncle by paralyzing him right here and there and destroying the very name of the forever fearless Hofferson Clan Family. She will restore the Honor of her name and she will hunt down that Flightmare, nobody will stop her and to prove her worth to being an Hofferson and to show her fearlessness as her family always had done so: She will join and become the leader of the Berk Guard. If she can't prove herself in Dragon Training, then she will prove herself to the Hooligan's greatest Militia where she will lead them to not only hunt to kill the Flightmare to wear as a sign of what her family was known for, but to find this Drayko the Traitorous and have him executed along with his Night Fury that he calls a friend

But until then, she flung her Axe at an tree, the head made a strong connection to the trunk and splittered the tough bark easily. Everything was clear to her now

How Hiccup had gotten so good in Dragon Training suddenly

How he has been holding back his rage all these years

How he was being fed the strength and power of his own anger that helped him in times where he needed it the most

It was all just a fucking Emergency Provision (A/N: Haha, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'S reference!) That disrespectful, shaming, dishonorable, unloyal, cheating motherfucker is going to get the blades of her Axe when she kicks his ass and beats him to the ground

She didn't really know what pissed her off the most to be truthful for a second. The fact that he cheated in Dragon Training since he's too stubborn to admit it like the lying trickster that he is or he had been using various ways taught to him by that Devil Rider. Breathing hard, she yanked her Axe free and gazed at the handle of the blade before her. No, what really pissed her off the most was that he would abandon everything and leave all behind in pursuit of becoming what his new "father" would want him to become. To forget the Viking way and live freely to live one day at a time, the words she spoke to him in Dragon Training had come to her mind

"You think this is kind of joke to you? Cause our parents war is about to become ours, so figure out which side your on and get your head in the game!" She remembered that one moment to which Hiccup disarmed and held her Axe against her neck, it was a sign of a Dragon awakening inside of him. A rude awakening one may call it

The thought clouded her mind once again and it was finally decided, it's their side that he's chosen in the war that their parents were fighting; now it was going to become their own war very soon. With a great battlecry in the air, she threw Axe once more, intent to work out her frustrations she had about how Hiccup would abandon the one place that he belongs to and nowhere else: Berk. He didn't belong to the Outcasts, Berserkers, Murderous Tribe or the Dragons, No he belonged to Berk and was apart of Berk Property only! Nowhere else at all, just this little piece of shit on the map that unknown to her was going to be ripped off the map and left in ruins. Not now, but very soon...

She had better be prepared for the end and the burning vengeance of Drayko Ryder

HTTYD

There's not really much else to say about the Thorston Twins, they were bored to hell because Hiccup was the only one to entertain them with the destruction he had caused. Snotlout had many things to say about him. He adopted the new saying to whenever his useless cousin returned and that saying was: Eat Shit and Die Like The Traitorous Filthy Dog You Are, Useless! Another thing about him was that he was going to kill all the Dragons who stood in his way and make some armor out of them with the weapons that he'll force Gobber into making for him. Since it was supposed to be him who should kill the Nightmare, he's gonna kill a whole bunch of them to make armor out of as well as get ready to join the Dragon Hunters Academy. He's heard of how they're Drayko's enemy and he's gonna take the oppotunity to make a mockery out of him and take him down with his Godly Strength

At last, there was the one Teen who thought otherwise. Fishlegs had listened in to the conversation of his fellow peers about Hiccup's Betrayal to the Hairy Hooligans. How he let a Dragon Rider take him away from this Village, how he refused to aknowledge himself as the Son of the Chieftain, how he had rode this Rider's own Dragon and how he reannounced every birthright he held and title to the Chieftain. All written on the note that he had left behind to further add salt on the wound for Stoick, he had read it before and it continued to replay in his mind. But there was one thing that he felt different about his fellow peers

Fishlegs didn't even blame the slender boy one bit. Not even a single tiny bit at all, no matter what the others would think

Who in the name of fuck would want to stay here in a place where they're forever rudely reminded about how they're the demise of a loving parent? A Village where they were ostracized, beaten, bullied and whipped half to death constantly when they could be free? In fact, he's happy that the Dragon Rider wanted to raise him as his own son, he knew from the start that Spitelout would make a better father but he did not expect the former to be so loving and caring. He might not be too used to this at all, but he knows that it's for the best...

The large boy could only give out a sigh to himself but was still so frustrated when he didn't stand up for him when he had the chance. He was even more so as Snotlout proclaimed himself that he was the next heir to Berk now that Hiccup was a traitorous filthy shit eating Hooligan dog who abandoned his birthright, besides even Stoick wanted him to become the next Chieftain since Hiccup was being such a bitch about not wanting to kill Dragons and began a rant on him. Unable to cope with the suffering of having to be reminded of his failure and not wanting to listen to Snotlout's rant about how he was a foolish Viking who will always be useless and die like a useless asswipe, he slammed his fist on the table with the wood cracking under the force he had used to stop this bullshit

"WILL YOU SHUT UP SNOTLOUT?!" For the first time, he would do what he should have done in a long time ago. Defend him and his reason to leave Berk. "So what if he left? Do you blame him?! All we ever done was Hurt him, we bullied him! You went as so far to even blame him for his mother's death when everyone knows that was not the case!" The large boy was now standing, the large frame now under the angered boy for being interrupted by the fatass

"I do not blame him for what he did, cause we did ever do for him?" The last part was whispered as he turned and started to walk out of the Great Hall with shame overlooming his very mind which had become silent during his outburst of rage

"We left him for dead a long time ago way before he did the same. What he was always denied him. Friendship, Love, Family and most importantly we denied him for what he really is; he let a Dragon Rider take him away to somewhere, a place out in the Archipelago where you will never find him. Even if you do, you'll never beat him in a duel. He's found a better family out there then he'll ever get on Berk. What does that say about us?" With that he left with shame, regret and disappointment continuing to cloud his mind as he walked back to his house. He longed to take his actions of the past and change it, but he would be no better than Snotlout if he did since he knows it's impossible to keep Hiccup out of his violent father's hands; but it might as well serve as a lesson to be learned about standing up those who deserve better than to be abused. How he stood by and objected to nothing as the slender boy was being hurt continuously and constantly with no end. What kept him from doing the right thing was the fear of of being bullied by his peers, being the second victim next to him as they're always going to be frowned upon

But never again would he ever make this mistake, deep in his gut he knew that Hiccup would return and Fishlegs would be ready to be there with whatever Hiccup needed him to. He's no better than the Hairy Hooligans as he found out the hard way for the past 15 Years that passed, but he's ready for redemption and he's ready to fight for his friend once and for all

HTTYD

Nothing would ever go better for Gobber either, ever since he lost his greatest apprentice. Gobber gazed with sorrow at the Office Bedroom that Hiccup claimed when he first started his apprenticeship with him when he was just a little young lad. He was just so fond of him as the boy was different from the others out there, he was a brilliant thinker and talented with metal and detail, it really amazing to look at. He's even taken notice of his artisitc ability and he could understand how hard it is to lose somebody like him as he was the only who would ever care about him, Gothi betrayed him by wanting him to go back and Spitelout wouldn't have that. He's at least glad for his support and willing to defend him against his prideful son

To be honest, he couldn't be surprised at all that Hiccup would allow a Dragon of all creatures to take him away from Berk. What did shock him was how accepting that he was do so, he was even disturbingly happy that he did it in the first place. He had to take a seat on Hiccup's bed in order to stop and think as this caused all kinds of questions to rise in his head such as:

 _Were they really as cruel as they thought them to be?_

 _Are the Dragon just as mindless and even more so according to Stoick?_

 _Can Dragons really be incapable of having hearts?_

 _Do they really not have the feelings to know how others feel?_

 _Most importantly though, who could ever learn to love a Dragon for who they are behind those scaly faces?_

From the time and the note that he had read, he sounded so powerful and free. Something that he always suspected that the boy wanted for himself for a long time. Something Stoick always denied the boy: Freedom!

The very thoughts about his old friend and Chieftain made him scowl in disgust, he knew that man was responsible for pushing Hiccup to this point and time. What Stoick had nearly done was the final breaking point fort he small slender figure of a lad, so desparate for Love and Affection. He was pushed over the edge and now Spitelout was going to feel the same as well

He looked out the window of the small window for sun-rays and moonlight to peak through just in time to see Fishlegs pass the Forge frowning, saying how he would be there for Hiccup when he returns. The old Blacksmith could only sigh as there has been a shift in the Tribe today and knew that everything would change with Hiccup's Departure. Things were about to get worse then what anyone could imagine, all because they forced them to leave Berk

HTTYD

Gobber was right, from the time that he believed things would get worse with Hiccup's departure from Berk; it was this night that the Dragons had raided the Village like never before. For the normal raid would go like this: some Yaks, Sheep and occasionally Chicken are taken (A/N: The latter being taken by Nadders of course) and houses are burned down. Oh they wished they started doing that again because now, the food wasn't the target this time around. Oh no not like the other raids no, the new target is the Vikings purposely. Perhaps they can have feelings as it looked like they were angry for something, or someone familiar perhaps. Gobber took note that many of them attacked the Chieftain's home and tried to burn it to the ground until they were a smoke pile of ashes and ruins. The Blacksmith could only suspect that it was vengeance meant for Hiccup, now this really was starting to make too much sense as he recalled and witnessed many, many times where none of the Dragons ever attacked him directly. Like the time Hiccup told him how a Zippleback attacked a Villager for picking and beating him up before giving him a ride here, looks like he owes that Dragon a little apology letter for using them for the Dragon Training lesson about Teamwork

Fishlegs was moping around the Forest thinking about what he done and what he should've done to make Hiccup's life better, it was 8 minutes during the raid that he walked into the Cove and found a lost hatchling. He immediately pulled out his pack of starter Dragon Cards made after the Dragons he encountered during the Training sessions and identified it as a Gronckle due to the dark night. He did however get enough light thanks to the moonlight and seeing how the Dragon Rider managed to tame a Night Fury of all Dragons which made him want to meet him, he cautiously approached the hatchling and had his hands up to show the young lad that he is of no threat and wields no weapon. Yet when approached, he found out that someone had been stuck in a trap; looks like they finally found out someone was disarming their hidden traps

Not wanting it to be along, Fishlegs had used his meaty arms and tore the trap's ropes off with his strength before picking it up,"Hey it's alright, I'm going to find your mother alright? I don't want to hurt you" Fishlegs had a soft spot for Gronckles and now was his chance to live the experience for it, his mother didn't object at all and she knew Hiccup loved her crab cakes. He had left the forest and began to search around berk all while he hid the Hatchling away from the eyes of the Vikings nearby

There was no luck for him anywhere on Berk, at least not until he found a similar looking Gronckle burning down a house without any remorse for the inhabitants inside; and that's how he felt as well because his friend wanted what was best from him and that's alright. It came over to Fishlegs, sniffing him until he led her to a hidden area in the dark before handing over her Hatchling,"I found your Hatchling at the Cove. Get out of here now, it's not safe for your Hatchling here; unless he was brought here by force, now go before it's too late" He spoke quickly, not wanting to be seen by the other Vikings here. The response he was met was a shower of saliva before flying off. He could only hope nobody knew what he had done, not even the Chieftain, Teens or Snotlout in that regard

"I am really going to get it now if they find out about this"

The raid lasted all night and when they finally left in the morning, the Damage Report was devastating: Over half the Village was burned to the ground, over 30 Vikings were killed and 20 have been injured. Stoick, who was banned from fighting due to his injuries by a Monstrous Nightmare, had to be rescued from his own burning house thanks to the Nightmare's successful attempt at burning the house down with the aid of a Night Fury. Stoick had also recieved reports of their crops being burned and a massive lot of animals had been taken, not to mention the shelters were destroyed and freed them. Silent Sven's got his hands full today but Gothi's healing tonic never leaves a wounded victim untreated, she's got thousand hands to work with and she's not stoppin' anytime soon

HTTYD

It's been a long while as many days to weekends have passed since the raid that broke the Village Spirit, Trader Johann arrived to see Berk undergoing some repairs due to the damn Dragons that had really put a piercing, bloody bladder of a hole in their spirit. "Would you look at the mess they make, what an awful sight to witness"

The Vikings noticed him and went towards his ship at the docks to see what he has for them. Fishlegs was also in anticipation but so was Spitelout as he was looking a little more lively today, almost as though he was waiting for something he's waiting for from Johann. But then again, who wouldn't want to have something from Johann? He's an adventurous trader after all! Once Fishlegs arrived at his ship, Johann brought something to him,"I have a message for you today to go with your supplies to making those Dragon Cards of yours, it's from a very creepy lookin' fellow but I can't let him be disappointed. He's a vauled customer and I never disappoint my best ones like yourself, so I decided to make this delivery for him. Until I return, have a safe trip everyone! I knew you'll get to the nest soon even if it takes more resources to sacrifice" He happily bid his farewell before sailing away. Fishlegs opened the message and Johann was right, it was strange but disturbing as fuck

This note had the symbol of a crimson banner sporting a Night Fury with a Red Tailfin flying over a reflective cream to golden crecent moon, which had the design of a Japanese Carp's scales imprinted with the color of Hazelnut tan. This looked awfully familiar like the Birthmark he saw once, hmmm... but there was more as well. A storm blue banner with a Deadly Nadder, a Pear Green banner depicting a Hideous Zippleback, a Maroon Red banner with a Monstrous Nightmare and a Taupe Brown banner depicting a Gronckle by both sides of the Night Fury banner. It's creepy enough, but the hidden words on the bottom were even worse

 **We Know about the Gronckle Hatchling you saved and reunited with it's mother, go to the Cove and talk more we shall...**

Looking around for anyone nearby, he hid the note in his boot to make sure nobody finds it unlike last time; he had broken his promise to Hiccup and now they know that he left. Doing what the note would tell him, he headed into the forest and returned to the Cove which getting a better sight in the daylight; it was very seclusive and seemingly empty, but he couldn't be too sure though. But he just wanted to get away from the Villagers, and he did just that as he settled here in his new place. It was kindly lonely though but not too much as he enjoyed this kind of silence without that Snotjerk insulting him. While he looked into the water of his own reflection, he looked at the note again and remembered his promise that he made to Hiccup if he ever returned to Berk. While he was lost in his own thoughts, he had not heard Drayko land behind him on Toothless nor did he hear the buzzing of Meatlug's wings until an hand was placed on his shoulder and a voice spoke to him. "You regret your actions more than I regret to have my own son see you be like this way, he told me that your name was Fishlegs and wanted me to give you the best thing you could ask for" Startled at first, Fishlegs closed his eyes until he gathered the courage to turn and look at nobody than the Legendary Dragon Rider, Drayko Ryder with his Night Fury by his side and an little Fox Kit on his shoulder. He was lost for words, but calmed down to tell him the truth

"I wanted to stand by him, and I should've did it in the first place. I was afraid of being bullied by my peers and I couldn't" He replied to him, Drayko only tilted his head down as he came to sit with him while Toothless, Vixen and Meatlug played around in the Cove

"He doesn't blame you for what happened brother, it's the Village he's after, especially that horrible old crusty ballsack called Mildew and the Chieftain of berk. Nobody messes with my son and Stoick's not going to go with his ass unkicked by yours truly with me, Toothless and Vixen around. As a matter of fact, I'll let you meet him and my girl while I seal the entrance to this Cove. Hiccup doesn't like people barging into what he calls this Cove, his sanctuary" Drayko stood up and walked over to the entrance, using his Birthmark to close the bolder while Fishlegs approached Toothless and examined him up close,"I never seen a Night Fury like this before"

"He's a Titan Wing, though his power seems incomplete. Doesn't fully feel like a Titan Wing, must've juiced him up a little too early with those Titan Stones. Basically the process goes like this: Find some rare Titan Stones, take your adult Dragon to Titan Wing Island, use the power of the Stones and the fires of the lava will have your Dragon of choice transformed into a Titan Wing in no time. Simple as that" Drayko explained, but felt that Toothless wasn't feeling too different. He's stronger and faster than before, but there's clearly something not right about him

"How did you meet him?" Fishlegs wondered, Drayko could only laugh at that

"Glad you asked my friend. It was during this time when I happened to be at this same Cove during the last 15 Years since I was young, I made this place my home when Hiccup wasn't being forbidden from coming over to your house again because Stoick's a bitch that's why. One day an Night Fury came down bleeding as those horrible Vikings tore his Organic Tailfin off with their brutal strength, I should mention that Snotlout came up with the idea as I heard him suggest Stoick to do so and Hiccup object before being screamed at that he has no right to object anything ever again for murdering Valka. I approached him and during this time I had some broken bones, mainly my Right Arm as it is my dominant arm. Together we healed and I built him a new Prosthetic before I decided to leave this place, but to cover my tracks I had to dismantle my little home just up that ledge and seal the entrances" He pointed to where his "Home" used to be before Fishlegs looked at Toothless in amazement

"So you owe both each other your own lives" He spoke in amazement

"We're brothers, it's what we do for each other" Fishlegs had begun to lose any doubt about himself and noticed Meatlug hovering over to him to sniff him. "I knew from the start you had a soft spot for Gronckles, that's why I decided to bring Meatlug here to you. She's a beauty even for the eyes of those who judge themselves too hard, I tell you what. I can teach you how to train an Dragon of your own, it's the best way to leave behind this Island and go to a place where there are no limits to being a newly self proclaimed Dragon Rider. The adventure is yours and yours alone, your mother may be sad but there comes a time when you must let go of your attachment; that doesn't mean you can still visit her again" Fishlegs accepted, knowing that he would rather be free like his friend than be here were all runts are treated like shit

The result of the Training? Too easy, taming Meatlug was nothing that Fishlegs couldn't do. Afterwards, Fishlegs wondered about something that's been bothering him and asked Drayko about it,"Do you know where you're keeping the Dragon Manual? I don't want to result to be interested in studying plants, it feels boring"

"Remember the letter? Since Hiccup took it from Berk and rewrote it as the Book of Dragons, a book that depicts Dragons of all kind and gives them easy ways to train them, where else do you think he would keep it?" He hinted

"Now that's something I have to see" Drayko handed him a Saddle and mask that was like his. Dark Taupe on the left and Hazelwood Tan on the right with a white Boulder class symbol on the right cheek like all masks have. He put it on and complimented,"This is really comfy to wear, no wonder he mentioned this. Thanks" Drayko nodded and mounted onto Toothless with Vixen jumping into his arms. "Where you'd get a Fox Kit?"

"Injured by rockslide, can't say the same for her mother. A lost love I tell you"

"I gotta apologize for your loss, it must be hard. But where are we going anyways?"

"No need to apologize and where we're going is to the place where all Dragon Riders have no restrictions to being self proclaimed ones, a Kingdom that I rule you might say" He hinted as Fishlegs got onto Meatlug and the two flew off from Berk. Unaware and not seeing the shadow of Spitelout watching the entire scene unfold from below the ledge he stood on, as Drayko told Fishlegs was where he used to have his house there. Spitelout had seen the entire thing unfold and kept his presence below their instincts, he could only tilt his head downward as he spoke to himself

"To answer that question from the Great Hall: No more evil than the filth of the bleeding radiance belonging to my nephew that all of us stained ourselves one way or another" He's begun to make his appearances less frequently and more so when his son was present, he knows that Snotlout is his son and he's at least still prideful of him being a Jorgeson as they do not lose nor come close to losing the Thawfest Games; but the next time they're held, he will not be there because he'll be gone by then. It's not like they would care anyways, Stoick wouldn't give a shit if he vanished and he's no longer taking orders from his brother

They were just halfway there until they happened to be intercepted by Alvin and the Outcasts by a cannonball being shot towards them, forcing them to fight. But this wasn't too long as Drayko landed and let Toothless fire away at the group before telling his Night Fury to set him alight,"Light me!" Toothless ignited Drayko's Gauntlets ablaze and set them all on fire as the ship came burning down in flames. Afterwards, Fishlegs was amazed by Drayko's Gauntlets and would ask about them. His answer was that he made them from Toothless' Scales that he shed and turned them into weapons of his own

"You keep making me jealous of how you create these things" Fishlegs told him, a little jealous but then again; when has he ever been the Jealous type? Not when Meatlug finds a handsome mate, that's for sure

HTTYD

Upon landing, Drayko was called into action to calm a Catastrophic Quaken who was pissed off by an Terror for taking a fish away from it. "I'll take care of this, you find your way to the Main Hall and I'll meet you there" Fishlegs nodded and ran off with Meatlug while he went to settle this conflict

The Quaken saw him coming and roared at him, at least until Drayko created a ring of Zippleback Gas and created a explosion from it to calm the Boulder Dragon down. He began scratching his scales which happened to be this time that the Quaken was shedding, a lot on their plate one would say. After scratching it in it's boneless spot and having it collapse on it's back, Drayko presented a fist onto it's stomach. "Consider this a present from me" Now was the time find that mischievous little fucknut

But just so happened to be that the Terror was hiding in a barrel,"Come out of there, I know you're responsible for this and I ain't angry at you" The Terror came out of hiding and Drayko immediately remembered who it was,"Oh it's just you. I remember when I fed you on the Black Sand Beach with the others around, might as well call you Sharpshot because of the way you defended yourself against a Quaken like him over there"

Sharpshot climbed up and started to tickle him by waving his tongue against his skin,"Alright settle down there, I'll get one for you" He grabbed a fish from the open barrel and fed him, being licked and flying away in response before running to the Main Hall. The stout boy happened to be standing in front of the tall doors before coming up to him and nodding, entering inside and upstairs to show him his new room. "I'll let you get settled in with Meatlug here, the others are out doing what they do best. I'll be downstairs make a little welcoming gift for you" He left him to get settled and entered the Forge to get started

Using the scales of the Catastrophic Quakens he gathered on the Dark Deep and with the help of the always reliable Gronckle Iron, he started to work on an Warhammer that could harness the power of Earthcrushing Devastation to any foes who confront his old friend. The shaft the hammer was long enough to be gripped with two hands, light enough to be gripped with one hand and heavy enough to cause some seriously terrible destruction. It was wrapped with extremely durable fireproof leather that was dark colored and added in two thick tassels to hang from the head, which was an huge rectangle shape imprinted with designs of the Earth element and Boulder Class Dragons all in Norse architecture. This head was inspired by Thor's Mjolnir

The head of the Warhammer was black and sported a strong green tint, the top of an round disc and was spiked on the two faces to add in that bleeding pain and extra punch to it. The Warhammer itself which shall be named "Shatterquake" could also be spun around like a windmill and thrown straight to put a puncturing hole into the enemies who try to kill him. As well as break bones faster and crush organic tissues. He wrapped it up and moved onto Raijah's Tekko Kagi (A/N: I'm gonna go ahead and skip to the completed weapon alright?)

A few hours passed by and he could look at the beauty of this weapon, now under the name of "Phoenix Talons" due to the blades being replaces with Gronckle Iron claws and added in a tweaked mechanic that allows Raijah to spray a stream of fire at his control without being burned or running out. He usually did this at Destual Harzt but always ran out, not anymore! Because of the gel that Hookfang provided to him, Raijah can now use it as a renewable source and can set his claws on fire, like the name suggested. The design was the head of an Monstrous Nightmare with it's horns curved backwards up to his arms and seemed to wrap themselves around them. The head was opening it's mouth to reveal sharp and deadly curved fangs like hooks (A/N: Of course since Raijah's Nightmare is named Hookfang after all) with an hidden gauntlet made from scales. The head also had an fiery blur effect that was flying backwards, another thing that was useful was the added spring loaded Gronckle Iron claw chains that shot out and was retractable. It could also be used like a pair of chained blades, although it feels familiar and he's pretty sure that a Vengeful Spartan somewhere in Greece wouldn't like stealing his weapon of choice...

He wrapped them up and left them for Raijah in his room while also carrying the newly named "Shatterquake" to Fishlegs' room located next to Raedwit's room. "You in there? There's something I want to tell you and Berk must not know about it" Fishlegs opened the door to his new room and Drayko entered

Fishlegs turned to him and asked,"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Drayko nodded as he kept his back turned, removing his mask and held it in his hands as he looked at him for a moment and held it underneath his arm before turing to face him. He was waiting to reveal who he really was to someone like him for a while until now, to say that Fishlegs was shocked at this discovery was a understatement

"Hiccup?" He asked, unsure of what to say. He nodded but made this statement

"I wish to be addressed as Drayko whenever and wherever we go, Hiccup is more of a separate identity" His face was nothing like how Fishlegs remembered it, man how times have passed and how Ruffnut would try to get her hands on him if she witnessed him like this behind his mask

His face had shown signs of growing a beard due to the stubbles growing and some hair appearing beneath his nose, although it was not fully grown; it was dark auburn and speaking of such, he had never seen his hair turn from auburn to dark auburn but it now was shoulder length that touched his shoulderguards. His eyes have also seen a change from normal to a darker Forest Green color. "I know, a change of mood right?" And that voice, that was just so uncanny that it now sounded like a true chilled out brother. A friend who's always having fun hanging out, chillin' and going to places. But it was raspy no doubt about that, looks like he's built up some muscle since the last time they met; it's not that he did not have muscles, everybody does no matter how slim they are. It's only that he didn't expect him to sound so aged to the point of being unrecognizable. One thing that Fishlegs also noticed about him was that he was now taller and seemingly leaner than before

"Have you been training yourself to-"

"Handle situations when I'm separated from Toothless? Of course I have" Drayko placed his mask back on and handed over Shatterquake along with his new Shield sporting his Gronckle on it

"From what I've seen, this has multiple features like a Grapple that can carry and help you up"

"Of course it has, it's a Shield for both Offense and Defense for all my people. I don't exactly feel like a King since I'm not ready to rule this place, but I'm more than ready for them to fight alongside me. That's something I'm not getting from being the Chieftain of Berk" With that he left the room and headed to Raijah's room next to Maria's

HTTYD

When he entered inside of his room, he found Raijah stroking Hookfang while he was asleep. The Nightmare awakened and sniffed Drayko until he found the weapons that Raijah given to him to repair. "I did more than just give them some repairs, so I hope you test them out because I know they're enough to slaughter the Hairy Hooligans more so than your last pair" Raijah took the pair and equipped them right away right before he told him,"I tested out that Shield you gave me and it's not coming off until I hand it down to my future son to defend himself from those who would hurt the Dragons, I owe them a debt for bringing me back to home and it can't be repaid any other way"

"The next time we fight those Outcasts, let's see you get down and dirty with the Phoenix Claws because we're all waiting to see how they work out for you" He headed back to the door as Raijah continued to stroke and scratch Hookfang's scales, which were implemented onto his pants to prevent being injured and allow him to be set on fire as well

Maria's room was Storm Blue and had a Bed for Stormfly. It featured many Hunting items and Treasures she found when she had still continued her role has a Huntress. Which of course, she still went on her way on her own Adventures, so that there will always be Action wherever she goes

Raedwit's room was Dark Forest Green and had a Bed for Barf and Belch. It features stuff for Illusions and it had the Jar of the Zippleback sitting next to his Bed has a reminder of how many years he had been in there for. It also featured some Relics and Alchemy bottles that boil and bubble inside of the Cauldron

Raijah's Room was Maroon and Gold which had a bed for Hookfang. It features a Picture of Raijah's family and had Memorabilia that Destual Harzt had created when they found out that it was he who was watching over the Kingdom and protecting the Kingdom from anyone who opposes the Sultan. Such memorabilia consisted of stuffed versions of himself and his new Dragon, as well as some Merchandise created as thanks for all the help from the last few years. His mask was Maroon on the left side and Tucan Sun yellow on the right with the white symbol of the Stoker Class on his right cheek like all masks

Fishlegs Room was Brown and Tan which had a bed for Meatlug. It featured many books and depictions of Dragons to which it looked beautiful and it also contained the Legendary Book of Dragons that Drayko had given to him for his curiosity. It simply looked more like a Mini Library than an Bedroom, speaking of which there was a separate Library made by the Meatheads. But then again, even that's no bigger than the "Draconia Lost Library of Dragon Studies" or just simply the Draconia Library. It also went by other names but we'll get to that in a moment

At last, there was Drayko's room which was Black and Red. To whom Toothless and Vixen had always snuggled up with him whenever he slept. It featured many things that reminds him of his and Toothless's Adventures. Such as an collection of Tailfins, some Treasures that he collected from certain places and even an Monstrous Nightmare Tooth from when He and Hookfang fought a Animalistic Titan Wing who was created simply as a Killing Machine. Fed with torture, breathing with lessons about showing no mercy and worst of all, It lived with no compassion

HTTYD

Drayko went back to his room, ready for the next day to arrive by the time he reawakens. It was a long day when he's battling Alvin and the Outcasts, once he's got himself a Blacksmith and a Medic; now he can battle any force that stand in the way of those against him, his Dragon Riders and the Dragons of the Archipelago as a whole. For no matter how evil or how uncooperative these Dragons were, there is always one who will be tammable for him; not even the most human hating ones will be an issue for him

Life is simply a Puzzle for him and he's always solving them one way or another, even as he was enrolled in an Academy just outside of Berk from their neighbors, the people of Chiliblain. Not for Dragon Training mind you, it's actually for education that all Young Vikings at least need to have. Even Tribes being ruled in Chiefdom has their standards, but having their standards doesn't mean trying to kill your son with every chance they get

Ah well, it's no issue. He's got everything, yet feels like he's accomplished nothing. But it is true what he said about Toothless when talking to Fishlegs, Toothless just feels so "Incomplete" as a Titan Wing. Well until the answer is known, experience comes with Age; that's what they all say. Soon he'll have some new Dragons waiting to be discovered out there, and that time he'll be awaiting

Just like the Fireworm to the Princess to the Queen...

* * *

The next three chapters after this will be pause the main plot and give you some little tales I've been waiting to add in. The Original version had three Campfire Tales detailing their adventures, however this one will have something different. Remember: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	15. Chapter 15:The Unknown

(A/N: This is gonna be a short chapter like the other two, enjoy this one and if you find out who the mysterious person's identity is; I will give you an Cookie. Any kind you want, now let's get started shall we? BTW This isn't supposed to make sense)

In the highest of the skies above lied Drayko, Maria, Raedwit, Raijah and Fishlegs; all flying out in this sunrise of a morning and now enjoying the fresh air. They were only flying over the ocean today, nothing too exciting or bloodpumping; just an silent flight through the Archipelago. This also made for a good training exercise since the Riders can use a little flying to help bond with their Dragons

"Any idea where we're going Drayko?" Fishlegs asked

"I thought I may as well take some time to help give the bonding with your Dragons some time to grow. Besides, there's no sign of the Dragon Hunters anywhere thanks to the Night Terror scouts and the lack of a sound coming from the Thunderear located on the Dragon's Edge. But if they think that we're going to let our Dragons be taken by them, then I say we start by stealing their Brigantines since we can use some Naval support. But until then, we're gonna postpone that idea for now"

"But what if they can sense that they're Dragon Hunter ships even if we change some parts about it? They'll think we're going to attack them"

"That's why we can always reinforce them with Gronckle Iron or an much stronger metal alloy that is more durable, lighter but stronger and swift to strike fast at your enemies. We can always replace it for our weapons and anything made of Gronckle Iron, it'll be much more useful to use against the Dragon Hunters at least. Not to mention we can always find some Great Oak Trees and use blueprints from Viggo and whoever is the true leader of the Hunters"

"True Leader?"

"I have a feeling there's more to the Hunters than we know" He turned his head away from him as he finished. Since there's obviously Dragon Hunters patrolling the land and Dragon Flyers patrolling the skies looking for Dragons to be captured and executed for profit, what does that say about the sea? Surely there's at least some "Dragon Divers" patrolling the seas and capturing Tidal Dragons, but the Dragon Root they use would be nullfied unless they're using chemically oxidized Dragon Root that can still allow them to capture the Dragons they're hunting for. Viggo thought of everything when leading the Hunters, god damn that guy; he might as well think of Weapons to use against them next

Suddenly an blast of fire appeared in the distance before them, it was an signal coming from down below. They flew down to the Island in a hurry and landed on the ground as some common Dragons such as Gronckles, Terrors, Nightmares and even Nadders were hiding in fear of what was inside. "What are you so scared about? It's only an cave, and everyone knowns that Dragons are NOT supposed to feel fear" He stated, but realized that these were young ones and their parents were nowhere to be found. "We'll check it out to see what spooked you all in there alright?" Drayko told them calmly as he gestured his Riders to follow inside, feeling an uneasy presence coming from deep in the cave

"Stay on guard, it may not have left by the time we entered" He warned them

When they reached the source of what spooked them, it was empty. The area was large and rounded as light peaked down from above, it was mostly all rocky and nothing really too interesting here but still; they got to find out who's scaring the young ones outside and so they entered inside to investigate. Just behind Drayko and the other Riders who were unaware, something was fading in and out as it looked like a pair of boots walking towards them with the sound of sparks crackling before blurring out. Another fading blur showed more of it and was revealing a figure. The sounds of boots walking and jiggling made Drayko look around until he found somebody appearing out of nowhere behind him, before he was able to act; the Unknown Fugitive as he would call him secretly passed right through him

This caused him to experience many memories in a rapid succession before falling to his knees onto the side, he looked back up and saw the Fugitive stop in his tracks on the far side of the cavern. The other Riders and Dragons were not expecting somebody to follow them here and wondered who is this guy. His appearance was unsettling

The Unknown Fugitive wore an black cloak/robe that was tinted with peacock green and had darker colored wisps of winds imprinted on his long cloak that swayed in the very drafts of anywhere it stood. The bottom, beaked hood that went down over his forehead and sleeves were decorated with a low contrast of seafoam green flame patterns. The edges of the cloak were all golden with an tribal snowflake pattern. His gloves were black and so was his pants and boots that were seen, although they had velcro straps that went around tightly and jingled whenever he walked or ran. His torso was also mostly covered by his robe which in the middle sported an zipper that went down but stopped at the waist. He wore an black inverted bell shaped mask designed like an hawk with the eyes having pointy edges with some of them going upwards, the middle across the back of it's head or downwards. It was very solemn looking and sported cyan wisps of wind on it's face with it's dark pebble grey color dipped beak going outward. Finally, it was armed with an slightly curved but long katana that sported carvings all across to the tip and was situated on his back

On his shoulder happened to be a chimera pet of some sorts. It was actually kinda big for a pet like that but no less cute looking. With hind legs of an Wolf. Forepaws and fluffy tail of a Fox/Squirrel. Face like an really long haired black cat. Sharp pointed ears that went backwards like an bunny. Large but narrowed pupiless green eyes that shined in the light with eye shadows of an Raccoon. Head of an Otter. An pouch of an Kangaroo, yet was an Male. Growing antlers of an Jackalope and finally, sharp claws of an Tiger. This pet also had the same color scheme as it's owner's robes with an peacock green colored underbelly and with Tribal Wind wisp patterns on it's straightened but fluffy fur, it can stand and walk bipedal and still be held in his hands. What kind of owner would keep this mysterious looking pet?

HTTYD

"Who are you?" Drayko asked, the Unknown Fugitive's response was creepy. How it communicated sounded like blowing gusts of wind inside of hollowed metal toned high and low with each sentence it spoke

 _So, it seems that we may finally meet this time. Just like I had dreamed of_

"He just asked you a question, don't leave him without a answer" Maria told it, the Unknown Fugitive only snapped it's fingers and had the chimera go towards Raedwit who was holding Vixen to sniff him. Getting the idea, Raedwit puts her down and lets the two run off out of the cavern. The Unknown Fugitive spoke again, but what he said next made Drayko angry

 _We don't want to make a bloody, mangled mess in front of her now. She's half the KNIGHT and half the FURY you two are_

"Is that supposed to be a pun? Because I'm NOT Laughing!"

 _Why have you forgotten? I hate trying to be funny, I hate trying to be comedic. It's not right for a story such as this one, but that is beyond your borders_

"You're not with Viggo Grimborn or the Dragon Hunters are you?" Fishlegs asked cautiously, the Unknown Fugitive turned to face him. Drayko could see an sharp pointed nose shrouded in black from underneath it's mask

 _That name rings the bells familiar in my mind_

With an open palm in his right hand, he created an orb of peacock green lightning surrounding it

 _You along with Toothless remind me of him_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Drayko asked, still angered by that previous comment; but the Unknown Fugitive whipped right around and Drayko ignited Inferno to block the incoming chain stream of lightning be projected towards him. The Riders got their weapons out and the Dragons growled as Drayko struggled before finally deflecting it back somewhere else with a scream. The lightning struck the open light and rocks fell slowly from it, the Unknown Fugitive gave him a response

 _The meaning to your question is that you and your Night Fury are not powerful enough_

The Unknown Fugitive stood, now facing Drayko and the others as their Dragons growled and prepared to flame him

 _Your Night Fury is incomplete as a Titan Wing, you are more so thanks to the power of the Titan Stones_

Drayko narrowed his eyes at him as Toothless began baring his fangs

 _So allow me..._

The Riders gripped their weapons and the Dragons fiddled with themselves as they were itching to blast this guy with their fire breaths

 _To test, teach and show you what I mean about being "Incomplete"_

Drayko bared his own fangs and got into a combat stance with his Shield, but so did the others as they prepared to fight him; both of it's hands were crackling and without warning, he started this battle off by throwing two spheres of green cyan wisps of wind that struck the ground and expanded into large orbs. They were able to see this incoming attack and dodged as the Unknown Fugitive did it once again, only then did Drayko and Toothless land a flail of hits on him and sent him a Plasma Bolt to have him flying in the air

The Unknown Fugitive vanished within the wind and struck him off-guard with a swing of an green colored wave of pure plasma coming from an strange looking sword hilt with no crossguards. He vanished once again in a wisp of peacock green smoke of wind and launched another blast of the wind orbs towards the Riders and Dragons, which they dodged easily once again and Stormfly fired off an stream of Magnesisum which managed to hit him; but retaliated by conjuring two energy plasma swords and began a flail of attacks with the wind by it's side

Maria threw her Axe towards the Unknown Fugitive and froze him on the spot, she activated her Shield and fired multiple arrows towards him; striking the mysterious figure right from the spot. The Unknown Fugitive got himself free after being struck with another few arrows and began another flail of attacks with his two energy plasma swords, striking her and Fishlegs before ultimately getting slashed by Stormfly's tail spikes and blasted by Meatlug's fireball. He was sent flying backwards until he used the wind to flip backwards and levitate before encasing himself in a large flying bubble of defense, all while multiple streams of lasers as his cloak blows

The lasers move all around the arena but did not damage it at all, that doesn't mean the same for the Riders as they all had to dodge while Raedwit held his shield and started deflecting it back. Soon the Unknown Fugitive came out of it's defensive bubble and began his flail of melee attacks once again, hitting Raijah but being smacked away by his Nightmare in return before being struck by an stream of Kerosene. In response the Unknown Fuigitive struck a blasting chain of lightning towards Hookfang and placed a curse to weaken him, not hurt for kill, weaken him. By the time that Hookfang was free thanks to the Shock/Release roulette that appeared in front of him, he was wiped out by the Unknown Fugitive now using his energy plasma swords to create a half circle of short beams that all struck him fast

Now foreseeing this new attack, the Riders broke away from their Dragons as the Unknown Fugitive was now gliding around the floor creating a line of energy plasma beams to fire; unlike the last attack which all appeared at once and fired at once, this one fired one at a time whenever the Unknown Fugitive started to create a ring to surround them. But the Riders now took advantage of this attack towards them by catching him off guard. Once the Unknown Fugitive started to create another half ring of energy plasma beams to fire, Drayko began a flail of sword swings and ultimately slashed across the Unknown Fugitive's upperchest; defeating him and blowing him away with a ring of ignited Zippleback Gas. The Unknown Fugitive clutched his chest and blood started to stream down from various places and even from it's mask, but he quickly threw off and abandoned this facade as it speaks once again with interest

 _Facinating, just as I thought and known_

Drayko looked up at him, still gripping Inferno very tightly and still angry

 _This will be the most enjoyable experience for our Main Protagonist, let us see what path the Wind shall take our hero to write down his many adventures_

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He ran over and jumped to the Unknown Fugitive, but everything froze for a minute and slashed through him as if there was nothing to be seen. The Unknown Fugitive called upon his pet who walked bipedally to him, but not before letting Vixen climb out and return to Raedwit as the Chimera jumped back onto his master's right shoulder as always

 _That is beyond your understanding, for now. But do you now know the lessons I have taught you and Toothless about being "Incomplete" now?_

The Unknown Fugitive started to blur out and fade away back to where it came from

 _Until next time my Slayer of Red Death, Æðelin of Wræclic Rtathmaroul and Unspeakable Phantom of Plasma and Death Sentences_...

"What are... WHAT ARE YOU?!" Drayko yelled at him, angered at being left with no answers or clarification. The Unknown Fugitive used the power of the Wind to bring Drayko and Toothless to him and into his cloak as he started to fade some more

 _I am-_

The Unknown Fugitive blurred out like a heat faze effect in the sunrays and fully faded away into the blowing Wind, leaving Drayko wrapped in the Wings of Toothless who was standing over him on the ground

 _But a mere motionless cloak of nothingess on the edge of the Dragons, under the Wing of a Night Fury who's Darkblood pumps through my empty but living flesh and bone_...

Gone. It was finally gone, no sign of whoever that was and no sign of what he really was as that cryptic comment was of no help to identify who that was. He's not even sure of if that was real or not, but what he did know was that it was time to leave as whatever spooked the Young Dragons in here was gone and did not look like it was coming back. So they headed for the exit, turning back one last time before fully exiting the Cave; only to find that the Young Dragons were nowhere to be found

HTTYD

"You think that he was responsible?" Fishlegs asked,"It could've been a setup to test us"

"There's only one thing I know: Raedwit's jealous because that guy's cloak is badass looking and he wants it. But me and Toothless did learn something from him..."

"Don't fall for a creepy lookin' guy's trap?"

"More like: Don't ever use the power of the Titan Stones too early on your Dragon, that's what he meant by us being what he calls Incomplete. Toothless was an few months too young and hasn't really changed too much in power, but he is much more faster and manueverable I'll give him that. But sooner in the future ahead of us, he will feel much more what he was supposed to be; feel like what he was intended to feel. In the meantime, I've gotten used to it and I don't think there's any kind of warning that he's about to change"

"Well that does make since, we have no information about Night Furies"

"Better to experience it all first hand than to read it up"

"And write it down for the Library that I'm starting"

"There you go Fishlegs, looks like you'll find yourself to be a great teacher to the new Riders"

"Thanks, guess we better go home now"

"Right, it's a big day ahead of us and the Sun has only just lifted itself on the Horizon" The Riders all mount their Dragons and took off into the skies, far far away from this little island as the Unknown Fugitive appears one last time; holding his little cute chimera of a pet in his arms with his belly facing him, scratching it's furry being and holding a mysterious Book in his other hand. Using the Wind to write down and draw the next events that transpires in the Knights of the Dragon Riders' campaign to rid the Archipelago of Red Death, the Bane of Queens as the adventure continues. At least that's what it looks like he's doing

 _Well now, Koltentras my little, cute and brave warrior; it seems that now the duo knows why they are "Incomplete" but you will never be without me around. Sleep now and to home, return we shall. Let the Power of the Wind take me away back to where we reside_...

The heavy and thick winds blew through his cloak and whisked him away into the skies as the Unknown Fugitive and his cute and brave little warrior whom named Koltentras has disappeared within the clouds. The only thing that was left behind was an rose that planted itself and the sounds of the Unknown Fugitive communicating can still be heard as Dragons all around the area feel nothing more... but a slight of an freezing hand touching their scales as if they were there before, but in the end has all but:

Disappeared...

* * *

This some creepy shit isn't it? But did you figure out who was the Unknown Fugitive? I'll still give you a Cookie of any kind you like if you can figure it out. Now then, this is just the first of the short chapters. Next one up is about a Mysterious Woman who washed up on the shores and became a Raider spying on the Hunters, oh and about the Dragon Divers part; think of it as a new villain called Brimlad the Avarice who is basically a blabbermouth and leads the Dragon Divers to capture Tidal Dragons and make underwater suits for the Northern Markets and the Dragon Hunters as a whole. It's a great idea since we got Dragon Hunters patrolling the lands, Dragon Flyers patrolling the skies and now Dragon Divers patrolling the seas. What do you think? I want to know. Remember: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	16. Chapter 16:Razorwhip Raider

(A/N: Like we all don't know who this is already...)

In the sunset among the sandy shores of the unforgiving Isle of Berk, an wrecked boat laid against an rock formation as the clouds were bronze in the sky and the rays of the sun peaked through. An gust of wind blew against the the torn sails and an stronger gust blew away the wreckage as an human being stood unconscious as if it was laid to rest in a coffin before tipping over and falling to it's very knees, the water soothed against it's face and was now awake; looking around at the surroundings and wondering what kind of place was this

It was an Woman, an young teenager to be exact with an light gray shirt that went down her forearms with a leather vest over it. She had an hollowed horn around her waist that was given to her by her father with an off-white skirt underneath. She wore brown pants with wristbands and boots wrapped together with two ropes. She also wore eyeliner and had basil green eyes, with long black hair that framed her face with parted bangs on the right side and a braid over her left shoulder. She shook her head on the ground and stood back up, but was a little lightheaded since that crash had caused such a horrible headache when she was unconscious. But the last thing she could remember was, her Adoptive Parents were murdered trying to save her; yes, the Berserkers attacked her home and she could see that it was none other than the infamous Dagur the Deranged. If she's gonna go up against him then she's gonna need a weapon and fast, because this is no place for a woman like her

Walking through the shores of the beach, the sunset reminded her of when she first sat down on the edge of her home and looked at it; oh how times as changed since then. Seeing a Village up ahead, the Mysterious Woman made a run to the docks and passed by Bucket and Mulch who were about to go on an late shift fishing trip before finally reaching the Village. It was looking horrible, some of the houses were burnt to the ground and some animals had been taken, she could hear some Vikings talk about how yesterday's raid was terrible; as if it wasn't already enough. Before long she was found by the other Hooligans and Gobber stepped in to bring her into the Forge, which the fires were tempered for the moment; that's when he began to ask

"Ya say that your home was attacked by the Berserkers, did your Parents survive? I'm not tha one tryin' to make you feel bad, ya know that lass" The woman did not respond but instead gave out an grim expression. "Oh no, well Dagur is more pride than brains but don't tell 'em I said that; they do say he's the Crusher of Skulls. But uh, let me give you my former Apprentice's Office. It's in the back and he made it into a bedroom for you" The woman looked up and thanked him before retiring for the night

For the next few days or so, the Mysterious Woman began making herself at home but still had plans to leave Berk to hunt down from where Dagur will strike next. During her time, she built up the courage to ask Gobber this question. "What ever happened to your Apprentice, who was he?" At that point, Gobber could only sit down and daydream about what it was like having his own lad here with him

"He was the Son of the Chieftain, always liked being alone and never wanted to make some contact with others of his own here on Berk. His name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Spitelout knows what happened to the other two but he's been witholding information about 'em, keepin' private to himself and is rarely seen anymore. But my lad was the best Apprentice I'd ever had in me life, that boy can think with so many possibilities and I supposed we could've at least used his brain more often to help dealin' with these Dragons who keep on raidin' us. But what happened to 'em is... I can't help knowin' he's gone with them Dragons, he's got himself a new father that he never had"

"You did say that he was the Son of the Chieftain"

"Aye lass I meant to say the Former Son, he don't like being called that anymore; not ever again from the past 15 Years of Hell he'd been through"

"He ran away?" She asked, curious about why he's no longer here

"Well now this is how it happened: The Vikings of Berk hate him, even Stoick hates him, his own former son but Miss Hofferson hates him more for being very shameful and dishonorable towards the Hooligans just because he likes being himself. He'd get into fights with his cousin Snotlout who also lives here and the Thorston Twins always help the former out if they ain't fightin' over some nonsense like bathing. None of the Village and I do mean NONE OF THEM are supposed to know that he worked for me, but we'll get to that in a moment. He had a little Birthmark that Vikings always complained about being a curse by Loki, and I swear that sometimes I could see it glow myself when he's near those Dragons; but who could blame him?"

"This story you're telling, did this really happen?" She could feel that this wasn't gonna end well

"Oh it did happen alright lass, it happened a while back when he was still around. Now I did say that nobody's supposed to know he's my apprentice, because if they did know then that crusty old Mildew who comes up with tha' complaint of the day will be him gathering supporters with that venomous forked tongue of his and threatening to burn down my Forge if I didn't have him removed right away. They also didn't want to appreciate my apprentice's work as he did most of it and there fore' get the credit, but no, life is never fair for the runts. But he wasn't really a runt to begin with so what do I know? All I'm saying is that nobody ever gives him the chance to be a true Viking. He builds himself some crazy inventions and spent his time to work out those 'ol bugs in them, he was the best damn weapon and armor maker as well in his other freetime. Spitelout wanted his nephew to be safe here away from his violent father, and he's one violent one I tell ya"

"I could only imagine something went wrong with the Chieftain of this Village"

"Oh something did happen alright, it was really bad; when the lad was young but severely ill, an Stormcutter came in his burning house and took away Stoick's beloved Valka. Afterwards he screamed out his lungs like blowin' the Gjallarhorn and showed us all the cursed birthmark before leaving him at the mercy of those terrible people, he then dragged his son inside and finished the job before leaving him to freeze outside. Chief hated his former son and hates him even more when he ran away from home by having a Dragon Rider take and adopt him, the Rider was tall and he rode a Night Fury among all other Dragons. Stoick's plannin' to use that one not only to find the nest but to make the Rider suffer before havin' him blood eagled from the chest very painfully, but not before he kills the poor thing after returning to Berk from destroyin' the nest right in front of him. I mean the man just wants to raise him better than Stoick could ever do. If Valka were alive, and I know that she is somewhere out there in the Archipelago, she woulda' whooped his ass right there and then"

"A tough woman for tough love, sounds like the kind of mother I had once..."

"Heh, Stoick's a scaredy cat about her. When he would complain about their son being useless, which is NOT the case about him, she would beat him to the pulp and make him sleep outside in the cold. Ah I miss when she done that ever since she was taken away, really put some sense into him I'll say. He was a real artist, always drawing and always lost in it. Really detailed, but I think I might have overstayed your question lass; go ahead and do what you like. Snotlout's forcin' me to make him a sword using the same metal that his father used for his own weapon, Gronckle Iron he's call it and we found out about during the 2nd Raid without Hiccup around. Snotlout wouldn't stop trashing my Forge unless he got the answer from his dad, imagine the mess I had to clean up, but I had some help on my side so thank Thor for that"

With that in mind, she nodded and left the Forge to walk around the Village; getting to know more about her temporary stay as she needs to find Dagur and confront him. She doesn't really have anything wrong against this place but judging from how Gobber told her about how everybody hated a boy named "Hiccup" including his former father, she may have second thoughts. While she entered the forest and looked around the whole place, seeing some tall trees here and some rocky formations there with some splintered wood and sounds of axe throwing; she ignored them all in favor of hearing something coming from deep in the forest. "Well it's now or never, better make the best of it" She ran for the source, following the pathway while also stopping to see an little hut made from clay and stone

But as soon as she found the source not too far from the clay and stone hut, Spitelout came out of the little shrouded pathway located onto the right side with all the signs posted. These signs were imitating and amazing detailed, the steps below had half rounded wood planks dug into the slope. "Pardon me, lass. I was just about to head back to my hut over there" He pointed over to the southwest area, oh so that's who lived inside there; well that makes sense as Gobber told her about how Spitelout's avoiding his brother just to disobey orders, actually he's been disobeying orders ever since Stoick took his rage out on Hiccup. Spitelout walked past her and went back to his little hut, but not before telling her that she can explore the Cove behind her if she'd like but cannot tell anyone about it

When she did check it out, it was beautiful looking and it would make a great hideout for her. Hiding in plain sight, what a great idea. Then again she's not really too fond this place due to the rumors about the poor boy being beaten and hated by everyone he knows, in fact she wished that she can meet him. The Mysterious Woman decided to explore some more, who knows what else that Spitelout might be up to next? Until nightfall arrives where she can sneak off from this Island and go on her own just outside of the Archipelago's borders, but not too far outside. Just enough to enter the great beyond and still remain inside the ever expansive walls

HTTYD

That night when everybody was asleep, the Mysterious Woman exited the Cove and made a run through the Village silently. She had to hide at some points during her escape but all the way to the docks she was not spotted. Now running to the ship that will suit her the most during her escape, she jumped aboard and released the rope before sailing away from Berk. That was a little tense and dramatic for something simple like sailing away from a Island like this, but she's got herself some planning to do and some Berserkers to fight for the death of her Adoptive Parents, she doesn't exactly know her biological ones but she still loved them. Now they're dead and soon Dagur's going to be when she confronts him

Come to think of it, seeing the Berserker Chief brought her some uncomfortable feelings like she's known him since she was born with her biological father. It's creepy but it may not be so inconvenient, almost as though she's her sister; but then again it's no surprise that real siblings do not kill their loving parents or destroy their own homes, so it can't be possible. It'll be like if there was an Triple Stryke/Flightmare hybrid that was given some DNA of a Stormcutter, Wooly Howl Titan and a Nadder; mostly for their spine shot ability and if she ever comes across that hybird of a Dragon, she's gonna need to break something. But it does sound like a Dragon that is more likely to come out as a Frankenstein project, albeit more smarter and have better intelligence than the big 'ol green monster that Mary Shelly invented; of course if she's gonna make a Dragon like that, she better be able to shut it down

For as long as she sailed through the Archipelago, everything has been calm in the waters and nothing has seemed to be interrupting her voyage to the great beyond; which she just so happened to pass through the heavily fogged area and pass Melody Island. Since nighttime was approaching once again, she decided to stay up and see where the wind was taking her; but she eventually passed out later into the night as her ship was approaching an seemingly small rocky Island, little did she know however that it was actually large with mountainous areas, cliffs, caves, forests and rivers with much vegetation of bushes, grass and a mix of evergreens and deciduous trees. Oh and it's mostly inhabited by Sea Slugs, this could only end so well. The next morning she docked and looked at her surroundings to find that this Island was not exactly small as she expected, well it wouldn't hurt to look around since she's got no home to stay at thanks to Dagur's attack. She disembarked from the ship and ran into the environment to explore

The Mysterious Woman navigated through this heavy environment of cliffs and mountainous forests with caves galore. The only weapon she found aboard the ship that she took was an thick metal rod that she turned into her own axe using three thin but sharpened pieces of metal that was like tiger stripes curved downwards, it's amazing what she can find in places that she doesn't expect them to be; even in a ship stolen from Berk. Well at least she's got a weapon to use now, what else is she supposed to fight with afterall? She was passing through an lake when she heard the sounds of an a fight break out in this little canyon she was in where the white sun shined down on a cliff just above her from where a tree stood. She had her axe ready and saw a glimpse of a Typhoomerang beating down a silver looking Dragon, it was a Razorwhip for sure but then again it couldn't be since it was hard to see from where she stood below. Not wanting to have the supposedly Razorwhip looking Dragon to suffer the fate of her adopted parents, she went to the rescue

She immediately caught the Typhoomerang by the neck and held it back with her makeshift axe, trying to get it away from the victim before she was thrown off and roared at. She of course swung her makeshift axe to scare it away,"Hey! Get away! Back off with you, yeah!" She managed to slash across it's wing and underbelly before having it fly off away from this Island. Speaking of which, this place would make a better hideout in fact; but that'll be postponed for now as she turns to the victim and treats the wounds. She was right: It was a Razorwhip, a female to be exact due to the eyelashes but there may be more it than just that. She was bleeding with bite marks and bloody claw marks on her underbelly, god damn this victim is just not having her way at all; but who wouldn't have their way when nothing is going good in their day? Knowing that the Dragon wouldn't like it if she still had her makeshift axe, she tossed it aside and approached her cautiously; they may be beasts but they deserve more than to be treated like this. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to help you. There's a medical kit aboard the ship I came on, you'll be alright" She told her without thinking before running off back to the ship, the Razorwhip only moaned quietly

A few minutes later, the Mysterious Woman returned with a medical kit and got to work on the wounds; now she's really glad she blindly stole that ship from Berk because it had everything she needed for a encounter like this. Now it was really creepy because it was like she was destined to meet this particular Dragon of all others when she could've ended up meeting some other one instead, what were the Gods planning for her? Anyways, she patched up her wounds and told her to get some rest in order to heal; to whom the Razorwhip did just that and left Heather to think by herself

(A/N: I know I'm starting to rush through it, but like I told you before this is more of a summary about This Woman. I'm giving you readers a brief but detailed look from the perspective of a Unknown person)

That night, it felt like a long day for her: Sailing to this Island, driving away a hostile Typhoomerang and saving a female Razorwhip's life from her own injuries. She's got her hands full with this one and figured that this may be the time to find her some food, because Windshear as she will call her due to her thoughts about the Razorwhip cutting through the wind like a piece of parchment would be most likely hungry due to losing some blood thanks to that hostile Dragon. Good thing for planning ahead since she's found some Sea Slugs inhabiting the area and doesn't look like there's any eels around, thank god because she's no fan of eels either. They're not only disgusting but they're also toxic thanks to the diesease they can spread, his adoptive parents taught her this information as well about Dragons since they like traveling alot on their adventures together right before they died. She approached Windshear and gave her some Sea Slugs,"I brought you something so you wouldn't starve, it may not be something good like Fish but you need your strength" She turned away as she spoke again,"All of us do..." the Mysterious Woman left Windshear to her own devices and returned to her usual spot on the cliff

From the eyes of Windshear, she could see that the Woman in front of her had felt lonesome and awfully quiet for a Redblood. Usually the Vikings she sees are, but not always, battle hardened bloody snotpicking Meade-drinking Darkblood Murders who call her and all of them by the derogatory name "Devil" Here? She seems to be emotionally distant even for a calm, nice and motherly like Redblood who knows how to put hostile Dragons such as her attacker in it's place. Sensing something that went wrong about her, she limped under her arm and cooed at her; nuzzling her body and trying to make her happy. "Thanks Windshear, soon your wounds will go away and the two of us would be able to get some revenge on the Berserkers in the end. But you'll fly away without me and I'm alright with that" Windshear thought otherwise and cooed lowly

"So you want to stay with me girl? You sure you don't want to fly out there by yourself?" Windshear shook her head, she couldn't bare to encounter that Typhoomerang again; not alone she can't. "If we come across that mean 'ol Dragon again, we'll deal with him together" Windshear comforted her and snuggled up to her, developing an soft but unbreakable bond and little that they know, would make a unstoppable team

HTTYD

It's been a long while since that time as the Mysterious Woman and her Razorwhip Windshear had become rather infamous to their enemies such as the Berserkers to be exact, who has made an alliance to the Dragon Hunters. Their fleet and variations of their own Brigantines (BRIG-GAH-TEENS) such as Armored Ships which are slow to attack but hard to take down, Attack Ships which are small but attack rapidly and fast, Ranged which take down Dragons from a distance but cannot take them down when they're close to and the Supply Ships which are the easiest to take down as they are defenseless and are used to provide support; the problem is that they're always huddled near larger ships. The real threat is the Flagship which is dangerous considering that all of them are made by Great Oak Trees so it's not easily destroyed by a Nadder nor a Night Fury if she'd ever meet one of them. But they are unstoppable after all so who couldn't care less?

The Mysterious Woman has also changed from a innocent girl to a hardened and edgy warrior who she and Windshear raid and attack any pirate ships they see to return the loot to the victims. She was now Unhinged and made a new drastic apprentice as well. Her hair was longer but still the same style as before, she no longer wore eyeliner and now wore a long sleeved, light grey shirt with a black short sleeved hooded shirt over it. Not to mention a brown mask to hide her identity as well. She now sported an brown leather vest with wristbands, dark grey pants and brown boots with three black belts holding both her horn and a Dragon Eye lens; if she was aware what it was used for that is. She also has her own form of Razorwhip armor made from her Dragon's scales such as Shoulder Guards, Bracers, Shin Guards and even a skirt as well. An black satchel with no crest imprinted but instead a smaller version of her hollowed horn placed on more likely as an handle was on her Razorwhip and she sported her own weapon, an Double Axe that was hinged in the middle and sported Windshear's scales for the twin blades. So yeah, she's gotten herself some better clothing and herself a new hideout; the place where they first met each other

They flew through the skies and landed at her little hut, which looked like one of the many Huts on the Dragon's Edge; though she was unaware of this. It happened to have an mixture of a heavily armed fortress, an sea shack and Raedwit's Hut (A/N: Tuffnut and Ruffnut's Hut in RTTE, don't ask why; Raedwit loves his Zippleback more than any other Dragon out there) It was completed it an watchtower and an Ballista on the same roof together since it allowed her to look out for some incoming ships and defend her hideout, she's even adding a Thunder Ear to hear them before she sees them. Though this is mostly because even she's heard stories about Drayko Ryder and how he knows who's planning to raid his little outpost. She hopes to see him one day

"Well Windshear, that was one hell of a return to make right there. Wouldn't you agree?" The Razowhip nodded as they head inside and sat down. "By the way... I hope you can trust me when I say this because we're going infiltrating" Windshear looked up and listened closely to the Mysterious Woman (A/N: She knows her name, but like I said before: Like You Don't Know Who This is already)

"You see Windshear, you and I know that we've had some pretty nasty encounters with the Berserkers lately. Hell they found our Hideout and we took them all out to stop them in their tracks, now the information dies with them. But during one of our raids together, I overheard that Dagur the Deranged is aligned with them, me and my parents watched many performances at our home and I wouldn't stop improving my acting skills until it was convincing enough to fool someone. We're going to infiltrate through their ranks and gain the trust of whoever leads the Hunters"

Windshear paled at the thought of being allied with the Hunters since they could slay them at first sight. But the Mysterious Woman placed her hand on her neck,"If we get captured, that's our oppotunity to JOIN them *wink wink*. Besides, we're more than ready when your nemesis returns because they're not easily scared off like him but we know that he'll be back in bigger numbers. So let's be careful when that time comes" Windshear nodded and they went to bed afterwards, that last raid really wore them out like an worn out dog toy

In the following days, the Mysterious Woman and Windshear flew out to the Dragon Hunter territories and was immediately captured by them. Viggo appears in response to their prisoner and lets her join them while Ryker has no trust in her due to riding an Dragon, but instead tells her that she is their tool and she is no guest among them. The Mysterious Woman got to know more about her enemy right next to her and mostly stayed on Dragon Hunter Island. While Ryker saw this as a sign of laziness and a sign of an spy, Viggo continued to dismiss it in his own monologue as he always loved since it was apart of him and it was his own habit:

"Give our guest some rest Ryker, every Hunter needs their preparation if they're going to be playing the game. You may think at first you know the rules by simply hearing about it from a friend or even your own parents and family, but play it in reality and you are lost as there are no instructions nor any way to really win. But when you're playing one such as Maces and Talons, the only thing you can rely on is your instinct since there's no such thing as just luck but only that distinct charm that never goes out and never becomes so rotten and so vomit inducing to the point of being unplayable. I did try my best to teach Drayko how to play seeing that he hates it not because he can't win a single round, but by the fact that he has his own beliefs and so do I myself. Even now I learned that it's not wise to teach him as he has that stubbornness that Berk Chieftain has with his own missing son, I support the reason on why he left. Now with our new recruit here, she needs every bit of experience and every bit of preparation to to finally know what you are really playing against"

Since that time, the Mysterious Woman had been spying on the Hunters and getting to know her enemies within. But in due time, she will learn about her true place, culture and father for who he really was and who Dagur the Deranged really is behind the image of her Parent's Killer. You may never truly know someone until you seen more than enough to know the influence the person in question is who one expects, if not then be a surprise to the one in question. There's always one thing to know: Nothing is seen until Everything is known, and the Mysterious Woman has yet to be identified and introduced properly

Until that time comes, may the Mysterious Woman keep up the chain of deceitfulness and hold of web of lies on her back...

* * *

If you haven't figured it out by this point, then you would realize one thing: You haven't seen an certain 2 Part Episode of both Riders of Berk and Race to the Edge. One has her parents captured by Alvin the Treacherous and the other has her having her own Dragon, since she used Stormfly to fly to Outcast Island. Remember: Don't Like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	17. Chapter 17:Dragon Divers

(A/N: Brimlad the Avarice is based off of No. IV, Vexen of the Organization in Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy seeing some similarities here and there. BTW this too is short...)

In the darkest seas of the Barbaric Archipelago, of in the Island home to the infamous Dragon Hunters; it was an rather foggy night aboard Ryker's ship as the man himself was arguing with one of his own men. "I didn't tell you to let those Devils out!"

"Not my fault ya bloodclot brute, we were being attacked from all sides by those Fireworms"

"Bloodclot. You're calling your true and future Leader an bloodclot?! How about I feed YOU to their Queen instead?!"

"That's exactly what you are, you big dope. Viggo's the only one I listen to and he's better brother than you'll ever be to him!"

"You sure as hell better watch that tongue of yours, otherwise you are putting your own disloyalty to me, your own Leader and the one who commands this army into-"

"An ungainly effort, hmph..." Came the mellow but slightly high voice sounding like a clogged nose from none other than the Mad Scientist himself, the Leader of the Dragon Divers as he enters the room where the argument has come to an halt. "Brimlad!" The Hunter cried out in surprise. He wasn't very impressive to look at since he sported back lengthened unkempt banana yellow hair with three braids as there was one in the back and two resting on his shoulders. His clothing was an long and waterproof dustcoat that went down to his flippers as he had underwater goggles on his forehead, he wore Aqua scales on his chest with an Trident imprinted belt; his sleeves were long and baggy as his legs were covered in a Scualdron Flesh pattern divesuit and had an Seashocker flesh pelvis armor piece. His body shape was weak and anorexic as his face was more skeletal but none the less had powder blue eyes, he lacked stubbles but had an goatee of the same color as his hair. Finally, his weapon of choice was an large and highly resistant Dragon Root oxidized hexagonal shield that pointed forwards

Ryker growled at him, he considered Brimlad to be a scaredy cat due to having a tendency to see everything as a opportunity to preform failures and excuses that he calls experiments along with not wanting to go out to battle; that and he would rather hide behind that shield rather than fight directly. "Your presence is uncalled for Brimlad, make your statement and leave as soon as you can. You arrogant bastard"

"Says the brute who would rather take cold hard avarice than to see what others are fighting towards. Hmph, your allies such as that deranged primate is irrelevant towards the purpose of driving all of them down to the edge of extinction and your enemies such as that devil lizard rebellion are of more use to me than they will to you. I say this calls for a experiment on their leader..."

"What did Viggo say about cutting back on the failures that you purposely cause?"

"I don't have to answer that to a buffoon such as you, that Night Fury has been piquing my interest during my absence and now is the perfect time to seek out this black devil to see if it really is what they call the Unholy Offspring"

"Do you even listen to yourself? They're all extinct, we killed them all. Dead, they're gone. Every single of them, he's the last of his kind"

"That statement is of but the foul mountainous feces coming out of your own mouth, this argument between us is lost to your side of the field. The only one who has been left to the edge of extinction is the Bufforld Soldiers, you surely cannot ask nicely for the cure to the Scourge of Odin. There is clearly no love lost between your brother and yourself, the next time you meet your brother, it will not be like this but instead will be of a conspiracy that you plan against the Hunters as a whole" He turned away and left the ship to begin his experiment. Everybody hates Brimlad, even the allies of and other divisions of the Dragon Hunters hate him. He claims his intelligence to be higher than his own men, yet fears the superior of the Dragon Hunters as a whole and uses cryptic pronouns to explain what they are planning next; just to make sure they themselves have the advantage. Viggo knows of this issue and plans to have him punished, however he's been avoiding contact with him and claims he's way too busy at the moment

Not even the Tidal Dragons were safe from his incompetence, his smug smartass attitude nor his own blabbermouth. While they hate being infected by Dragon Root oxidized tridents, harpoons, torpedoes and Naval mines filled with areolized Dragon Root; nothing is more torture than being forced to hear the pronoun games that Brimlad himself plays against his opponents nor the experiments he preforms as they end up harming him than them. That was worse, they would rather be taken by the Hunters instead, but the Divers still pose a threat to them. Especially when they're force to deal with an mad scientist stereotype like Brimlad, hell his cousin Vökvirekyr/Volkbara is more threatening (A/N: Vökvi means Liquid and Rekyr means Smoke, but then again it's too hard to pronounce so I would go with the latter) since he actually manages to take them out with some effort, Brimlad on the other hand uses his experiments to do his dirty work

Dragon Divers being that they were the marinal division of the Hunters all wore an ribbed vinyl record pattern diving suit underneath made from the flesh of an Luminous Krayfin, which were not exactly very common to come by; but for them the sea of the Archipelago is their domain as they intend to take care of the Tidal Dragons like Scauldrons and Seashockers for instance. They were wore aquatic scales on their lower torso and lower sleeves, with Gronckle Iron plating such as: vambraces, shin guards and gauntlets; they wore painted one piece swimsuit like armor and sported Thunderdrum flesh vests, with tight fitting belts that had their crest on their buckles as they were equipped with aerolized Dragon Root canisters all around their waists. All of them wore scaled pants with flippers tightly strapped and belted on, some of them were equipped with small twin motors mounted onto their backs; which they could use to move faster underwater. Their Gronckle Iron helmets were studded and tight sealed cowls that sported three oxygen tubes as they let them breath without them on land, having thinned but spaced out grilled visors made from the amber glass of Death Songs for them to see; having bright Flightmare mounted lights on them. They not only were adorned with spikes but were also adorned with dorsal fins on the sides to coincide with the aquatic theme, most of them were painted with their own crest. Finally their main weapons happened to be cutlass swords, naval boarding axes, samoa diving knives and tridents; latter being for close range and for their own personal usage for spears. The Dragon Divers cutlass swords all happened to have an black horizontal ribbed handle with an silver D-Guard, as their blades were chemically oxidized with Dragon Root. The boarding axes had straight handheld handles and the front of the head looked like an waraxe, having the back be more like an pike; while their tridents looked exactly what it appeared on the crest, also chemically oxidized with Dragon Root

The crest of the Dragon Divers was an bleeding Gladiator Tident with it's left and right edges diagonally going upwards, while the middle was extended higher than the other two; gushing and thrusting upwards with blood as there were two deadly thunderbolts by the sides, giving the others meaning that they will hunt for these Tidal Dragons and dive into the depths of the seas to make sure they're sold at the Nothern Markets. Finally, the crest itself was an allusion to the Trident of Poseidon; as it is supposed to control storms and create earthquakes

Taking most of the high inspiration by the experimental Project Shellfire that was being tested out, Völkbara had taken it on himself to develop his own Brigantines that were meant to sumerge below and resurface at anythime without the need of an Shellfire or Submaripper; all thanks to the usage of engineering and were meant to be in the shape of the latter's size, but were also fast being that it was an Brigantine after all. They had their own reiniforced Diving Bells to quickly let their own men out into the sea with the usage of extendable cranes, even drain out above surface as they were all reinforced with oxidized copper to prevent leaking and drowning; but although it was hard to take down it was not invincible as when they're firing their weapons: they're leaving their unguarded areas of their ships and defenses exposed for attack as some blasts by an Plasma Bolt and any other fire type is enough to set an chain reaction, that'll leave them naked as the armor was prone to being cracked and weakened by the deadly force of the fire types that were strong enough to take out the Dragon Hunter's Brigantines; unlike them however these had two side decks and metal ladders to climb aboard

Brimlad is also extremely and very angry whenever someone mentions his own mother as everyone, including his foes like to mock him just to make him angry as he would always lash out at everyone before going in private and not being seen for the whole day. It was a rare opportunity as Brimlad expects them to bring up his dearest mother during his presence. Viggo never saw him as a threat, but Ryker ultimately suspected something as the their enemies were gaining the upper advantage over them

This proved to be true however on a fateful day, when Ryker had sent out a Dragon Hunter to monitor his every progress since he believed that somebody was feeding their enemies some information about their next moves. This is the investigation reports against the case of Brimlad the Avarice, here we go...

HTTYD

It was an calm but cloudy night in the oceans of the Archipelago, the Dragon Divers had stopped in a nearby Seashocker habitat. "I want those Seashockers alive for me to test out my latest experiment, do not kill them!" He ordered out his men

"Yes sir!" The Dragon Divers yelled as they ran down the halls of where the cages stood and began running to the nearest exits and diving bells before they all exited the submerged brigantine and began swimming towards their target's habitat, which happened to be none other than the caves where they were supposed to be filled with them. The pod of Seashockers were rudely awaken by the alerting vibe of their instincts and the sound of harpoons rushing past them, the Dragon Divers have found them and they were not going to be captured for their flesh, they would rather die!

The Dragon Divers ruthelessly swam forward and rammed into them before firing away their Dragon Root Harpoons into them, causing them to seizure out of control and having an net with iron balls thrown over them while others had to be restrained by the Gronckle Iron chains they brought. Some Seashockers had charged forward and emitted an electrical stun charge that fried many of them while the rest of survivors got away with their prizes, the Titan Wing remained hidden but one Dragon Diver in particular spotted it's movement and went in for the kill; but just as he was ready to fire away...

"HUUGAAHH!" An electrical Cutlass stabbed through him and allowed blood to ink out of him before sinking below, the Titan Wing looked up to see an blurring image of what looked like an humanoid being wearing Stormcutter armor; albeit sounding like an Titan Wing snoring with a bucket on it's head for a helmet and breathing both brokenly and rattling when he breathes out, all in reverse and in a slightly higher pitch

And the irony in all of this; whoever this mysterious figure is, still makes it sound so horrifying... (A/N: This would later be explained better in Curse of the Emperor's Sword)

The Titan Wing Seashocker saw the mysterious figure swim away with it's spinning rotary fan blades on it's four wings and came out to chase him, but has vanished out of sight. Creepy... but unfathomably intriguing. The Dragon Divers returned to their ship and resurfaced to see Brimlad who remains unconvinced that his latest experiment, which happened to be synthetically forged Tidal Dragon flesh meant to help out exterminate the usage of Oxygen Canister Tanks for his own men, was a failure and instead insisted that this required more tinkering with. But the real experiment was the Drayko Replica program that he had invested into creating, it was being supported by an ally of his known as Nikora Stormheart, former ruler of Auction Island centuries ago according to her second in command named Harald Forkbeard. She was known for having mechanical soldiers and she supported his cause by providing supplies to creating his project, which happened to be an sleek and sharp humanoid figure designed after Drayko Ryder with wheels underneath it's boots for movement as it was meant to replica of the leader who leads their enemies

By the time they resurfaced and sailed for a while, their ship was suddenly under attack by some Dragon Riders; which called for his presence to deal with this uncalled assault. He stood up and exited his Captain's Quarters with his Shield in hand before arriving onto the upper deck. The attacker happened to be the leader of the Dragon Riders they're fighting, Brimlad could only smile as he spoke to him using his pronouns

"You picked the most despicable time in my schedule for my catalogs of upcoming experiments like a unfathomable little snorting ursine, but seems like you are but without your other half that you consider to be your biological sibling. You and those who consider yourself to be allies would make for excellent data to be written in records for the surprises we may have planned for you"

"Riddles are not my thing, it should be no wonder why everybody hates you"

"That may be so but what the odds of the Dragon Hunters ever seeking so desperately to use your own tamed against you by the aid of a Pirate Queen utilizing a toxin weak to salt water? We are reasonable men as we want our mindless and inferior devil like living monsters to be unharmed and to be untouched by compassion of those who develop bonds to them. They are not worthy to be of our use if you interfere with my experimental field tests"

"Your pronoun game is as empty and irratting like your shitty ideas, anything you build will only fall apart in seconds"

"Hmph, you attack my operations for the purpose of seeing the liberation of these Devils; who may ever have the heart, if they were to possess one such as I myself, could love these scaly monsters for the value we all see in them. But enough talk, you are continuing to stall your fate the more you ignore the truth you will soon see for yourself!" He held up his Shield as Drayko gripped Inferno, knowing that frontal attacks will be of no use; he's gotta distract him. The short skirmish between them began with Brimlad sliding towards Drayko to smack him away with his oversized Shield, giving out a obnoxious womanly but high cackle,"HOOHOOHOO!"

Drayko was sent flying backwards but recovered from the attack and strafed around Brimlad to be cautious of his oversized Shield when he made a sudden attack, Drayko dodged this time and struck him from the sides before finishing the combo with a strike on the back. Brimlad was caught off guard but bashed to stun him before following it up with a spinning uppercut towards the chin, Drayko once again attacked him and Brimlad easily blocked the frontal assault before locking their weapons in place. That's when he gave out his creepy laugh that sounded like a 100-Year old perverted crusty old fuckfart of a rapist, the nearby Dragon Divers covered their ears as they hated hearing their boss laugh since it was torture to their ears

Drayko growled in frustration and broke the lock as he used his Zippleback Gas cloud to ignite and make a explosion, causing Brimlad to be stunned and leaving his oversized Shield to be blown away to the side; this action allowed Drayko to attack Brimlad was ease due to being one of the weakest Dragon Hunters thanks to Brimlad using his oversized Shield to hide behind and attack with. Brimlad bashed him again and smacked him in the skull. "Dammit, that hurt!" He screamed out as he landed in some kicks to his body before being deflected and sent down to the floor. When Brimlad moved in to spin his Shield around himself like a cyclone, Drayko sent a kick to his balls to stun him and ultimately slashed his nose

Brimlad stumbled backwards but continued to laugh like a perverted old fuckfart of a rapist as he told him,"Heheheh, not bad for a victim to the Night Fury Hunter. He is the darkest threat you will ever face in your life and every Dragon must be imprisoned or eliminated at all costs since he does not accept existence nor friendship towards the Devils you call Night Furies. His Deathgrippers will make sure that your beloved Toothless will face his wrath as the King of all Hunters! You on the other hand are his bane to his ultimate goal as well as The Warlords themselves, but I see no reason to trouble you as the great Drayko Ryder has more things to worry about; such as the incomplete half of your true self" He hinted with cryptic pronouns before running away cackling, he's gone over the edge

"Night Fury Hunter, whoever the hell this is; you will never take away my brother and the Night Furies will never be extinct!" His conflicted feelings showed along with his fear that turned into deep sorrowful hatred. If there really was a Night Fury Hunter, one who was responsible for the deaths and forcing the extinction of all Night Furies who reside here in the Archipelago while others have been forced to flee into hiding; then this darkest threat he will ever face must be killed at all costs. The painful thought of losing his own brother had cut him down deeply into his bloody wounds, he wanted to throw up but refused as he ran away from the ship alone. Deeply conflicted by this revelation, Toothless must hear about this right away!

Meanwhile on Dragon Hunter Island, Viggo along with Ryker, Dagur, the Mysterious Woman, Krogan and the Dragon Hunter Commander have received the news from their spy sent to monitor Brimlad's progress. Upon hearing that Brimlad has revealed the reason on why there aren't too many Night Furies here in the Archipelago, Viggo was deeply infuriated; he saw this as a sign of going rogue against orders. "Oh yeah, Brimlad's finally lost his mind. Now he's done something very unacceptable to Drago, now you see why his cousin would work better?" Dagur stated

"Brimlad's clearly jeopardizing Bludvist's plans. If Drayko was to find out about Drago's most trusted Hunter, then he would be motivated to find and kill him; but death's too kind for someone like him, he's going to put him into infinite torture..." Krogan speculated

"What now brother? The game's over if he finds out more about this" Ryker asked

"Ryker you damn fool, the Game is just about to begin. It only ends when the traitor is eliminated. I trust you all know what needs to be done and why I'm about to make my departure" Viggo told them calmly

"No, we don't. Maybe you can spell out the punishment you've planned for the Leader of the Dragon Divers" The Dragon Hunter Commander stated smugly, not seeing the point in this

"Brimlad has committed a highly inexcusable and treasonous act against the Dragon Hunters as a whole. We may be fighting against him, but we do not want him to be conflicted by the truth of who's really responsible for this lack of his own Dragon's species; he's too young and it's beyond his understanding for now until he's older and wiser. What I'm about to do is a order that no one is taking back: Rid the Hunters of our traitorous rogue, I bid you farewell..." Viggo left onto his boat and sailed to where the diving ships were, the others excluding Dagur were highly suspicious about Viggo caring about Drayko's being

"He's toying with our adversary's conflictions and bending the truth to keep it out of his hands until the time is right, I can feel it" Krogan thought

"I say let the damn boy know what's happened to his precious little Night Furies, I know they take longer to recover from Dragon Root than others" Ryker smugly stated

"Well, as Viggo would say: Or they recover much faster than others since Toothless was struck in the tail last time and he's building up resistance, every Dragon goes through that phase" The Dragon Hunter Commander stated

"You are only a Commander, you know nothing of how to dispose of those Devils" Ryker spat out

"No he's right, last time I saw you out on the field; you struck a Firefang but didn't go down for a few minutes until the effects took place" The Mysterious Woman pointed out

"You are in no position to talk to your Leader, Devil Woman. Your Devil would make me a some fortune if Viggo didn't let you join our ranks"

"Her name's Windshear, get it right"

"I don't care, the Razorwhip's a Devil and will die like a Devil in the end"

Ryker and the Mysterious Woman don't get along too well, but Dagur is starting to have some familiar feelings towards her; it still feels like he's related to her somehow like a sibling. But until the situation is cleared up, this needs some thinking from him; if he ever does get the time to think since he and the Berserker Tribe are going to be at war soon once the Outcasts go bye bye like a sweet little birdie

HTTYD

Viggo had been sailing on board his Brigantine through the oceans of the Archipelago, he was making sure to keep his eye out for any sign of the Tidal Dragons as they would lead him to where the Dragon Divers were; this traitorous bastard of a blabbermouth must pay the price. So far they haven't come across the Dragon Divers nor any of the Tidal Dragons yet, but they will soon. During this time Viggo thought about having Brimlad's cousin be put back in charge since, well Brimlad was never really the leader of the Dragon Divers to begin with and he was just filling in as the former was called into action elsewhere

A few hours have passed since his departure and knowing the Dragon Divers, they're bound to resurface at any moment and anytime. They were already in a Tidal Dragon invested area and the Divers were going to be here, they just needed to keep their eyes peeled for the sign of danger. At least when a few more moments passed, Viggo was called out

"We're coming up on the Diver's vessel, Captain" A Hunter called out to him

"They're bound to notice our ship coming, I'm going to alone" Viggo told them

"Very well Viggo, go give that traitor some hell"

Viggo ran off of the deck and got into a boat to row towards the resurfaced vessel in the distance away from them. Meanwhile Drayko and Toothless lands on the Dragon Proof vessel brigantine, looking for some answers. Toothless tried to calm his boy down but Drayko refused, dropping to his knees in exhaustion. He was just so angry and frustrated at the very thought of having an Night Fury Hunter come here to take away his own Dragon, he was breathing heavily and was only brought out of his thoughts when Brimlad appeared before them,"So feeling afraid are you?" Toothless growled at him as Drayko stood up, much hatred for fuming in him as Brimlad ignored his threats and continued speaking

"Drayko, a question then if you may: Your thoughts of losing your best friend or your fear of the Night Fury Hunter, which is more real I wonder? But I rather not have you answer that, let your Devil speak his mind"

"Shut up" He growled, Toothless stood by him to calm him down

"Shut me up? I think not. The wiles of the truth can be cruel as they seem, in it's silence we forget that we forgot what it means to live by and it's in obsession, it binds our brains to no end until we must have the reason to know"

"Cut the damn riddles!" He grunted through his gritting teeth

"I told you that you would face the darkest threat in your life, every Dragon must be imprisoned or eliminated as we do not take friendship towards the Devils nor do we want those wretched vulgar monsters to co-exist by our side. Drago Bludvist will rise above them all and have this Archipelago under his rulership! If you remain bound to the web of lies and continue to act like the child you are in your false world of unity between mankind and the Devilish Monsters not meant to have hearts like we Humans do, I will make you throw away your own life as you are not meant to have a heart like they do!"

"Stop saying that they don't have Hearts! You're WRONG!" He ignited Inferno

"Oh but how foolish and selfish of me to not remind myself of why I had you lured here: I've come to collect your debt on helping you realize that the Dragon Hunters are planning something threatening to both the Archipelago and the Dragons themselves. Yes, just like my own Knights of the Dragon Riders, your existance along with your Night Fury means NOTHING!" He swung his Shield threateningly towards him

"That's enough, I've had it with you lying piece of shit!" Drayko yelled while Toothless roared at him

"Drago Bludvist will be highly disappointed with the fact that you are challenging his superiority and his rulership as the Conqueror of the Archipelago. But I see no reason to tell you, why trouble you further in your final hours?" He gave a smug and sadistic smile as another fight between him and Drayko was about to begin. The fight started with him making the first move by swinging around his Shield like a crazed madman, laughing oboxiously. Toothless smacked against his Shield with his tail and tackled him

Brimlad bashed his snout against his Shield and was about to stomp on him before Drayko caught him off guard with his flail of attacks, sending him flying backwards and allowing Toothless to blast him with a Plasma Bolt. He screamed in pain but threw his Shield towards Drayko to stun him, he pulled out a Bola and threw it towards Toothless to restrain him in the legs before focusing on Drayko again. "I've had enough of this!" He raised his Shield high and swung him underneath him to preform a uppercut bash against his chin, Drayko was sent backwards towards the wall after being kicked while stunned. Toothless fired another Plasma Bolt towards Brimlad, but blocked the attack with his Shield before throwing it towards him,"You stay out of this Devilish Monster!" He yelled in his whiny voice

He took back his Shield and continued to fight against his human opponent, who slashed with Inferno against his Shield multiple times before bashing in his face and swinging against him; at this point Drayko was bleeding and it was made worse when Brimlad rammed forward into him. "You're not worth of being called a Dragon Rider if you can't even defend yourself, now die!" Drayko kicked him off and grabbed Inferno once again to cut the Bola off of Toothless for full movement again

Now it was payback time as Drayko decided to attack first by rushing in and giving out a barrage of attacks to distract Brimlad while Toothless disappeared out of sight. Brimlad on the other hand knew what he was doing and it won't work, but thanks to Drayko keeping up his worthless frontal attacks; he was unable to participate in having Toothless attack him from behind with a double Plasma Bolt to his back, making him scream in pain and allowing Drayko to rip his Shield away from him before ending the fight with a slash across to his stomach

Brimlad dropped to his knees and was coughing up some blood, but still laughed like an perverted old fuckfart. "Even at the mercy of your own Night Fury's manipulative nature and the twisted memories you serve to him, you possess such strength but the Devil you stand by has but one fate: to be killed along with all Night Furies at the hands of Grimmel the Grisly, and you will share that fate Drayko Ryder!"

"Grimmel..." He spoke that name with hatred. He has not met this Night Fury Hunter, but he spews that name with deep anger

"That's right, Grimmel the Grisly, the second in command to the Dragon God himself; Drago Bludvist, the true leader of the Dragon Hunters! If you continue to seek out with your journey of liberation from the Red Death, the shackles will strangle you, and you will become no better than us or the Devils you protect. You will be at the mercy of Drago, and all of your Dragons and Night Furies will belong to Grimmel the Grisly; you on the other hand will become our pawn and puppet, with all of us controlling your strings!" He yelled out to him

Suddenly a sword spun passed him and struck Brimlad in the chest,"GRAAHH!" He fell to the floor on his back as Viggo appeared right behind him. "You know I'm a man of my word when I say that I hate to interfere, just when our old friend Brimlad was about to get to the most juiciest bits here" He stated as he removed his sword from him and placed it on his back. Brimlad stood up weakly

"Viggo... you bastard, why?"

"I had to stop you from being yourself too much, as everyone calls you the blabbermouth of the Dragon Hunters. You loved to flabber your gums about, so what other way is there then to shut you up that is... Forever"

"No, Viggo don't do it!"

"We are just genocidal Vikings who have nothing better to do and no one better to be, yet gain riches and profit from the slaughtering of the innocence that these beasts possess in them. A hypnotizing charm that never loses it's flavor and our interference costs them their flesh, their bones, their various features but in the unfortunate case of my featured guest and adversary, their own life... but now you can be nothing instead of just being Hunted like them. Look on the bright side Brimlad, you're off the hook" Viggo allowed himself to smile

"NO! Please don't!" He screamed out as he cowered in fear from him,"I DON'T WANT TO GO-"

"Goodbye!" Viggo quickly snapped his finger and fired two mounted Dragon Root Ballistas towards him, impaling Brimlad and sending him flying towards the wall as his corpse hung above the door. His blood spilling out like a waterfall and his own men dumping his corpse out into the ocean for their own boss to sink down below, Drayko was breathing heavily and growling as he turned around and screamed at Viggo,"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

"I'm still wondering about that question myself. But it's too bad that you now know the truth" Viggo went over to him before placing his arms on the conflicted Drayko's shoulders,"I would tell you to not worry about it, but I'll let you spare the so called excuses I'm telling. Grimmel the Grisly as he's rightfully called, will never get his filthy hands on Toothless; not when you have your own allies by your side that is. It looks like Brimlad has spilled too much of the truth for us to clean up, I hope you and your Dragons would like to lend a hand to us; we'll patch things up later on..." He left his sight and jumped off back onto his boat before leaving Drayko to fly away on Toothless

"Well, now it seems that he knows who and what Drago's second in command does to Night Furies like Toothless. But he'll never fall for his lies, he's too rash to believe anything we Hunters say to him" Viggo thought to himself as he rowed back to his vessel and sailed back to Dragon Hunter Island to report the news of Brimlad's elimination

It'll only be until they have to fight Drago, but until then; he's of no threat for now...

UPDATE: The Drayko Replica Project has gone rogue and had to be destroyed in the process. Making this Experiment a failure on the late Brimlad's half

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed this final chapter of the trilogy. Now it's time to get back onto the main story. Remember, this is a suggestion, not a disclaimer: Don't Like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	18. Chapter 18:Scythe of Acid

(A/N: Although this is based on the Native Americans, this is not full of stereotypes unlike others as they're portrayed more as a Tribe one could relate to in the Archipelago. Oh and this was inspired by 1991's Beauty and the Beast. In the previous chapter, I should mention that nobody really liked Brimlad to begin with, neither did Drayko. So I hope you enjoy this Chapter because it might bring some memories watching the 1991 Film, enjoy!)

This... is Changewind Island, which just so happened to be the home of everybody's favorite acid spewing Dragons known as the "Changewings" Hell there's even a North American-like tribe that roams this Island. The Tribe which was named after the Dragon of the same name also ruled by chiefdom, but the warriors who roam the Village are tall, proud and brilliant hunters and worshipers who see these acid spewing reptilians like signs of Grace and Death. They were all led by the Elder Thrashiox who was their chieftain, houses were built using the environment as their source. Utilizing salvaged metal from shipwrecked armored ships destroyed by their wild native allies of the Island they call home. Their Village also included totem poles. Cheval De Frises, some primitive Forges and even a pool anybody can build for themselves or for their neighbors. Though they are familiar with the technology and inventions some have built and invented in the Archipelago, they simply prefer to use their own handmade weapons, just to keep themselves easy on life. It's what makes Tradition exactly what it says

The Tribesman of the Village though, they basically have colored and painted skin to match the Changewing's Scales and ability to camouflage from different environments; but also put gold markings on their skins because, it's their choice if they want to as everybody is independent like the women of every generation; even damsels in distress are independent. They also sport the Mystery Class symbol as the crest of their Tribe which is also imprinted on their backs. Weapons of choice consist of Gronckle Iron tomahawks with carved handles made from Great African Blackwood Trees which is very strong, Bow and Acid tipped arrows for long ranged combat and heavy skill melting damage, Gronckle Iron chained and barbed bolas for constricting and inflicting damage on those who try to escape their presence such as attackers and their prey, Double Ended Spears also tipped in acid, Crossbows for those aren't comfortable using bows and as for the Changewing's hypnotizing ability: they use particularly flashy methods involving the mind controlling powers of Charm. 1: They blind you with an horribly flashing bright light until your blinded. 2: They blow very high concentrations and thick red with gold sparkling dust into your face. 3: They spin an large pocket watch in a circle motion until the image of an clock spinning fast meant to symbolize time flying fast appears and finally, you are under their control and do their bidding with no questions asked. Even the most powerful cannot resist one's Charm as this is most helpful when dealing with attackers and other such issues that threaten them. They all wore furry pants with leather boots and some had vests, jackets, hoods or even scarfs while others perfer to let their upperbody feel the wind. Some of them even had masks and cowls, not to mention all were equipped with Gronckle Iron Acid tipped knifes

Any Tribesman would normally have hair that was long, short, tied or bald. Some of them possess scars, bloodied skin, wounds and even sporting arrows being lodged in various places such as the leg for example; just touching it won't hurt and neither will yanking it out. The Tribeswoman were great warriors as well, even great healers along with males and war heroes. The Games the children are seen playing consisted of Lacrosse, Non Lethal Sparring, Unarmed Sparring, Racing, Caber Throwing which they have adopted to their own form from the Scottish, Swimming with Otters and why not? Flying with their own Dragons. It should also be mentioned that the Changewing Tribe are also known for scalping their attackers very violently because who can blame them? They're in league with the acid spewing reptiles that they all see as signs of their grace and the element of death due to the rose pedals that always blow in the wind thanks to the trees planted in the Village

And then, there's Dragur the Executioner; not to be confused with Dagur the Deranged as both names are spelt similar, just with an extra "R" and the former is named after the Norse Zombie. As one can tell by his name, he was the Tribe's Executioner meant to punish those who do harm for them; dealing in treason, making sure the prisoners captured never return to attack them and even trying to assassinate the Elder of all people. That and trying to hunt and murder the Changewings since they are friends, not Devils. He was all colored in Navy Blue with two gold spikes going downwards on his shoulders with two more going on the left and right on each side of his hips, going towards his belly. He wore dark furry pants and leather boots like all Tribesmen do, but this one seemed to wear an Steampunk like Gas Mask, which is very odd for someone like him. The Gas Mask had three filters on all three sides: Left cheek, center, right cheek. His two eyes were large lenses that allowed him to see through, but not for the other to see his eyes behind the mask unless one was his own Changewing; but we'll get to that in a moment. It covered all of his head and his neck, seemed to sport some twin tubes on the back of his head and connected to his throat as if he was having some severe difficulty in breathing. He was armorless and not once did he wear some upperbody clothing

His backstory behind all of this is just fucking terrible. As a young boy no more than 4 Years old, an Thief came running by him stealing an Changewing Egg as the others attempted to stop as the Elder Thrashiox called the others into action and they did just that, as the Village Elder saw some amazing fighting ability in this young lad. Though his mother kept him safe as he was too young and thus, too vulnerable. They chased the Thief and caught him red handed but took young Dragur as hostage and threaten to stab him in the back. Though he was saved when one of the Warriors threw their Tomahawk to his shoulder, the Thief grabbed an plate full of liquid acid and told the young lad to "Wear the face of despair!" and threw it towards his face and head; scarring him and causing his flesh to melt off of his bones. Although he was later executed, Dragur was ashamed by his own horrible appearance that he hid away his face from the eyes of the others. Thrashiox was an calm and caring elder as he allowed him to become the Village's Executioner as he told him that nobody will ever suffer the same fate as him ever again when he brings the ones responsible to justice. Nowadays nobody has ever seen his face and nobody remembered nor believed they ever saw him without his mask. He was given the title of the Mysterious Masked Executioner by his brothers and sisters, yet always went by the name of "Dragur the Executioner"

It's a real shame too, because Dragur was a nice kid to know by and whenever he's not having issues between seeing what is real and what is his own world of imagination; it's his Changewing that he loves the most and spends time with as he loves her more than anything, it was like he was being tied to a time limit in the form of a Rose to regain his humanity again. Speaking of which, that was his Changewing's name; the two of them were perfectly made for one another after all

In the present day, there was only what remains of the Changewing Tribe's Village; smoking in ashes, vapor in the air, smoke in the skies and the burning smell intoxicated him. Houses and Tents burnt to the ground, Tribal Warriors were no more and instead reduced to charred skeletons. Worst of all was that the Changewings have been driven away from their homeland by not the Dragon Hunters, but by the evil forces of Red Death. While there was those who remained, others left along with the survivors of the Tribe. Gathering the charred bones of the fallen, salvaging what was left of the Tribe and beginning a vengeance against the Bane of Queens, Dragur the Executioner began to forge an new Scythe made from the burned bones and build a Acid Sprayer that would act like an flamethrower type weapon; although this one would spray massive liquid streams rather than areolized since it's much more destructive

This Acid Sprayer was a little heavy and allowed him to spray by pulling back on the lever that he held. It also seemed to never run out as there's always a large storage within the weapon itself, the Acid is highly lethal and should not be handled by an deranged person. Which Dragur just so happens to be that kind of deranged person due to the many years of his vision's isolation from the real world, that he created one of his own. One that made him feel even more so and made him hallucinate that he was in his nice little world made from his childhood. A world that consisted of the usual candy tress, ice cream mountains, gumdrop roads, chocolate swamps 'n Archipelagos with fudge islands, you name it: anything made form his childhood like imaginary friends, his own works of art and even his whole tribe. But of course, he would never be truly alone with his beloved Rose

Speak of the Devil, some men have set foot on the Island and began walking towards him. These foreign men had Tribal Tattoos on their chins and animal fur clothing to keep themselves from freezing due to the Archipelago's unforgiving environment. Now the Tribe did keep themselves warm, but they also did the same with their own Dragons. These men also seemed to sport a fond for Owls and Stormcutters since they were on their clothing, shields, sails and pins; but as they were armed with weapons and approaching him with a fire burning in their eyes, that meant they were allied with the Dragon Hunters. As soon as Dragur took notice of their presence, he got into a battle stance with his Scythe in hand and Acid Sprayer in another. These men appeared to be of Slavic, Sami, Inuit and Asiatic descendant; what in the name of hell could Drago want with the flesh of the Changewings? Not their ability to turn invisible that's for sure

"You there, we come in peace and we mean no harm" One of the men told him, Dragur refused to believe this false sense of peace; he knew why they were coming here for, he and his Tribe had to deal with them. Dragon Trappers, allied with the Dragon Hunters and Flyers. "Hold on now, put that Scythe down. We just need to know where the Changewings are, we're only curious and it's for a personal business of ours" Dragur growled and spoke in a incomprehensible language that translated to "Name the profession of your business Trapper!"

"I can't understand you" One of the Trappers told him, Dragur gripped his Scythe even tighter when they demanded that he removed his Mask. He refused of course and they showed mercy towards him, but he would still not take off the Mask. Finally after getting annoyed with his refusal and stubborn nature, the Dragon Trappers revealed their true nature as if it wasn't obvious before and began to yell at Dragur. "You leave me no choice Savage! We will find every single one of them here before we take them back to our fortress and skin them alive!" Upon hearing such insult and fearing that his Rose may be in danger, he let out an loud Warcry that broke through his muffled voice and began running towards the Trappers

Before they could react to defend themselves however, Dragur wildly jumped onto them like a wild panther and started to tear through with his sharp bladed Scythe like a cyclone of wind blades. The other one was burned alive by the Acid to which he created waterfalls upon his foes. The final one now seeing that Dagur is not the only one with the name "Deranged" began to run back to his vessel, only for Dragur to sprint after him like a leopard chasing after it's prey and strike down the ship by melting it with his Acid Sprayer. The Ship sank as the smoke was all that was left as a warning to all Dragon Hunters, Trappers, Flyers and Divers out there who dared to cross his path as he had much more important things to do. Such as get on with his vengeance against Red Death, for the murder and massacre of his Tribe

The smoke of course, is what led our Knights and their Dragons here. They smelled the scent of burning Acid and could see the rising smoke from the destroyed Dragon Trapper boat in the distance, in response they headed over to Changewing Island to investigate the disturbance; but they are about to know the horrible fate of the Tribe that resided here. They landed at the remains of the Village to which Dragur spotted them way before they noticed him and crawled down from the structures that remained intact. "That's just great, now we've got ourselves an strange witch doctor over there" Raijah gestured to Dragur, who shot up at them and held onto his Acid Sprayer. Seeing and understanding that they were accompanied by Dragons as they were no Hunters, Trappers, Flyers nor Divers, he went over to them with caution. Examining each of them and identifying them as Riders. To him, they must know where she is and thus asked for their help in his muffled language

Obviously none of the Knights nor Dragons understood his muffled speech but Drayko just took a guess and asked,"Now who would SHE be?" Dragur's answer translated to a series of charades that told them more than everything they needed to know. His beloved precious and beautiful Changewing, the only one could understand him for the hideous monster that he is behind his mask may of flown off but she could still be in this place. He went on to introduce himself as Dragur the Executioner whose Tribe was slain and very few survivors escaped with their lives from the Bane of Queens. The Changewings who called this Island home were driven away just as his Village was destroyed, not even his Chieftain survived. His Rose is the only one who is most important to him, but cannot do it without their help as she could be anywhere; they must search and leave none of the cracks and caves unexplored, if they do then he has his trust. That was what they were getting from him

"Cute name for a Changewing, let's go find your sexy friend and get the hell off of this Island; we now know that it's not safe here anymore" Drayko told him as he mounted Toothless and took off to scan the entire place around. Dragur and the other Knights followed the former and began the search (A/N: I'm gonna skip through this alright?)

Over the course of the whole search, nothing was found. Entire Island was barren and the nests were completely abandoned, not even the Eggs which resembled glowing gemstones were there as well. At least they know they would never leave their children behind at the mercy of Red Death. There were however, signs that the Bane of Queens was responsible for the massacre/assault on the Village since she could force her Dragons, her slaves to be exact to attack innocent humans and settlements. The Dragons from her nest all came flying towards this place and began raiding. Not only taking the food and animals with them, but leaaving none of the warriors alive and driving the native Changewings away from their homeland, basically taking over. Though the Warriors did take the lives of their attackers as they are formidable, it's clear that they were not equipped to withstand being overpowered and the Village was left to be burned to the ground as a result

"More lives for Red Death to pay" Drayko growled, Toothless nodded

"When Drorg and Acid, a pair of brothers of the same species were called back by the Bane of Queens, they went rouge and lived by themselves. Just so you know" Drayko stroked his sides

"Thanks for telling, I'm sure they'll come out once we deal with her soon" They continued to search around Changewing Island, scanning the area more than twice and searching every last crack and caves as well as leaving no stone unturned. Even now as the other Knights reported with no success in finding where Rose may have gone off to, Dragur thought otherwise and stood up as he began to lead them to his own Cave, as he believed that if she wasn't there when they arrived, then she may have left. He took them all through the entire Island and looked in every spot that the Knights checked before leading them to his and Rose's home. Still keeping the hopes that she may still be there, as she's always been

He led them through the remains of the Forest and just as they were nearing the ruins, where they met each other, he made a turn to the left and began to head inside a seemingly empty Cave. Climbing their way to the top of the edge as the ladder was destroyed by the massacre of his Tribe and assualt on his Village, Drayko ignited Inferno to illuminate the path. Dragur walked and never spoke a single muffled word, though it would seem as he was calling out for his Dragon as evidence by the gesutres he was making to communicate with them due to not understanding his vocal language. Eventually, they reach the living area and descend from it's stairs

The Living area was nicely done and well decorated, it of course wasn't without it's signs that it was apart of their Tribe, such as the structures, some of the rugs, the hunted animals and even the walls were all painted too. Looks like Dragur's got some artistic vision through that mask of his, speaking of which; Dragur then began calling out to his Rose by preforming what looked like to them a ritual dance while in reality, was another round of gestures being translated into words. Soon, the Changewing that they were trying to find throughout the Island came out of the darkness and appeared from hiding, curious about the people that Dragur brought with him here

Rose was an Tiger Red-Orange colored Changewing with an yellow tan underbelly, she was given some distinct purple smoky and cloudy like markings on her to give her that Mystery Class feeling. Though they were rarely seen and it acted like an bonding between them since her kind's mostly red and his flesh is colored blue, so why not make it purple? Walking towards the Executioner, Dragur hugged her as he began speaking in his muffled speech which ironically, she understood him and cooed in response. The other Knights watched on while Drayko began backing off from the two, that is until Dragur spoke and gestured his name towards him. Rose took both notice and alert at his presence as she quickly came towards him and that he was in face, the Legendary Drayko Ryder

HTTYD

At this point, his Birthmark began glowing as he begin to speak. "We were just flying out in the Archipelago before the burning ship forced us to investigate. Although it wasn't the usual Brigantine that the Dragon Hunters use, I don't think we've ever fought those guys before. In the end we found out enough to understand what's been happening here" He finished, Rose stroked his face and returned to Dragur's side, seemingly shy of him. Dragur made another gesture stating that she's only shy because she's never met him in person before, yet does not know his backstory. That had him shot up with a bit of surprise, out of all the people who has not heard of him and Toothless before, it was the Executioner of a fallen Tribe that was mysteriously masked, spoke in a muffled speech pattern and had unnatural colored but painted skin. He decided to take the time to get to know each other, explaining how they met their Dragons and bonded with them, all thanks to Drayko. Dragur on the other hand had firmly told them through his charades that Drayko translated for them that he can not explain Rose's backstory since it is a tragic tale of how love can seem so dreamy one minute and comes to bite you in the ass the next. Though to say that he had a bone to pick with Red Death was a total understatement, Drayko has one too and so does Toothless

Dragur walked over to Drayko and confirmed a partnership with each other, wanting to learn more about Draconia that they speak of, but before the two of them leave to go with them; Dragur had the other Knights to fly off as they'll catch up with them later on. "Might as well be something important and private anyway" Maria thought as she mounted Stormfly and flew off with the others following her trail. Toothless was given the order to leave the Cave for a moment since what Dragur's about to show is not a happy sight to see. After they left, Dragur breathed in hard and made a grunting noise before he began to remove his mask to reveal his disgusting and deformed face, or what's left of it anyways according to Drayko. Knowing that he has his trust, this had to be revealed at one point or another

Dragur's entire face and head was completely melted down to the skull with his muscle tissue exposed along with his bones, his face was much more terrifying to look at as it was a bloodied skull with the remains of his flesh being in the form of constructs of webs that stuck to him. His bones as mentioned before were exposed and he was all drenched in oxidized blood and filth as well. His Royal Orange eyes looked like they were closing as part of the deformity and his bald head had very little hairs that grew while on the sides had long grey, singed and burned flaky hair like an very, very old and ancient elder. His teeth were all stained while some were broken or chipped, not even his tongue was normal as it was all black and burned with some blood flakes on it. His nose was non existent and had dried blood streaming down to his lips. The worst part was his real voice: It sounded horrible, like he was an beast gurgling his own blood but still sounded deep for someone so kind

"Now you know why I hid my face away from the other warriors" He turned away, ashamed as Rose comforted him. As expected, Drayko threw up an hot stream of vomit before replying to him

"Is that really all that bad?" He asked. Dragur didn't want to respond,"You look like you went through countless battles that costed your whole face and came out victorious in the end" Dragur looked up at that response and told him with the shame of being thought as a ugly monster on the inside still brimming in his face

"Keep your compliments and sympathy, Rose is the only one who understands me. The late Chief of my Tribe, Thrashiox took me under his Wing and made me the Executioner so that I can punish those who are taken prisoner. I've held that role many years in my childhood and teen years, even as my Mother died of old age and the Chief was attacked by an perpetrator that I rightfully killed" Drayko put a arm on his shoulder

"Then I don't want you to commit suicide by not wearing that mask, you better put it back on before you stop breathing. I see you more as a War Hero than what the Hairy Hooligans would call you just like they call all of the Dragons they see, even nice ones..."

"Devils..." His deep but gurgling voice brimmed with anger

"That's right, they can't tell between who's the Hero and who's the Villain"

"I can breathe freely without my mask, the Acid splashed onto me was nowhere near my lungs. Even if they do go near them, then I'm not leaving without Rose; I don't want her to suffer the same fate she's suffered before" Dragur put his mask back on before heading out with Drayko, Toothless and Rose. Ready to depart to Draconia and begin his vengeance on Red Death,"Well then, let's go give her some hell to pay"

"And make the survivors be the return of my Tribe at along last, as a sign of victory against the one who caused us all to fall from grace and death" Drayko nodded

"Only a Tribe like yours can get away with scalping prisoners in interrogations..." He thought to himself

* * *

I hope this portrayal was not racist nor offensive, but yes as you can tell; Dragur is based on Robbie Benson's portrayal of The Beast since he was the best one. I originally wanted to name this Chapter "Changewing and the Executioner" but due to the chapter name limit, I had to change to "Scythe of Acid" which sounds fitting either way. As for pedals representing Death, well they're supposed to be the blood of fallen Japanese warriors and I advise you to take a look at the "Death" Tarot card as you will see a Rose in the picture as well. Just like how Marluxia (MAR-LUUSH-SHA) is supposed to represent Death in Kingdom Hearts. Remember this is a suggestion, not a disclaimer: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	19. Chapter 19:Lost to Reunited

(A/N: The last time I wrote this, I've made Drayko judge Cloudjumper too harsh, unfairly and too cold despite this being the 1st Story of the Trilogy as he develops his dark side overtime. Hopefully Drayko won't be too hard like MrEnter, which isn't too bad since he gives those Animated Atrocities their just desserts. Enjoy!)

In the next morning to come, Drayko along with his two best buds left Draconia to enjoy the morning breeze as it didn't look like Alvin, Dagur the Deranged nor any of the Dragon Hunters who were one of the worst threats they had to fight wasn't planning to attack anytime soon. Fast Ships, Powerful Weapons and unstoppable in their way to help their notorious leader who happened to be the Madman himself. The other Riders awakened sometime later and noticed that he left some time prior as there was a shedded black scale on the landing platform that Fishlegs took with him to study. Knowing their new friend, he would be back in a few hours while they go out to do their own thing but would later go out to find Drayko later on. Drayko could always be out there in the Archipelago

Nothing was really anything terrible, it's only Drayko always exploring out with Toothless and Vixen. Even now Maria and Stormfly went out on their own adventures, Raedwit and Barf and Belch went to the arena, Raijah and Hookfang decided to train in combat and finally, Fishlegs and Meatlug went on a boat to read since he can't really think of anything else to do

Then of course the newcomer known as Dragur the Executioner went exploring all around Draconia. Getting to know his bearings and seeing all the different acrhitectures, at least in his as what Fishlegs would call "Dragurvision" because of all the abstract and somewhat crackheaded environment he was living in. Rose was always by his side to help keep away the bad thoughts and leave behind all the bad memories to replace with happy ones, even Raedwit compared to Beauty and The Beast (Rose = Belle/Dragur = The Beast) because of all the distinctive bits and pieces to their personalities were to that couple. He said it best himself right here. "It's really like a Tale as old as time..."

The trio of friends fly out from from the skies and find an nice little Island with a huge secluded meadow, where he lands and lets both Toothless and Vixen run off into the mist and play while he stays behind and thinks about what might happen if the Hairy Hooligans capture him, Toothless and Vixen. He looked down at the reflection of himself in the water among the meadow's pond. It did not bother him at first, but the consquences and running away from Berk and the punishment was bound to come up at one point or another. He was just so frustrated about what will happen to his own bud and his cute little Fox Kit

"I can't let that bitch Astrid unmask me like this, but I don't want to lose Toothless or Vixen. I don't feel any remorse about what I did to them because they deserved it, I just don't want to lose my only real friends from Berk. That's all there is" He breathed through his nose and began thinking about what all might happen, everything up to this point in time before coming to the conclusion

"No, it Hiccup the Useless they want. Not someone like me, Drayko Ryder, The Legendary Dragon Rider. Hiccup needed help to escape his brutal father who had done nothing but blame and beat his son whenever he made a simple as hell mistake such as accidentally breaking Astrid's Axe because he had too much to carry on him in the Forge. She blamed that one me even though he was NOWHERE but inside his office!" He hated that time as Astrid wouldn't let him explain, but instead accuse him; "She's a bitch for all I care, so she should die like a bitch" He stated and pouted, because everyone was against him and nobody was on his side, nobody but Gobber and formerly Gothi would ever betray him like this. He doesn't even want to go far as to mention that Hiccup was accused of beating up his Cousin, he of course was beaten but Snotlout continued do so without being punished for his actions. That's not fucking fair at all, even the Villagers screamed at him that he was not allowed to fight back because he is nothing worth of a Useless Toothpick in the sand; but that shit didn't stop them from ganging up on him every fucking time. There was also the time his Father's chair broke because it was starting to rot, Stoick didn't want him to explain and instead beat him like a sack of sloppy and bloody meat that was always met to rot like the stuck up bitches that he has to deal with. "I will tear out his beating heart and crush it right before his eyes when he finally decides to die..." He growled at the end

There was one such time that he REALLY angered Stoick on purpose and it was when he was in a really shitty mood today this morning. He decided to give him a nice present which happened to be a tattoo of Thor riding the storms with sexy bikini armored Valkyries at his side, an secret present if you may; Stoick found a note saying that he was right and decided to make it up to him by giving him the tattoo mentioned before. He was very excited at first and of course asked Gobber for a mirror so he can see it, he did so and all that happiness turned to extremely and untammable rage when it turned out to be a tattoo on his back that stated " **MY ASS STINKS AND I WANT TO DIE LIKE A WEAK LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!** " with an Biohazard triskele and two bloody knives cutting through his skin with very detailed blood pouring and spilling out. He went on a disastrous rampage afterwards through Berk and basically destroyed everything in his path of destruction, but never did he go to the Forest once during his rampage. Hiccup was laughing his ass off the whole time with a evil desire flashing in his eyes and hatred smokin' like the burning suns in the morning. The Villagers accused him of this and Stoick refused any apology and rejected any form of forgiveness for 5 weeks as Hiccup lived in his own Office in Gobber's Forge, they all hated him even further and not even the Teens sit well with this. Astrid saw this as a terroristic and treasonous act against the Hooligans, Snotlout saw this as a mockery for his perfect future of Chieftain, The Twins saw this more as torture than an prank, Fishlegs has nothing to say about this as this was a deserving punishment for beating his son up; even if it does turn him into a irredeemable asshole. Gobber ignored the issue at hand and Spitelout told him about having to do that prank on his son next since every Jorgenson must learn humiliation to know what it's like losing the Thawfest Games, but in actuality it's because he wants to punish his son

(A/N: This was based on the late Angry Grandpa incident involving the Tattoo Shop Meltdown. Now that Angry Grandpa himself is in heaven due to cirrhosis which was caused by him smoking in his earlier years that resulted in his tragic death, he now has the power to change the tattoo that was a bio-hazard tattoo that says "My Ass Stinks" to what he originally wanted: A motorcycle tramp. Rest in Piece you angry old bastard, we Angry Grandpa fans miss you so much since we lost you; but to me, I knew the day would come since he's pretty old for someone who's 63 Years old; god damn...)

"When I get my hands on him, I will give him hell to pay. That'll teach him to mess with Hiccup, that fat bastard who calls himself Stoick will know what's it really like when I beat his ass down!" He ended his rant on Stoick before calming down and deciding to take a drink since those thoughts left him dehydrated, not seeing and highly unaware of the Stormcutter watching him from behind the stone rock wall. This Stormcutter had been listening in on him, hearing the name Hiccup made him look up in alert; he has not heard that name from someone else other than his Rider, could they be related somehow? From what he saw, they both shared the same skin color when Drayko removed his Gauntlets and those green eyes of his brought back some unforgiving memories of that horrible night with the infant; could he really say that he was responsible? It just didn't feel right for him. Stoick had forced him to take away this infant's mother, but there was clearly no possibility that these two can be related to one another; then again they share the same eyes so there is always that chance, no matter how high or low the contrast is. He slid down the stone wall silently and informed his Rider who responded in a famine voice

"The Legendary Dragon Rider, knowing my son and husband?" She asked, her Stormcutter nodded in response. She looked around for a moment before mounting and informing him of this order,"We must head back to the Sanctuary, you must drop me off first as I want to see him in person. He may know some things that I've forgotten during my time with you" The Stormcutter nodded and took off from the Island, left without a sound through the mist. As they were flying, the mysterious Rogue Dragon Thief had told her Stormcutter; whose name revealed to be "Cloudjumper" to bring his Night Fury and Fox Kit along with him since it wouldn't be very wise to leave them behind, she knows her bonds with both Dragons and other such fauna when she sees them. Although she prayed that Stoick didn't do anything to hurt her son, she was about to have an highly untempered and flaring rage of burning fire when she finds out the truth behind the collapsing and crumbling walls of lies built to prevent her from knowing what really happened...

In only within mere minutes, Cloudjumper arrived at the Sanctuary just Northeast in the far corner of the Barbaric Archipelago's Outskirt borders; dropping off his Rider as she gave him this warning and direct order. "If Drago Bludvist, the Hunters, Trappers or Flyers are in the area scouting for any signs of Dragons near by, do not engage. I repeat: Do not engage, fly away and get out of there. We can't let them track you back here and put the lives of the others and the Bewilderbeast in danger, neither can we risk the Dragon Root effect poisoning, Blue Oleander epidemic nor the Eel infection as I'm certain that they're bound to use that tactic against us" Cloudjumper understood the direct order and flies off back to the Island while the Rogue Dragon Thief looks on at her Stormcutter departing, wanting to have a word with Drayko about how he knew her son from the last 20 Years that have passed since her abduction. Well more like escort to safety, that's more like it since knowing Stoick; has if he wasn't already violent and temperamental enough to begin with

At the meadow, Drayko had continued to experiment in his own little world, thinking about what Astrid would do if she found out the truth to her Axe's creation and what Snotlout would do if he found out about the truth to his Broadsword's creation; then again he's always got a Hammer as a sub weapon of his. All of this had been taken into consideration since, well he could imagine a world where they would've done horrible things to Hiccup such as the following: Accusing him of weakening their weapons on purpose, ignoring his craftsmanship because it's clear they want nothing to do with him since he's just dead weight to them, believe that he gave them all the "Useless Curse" which is supposed to render their weapons unusable for their taste and have them all defeated in their battles should they get into and fight one themselves. Considering these types of things would happen, they would not only burn them, but they would threaten to destroy his only place of freedom in the Village until Hiccup is out of the Forge and would stop at nothing to strip him of his own passion that keeps him from being looked down, frowned and scolded upon by the Archipelago. Surely everybody would hate him if everyone knew the truth. Not because of being a trickster and fooling everyone he has ever met in his life, but because he judges the Hairy Hooligans too harsh and too far to give them some good qualities about them

His thoughts have been taken back to when he has first met the Defenders of the Wing, this was during this time when he was living alone with nobody but himself with Toothless and the other Dragons, nothing more than that. Queen Mala had sent Throk and the Defenders to his Island for reasons concerning the Winged Spear, the Ceremonial Weapon that has been considered to be an ancient symbol of their connection to the Eruptodon. But since they consider Dragons as Holy Beings, unlike Red Death who is not worthy and is despised even by Queen Mala who considers her to be nothing more as a Terroristic Tyrant of an Queen who shares the sins of Gluttony and Sloth; it was the one fact that still pissed him off to this day as they forbid contact with Dragons such as riding atop of them. Now Queen Mala understood this because of his own beliefs and culture of having Human and Dragon contact through bonding and becoming allies with them. But when they first met, she was very distasteful and not very light on the subject of riding them. To her it felt like that he was breaking the structure and violating the wisdom, simply by taking them for granted. Though in due time as they knew more about each other in their search to recover the Winged Spear, it was then that she began to question his reason for all of this. His response was that the Hooligans are always blind to their thoughts and can not be saved from falling into the abyss as they have fallen into long ago when the Chieftain's Son went missing. Ever since that, she didn't judge him anymore and always kept that lesson in mind as everyone, even her people are tied to beliefs. Except for those who are malevolent, they are not tied to their beliefs; they only do it because it makes them a profit as well as to seek their desires and take every Dragon they see for granted

HTTYD

While Drayko continued to think in his own mind about what the Teens are up to and the Defenders of the Wing may be thinking next, he never heard or saw Cloudjumper land on the rock and perch upon it until Drayko resurfaced to see the ripples in the water, taking in the reflection of the Dragon who took his mother away from him as a young lad. Eventually, the Stormcutter flew off the rock and went towards him; gathering in and becoming more colder and hostile as he didn't want to deal with the pain nor the one who gave him the 15 Years of misery on Berk, but he still can't help but feel like that he's judging him too harsh like he has done the same to Berk and the Hooligans

"Leave me..." He spoke gravely, wanting to rid of him as soon as possible. Instead the Stormcutter just sat near him, placing his two left Wings over him as if it was like a warm blanket; the results of this action made Drayko even more colder and more hostile than before, to the point of trying to nudge and push him away. Eventually, Cloudjumper stood up and began to walk over to the edge of the Island; looming over the cliff as he carried Drayko underneath him and looked like he was going to drop him. As expected the Rider only clanged onto him even further than before. Cloudjumper brought him back over to the same spot as before and softly placed him down, once again putting his Wings over him and seemingly warming his scales since the Meadow is fucking cold here

By the time Toothless and Vixen returned, Drayko awakened and was yawning to see the Owl-like Dragon nuzzling his skin. As usual he growled, but this time in annoyance, he really just wanted to get away from this Dragon. Jesus, what a fucking total dick here. Now that the Stormcutter left him eventually, but came back a few moments later on to see Drayko in deep thought; most likely about his supposedly deceased mother and took notice of Inferno in his right hand, ready to strike him down knowing that he was responsible for causing whatever pain he had condemned him. Cloudjumper knew that he had a grudge against him, but would he really do this? Would he really have the temptation to strike him down like the animal that he is? As he began to watch him more and more as the time passed on by, his hand on Inferno was gripping ever so tightly to the point where it seemed like he had made his final decision. He supposed this was his punishment and he deserved it, had Stoick not alerted him and not taken off with his hostage; he would've been much more what the stories told him about, wanting to tame any and all Dragons that he encounters in his path. Let's see how willing he is to get the job done...

First thing was something he did not expect was for him to stand up facing away from him and placing Inferno back on where it hung from his armor, he could hear some breathing as well from his mouth; soft but heavy. When he did speak however, he sounded like he was struggling from the inside, just wanting to get over with this revenge against him but cannot bring himself to do it; "How can I tame you if I know that you did this to me, have me go through so much pain in 15 Years that have passed? If I can't bring myself to kill you for what you've done...?" Cloudjumper did not respond but instead went over to him, Drayko got onto his knees and felt as though he wanted to tame him while the other half of him wanted to strangle him at the mercy of his own memories. He was torn between the two and needed help on deciding what was the best way to deal with this choice, that was until the Stormcutter came towards him; ignoring the warnings from Toothless and the growling from Vixen who jumped in front of him to drive the Stormcutter away, he stopped in front of him as Drayko was seen fighting himself. He was struggling with his own hand as he grabbed it tightly to the point where it turned white and softly placed it onto his snout

He was still growling at this point and didn't look up once when he tamed him, if he can call it that; he's still pissed off to this point of having to tame his deceased mother's abductor, he was building up venom in his throat and he was going to spew it out onto him. Cloudjumper wasted no time in getting him on his back as well as grabbing both Toothless and Vixen before flying off to the Sanctuary

The Stormcutter knew who was really behind the mask and persona of The Legendary Dragon Rider and soon-to-be Slayer of Red Death, he would never act this way towards any other Dragon out there; so he must possess the birthright to his Rider, he has inherited so much from her in due time as the years passed. But none so much as the darkness that loomed over the Archipelago...

Within the passing minutes to hour, Cloudjumper arrived at the Dragon Sanctuary and it was huge for something such as this in the corner of the Northeast border. A remote frigid wasteland on the outside and housing a lush geothermally heated oasis for the thousands of Dragons that lived here to escape the deadly slavery of Red Death on the inside. Unlike the Bane of Queens who was cold, brutal, malevolent and violent; the mighty and benevolent Bewilderbeast known as the White King was far more merciful and thus, more or less than a threat to those who would attempt to lay siege if they ever do find this place. As Cloudjumper was flying over to the entrance, an swarm of Dragons came out unexpectedly and one of them known as Clawlifter had rammed into him and made him drop Toothless down below. Drayko screamed in anger and shouted,"Toothless No! You son of a bitch!" He screamed out as Cloudjumper roared to stop the swarm who came out to greet him back before dropping off the two and going down below to retrieve Toothless with the help of the Seashockers

Vixen climbed onto his shoulder like always and headed inside, walking around until he finally reached the dark room of ice and was surrounded by many different types of Dragons. Including the "Unknown 4" one of which, the one with the two front fangs and curved coral crown head structure on the back, has been given the name "F **irefang** " by Drayko since he can't think of any other names than for this species, besides he saw the satisfaction and charming curiosity of fire on his face. Though they all looked at him and even sounded hostile towards him, Drayko spun Inferno around him in a wheel of flames before releasing some Zippleback Gas and creating a ring of explosions. The Dragons and Unknown 4 had calmed. The second of the Unknown 4 also had an curved crown but with a upright nose and an line of spikes on it's back, this one also sported short arms as well and this one may be called the " **Blubberwing** ". Third one looked like an Nightmare due to the many horns but sported an long tassel underneath it's chin with an line of sharp spikes, like the Firefang it also had front fangs, perhaps the " **Modularhorn** " would be a fitting name? The final one had an rather thin head with 6 spikes underneath it's chin with another row of spines curved backwards, it's body was fat and like the Blubberwing; this also sported a bulged nose going backwards. Might as well call it the " **Spikeback** "

(A/N: I was looking at the 4 Unknown Dragons and I noticed by clicking on the pictures, three of them had the names: Blubberwing, Modular and Spikeback. For the third one I added in the "Horn" suffix to make it sound more pleasant since it's horns branched off into different areas. As for the Firefang, that name was given by fans of HTTYD who wanted to identify the Shovelhelm looking Dragon that seemed to have a curious nature around Fire and it's two frontal fangs on it's face; hence the fan given name: Firefang)

The Mysterious Dragon Thief revealed herself to Drayko who brought out his Shield just as she slammed her staff onto the ground, creating a sound that only the Dragons and Unknown 4 could hear; the Dragons surrounded the three lit the room as they all understood not to attack as just like her, they were all curious on the reason to what connection does The Legendary Dragon Rider hold to her, Stoick and Hiccup? Well, since their rescuer wanted to know more about the one thing she wanted to know about him; looks like this is their chance to know. Cloudjumper returned afterwards empty handed and seeing that Drayko was about to burst into flames and take it out on Clawlifter for ramming into them, the Mysterious Dragon Thief formed a motion of gesture with her staff and brought forth Toothless who was brought up here by the Seashockers; she then released him and ran back to Drayko's side. Now it was time for the moment of truth

She slowly made her way towards the trio of the Legendary Dragon Rider with both Toothless and Vixen growling, Drayko held up his Shield and gripped Inferno as if he was ready to fight her; but once she saw the symbol on his Shield and the Forest Green Eyes, albeit darker in contrast; she stopped her actions all together and broke her silence as well. "No... you can't be-" She thought to herself,"Hiccup, is that you?" Toothless' eyes narrowed, nobody but him and the closest ones know his Rider's previous name. Drayko's eyes also narrowed and gave out an Wolf like growling pur, baring his fangs as he asked in a calm voice

"How long has it been since I abandoned that name like a horrible memory worth forgetting thanks to those wretched devils who call themselves Hooligans?"

"The last time we saw each other, you were just a babe; but a real mother doesn't forget her children such as you" Now knowing that this is her Son that she hadn't seen in a long, long time; she removed her Bewilderbeast like helmet and revealed herself as an beautiful woman underneath. Long auburn hair, beautiful appearance underneath even from the years that have come to follow in 20 Years and at long last was an slender figure unlike others from Berk; not even Phelgma the Fierce could allow herself to ignite such enraged jealousy against this figure. This caused a spark of light within his mind in the form of a headache, an seriously painful and ringing headache that becomes even worse as his living mother comes toward him. What she did not expect was this response from him,"It's clear to me that you're not happy to see me, let me know if I'm getting in the way of something more important"

"I don't understan-"

"Why weren't you here when I needed you the most..." He spat out with venom in a calm voice, his self esteem was full of brimstone that burned into smoke of self hatred,"While you were out doing Loki knows what, I was getting my ass beaten for the last 15 to 20 Years. Now that you're here to show up out of nowhere, none of it matters now" He turned away from her

Just as he went away back to the entrance, Cloudjumper caught up to him and seemed like he wanted to help him. Drayko rejected this offer and gave him the reason why he was not strangling him like he intended to do so earlier before, that reason being that he kept Valka safe for all these years; "Now get out of my sight! the next time we meet, it won't be like this..." He warned him calmly as he proceeded forward to the entrance, Cloudjumper on the other hand moved to stop him from leaving the Sanctuary; causing Drayko to spin and brandish a powerful punch to the snout, sending him falling to the side with his eyes closed as Drayko tells him

"Don't come any closer, you dickhead! You may have kept her safe all these years, but you're nowhere close to her. You have her trust but you're not having my fire!" He stands there for a few moments before slamming his fist down at the air and coldly walking away from the fallen Stormcutter who got up and went into deep thought. This unexpected outburst left Valka disappointed as she was expecting that he would be happy to see her all these years ago. What the hell has happened on Berk since her abduction and path to becoming a Dragon Rescuer, or as the men of Bludvist would call her the Rogue Dragon Thief? She was about to find out as soon as she went after him just as Drayko punched a Snifflehunch on the way out. Cloudjumper was facing away from him, still clouded with resentful and otherwise judgmental thoughts of regret; at least until Toothless made him forget by playing around with his body and even going underneath his wings

By the time that she had caught up to him, he was already worse than before. Sweat and steam dripping from his armor, the angry and broken breathing from Drayko. Cloudjumper appeared and Drayko stiffened as his breathing turned to growling. "You just had to let me suffer from Berk's Devils while you went on to be the Queen of Thieves with her god damn blind eye pet owl who can't hear or see the message I'm giving to him" Once again, Cloudjumper turned away from him, burrowing in his thoughts and thinking about what might have been

"You know Cloudjumper deserves better than to be talked to that way" She placed a hand on his shoulder guard, the temptation to ask what went wrong had clouded her judgement but Drayko showed no response to hearing what she had to say. This questionable act of his both reminded and brought back the memories of when Stoick refused to listen and even lashed out against her at one point, before it was made clear that it was to be her to make him fear the wrath of a loving and caring wife to one such as her own child. But the next direct hatred towards Berk was even worse than what he makes of her memories

"I hate Berk, I hate the Hooligans and I really hate that god damn Devil who calls himself Stoick! Gothi has betrayed me for the last time, lying to me that I should be sent back to that Devil who murdered my real father and left me suffering. Why couldn't he and my uncle switch us both me and that arrogant dick son of his? He is NOT my cousin and that Hofferson bitch is not my future wife, she will NEVER restore her fake honor to her family. This would've been so much better if you were here to help guide me through all the way, but no; you had to be taken away from me so you can see me suffer!" He continued to spew out his angering shame about being the Plague of Berk, having the ungodly title of "Hiccup the Useless" having to be ignored by all and having the Villagers rebel against him as the future Chieftain. Regrets about the earlier interaction with Cloudjumper, his hostile nature against him, his insults directed towards him and his temptations to strangle him to death. But what finally made him truly angry was his disappointments of not having her by his side throughout his entire life, especially the times when he needed her the most. This outrage made him tip back and forth toward the edge before falling down to the sea below, Cloudjumper immediately dived in after him

Sooner or later with the aid of the Seashockers, Drayko was brought into the Oasis from where he was to be left alone by himself. Not from the direct order of anyone, he just asked to be alone; wanted to talk with nobody and wanted to see no one either. Just to be alone in this Oasis by himself, but really who can blame him? He's had a shitty day of worrying about what will happen if Berk finds him and Toothless, thinking back to the Defenders of the Wing's views of Dragon Riders and in the worst possible way; judging Cloudjumper too far for taking away his mother all these years

It's not worth the interruption of this kind of loneliness, his dark side is still young and developing before it matures thanks to his hatred for the Hooligans. His anger towards Stoick and his untamed bloodlust for anybody who dares cross his path to murder each and every Dragon until they're at the very edge of extinction, before long will they fall and all Dragons in the Barbaric Archipelago is regarded as but a mere mythological tale from the Forbidden Arts among the Restricted Section of the Library at night where the moon shines down upon the empty halls within...

HTTYD

Back to the Kingdom of Draconia, Raedwit had begun to feel the pain of pulled muscles as if they were telling him something terrible had happened to the trio consisting of Drayko, Toothless and of course Vixen. Ah yes, the French Illusionist had grown strong feelings towards the little Fox Kit and in return became attached to her like the illusional brother he fought with on the fields of the warpath. Even to Barf and Belch, who knew of this but could not help but feel jealousy since Raedwit always seemed to be spending time with her and less time with them, considered this to be more of a fatherly bond between both Redblood and Vulpine

Raedwit had of course told his Zippleback that Vixen was just a young Fox as she would never replace them both, and that whenever Drayko has been too busy these days; he's always there to keep her company while he goes and does what he does best. He's developed more than a sense of caution towards her and what lies ahead for the three of them ahead, Barf and Belch have been seen playing with her and even telling their own stories which never becomes aged and bores her out to the point of death. Raedwit even translated the events that happened in his own prophet way

"Mr. Sanquanson if I butchered that, are you feeling alright?" Fishlegs asked

"No need to be formal Eengermahn, eet is supposed to be prahnounched as Raedweet La Zelahnious Sahnquansahn (Raedwit La Thelonious Sanquanson) after all. I fear that ma' cherie Vixen is in danger, my muuscles are being pulled out to ze breenk of severeeng and I must not delay furthair. She must be kept' sahfe back een my ahrms wance mahre, eef you agree on my wahrd, zen I trust you know what I must do" He stood up and headed out

"You're going out to find her? Then you wouldn't mind some company since Meatlug's pretty bored to death, I haven't really flown too much"

"Ah Eengermahn, not flyin' out too much is just not good enough for your beloved cherie. I say take this opprotunity to get flyin' out there more often, yeah?"

"You always speak like you're laid back about the whole situation"

"Oh Eengarmahn, it'll 'oughta be terrible if you saw the darker side of myself; as you known from my tales spoken down from the passing of events, I'm a far less pleasant man on the outside than to my crowd of fans and people of France. But you yourself will know to learn more about me by the time Vixen is kept safe, she requires my presence to wherever Drayko had taken her to"

"I think you worry too much about her"

"Hmmm, yes. It's the worry that's worth to have them know how much you love them in the beating heart"

As such, Raedwit and Fishlegs who felt concerned about his only friend as he abandoned his old ones who he really couldn't consider them as friends, headed out to the Landing Platform from where they mounted their appropriate Dragons and flew off on their Zippleback and Gronckle respectively. Soaring through the air high above and nowhere near below as unwanted attention is not so easily attracted to be shaken off

In the fate that would have the heroes be forced to fight and be distracted, the Outcasts below launched their flaming boulders towards them to whom Meatlug easily ate and fired away at their weak ships; knowing that Alvin the Treacherous was a devilish man full of vengeance, the two got down to decks below the skies and prepared to fight them off. The Outcasts had all put up an tremendous fight against them but still was no match for the earthshaking war hammer of Fishlegs and neither were they a match against the sparking bolt of lighting that struck them down thanks to Raedwit

It was then that the Knights had arrived and helped out with the rest of the battle that went on. Weather it be being imapled by a barrage of arrows and spikes, having the Illusion of a Lava Golem dragging them all down to hell while they choke on their intestines, being burned to death by a flamethrower while also being mauled like an wildcat would do, causing tremors on the ship to sink them all or horribly mutilate all of their flesh while the deranged Executioner happily gallops with Rose in their own world together, as in the real world he is doing more harm to them than good

They took back off into the skies once more and flew off with Raedwit and Fishlegs having to explain to why they flew off from Draconia, to which they figured made sense; Drayko has been gone for sometime now, should've been back sooner or later. Can't get any simpler than that really, nothing really more to do as they went on their own adventures and without a second thought; went on their way to find Drayko. But unknown to the former Hooligan boy who loved to study Dragons, Fishlegs may recognize a familiar face that hasn't been seen in 20 Years...

Now it would all make sense to the reason why she hasn't returned for a long while (A/N: That was not grammatical errors, that was written in a French Accent Generator called the "French Accelerator" So I hope you understand what he's saying unlike Little Jacob from GTA IV due to his lyrical Jamaican accent of his)

HTTYD

From the time of having to be forced to take a hostage and bring her to the White King's Sanctuary to the time of thinking about the mere consquences of Drayko's conflicts, he had expected Drayko to be upset but not like this. How cold and hostile he was towards him, he knew that he was having a desire to strangle him to death and make him bleed; all for the love of a missing Mother who has not been seen for years, this action he preformed alone made him question if he shouldn't have taken her away from him; it wouldn't really make him a better person to say the least nor would it make him better than Stoick or Drago, then again nobody can be any better than Drago nor the Hunters as a whole. He wished that he could take back his actions when he first tried to interact with Drayko, offer his clarity to him at least. It was then that Valka approached him and placed her hand on his back, stroking upwards and downwards as she spoke to him

"Don't take those insults too personal, you did the right thing knowing that Stoick wasn't a very nice man on the outside; he's just too stubborn to admit that he's very tempermental underneath. Hopefully you and him can spend some time together, if he doesn't try to kill us both that is" She was starting to believe that Drayko hated her not because he didn't love her anymore, but because he believed she left him at the mercy of the Hooligans; now she was seriously wanting to know the reason behind this. Cloudjumper on the other hand decided that although Drayko wanted no part in this "Reunion" if she (Valka) can call it that, he would at least try to bond with Mr. Uncooperative himself over there; Toothless saw this more of a reversal of how he and him met, he and Vixen hid themselves in the darkest part of the Oasis and began to experience the scene before them

He silently crept up on the Rider, who had passed out during his cooldown period; slowly drapping hihs Wings over him like a blanket and laying near him. Nuzzling him from the back which had his (Drayko) Wings used for gliding and sported the Insignia, he immediately left his presence and left him alone as his hands became fists; knowing that he's not angry about him being near him, but rather it's a conflict happening in his unstable mind. Drayko did eventually awaken but was blind as his Birthmark glowed, giving him the sense to know a nearby Dragon; but didn't care as he found himself a place using his instincts to help him slide down and go into his thoughts to think; unaware that Cloudjumper hovered to the ceiling and hung from there with him in his own Wings, but knowing that he's ignored the fact that he's next to the same Dragon who took his Mother away. Just to be a dick to him

As he would've expected, Drayko's thoughts were about him; knowing that the real grudge that he should be holding against is Stoick the Vast. He began to go on about how he really did like this Dragon underneath the layers of his cold hostility, mentioning how he liked the 4-Wingspan which was SO much better than the Singetails he had been liberating from the Dragon Flyers, the torus like firebreath, the prehensile claws, the exceptional maneuverability and the fact that you can hide from this Dragon due to it's nature. A sharp, formidable hunter and fighter is what comes to his mind whenever he thinks about his species; although this may be just another case of his insanity. Eventually he did come out of his thoughts and saw that he was high up on the ceiling, but still blind from the dried saltwater that kept his eyes shut. Hearing the familiar breathing of a certain Dragon, knowing that he was too weak after his outburst; he could only raise his Gauntlets and slide them down against his Wing and face as if trying to maul him. Before then he grabbed his throat and lost control of the other arm as it grabbed his own. It was as if he was fighting to stop himself from strangling him, which he won over and held onto Cloudjumper tightly as they hovered back down to the stone floor of the Oasis

Drayko recovered his vision and looked over the edge with his head looking downwards to where the Bewilderbeast would've been, but while he did just that; some Dragons such as the Hobblegrunt, Raincutter, Windstriker, Snafflefang, Thunderclaw, an bunch of Scuttleclaws, Thronridge, Shovelhelm, Snifflehunch, Threadtail along with the Firefang, Blubberwing, Modularhorn and Spikeback came over to him with Valka, Toothless and Vixen. The former was the first to ask,"Have you-" She was interrupted by Drayko's calm response,"Yes, I have" She breathed in relief as the Bewilderbeast awakened from below the water and rose up to see Valka and some newcomers. It didn't bother taking a closer look at the three until this happened: The Snifflehunch that Drayko knocked out earilier whose name was Pestbud, began sniffing Toothless before he got too close and went under his Wing. This action caused not only Toothless to become startled, but it also caused Drayko to snap at him like a Junkyard Dog

"That's it, you are getting spanked if you don't cut the shit with him!" His Birthmark glowed as Pestbud sniffed him instead and Drayko was becoming both irratated and pissed, all while Valka was laughing at the shenanigans that were happening. Drayko of course did leave him with an warning and Pestbud sniffed his lower armor, which he ended up swinging a uppercut punch to knock him out bleeding dragging him out of his and Toothless' sight. He returned back to the edge and saw that the Bewilderbeast took notice of his presence, softly breathing an tiny mass of arctic water that froze upon contact. "He likes you" Valka chuckled as she explained to him,"Every nest has their Queen, much more benevolent than the evil Red Death; but THIS is the King of all Dragons. With his icy breath, this graceful behemoth built our nest. A safe haven for Dragons everywhere. We all live under his care and his command" Drayko wiped off the snow and noticed that her son did not look very interested and instead looked like he wanted no part of this

"You said your new name was Drayko, was it... what's gotten into you?" She asked, remembering that he asked her about how long it was since he abandoned his former name. Drayko's response was removing his upper armor and revealing his back, which put a shock in not only Valka but even to the White King himself; the other Dragons nearby looked angry not because of the sight, but were questioning on who was responsible for doing this to the Legendary Dragon Rider. His back was all covered in countless faded scars and some recent ones that appeared to be bleeding, there was some bruises here and there; what else was that there happened to be some fading ones as well. All in the center was his Birthmark that was glowing an Plasma Blue color to which the Birthmark itself attacted the attention of an female Flightmare whose Wing was injured. She made her way up to Drayko with an limp of her Wing and examined the Birthmark before she began licking it, causing Drayko to tremble due to the ticklish feeling of having an Dragon's Tounge stroke his sensitive. "That always happens with me when Toothless comes to me in the water of our favorite Cove, both at the former Isle of Berk and Draconia. If any filthy Viking stepped foot there, they are asking to be scorned for tresspassing at our sacred spot" He explained, having not spoke for a long time since he swung an uppercut towards Pestbud and knocked him out

"You're always scowling Drayko, tell me what's happened..." Drayko did just that as they sat down with Toothless, Cloudjumper and Vixen who streched out her limbs from awakening by his side; the others joined in with the Firefang having to take a liking to the Legendary Dragon Rider himself. Drayko began to tell his Mother everything that has transpired: From being forced into Dragon Training, being whipped for "Seducing" him since he was a drunk bastard before regaining his vision of reality to getting the Villagers by having Hookfang chant for his death. But he told her much more than just that, going from the very beginning to when he met Toothless and to the present where he abandoned his name and went on to live another life as he is today. To say that Valka and Cloudjumper were angry was an complete understatement, her Husband has really done it now; that fat bastard of a pig Stoick was the only person that really hurt her the most, she felt betrayed by his actions and felt even more so by leaving her only son to be at the hands of lifetime torment by the Village as the forbidden title that Drayko shall NEVER AGAIN go by. Stoick can take back everything that she no longer considered a gift, but instead considered it a empty promise because now; she has no Husband anymore. Her real and caring husband had died long ago and was replaced by the man that took the family clan name "Haddock" and spat in the ancestors as well as ripped a loud bloody and filthy ass directly to the fathers of the preceding Chieftains of Berk. Toothless ended up comforting her while Cloudjumper stood over Drayko with his underbelly

"Well it's no wonder why you share a bond with him, he's incredible. He may be the last of his kind and he even shares your Age"

"Last of his kind my ass, that's just a lie that everyone's plagued with" Drayko only scowled

"You seen other Night Furies before?" Once again, Drayko scowled even further than ever. "Pardon me..."

"No, you need to hear what Toothless informed me of. All of you need to hear the truth, it's better this way to know than to live without knowing what lies behind his playful persona" Everyone was ready as Drayko began to tell the tragic story of Toothless, being stripped of his own Pride but attacked his own Drove in return as a warning that he will return for his revenge. Her response was this,"It's not fair to be betrayed by your own people, nor was it right to lie to the others even if it meant keeping your authority. What will happen if you do return though, I'm sure they're bound to attack Toothless on sight if he comes anywhere close to the Drove's Island" She understood that Aythro and Toothless' family were the only ones who wanted to help him while the others scold and disgrace him, but realization hit her by dawn as she began to notice the comparisons between the bonds of both her son and one of the most feared of the Dragons

"In this world of corrupted minds, everyone believes the Leader first and ask no questions nor oppose him; blinded by the web of lies and fog of biased bullshit. Aythro continues to suffer presumingly to be tortured into making and taking care of many terribly disciplined, spoiled rotten, victims of godawful fatherhood Hatchlings. Well now he's about to play Toothless' little game" He spoke with smoke of evil in his hoarse voice at the end, knowing that the Male Leader known as Voidflier was about to be bitten in the ass

For as long as they were here in the Dragon Sanctuary, Valka had shown and told Drayko everything that her Sanctuary had to offer. A nice beautiful tour as there were Great Dark Oak Trees everywhere along with others, warm grass, sunlight shining it's rays down on them and it all looked so hypnotizing to just look at; it was also very mountainous as well and the White King proved to be more than what he was told to be, he was a great Dragon to have. As a matter of fact he witnessed a funny thing that happened in the Sanctuary, it was when Drayko took a dip in the warm lake that covered the bottom after a long day

"I could use something after this long and hard day, feel free to join in if you like to Cloud..." His armor was removed and was seen with his chest exposed, dripping with the warm water on his skin. But suddenly there was some sounds of rustling and flapping that made him open his eyes to look up, only to see that some "Fangirls" of his want to watch the little human. "What the bullshit..." some of these females consisted of two Rumblehorns, an Nadder, an Nightmare, an Windgnasher and even a female Firefang all looked interested

"The entire female population of the Sanctuary interested in me...?!" The Nadder and Windgnasher approached him from both sides near him. "Why the hell are they coming close to me? God dammit... they're peeping at me! TOOTHLESS!" He called forth his Night Fury in order to shoo the peeping females away, but to no avail as Cloudjumper came to retrieve him. It was a memory worth looking back on for Young Drayko. Fortunately just as he placed his armor back on, the Knights all arrived at the entrance from where Drayko first entered from. By the looks on them, they were horrible. Bleeding, battle-torn, party covered in ashes and all looked so exhausted. Especially with Raijah collasping onto his knees as he commented,"Those god damn Outcasts have gotten even worse, we'll need to plan a counterattack if we want them all to fall by our hands" They continued forward inside the Oasis and Fishlegs looked up to notice a familiar face

"Ms. Haddock!" He shouted in surprise, coming over to her as Valka welcomes them all

"Fishlegs, it's been a while since we last met hasn't it?" She thought to herself, thinking about how long it's been and how much time passed since her presumed "Death" on Berk. The other Knights were told that the woman before them was known as Valka, the Rouge Dragon Thief now Dragon Rescuer and the mother of Drayko Ryder

"All the more reason to be family, yes? My mentor and fahthair figuore will be mahst obliged to see me with this very same reaction soon, but Red Death comes first I'll tell you what" Raedwit stated with his calm demeanor, Vixen came running over to him before jumping into his arms as the Illusionist stroked her warm fur. "Ma' Cherie, looks to me you had a most plesant time here yeah?" Vixen yipped in response as Raedwit took his seat on his Zippleback

"This place is beautiful I'll admit, much better than that old saggy and crappy rock that Drayko called Berk" Maria admitted, this of course caught the attention of Valka

"You've been there before?" Valka asked, Maria nodded and told her that Berk was absolutely nowhere near interesting as the other nice places that she's been to alone and on the back of Stormfly with Drayko saying this

"That's what I love about you as a Huntress, ain't forced to hold back on your insults towards places like that piece of shit" She nodded as he turned to his mother. "I have a Kingdom for you to stay in and get re-familiarized with Humans in the far Northwest, you can still visit your Sanctuary anytime" Drayko offered as Valka got on her Stormcutter

"The White King can take care in my absence. I do have to wonder about your Shields and Masks looking the same though" Drayko explained that it was something that the Knights of the Dragon Riders do and gave her two items. One was a mask that matches her brown and ble color with a Stormcutter Crest, which was the face with four wings in diagonal sharp corners rather than the boring full body view everyone else uses, and a Shield matched her crest. Once she put them on, they all flew off from the Sanctuary and bid their farewell to the Dragons as Fishlegs studied them all and put them in the Book of Dragons. Although one last thing happened: Maria and Stormfly was being sniffed by Pestbud and started the latter which made Drayko chase him down like a brutal and victious tracking wolf using it's instincts to take down it's prey before it, because that's just what happens when you keep sniffing things that one does not simply dig their nose into

* * *

In the previous version before this, Drayko was a little too morbidly calm and forgave Cloudjumper too easily. In the second version, I made Drayko judge him too hard and had him trying to kill Cloudjumper for taking away his mother. Here? I made him a little more balanced out so I hope it's realistic for you readers out there. The scene with the female Dragons is recycled for Curse of the Emperor's Sword, but Remember this is a suggestion, not a disclaimer: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise if you have any feedback to give me, don't hesitate to Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I'm going through a Mega Man brainstorm right now, what do you think about this new character?

Dr. Rococo and his 8 Robot Masters: Web Man, Templar Man, Cobra Man, Jet Man, Chain Man, Skull Man/Thorn Man, Tank Man and Rook Man/Crescent Man with their weapons in order:

Web Bomb

Templar Javelin with Sir Joust as a optional mount

Cobra Drive

Jet Missile

Chain Grapple

Skull Barrier

Thorn Whip

Tank Arsenal

Rook Smasher

Crescent Blade

Skull Man returns from Mega Man 4 in Dr. Rococo's Castle and Crescent Man is Dr. Rococo's son, Reese. Dr. Rococo does not intend to hurt Mega Man in anyway, he just wanted to test him and also like Dr. Cossack; he's a foreign scientist, this time around he's Transylvanian. Originally Jamiacan but I don't want his speech to be like that of Little Jacob in GTA IV: Hard to understand without the help of the Yardies Gang, even with the subtitles on he doesn't speak too clearly enough to know what the fuck he's saying


	20. Chapter 20:Berserker Blacksmith

(A/N: Considering that Bladehead is voiced by John DiMaggio, this can never end well... especially because he's voiced The Scotsman and Bender. Not to mention his evil villainous laugh, which is rarely heard by him as he is mostly a really and seriously VIOLENT Blacksmith, was based off of Joergsprave. Check him out on YouTube and you'll know what I mean by his laugh, Enjoy!)

On board an Gronckle Iron armored ship belonging to none other than the Berserker Tribe, an lone figure polished his weapon of choice; an Double Ended Halberd. Forged within the fires and smoke of his own professional occupation of a Blacksmith on the darkness of Berserker Island, this Halberd had an long upward coiled shaft had allowed him to grip it tightly for extra maximum strength. The ends had an blunt polygonal spike that screamed for death and it's axe blades were unfortunately now chipped and broken off due to the war between the two Tribes. This figure was known as Bladehead the Blacksmith and he was considered to be the most foul mouthed and dangerously low tempered to the point of entering a stage of power known as "Berserker Rage" His ship on the other hand was an hybrid of the Berserker Longship and the Dragon Hunter Brigatines but was no less bigger than the former, they had ripped sails and since it was armored; it was impervious to fire attacks. His deck was big enough like the Brigatines but still allowed him to know where everything was

Bladehead the Blacksmith wore a simple dark contrast brown and dark crimson plaid shirt with black pants with some leather bracers, he always wore an Blacksmith's Apron at all times and was armed with an large smithing hammer that he carries at all times; which looked more like a short one handed War Hammer, he also carried some other items he uses to smith and forge. His tall flat top but spiky dark brown hair was sharply spiked up in the front and had long flat sideburns with an horseshoe mustache that was kept balanced between thin and thick, which of course was also sharp pointed that hung from his skin, along with an square styled shaved goatee. He sported himself a heavy Scottish accent and wore an amulet with the same crest as his sails depicted: A lightning infused Skrill striking an Anvil. His eyes were an dark Eggplant Violet color, something that seemed to reflect on how he was more less that of a Skrill; mixed in with an angry Gorilla

"Nothing like the burning smoke and flaring fires of the Smithery's Hell to begin a day like this, now it's time to get to work..."

He was inside the Captain's Quarters at this moment and time as he sailed in the morning hours towards Draconia, for what reason was he going there? They're about to find out as soon as Drayko stood at the bay and watched, brimming with untrust and fuming with some kind of unspeakable hatred pointing towards the ship that was moving towards her bays. "Alright Dagur, let's see what kind of shit you got planned this time" He was always ready for what Dagur the Deranged had in store for him, the Original Chieftain who was known as Oswald the Agreeable, formerly known as Antagonistic was apparently slain by his own son and had his blood drenched in his axe. Slaughtered like an animal without remorse, Berk still had the threat of Dragons attacking them and it only got worse when the alliance was doomed between them and the Hooligans as Dagur wanted no peace, but instead he wanted war. So as the ship docked normally which was surprising, Bladehead headed down the ramp while sniffing at the air with two Berserker Guards by his side. Both of which wore studded vests, armored up, had closed helmets and wielded twin pronged spears

"Return to the ship and head off back to the Island, I've got me self some work ahead of me" He told the two Guards by his side

"Yes sir! At your command Bladehead" They both responded as they took the ship back to Berserker Island while he approached Drayko. The Dragon Rider didn't seem to trust this man, but decided to go along and greet him with a warm welcome; who in response asked him if he was the leader of this Village,"Of course I am, I lead the Knights of the Dragon Riders after all. Nothing more to it than that" The Blacksmith himself had heard stories about some people who fight for the Dragons and bond alongside them, this made him think how he could find that Frozen Skrill that escaped his Chieftain and bond with him; though in a non violent way since he doesn't want to end up being electrocuted, but also doesn't want to end up being thrown off overboard like the many men that dared to fail Dagur. Then again this is contradictory since he's always a violent man since the time he was given life into this hellhole of a Archipelago, the two of them walked as they begin speaking to each other

"What kind of Tribe did you come from anyways?" Drayko asked, he knew the answer but wanted to see his response since he's heard that Bladehead's a violent person

"The Berserker Tribe dammit, whit other Tribe did ya expect; the Murderous Tribe?" He paused and thought to himself,"Hell, them Murderous Tribe full of dafties haven't been around since the incident involving Furious; that feckin' Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus finally got what he deserved after being slain by someone named Hiccup Hackit (Horrendous) Haddock II, now the feckin' Queen ain't so happy now I reckon it"

"Is there a reason you left them at our mercy?"

"The Damn War is in me and the Berserker's way no thanks to your little rebellion here"

"You sure are in a bad mood, as if you were never in a good mood..."

"Go bite some Dragon's honkin' bawsack, I can't hear myself striking my Anvil with the sounds of blood and screams torching and blasting my ears out. Neither can I unhear that deafening snores of those Dragons either out there when I'm trying to wake up early in the morning" He growled

"I slept with many of them and none of them ever snored in their whole life, they're always breathing silently; like this..." He made an barely audible sound of breathing and growling, which still sounded so terrifying whenever Drayko did it

"You're better off tryin' to scare them children back on the Island!"

"Says the foul mouthed Blacksmith who's better off trippin' balls on those tempered smoke"

"Don't you go mocking me professions, I make much better weapons and armor than what you call that half limpin' blondie at the pepple of Yak Shite called Berk"

"Gobber..."

"No, I was talking 'bout me beautiful sweetheart whose bonnie lass has been taken by those savages the Roman Legion call Vikings... OF COURSE I WAS TALKIN' BOUT THAT FOOL GOBBER!" He yelled as his face was already scarlet from his untamed rage

"He was my only friend on that piece of shit"

"Everybody there's a piece of shit. The silent old hag, that half limpin' monkey, Mr. I'm a arrogant bawbrain please love me or go to hell, that whiny little dickheaded nut who likes to complain about his shit to their laughable jackass who calls himself a Chieftain"

"Of course he's a laughable jackass of a Chieftain, it's been 300 Years later on Berk and he still can't figure out that they can make an Alliance with Dragons to defend themselves!"

"Ah course' they can't use them to defend themselves, MORON!" He growled at the end

As they were walking and learned more about themselves while Bladehead entered the Forge; he began restoring and rebuilding his Double Ended Halberd together with the usage of Gronckle Iron mixed in with Death Song Amber to add in intense pressure. Bladehead worked relentlessly for long drawn out hours all throughout the entire day until the next morning that he has just NOW started to cool it down and put together his new weapon. "God damn, Bladehead that was gruesome even for you; not even Gobber can take the heat for that long"

"That Bonehead, Meatgrinder Half-limpin' monkey doesn't stand a chance givin' the finger against the heat, might as well get the hell out of the kitchen!" He held his newly restored creation in his hands. The shaft was now ringed and coiled with electrical snakes as he called them as he absolutely hates eels, the blades were more rounded and sharper to kill some Hunters, the sharp spike on the ends were redesigned to be even deadlier with an added curved hook meant to drag and stab to take his victims with him. It was given some dark eggplant purple handling that was decorated with some silver lightning markings and an long indestructible sash of the same colors that went on the bottom of the top head. "Let me show you it's features!" Bladehead spun it around like a windmill and struck through an Dragon Hunter corpse as his target before giving out his evil sounding laugh that sounded more German than Scottish, but was still sounding more like a Villain. Bladehead possessed an Pride for his position and anything else that wasn't as fun like this is boring to death for him, suddenly an Fireworm Princess Rider came in with his Dragon climbing onto him; with obvious smoke coming out from each step she takes, Bladehead immediately growled upon being interrupted. "Somebody 'ought tha be captured and tortured..." When the situation was explained, he turned out to be right

"The Riders have reported an Skrill being captured by Alvin the Treacherous, he plans to learn how to train his own army and use it against both Berk and Draconia" Drayko stood up and believed that this Skrill was the same one that he tamed and met before they parted ways on that Icy and Rocky Jagged Island. He could feel another wave of fiery anger blazing inside of him as he headed towards Toothless and mounted on him,"Let's go then, that Outcast wants a fight so he'll get a fight from us" He shot off into the air with the other Knights following soon after, never once did any of his own friends hesitate to stay behind as they were ready to fight with him at all times. Especially Raedwit as Bladehead mounted himself as a passenger

"You Frenchies and you damn twin-sneakres smell just as sexy as your limburger perfume, good god!" He held his nose and shot at the Illusionist with his Scottish Slang

"Speakings coming from the one whose caca-taste always make a bêtises, just to dammer to entetrain himself. Hmph!" He shot back in his own French Slang before taking off to the sky, following Drayko as his second in command wherever he goes

HTTYD

On Outcast Island, things were not looking so very good here but rather everything was sour and looking glum like the state of the Island itself: lifeless, barren and not a sight worth one tour can make this place feel more like home to any Boulder Dragons who decide to make this their habitat. Alvin the Treacherous was impatient, going back and forth around the Great Hall of his own Island that he led his Tribe on and thinking what else is there to do next. His bumbling idiots that he called his Men had finally captured an Skrill of all Dragons belonging to the Berserker Tribe and can't even seem to train the Devil through brute force nor abuse, he had tortured and beaten the Devil but still was no sign of loyalty nor fear coming from the Devil itself. He was about to blow a fuse and proceed with the usual attack on Draconia when his group of men entered to inform him some news

"Chief, our ships have spotted the Dragon Riders heading this way"

"Dammit! Do not let them live, show them my true might and power of Alvin the Treacherous so that they may never again walk the nine realms to dare cross my path for revenge against Berk!" He commanded

"Yes Chieftain!"

They all ran to their battle stations and began to fight off the incoming attack of the Dragons Riders, starting off with Drayko igniting Inferno as he gutted down one Outcast after the other as Maria's archery showed no mercy towards her oncoming attackers. Toothless had dived bombed into them to punch a hole through their defenses, Stormfly on the other hand and melted them down to burning liquid blood and ashes with her magnesium streams and impaled the others with her spine shot by flipping overhead to avoid exposing her underbelly; which was something she had learn in order to combat the Dragon Hunters. Raedwit had trapped them in a Illusion that forced them to play a game with him appropriately named "Tower of the Minotaur" as the rules to this game were simple: The Players must reach the Tower, avoiding the countless traps that would cost them their lives. Once at the top, they must fight off the Minotaur that guards the treasures of their lives which acts as their reward; Failure results in their deaths by falling to the raging lava pit that splatters with fury

In the ensuing game that had started, many of the Outcasts had already begun to try and cheat their way through this as any Viking of the former Hooligans hate losing in the easiest games ever; Raedwit did not take too kindly to this and executed them immediately as nobody dares to defile the rules of the game. The others had survived the countless traps before them at the cost of many of their own as they were now faced to fight off the Minotaur, to whom they succeeded in distracting it and reaching their reward; but it turned out to be trap as there was nothing but false promises. They were to discover far too late that they were now dying as Raedwit spoke through the minds as he laughed: "The Tower of the Minotaur punishes Players for not abiding by the rules, for cheaters they are forever to be destined to suffer being locked in Hell for centuries where you will all never again see he light of day" The Illusion faded away and what was left of them, was but ashes and bloodstains as the corpses were but mere fleshsacks of empty vessel shells

As the battle between the Knights and the Outcasts raged on with Valka using her staff to command the native and captive Dragons to assist them in the time of need, Raijah creating a furious cyclone with the help of Hookfang's hot burning and scorching rain of Kerosene Gel with his victims being bruned to death and those with Shields being taken out by Raijah slamming one extended claw and the other before throwing them both up and back down to create a powerful blow; Valka and Cloudjumper had melted down every Outcast that had taken down their allies and their Dragons. Dragur began to create a spinning fury of his Acid dipped Scythe as he sprayed them all with his Acid Sprayer all while Bladehead used his own Berserker Rage to unleash a massive amount of bloodshed. Bladehead was fumming with visible tribal red, orange and purple flames blazing out of him in a smoky waving pattern; armed with his Double Ended Halberd as he let the glory of his weapon craftsmanship be known to all of the souls who fallen to their hands in Helheim

While the Knights and their Dragons kill more and more of the Outcasts whose army was now large enough to take out Berk and destroy the Island, Drayko had fought his way inside of the fortress that Alvin had built; going through the many rooms inside and passing by the many cells until he would finally reach the one where his old friend whose bond formed by bitterness was kept locked up inside. The Skrill was horribly tortured with various wounds on various places, scars that bled down and lashes from an scorching hot whip made of leather and chains. This was the reason to why Drayko was angry, because of the leather whip used on a Dragon like him that was also used on him by Stoick; this made him despise that monster even further. But casted aside his hatred as he began to ask,"Storm, is it really you...?" The Skrill only looked up at him and bared it's electrical fangs due to the harsh shadows befalling and shrouding him in the darkness of the fortress

Regardless of such, the Skrill came over close enough as if it wanted to get a better look at him,"You don't remember, real shame; I guess I'm just taking up your time here, might as well leave then" He pretended to walk away from the cell, purposely aggravating the Skrill enough to burst through the cell doors, charged with lightning as he tackled Drayko to the ground hard; allowing him to fully see him in the light. His right talon on the Rider's chest as his silver underbelly stood upright, he finally realized who he was and began licking him as Drayko's Birthmark glowed. "Hey come on, you dick!" He allowed himself a chuckle as he got up after Storm got off his chest and the two began to escape together

"It's been awhile since we last met, even I can remember what you did. Left you alone so you wouldn't have to deal with my shit and you threw me your half of the food that I threw back to you, we're both stubborn and I knew from the start that you were just as the stubborn bastard that we both were since you forced the two of us to crash on that Island together" Storm growled at him

"You destroyed the only passage back to Draconia and I knew not to ride you back then" Storm continued to grunt at him before warming up to him as if he was apologizing for being stubborn back then,"The hell you are Storm, no other Dragon than you could ever be so picky at being trained. You got your freedom and now it's time that debt is repaid in blood" They flew out of the Fortress together but when they landed, Drayko's face was immediately met with a swinging fist to the skull; sending him flying away from Storm and backwards towards the rocky walls of the Outcast Fortress. It was Alvin the Treacherous, steaming with ever lasting anger and gripping his Axe tightly like the madman he is for ever capturing a Skrill like Storm. Drayko stood up shakily with his bleeding broken nose as Storm roared at their adversary, Alvin charged forward at Drayko and jumped upward to slash down on him; but the attack was countered by a highly lethal stream of lightning coming from none other than the Skrill himself, disarming him and letting Drayko get back up with Inferno and his Shield in hand. Storm knew Drayko was too weakened to fight and went by his side as Alvin bellowed to all in his last stand

"I had told you before, I warned you many time; but now it's time you learned for the final time. You Dragon Riders cannot defeat the mighty Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts. No matter what you do to us all, we will always return with a even bigger army to finally destroy not only your precious Draconia, but Berk as well!" He screamed out a loud warcry as hoards of Catapults carrying loads of Magma Rocks set ablaze were launched at them both. Storm tackled Drayko to the ground on his face and wrapped him with his own Wings, all while launching an fully charged blast of Lightning towards Alvin. The Chieftain of the Outcasts acted too late and was both electrocuted and fried, smoking and burning at the same time. Toothless ran over to his Rider as Bladehead jumped onto storm who stood poudly upright and fully infused with the thunder of the violent tempests, the two of them threw both Inferno and his Double Bladed Halberd at Alvin in which they both pierced right through them and causing an electrical overload who; due to being made of Gronckle Iron, exploded and caused an massive death count of the entire Outcast Tribe. In the aftermath of the explosion, Alvin's brutal death was nothing more than an charred skeleton as it fell over and broke apart into ashes and bones before being blown away by the wind. Alvin the Treacherous was dead and so was the entire Outcast Tribe, this Island has been conquered and the Tribe has fallen; who knows what might happen next to Berk...

Storm unwrapped Drayko with his Wings as he coughed out some blood from the skull damage due to Alvin's brute strength, the other Knights and Dragons all began with a victory cry and roar as Alvin and the Outcasts were no more thanks to the likes of both Bladehead and Storm; had the former not thrown his now destroyed weapon into the vengeful and traitorous Chieftain. "Alvin is dead, but Dagur and the Hunters still live... in the meantime, let's inform everyone about the news. This is the first step into fighting Red Death" Drayko, ever so weakened by the damage of his bleeding skull; brought Storm over to Bladehead and placed his hand on the Skrill's forehead

"Storm needs someone who has a spirit of steel and an temper of flares like you, I've met him before and we're now finally reunited. He will enjoy your company, I assure you that"

"I'll show ya Temper of Flares when I'm gettin' back to me Forge and start repairin' me weapon that is, soon the both of us will be gaggin' some throats of them yaks and spillin' to slippin' blood on them damn beasts who get in our way!" Bladehead declared as he mounted Storm and shot off back to Draconia along with Drayko and the others. Unknown to them however, an traitorous Hooligan who ever so despises Dragons watched the entire battle from above as it unfolded into a diasterous result. Ugly, cantankerous and elderly Viking accompined only by a Sheep named Fungus

"He killed Alvin the Treacherous, now that is TREASONOUS! Let's go Fungus, we got ourselves something to report to Chief Stoick!" He and Fungus head off down the cliff and back to their boat as they sailed back to Berk. "You think you can take down a entire Tribe?! Not with my perfect revenge plan I have in store for you Devil Rider!"

Stoick slammed his fist down on the table, angry at the news that was brought to him by Mildew. Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcast Tribe have fallen by the hands of the same one who stole his son and left him to suffer the pain of having the Devils target them. While other Berkian Children were amazed and so were some of the parents, Stoick refused to call him a Hero for that he is in league with the Devils and that Dragon Training must be taken with caution. it doesn't matter now who gets hurt or who gets sick, they must fight these Devils and find the Nest at all cost. He has become so obsessed in his search that he has chosen to contact Dagur the Deranged and put up a Bounty stricly made for him and him only, no one else may be allowed to capture him but the Leader of the Berserkers. The Bounty on Drayko was huge and Stoick was just so desparate to have him taken out to reclaim his Son

WANTED: Drayko Ryder, alias Drayko the Traitorous (stolen the son of Chief Stoick of the Hairy Hooligans) for the murder of Alvin the Treacherous and the extinction of the Outcast Tribe for whom he has fallen. It should be clear that he is not to be taken lightly nor is he to be shown with mercy for he is in league with the man murdering monstrous devils called Dragons. Caution is advised and was last seen at Outcast Island before his departure, MUST BE APPREHENDED ALIVE and he is to suffer a deathly fate for the return of Chief Stoick's son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Dead: Not Interested

Alive: $500,000,000 for the safe return of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

"I should be asking you this. How desperate are you, to bring someone like him to justice?" He asked mockingly

"There is no doubt about it Dagur, he's in league with the Devils so he must have been to the Nest. A Dragon will lead us to there and because's he riding a Night Fury, that's the only Dragon we can use until we find a replacement; once that Devil leads us to their Nest, from there we shall destroy it! Keep a eye out for the other Devil Riders as they must not interfere with my plans" Dagur couldn't give a single shit and left to get the bounty as Stoick was left to his own devices

"I will make you suffer for what you did that night, Devil Rider..." He cursed him

Back at Draconia, they had celebrated the fall of the Outcast Tribe with Bladehead recieving his own Black mask with a purple tint on the left and grey with a white Skrill symbol on his cheek to the right. He was given his own Purple Skrill symbol shield with lightning markings as well as some Gronckle Iron armor that replaced his leather ones. The Dragon Riders stood atop the steps of the Main Hall as Drayko announced to the Riders before him

"It is a time of victory for the Fall of the Outcasts, may Alvin the Treacherous rot in the depths of Hell for centuries that have all but yet to come. However we must continue to keep on fighting as the Dragons bring me grave news that Stoick the Vast has placed a Bounty for on me as Dagur the Deranged is the only one to capture and kill me. We must now start fighting against the Berserkers and soon afterwards once they are dealt with, Red Death the Bane of Queens is next; may she meet her doom at our own hands. Knights of the Dragon Riders, Unite!" The crowd raised their weapons into the air shouting out

"To Hell with her!"

"She will be no more!"

"Red Death will fall, the War will be ours!"

Drayko nodded to all and continued the celebration while he entered inside and went to talk to Bladehead the Blacksmith, who was inside of his room with Storm located next to Dragur's room. "Hello Bladehead, just wanted to say thanks for helping me and the Knights destory Alvin and the Outcasts. Hope you enjoy his company as some people can never really tame a Skrill right, but there's always some exceptions and there's always a way to know how to tame them"

"You didn't tell me you tamed a Skrill before" Drayko looked to see Valka who was now inside of Bladehead's black and grey room mixed in with Purple as it looked more like an stone dungeon Forge that contained weapons and armor of many kind. "It was one hell of a adventure with me and Toothless, it all worked out in the end; but let's get some rest, because now our target shifts over to Dagur and you know what he's done to me whenever Oswald came over to renew the treaty"

"I was not present during those times" Bladehead informed them

"Where were you?" Valka asked

"The only solace I got, the Sea to forge the Archipelago's best weaponry out there now using Gronckle Iron to create REAL Weapons; not those toys and butterknives they're playin' with" Drayko left the room and headed for his own as he got into bed with Toothless curling around him and telling Vixen that he'll bring her along so that she doesn't feel too lonely. With that in mind, they slept through the night; ready for what waits in the morning...

* * *

Well now that Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcast Tribe are out of the picture for the moment because the New Outcasts that are about to rise, they're gone for good. Next Chapter involves an familiar Dragon Trapper you know from HTTYD 2 and is voiced by Kit Harrington, because Drago Bludvist ain't gonna be seen til' the Next Installment of the Trilogy that's for sure. Oh and due to the departure of Thornado whom I realized was a Male, an familiar Rumblehorn you've seen will also appear as he was first tamed in RTTE due to the Thunderdrum leaving to tend with his Hatchlings. Hope I didn't spoil you if you had not seen the film, because I'm still having second thoughts about watching it as I was always used to seeing the 1st Film any day. This is a suggestion, not a disclaimer: Don't like it, don't read it. Have any feedback? Then Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: To the Guest Reviewer who goes by the name of Mariah, is this even your real thoughts and did you actually READ the story or are you being a dick with me here? It doesn't sound like you're enthusiastic or too thrilled at reading this Story to begin with


	21. Chapter 21:Trapper to Rider

Burning Midnight: A session of Storytelling before the upcoming battle to remember by

(A/N: The part involving the Axe later on in this Chapter has no magical properties, instead it flies back into the user's hand; handle first to be exact when one needs to call it back quickly. Inspired by God of War: A New Beginning on Playstation 4, now this ain't the only time we'll see stuff like that happening; especially with a entire story involving Heavy Greek Mythology around it with God of War 2005 References alore. Enjoy!)

In this time of a dark storm that was approaching this way, an man had taken cover by the rain of sharp and deadly Dragon Root Arrows from behind the rock and continued to make a run for it. This man was tall with beefy arms that were marred with scars, an light blue tattoo on his chin and neat dark brown hair with two bangs draped in front of ears. He wore an beige to white tunic under a thick and sleeveless fur vest with a metal owl brooch pinned on it, he had to sheaths hanging from his thick waistband, one of them behind his waist and the other at his side. He wore two grey fur wristbands and sported an large symbol branding on his chest. Finally, his twin swords were different from each other as one was round in the middle, but sharp at blade and the other was an normal looking one, pointy and sharp just like that

"A Flightmare of all Dragons, like Bludvist would ever want to have those in his army" The man scowled, this man was also a Dragon Trapper but dare he call himself that as the Hunters have turned on him; all because of one little Dragon escaping his grasp and then all of them were ordered by Drago to kill him. None of it mattered now as he managed to lose them and began walking through the rocky ravine of a nearby Village. He cursed that woman who came in to rescue the Flightmare from Bludvist's Army, but he hated and cursed Drago even more for betraying him like this

Soon he will taste both his swords and he will make him pay for betraying his best Trapper, then again he has been thinking privately about those Dragons ever since he encountered a Zippleback and he unknowingly punched it out of the way from a rock-slide before running off back to his Ship. He might of just saved it's life, this can not go well if that Zippleback finds him again since he did try to capture it; they don't forgive and they always put their memories before their debts owed to one another, at least that was what he was told when the news reached the ears of Drago Bludvist thanks to his own snitching on him. God Damn people and their inability to keep a secret...

"I better hide out in here, don't want any of Krogan's Flyers to find me" He did just that by taking up residence in the dark cavern that was dark enough to hide in as none of the Hunters would find him inside of there. What he couldn't possibly know was that this happened to be the home of an Rumblehorn who had left not too long ago, doesn't look like it'll be coming back here til' nighttime. Until then, this will make a good hiding spot

Elsewhere Drayko and the Knights made sure to keep a lookout for Dagur the Deranged as they now know that he's been tasked with a Bounty on Drayko's head. Drayko just put his hand to his head and let out a yawning sigh, how long is Stoick going to keep doing this to him? He has a terroristic and tyrant of a Dragon Queen in need of more than a spanking and he's going around bribing Chieftains around the Archipelago just to go after his ass, all for the love of a son that he doesn't even love nor like. When will he learn that Dragons can be allies? But mostly how much longer is he going to keep walking the Archipelago cursed by the Hooligans and having connectional ties towards the former Tribe he was a outcast upon? Well he supposed it didn't matter once he fakes Hiccup's Death in all this, so he and the Knights had flown off on their Dragons and decided to explore around, get some surroundings ready and searched since they aren't clearly ready to take on Red Death yet; they still need a Medic now that they have a Blacksmith, so they'll just need some more time to build up some courage to take down this foe

But as the usual when flying through the skies, an voice commanded into the air from a ship down below; "THERE THEY ARE! SHOOT THEM DOWN!" An rope was shot into the air and Stormfly was taken down as she was restrained while Maria fell, but Drayko caught her standing atop of Toothless as he jumped off and landed on deck of the Berserker Ship with other Knights ready for battle. Just from the shadows, Dagur stepped out brandishing his axe and wearing his infamous helmet that Drayko never forgotten; if not the helmet then the blue scars face paint and darker basil green eyes

"You bastard!" Drayko half shouted as Maria got off of him and stood up near Stormfly

"You know that's no way to treat your brother Drayko, but you know what I came here for dammit; now are you give yourself up like a good boy or should I just have my Axe spill out her guts by slashing her belly. You deprived me of Dragons to hunt you know, and I haven't tasted what it feels like to be for a long time!" He pointed his Axe towards him, the only response that came Drayko was this

"I would rather die than to have Stormfly be killed, Stoick was a real fool for sending someone so sloppy at being an Bounty Hunter. I still wouldn't be surprised if it was Krogan sent instead" He remarked

"Really now? Then allow me to show you why they call me Chieftain brother" Dagur growled

While Drayko not only burnt the ropes to free Stormfly before allowing the Knights to fight off the Berserkers, he engaged their Chieftain alone. With a swing of Inferno and a slash of his Axe, the clash began with a rather violent opening as Dagur was met with the scorching injuries caused by Inferno while Drayko was met by the bone cracking strength of Dagur's Axe. Drayko swung his burning sword left to right as Dagur was deflecting each swing with his own counterattacks, hitting Drayko at some points during their fight but his defense would soon be broken through as Drayko brought him down to his knees and smashed his face against his boot. Dagur had caught him before slamming him down to the other side, slashing his Axe down towards him with Drayko holding a crate above him; which the Axe got stuck in and allowed Drayko to him away in the chest, rendering him defeat for now

"You think this is over you little shit? I'll have you brought down soon, just you wait dickhead/brother" He spat out some blood from his mouth before retreating back inside, smirking at the thought of planning a new trap for them. Which of course thanks to Viggo, he had already started ahead right away; but it was true about what he told Drayko, that he has been interfering with his captured Dragons he hunted and he hasn't been able to spill blood within months for some time now

After the brief skirmish with Dagur the Deranged, Drayko and the Knights flew off into a very rocky terrain of a Island; landing on the cliff of the stone crevice/ravien that had an path splitting it into two, but was still curved enough to slide down towards the bottom. They all took this time to think of Dagur's next move and just thinking what could Stoick be planning next if this Bounty fails because it's going to fail sooner or later; but while they were all thinking, Cloudjumper had picked up the scent of a familiar Dragon Trapper and warned the others. "Let's move" Drayko called out to the other Knights silently as they went out of sight while he got a closer look at the approaching figure, this Trapper walked by and was completating something about whether or not that the "Madgod" would have been proud or unappreciative if he had killed Stoick by himself without the need of his crew

"God dammit, killing that stupid fatass Chieftain is my plan" He grunted and growled in annoyance. Seeing that the Trapper was not aware of his presence, he slid down the smooth rocky wall and threw a stone at him; striking him in the head and causing him to draw out both his Twin Swords. "Show yourself!" He yelled, having a feeling that this was another one of the Hunters who were planning a ambush for him right here; but no they couldn't have found his hiding place, they surely weren't doing an second check around this particular Island since he saw the Flyers disappear and head back to the ship. There was no sign of them docking to make a campsite nor have an large gathering of men to search for him, he would've known due to the Dragon Hunter Commander calling them out to find him. Of course he did find out who it was when he saw that this Dragon Hunter was perched like a panther atop of a rock and having a familiar fiery sword drawn out ready to be ignited

"Oh it's you... dammit that hurt back there" He spoke casually. Nobody in the Archipelago can go around without hearing about Drayko Ryder as he and his crew have been hearing about everyday, hearing stories about him, how he's considered to be a legend and how he's the biggest threat ot the Dragon Hunters. "Don't tell me, you've got HER with you" He took a shitty guess to which Drayko responded with a short and fast head tilt of a nod. "Consider this to be something you would never hear from me: We both share the same enemy now" Drayko had jumped off at that point and asked

"Explain..." Just as the Knights and Dragons appeared from above the cliff

"Have you ever heard of the most brutal, most uncaring Madman who calls himself an Dragon God? I know for record you've heard of him before thanks to her, but let's say you haven't"

HTTYD

"The truth is, I've been apart of his Army just like everyone else. Since Viggo, Ryker, Grimmel, Vokvirekyr who was the cousin of Brimlad that Viggo just killed, and Krogan if it hadn't been obvious before are all apart of Drago Bludvist as one but apart of the Dragon Hunters as a whole. Which reminds me, the Flyers haven't been active lately but that's not the point. I left his Army not because of the casualties that Woman and her accursed Bewilderbeast did to our Fortress, it was because of an fallout between me and... him" He spat out that last word with venom

"Drago Bludvist, one of the most feared figures out there of the Barbaric Archipelago; harbors nothing but lust for power, shows no sign of knowing any mercy which is what happened to one of my allies named Ondott because of he's just a total dick all because he got the wrong Dragon for him, and of course he truly is a monster for what I saw from him. One of his most distinctive features about him is that fireproof Night Fury cape. Now you think that he forcibly ripped the scales off of one and what happened next? Gone by tomorrow, corpses thrown off and left to sink in the ocean. But that wasn't his own hands who captured the Night Furies, it was the work of his second in command; the most foulest of all the Dragon Hunters"

"Grimmel..." He spoke that name to himself

"What really happened between me and him was this: He sent me to retrieve an Flightmare caught in our traps and had a very limited amount of time before that accursed Woman showed up and rescued it. During that time we have been separated as you would expect and when I did find the Flightmare, let this be an sign" He paused to show the gruesome claw and bite marks on him. "We got into a huge brawl and in the end I was in no condition to capture it. That and the accursed Woman rescued it from Drago's clutches, I returned to my Fortress which her Bewilderbeast destroyed but it's being rebuilt by now and Drago arrived to ask me why I've dared to avoid contact with him. We fought and argued for days on end until I left, but not before having the entire army on my tail that is! Last time I failed him, I was branded on my upper chest. Nasty burn right there"

"I was being chased all over relentlessly, my own Ship taken from me and is now left in ruins; but I'll get it back and runnin' soon. I have nowhere left to go but now here we are conversing with each other, almost getting into a skirmish right here and gettin' into each others businesses. If I had any left, I may have learned to be faster than them; but now that it's clear that Drago wants no part of me or my talents anymore, he's got himself a new enemy to face in the form of me. I say we give him a taste of his own medicine"

During this time, Drayko's sparrow like attention span kicked in when his eye caught something in the dark shadows among the roofed section of the crevice/ravine; with Eret distracted by meeting the other Knights and continuing his reason on why he's now rebelling against Drago Bludvist, he immediately snuck off and ran for the dark object that caught his interest. He hopped over rocks and swung on the Loki Tree branches over to some of the many cracks and ditch holes before arriving to see that there was also an Dragon figure in the darkness. Looking back, he turns away and jumps down to investigate

But as he took notice to the figure, it was but a bone dry skeleton of a Dragon; very ashy looking and when he got closer to it, this Dragon turned out to be a Firefang. A incredible amount of trauma with gouges and fractures running very along every part and joint, this Firefang had it's back against the wall and what looked like some bright colored rocks as this Firefang was obviously guarding them before it's untimely death. But as he saw up closer, they were Egg Shells; all of them but two have been smashed brutally to pieces and there happened to be many, many and lots of rusted Dragon Root Arrows jammed into various parts of it's body. Various weapons laid on the floor around it such as swords, axes, maces, flails, war hammers and even spears representing that of the Berserker Tribe. He removed the arrows and looked closer to confirmed that it was a Dragon Root Arrow made by the Hunters. This Firefang, this desperate mother had been tortured by them

But the mysterious looking object that had caught his eye was just by the tortured skeleton of the Firefang, this object was jammed straight into the Firefang's head whose two fangs were broken and split chipped sharply. It was an Axe but not what would've been, no this one was different than all the other detailed Axes that he sees; none so much as this particular one right here, the Firefang here was also guarding the Eggs to which none of them had been left unsmashed horribly. One of them was an Ripwrecker Egg which was colored an peacock green with some arctic green and cherry red Tidal Dragon markings, what was this doing here and this wasn't laid here a long time ago; in fact it was recently, god damn. But his main focus was that highly detailed axe jammed into the Firefang Skull

This Axe was an double bladed and smoothly curved evenly upward and downward as it's head was thick enough to provide extra maximum power and strength while still being thin enough to add in extra maximum slashing and slicing power to it. The Axe's face on both sides were not only black but had the carved design of Freki and Geri with streams of wind and snowflakes engraved onto it, being crossed tied into a "X" formation with strong and durable leather strips as the edges of the blades all sported medallion gold and peacock blue Norse patterns with twin swords being imprinted into the design as well. On the cutting edges of the Axe blades, there was more runes that spelled out an name on both sides of each of the cutting edges with an gold socket and stopper having four upwards wolf claws going outwards towards the top. The back edges of the Axe blades had an gold avian imprint and like the socket, stopper and edges these were detailed nicely. The Axe lip was decorated with an similiar design to the Axe head albeit going downwards like a beak and all around with two arctic gems place vertically that seemed to glow whenever swung around and whatever it strikes. The shaft had an pair of avian wings on the bottom of the lip's design and was above what looked like to be a long golden tornado like rim that ended at the throat of the handle which was of course wrapped up in black strong and durable leather for extra gripping. The swell knob below on the end had two pointed hand grips on both sides and was in the shape of an avian talon with three sharp pointed and still deadly toes with an peacock gem on all sides. Finally, the Axe also happened to be stained with blood and whenever it was; it reflected a mysterious but foreshadowing symbol representing that of the Omega/Libra logo

He ignited Inferno to gain some light in the area and on the walls had bloody markings of human hands, skull imprints alongside some smears; splatters and splotches of dried blood. But what really caught his attention was what was in front of the Firefang with the Axe jammed into it's bones, which the skeleton itself happened be standing upright with it's underbelly facing high and proud as it once was; ready to defend it's children at all costs. Behind the skeleton was the exact same symbol that the bloodied Axe showed whenever it got drenched or fed with blood

The symbol was in dark crimson circle with two ends being an serpent, it was smoothly painted in the dark blood of Dragons as it's edges were smeared and roughly faded; but no less sported 8 Nordic Runes on all sides with MANNAZ on the bottom, TIWAZ on the diagonal left bottom, GEBO on the left side, NAUTHIZ on the upper left diagonal, HAGALAZ on the top, SOWULO on the upper diagonal right, EIHWAZ on the right side and INGUZ on the diagonal right bottom with the twin serpents supposed to represent Jormungand on both sides since he is supposed to be the World Serpent

He stood in front of the Axe and grabbed it by the handle's shaft, unjamming it by moving it upward and downward until it was free by the sound of rusty corners being squeezed outwards like wood splintering. He took a much closer look at the Axe's blades and saw that this was neither made from Metal nor Gronckle Iron, in fact it does not look like any substance he's seen before. It was stronger and much more powerful when used for heavy strikes, yet it was way much lighter than the usual Gronckle Iron that they and the Hunters use against each other. He brought over Inferno to the left wall that was drawn out into what looked like the owner throwing the Axe to fight his foes, on the right wall it concluded with the owner having defeated everyone in his path and now having the Axe fly back his one stretched out hand; shaft first of course. He saw some instructions as he could translate from and he did so by throwing the Axe at the Loki Tree that grew in the area, before outstretching his hand like he does with all Dragons he tamed when the Axe came spinning towards him and flying back into his possession. He was amazed what this weapon could do and before heading back to the Knights, he looked at the engraved runes and it was translated as "Frostheart" most likely being the name of the weapon. To make sure he owns this weapon, he puts a chainlink before ending it off with a physical version of the Frostheart Axe symbol; he hanged it on his back and immediately returned to the others, the memories of the Firefang skeletons leaving him with a mystery for both him, Toothless and Raedwit for a another day

But of course those weapons were also made from Hooligan craftsmanship because he knows it when he sees it, so there's at least one clue to that mystery he and Raedwit are going to investigate. Until then, Red Death comes first

HTTYD

"Drayko, there you are; where were you headin' off to?" Maria asked

"Nowhere too exciting with nothing too interested, just full of boring shit; nothing out of the ordinary. But yeah, at first I thought I saw something; turned out to be Hooligans remains by the hand of the Murderous Tribe. That part I can at least tell you" Drayko answered solemnly, if only that was true to what he had just saw; the Frostheart Axe was hidden behind his Shield and none of it stuck out

"Only thing I saw there was an corpse of a Firefang defending it's children, which was dead for a long time and it was too dark to see anything else; but hey at least two of the children made it out alive" Eret commented at the end

"That's a relief..." Valka spoke with relief in her voice, she could not bare to see such horrible and grisly murder to experience

"Not what I've seen" Drayko secretly added to himself with a sense of remorse in his voice

Suddenly there was an disturbance in the air nearby and climbed back onto the cliff to check it out, followed by the screams of some villagers. From what they found was supposidly a highly aggressive Rumblehorn scaring off everyone in the nearby Village, how lucky them. Drayko along with the others observed it for a few more moments before he went to confront it alone as he stood in it's path. This Rumblehorn was mostly an pickle and pear green color with some orange to yellow colors as well as an distinctive red on it's head to other parts of the Dragon itself; it charged forward towards him before picking up the scent and stopped. That was when his Birthmark glowed and he calmed him down. Of course he backed away after sniffing this Rider, to which the former spoke in a soft and calming voice

"Hey, hey, hey don't be scared of me. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm nothing like those horrible Dragon Hunters and neither are my friends. You were warning these people of a incoming invasion weren't you?" The Tracker Dragon nodded and soon enough in response, informed him that it was the Berserker Tribe and he is one of their victims who escaped their capture. "Alright Skullcrusher, because Dagur had the name Crusher of Skulls as one of his aliases, let's go inform my friends what happened. They'll know this misunderstanding" And they did just that as Skullcrusher went with him, moments away as the invasion was about to begin

"Dagur's acting like a relentless dick here, deciding to lay siege on this Village in order to get my attention; I'm not having a repeat of what happened before"

"Oh there won't be any invasion at all because I'm afraid they're too busy, getting murdered that is; I say these Berserkers have worked hard, it's time that I give them a vacation but I just hope they can be weary of the weather these days..." Raedwit suggested mischievously as Drayko took his idea and told the others

"We'll evacuate the Village and Eret, you better stay with Skullcrusher as I really don't want to see any of those Traps of yours"

"I wasn't armed with any Traps that Drago built since I make the prototypes and blueprints when we met again"

"Of course you weren't"

"You've met before?"

"During my younger years, that's how; now let's move out"

As both the former Dragon Trapper known as Eret and the newly named Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher aided in helping the Village evacuate; the other Knights were busy taking out the incoming Berserker Army led here by their deranged Chieftain as Drayko took this time to use the new Frostheart Axe secretly without the other Knights knowing. Maria was shooting them down one by one and even shattering them to pieces with Arcticwind, Raedwit trapped them in a Illusion as always that this time depicted a horrible tornado storm at a paradise location such as a beach resort. Bladehead tapped into his Berserker Rage and got into a brawl with another one who also went into this power as well, though was not quite as quick since it took longer for him to build up a frenzy in him. Raijah was set on fire thanks to Hookfang and became a fiery cyclone of hell and Fishlegs conjured some rocks before breaking them all away to use as projectiles towards his foes before him. Valka fended them off with her staff and used her feral acrobatics to take care of them, Dragur was in his own Dragurland and seemingly feeding a playful Dragon Hatchling an piece of cake while in reality he was gouging the poor victim's eyes out terribly. Eret joined in with Skullcrusher and proceeded to hack 'n slash away with his twin swords, even using his Returnwing to fight as well

The battle between the Knights and opposing Berserkers continued forth until Dagur the Deranged appeared standing high and tall above an cliff, the battle had ceased and the Knights saw him as he could only express his disappointment. "You really are a warrior, it's just too bad that we drove away our own Blacksmith thanks to our threesome war between you, us and the Outcasts that you just destroyed. We'll get him back soon and I have heard the parts of your stories about how you manage to get out of situations. Let's see you dodge your way out of this!" He kicked an Boulder off the cliff he stood and had it speeding down the curved hill towards Skullcrusher, who was too distracted by the Berserkers restraining him. Eret immediately came sprinting into action and jumped to ram 'n tackle Skullcrusher out of the way just as the boulder came down. "Dagur! You will pay for this!" Drayko yelled but the Chieftain was long gone and ready to return once again

Skullcrusher's tail has been severely damaged but none of that matters now as Eret was on top of the Rumblehorn's underbelly before getting up and wiping away the last of the dust off of him before leaving. The Rumblehorn got back up as Eret left the Dragon, at least until it started to follow him but that wasn't all; another call from a Zippleback came flying down and landed in front of Eret,"God dammit, seems like you found me this time; might as well be a habit of mine to give you Dragons some debts to be repaid to any Dragon I find"

"You knew them?"

"Rammed into this guy when an rockslide came in, even if I was trying to capture him" He explained. "Now let's go, don't want to stay here longer than I have to escape those Hunters" Due to Skullcrusher's severely damaged tail, Maria had Stormfly carry Eret by the arm while Valka, Bladehead, Raedwit and Dragur to carry Skullcrusher back to Draconia. Afterwards the usual happened, although this time Drayko seriously thinks that they are in need of a medic due to the many injuries they've endured throughout defending the Dragons from the threats they oppose to them. Eret's Room was next to Valka's which was green with some orange and red along with mask. Red and orange tinted on the left and green on the right as he had an white Rumblehorn symbol on his cheek, same goes for his Shield which was an darker orange than Dragur's with decorated horns on it. His room was filled with relics and reminders of his past as a Dragon Trapper as the Rumeblehorn symbol is now used for Tracker. Speaking of which, here's a example from the Book of Dragons:

Night Fury = Strike Class

Deadly Nadder = Sharp Class because why can't some Dragons be in more than one?

Zippleback = Fear Class because there's no fucking reason to remove it

Nightmare = Stoker Class

Gronckle = Boulder Class

Changewing = Mystery Class

Rumblehorn = Tracker Class

GOT IT MEMORIZED?

Drayko along with the other Knights had a long day ahead and decided to relax with Vixen and Toothless doing the usual whenever they sleep together, with him saying that he could use a bath tomorrow and Toothless rubbing his snout against him; making him laugh as he stretched out and sat down with his two companions, Toothless and Vixen by his side. Oh how things were going to get dangerous the next day, for now it was a call since Skullcrusher risked having his own tail be injured. But while his two companions passed out and the Knights were nowhere to be seen, Drayko went upstairs and out to the balcony to take a look at the Frostheart Axe

He threw it out and struck an watermelon in half before outstretching his hand to where it landed and having it fly back to his hand. Calling it back to it's new owner, but still; he can't help but think about the mystery behind this weapon. Who created this? Where did those Vikings who tortured the Firefangs come from? Why would they need an weapon that they can call it back to their side? How in the hell did this end up in the hands of the Hooligans that presumingly was responsible for this?

Gobber may know more about this, until then; this remains an Axe that belonged to a Dragon Murderer like the Hairy Hooligans of Berk; and yet it still looks so deadly and beautiful at the same time...

* * *

Well you've heard it before time and time again, now they're getting a Medic soon next chapter as Dagur will be absent for the time being as I plan to introduce a cold based person named Frost, along with Snow Wraith whom he named Blizzard. He's not exactly what you would call tolerant of the burning sun and in the worst case for him, it's very lethal; but of course he's gonna be apart of the battle against Red Death, the Bane of Queens. Now for the Medic appearing next chapter, I've taken the liberty of making him similar to Team Fortress 2's own Medic as they're both German, wear gloves in battle but not when they're preforming medical shit, and both speak with their native accent. Though it's a heavy accent as I used the German Accent Generator online, feel free to use it for your characters if you want them to speak in a specific speech pattern

As for the Berserker Rage part, like I mentioned before it's a ability of the Berserker Tribe that is rarely used by them since it's true that they tend to get angry; but even their tempers have limits. Bladehead's does NOT have a limit. It allows them to enter a heightened state of fury as their mind becomes all but invulnerable to attack while also becoming stronger and endurable, as well as having increased speed and their rage feeds their fighting ability. These signs include letting out an furious battlecry, becoming an unstoppable offensive force and having very faint but thick red, orange and purple colored flames and smoke sprout out from the body. Hope it doesn't sound too magical since HTTYD is about Science and Engineering, but then again how does that explain the Titan Rune Stones?

I like to say that the Titan Transformation works like this: As all 50 of the Titan Rune Stones which aren't very hard to find BTW are all thrown to the offering altar, they're all crushed which releases their power inside and fed to the volcanic power source. The non lethal fires sprouting from the platform began to form an tornado and the Dragon begins to go through a metamorphosis that's very painful at first but soothes all the way through as the Dragon passes out and awakens with a new form just as the fires blow out and now stands proudly with their Rider as they take off to the sky and began a whole new adventure for the two of them. What do you think about this transformation? Remember this is a suggestion, not a disclaimer: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, have any feedback? Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegenadaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: The Titan transformation was in NO GOD DAMN WAY magical, for me to say the least. What you think otherwise is fine by me


	22. Chapter 22:Call of the Medic

(A/N: From the looks of the Medic who appears here in this chapter, let's hope you can understand what he's saying because Raedwit's actual accent is even WORSE; like Little Jacob hard-to-understand. Oh and you might get some Rescue 911 vibes from here, it's a great show along with 1000 Ways to Die. Enjoy!)

From within the Cove, Drayko stripped himself and threw his towel over to the large rock as soon as his ass and front was hidden by the water completely before diving down. The cold water felt soothing and fresh like the old days as Hiccup as he lived his time on Berk within his solitude, the Cove to whom he and Toothless considered a sacred place as nobody would dare to enter inside since he made it very clear with those signs that it was restricted for all Hooligans. If they break that rule, then they're going to be punished

He swam around the crystal lake in the New Cove on Draconia and gotten warmer as he felt it on his very skin. During this time, he decided to think back on the time he felt something warm on a cold winter night on Berk. It was the darkest of nights and this one was the darkest of them all as Snotlout was involved, being the usual dick that he is:

 _It was the darkest of the winter nights as Snoggletog, their own Yuletide Holiday which involved drinking the most horrible of drinks known as Yak Nog made by none other than the honorable and fearless Astrid Hofferson. He was forced to drink it as Stoick took his refusal as being rude to her, it was the second most foulest thing he has ever tasted. But Snoggletog had more to it than what the ear hears of from it's "Jolly" tales, it's traditions involved presents being delievered by Odin of Asgard with the aid of Freki and Geri as he would take on the human identity of Bolverk and remain unnoticed as the presents are granted_

 _These presents were located in helmets, boots and other such places for the children of any age. They also build their own trees with their own decorations as they gather to the Great Hall and celebrate this timeless tradition. On Owl Gut Island in present time, they keep a look out for the Snoggletog Wraith as if one was to be spotted; a snowy festive day is granted upon the Villagers. Though like the Owl Gut Tribe, Hiccup was more of a Dreadfall person who would rather behold the horrors as vengeance for the Hooligans of Berk; but that doesn't mean he still likes the former holiday, rather with be it alone or with Gobber_

 _In his walk to the Forge where the prosthetic limbed meathead with attitude known as Gobber would be waiting to celebrate the holiday with him, he was angrily stopped in his tracks by the infamous Jorgeson boy; "Hold it!" He was accompanied by Ruffnut and Tuffnut as bodyguards by his side, albeit pranksters who would one day dedicate their lives to Loki and the next day fight about something both stupid and shitty. "Just where the hell do you think you're going Useless?"_

 _"None of your damn business Snotliar"_

 _"It's pronouced Future Chieftain and Greatest Dragon Slayer of Berk, Dung for brains!"_

 _"Whatever you say, you godforsaken dickhead" He prepared to leave but was stopped by Snotlout throwing a Berserker Spear at him that was left over by the brawl between Hiccup and Dagur. This happened a while back when Oswald came to renew the treaty or just plain came over to have you-know-what_

 _"You're not going anywhere, your beating is overdue and I do not care if I get left with rocks and twigs; it was worth it!"_

 _(A/N: You all know what kind of rocks I'm talking about as your bad and naughty children have at least gotten it once from being the Naughty List. As for the twigs, that's apart of Weihnachten in Germany involving Saint Nicholas; used for the bad little boys and girls, especially racist nazi children but they'll get much worse than just twigs. Instead they get to eat mountains of buffalo shit that was drenched in piss within the wilds in the freezing nights while they think about what they did was wrong, I used to love hearing stories about that until they stopped doing it which fucking sucked)_

 _"Piss off Snotass!" He yelled as he power walked away until he was tackled to the ground by the bastard Jorgeson boy himself and punched in the nose more than once, Hiccup kicked him off and continued to fight him in the snow as he smashed his head into the walls of Silent Sven's Sheperd Pen and even thrown him into the mud where he retaliated by sending a kick to his stomach and head. Snotlout then threw him back to the ground and forced him to eat mud which of course he spat it out in his eye and brought him over to Burnthair the Broad's home, to which he was at the Great Hall celebrating with the others, and opened the front door. Snotlout shot out his arm to strangle him, but used his Birthmark's strength to break his hand as he then began to shove his head at the doorway_

 _He began to rapidly and repeatedly smash his cousin's head in with the door, having his blood stain the house's Snoggletog decorations; the wood used to built this specific house, the nearby mini trees and even his clothing and skin. Soon he smashed his head in one last time before kicking open the door to send him flying, but Snotlout instead threw a sharp burning stone at him and blinded him before ramming into him with his helmet all the way towards the strong wall where he then began another beatdown on him. The Twins as usual restrained his arms and Snotlout began to strike every part of him, that was until he kicked him away and threw a large stack of weapons towards him_

 _Snotlout picked up the Berserker Spear and smacked him down from the forehead and stomped hard on his face for awhile before kicking him over to his back. "That's what you get for smashing my head in with the door, that hurt like a bitch you know!" He spat blood on him as he began walking away, but not before being caught off guard as Hiccup jumped towards his neck and tried to take him down. But threw him away across from where he stood and stayed there as the Twins decided to leave, watching Hiccup weakly walk towards him; hellbent on taking him down. Before long his wounds began to bleed and he let out a scream in the air as blood flowed out of his mouth and feel to the floor face first, Snotlout left afterwards_

 _His body laid there motionless but still living as the deep and harsh snowmegeddon of a storm worse than Chiliban blinded everything. The stains of blood had remained on the snow and the Berserker Spear was left stabbed to the ground near him as it got colder and colder, knocked out as he did not see the presence of the Fireworm Princess landing down towards him and carrying him inside to his office inside of Gobber's Forge; without a sound being heard, eyes seeing her and no sign of hurting the young boy with her heated skin. She then left Berk undetected and back to her colony where in due time they will meet again, but not as the same person known as Hiccup as they unofficially met before in the cold weather..._ :

"I can still feel her warmness nearby" He spoke to himself as he remembered that memory, it should be noted that the Fireworm Princess was the size of being able to coil around a human body whether he's a teen or adult. He was shirtless and the Princess let her scales be warm enough to not burn him alive, but that'll all change in the future shall he meet another one of her kind. Not a Queen, but a Princess like her. While he remained thinking his own thoughts, he did not hear nor see Toothless and Vixen swim up behind him until he felt the warm scales of his Night Fury and the dry fur of his Fox Companion. "Looks like you two are finally awake, just thinking about a early memory in my past"

Toothless and Vixen began to stroke Drayko's back with their tongues as usual to which again, it tickles because of the rough texture of their tongues. After he was done bathing, the three walk out of the water as Drayko was dried off completely thanks to Toothless' heated scales and put his armor back on; now deciding to try something new while they were still alone with each other. "Alright Vixen, I'm gonna leave you on the ground for this one; it's a risky performance I'm about to put on" Vixen showed no complaints and sat down with her tail wagging playfully, which always made him chuckle

He mounted onto Toothless and shot off towards the sky, feeling the air and going beyond the limits as he fell off the saddle on purpose and spanned out his Wings that was always on his armor; mostly in a standby phase as he glided all around Draconia. If Viggo was to get his hands on this, he would've made a improved version of the first protoype known as the "Dragonfly I" which consisted of a complex of gears but had some difficulty not in gliding but taking off as one would have to wait for a strong gale of wind; Jesus, not even the added equipment was enough to help him steer but as he becomes much older in the years to come by, he'll improve vastly soon and fuck; might even give it to Viggo as a gift since unlike other Villains he's faced including his violent brother Ryker who wants him dead like all the others, Viggo has no desires to kill him. If only the same thing could be said for Ryker since he did take Stormfly away from him during his younger years

After he was done gliding around, he and Toothless returned to the New Cove as Drayko landed onto the ground and had his Wings retract back to it's normal standby state. "In case we ever get separated from each other, I've always got the Wings on my back to help me reunite during flight" Toothless licked him and Vixen jumped onto his shoulder before walking out of the Cove and back to the Main Hall. Just walking through the familiar path of the deep forest and coming out to see the various buildings designed to be fit for Dragons of all and any kind

Just as he returned to the Main Hall and after eating his breakfast, an brown and lime green masked Timberjack Rider came to him with news. "Get this, Dagur's attempting to burn both a sailor and his Scauldron alive. Even the deceased Alvin the Treacherous would never do such a thing, it's just another petty attempt at getting your attention and seizing the bounty on your head"

"Of course it is, thanks for informing me of this news"

"I've done to the others as well, the ones you travel with the most"

"Then looks like Dagur's gone too far this time around" He muttered just as the Knights arrived, ready to fight as Drayko led them out of Draconia with Vixen being brought along. The newcomer known as Eret at first thought to himself about how difficult this was going to be, all his life he was bound to Drago out of fear for him and trapped Dragons of various kinds; nowadays he's bound to Drago out of hatred for him and finds that riding one is unexpectingly and surprisingly easy for him. Atop of a Rumblehorn no less of all Dragons, not to mention his Shield's crossbow function of his choice happened to be more or less an AT-4 Rocket Launcher/Bazooka that was slightly longer and was inspired by the Rumblehorn Missiles that Skullcrusher fires out

Eret loaded up an splitting explosive arrow inside the internal cylinder chamber and targeted an Dragon Hunter Ship in the distance, he fired away and continued flying while the explosive arrow split into Rumblehorn Homing Missiles that was coming right for them. "Run for it!" A Dragon Hunter with an mouth grid bellowed out to his men as the missiles struck them hard, one of which had struck and pierced through the ship to which it began to sink down in the water. Drayko heard the faint screams and praised Eret in a voice only he could hear but no one else

HTTYD

The Dragon Riders flew from the sky and now glided over a forest to where they see smoke, immediately diving down into the darkness of the trees as they hide behind the environment before them. From their point of view, they spotted Dagur beating a innocent man as his Scauldron was dried up and vulenrable; being tied with Dragon Hunter ropes used to retrieve fallen Dragons in the water. As he landed a punch to the poor man's skull who was now bleeding but still able to walk, speak and fight; he was brought up to the same stake and prepared to burn them until...

"Son of a bitch!" Maria distracted him by firing an Nadder spike arrow into his leg, making him scream out in pain and curse as he turned to see no one in the shadows; another arrow was shot as this struck his torch to which the Scauldron although with limited mobility spat on it to put it out with his scaulding water, that's when the Knights showed themselves. "Drayko! You cheap bastard, that hurt like a bitch!" Drayko then gave out the order to free both of the victims while he took care of him. "You're not getting my bounty by doing this, Dagur!"

The Knights went over to the stake and freed the man who grabbed his clothes and equipment before dousing his Scauldron with water to rid of the dry cracks. Dagur on the other hand fought Drayko with both of their weapons, if they really were like brothers than surely they would develop this passion and deprive this joy from this brotherly fighting. Dagur kicked Drayko in the chest which made a sharp crack sound, but retaliated back when he broke his jaw

This was yet another skirmish between both Drayko and Dagur as the former managed to slash him in the chest, legs and arms as he began to bleed out. "Nothing is over Drayko, we'll fight again for the final time! I'll be ready..." He growled at the end as that was all he could say before leaving the area, Drayko growled to himself as the pain itself felt severe

Knowing that something was about to happen, the man rushed over to see Drayko leaning heavily on Toothless who was cooing in worry; he could smeel a sickly sweet scent clinging to his Rider, he hated that scent and so did Cloudjumper who arrived with Valka flushed with paleness at her own son being in this state. It was the smell of Death as Drayko felt nothing, not even the fire surrounding his body; he knew taht he was with Toothless and he could feel the smooth scales beneath his fingers, he can sense his Night Fury's wariness and Vixen's worry for him. He coughed out, a wet chesty one that ripped him in half. Toothless and Vixen were alarmed by their own boy spitting out crimson, staining the once green grass beneath him including Toothless' and Cloudjumper's scales; not even Vixen's fur was safe

His own hand was covered in crimson. Human Blood, red as the rivers of Helheim itself but warm like it's burning volcanic freezing territories in Helheim's own wastelands. Drayko passed out and his hand started to slide down, marking his bloody hand on his stomach scales as it slid down and created a trail from his fingers before falling to the ground

The rescued man wore an white trench coat with red crosses on both sides, wearing tight red gloves which he never seems to remove in combat yet does so when performing medical shit. Sporting black neck length hair that was slicked all the way back and covered his ears, he also sported a shaved beard while also wearing a reinforced device on his back powered by gears; armed with a Bonesaw modified to act and look like a sword as well and an mounted spinning saw blade that he called the Skullsaw, who knows what kind of horrors can come from that device. His boots were black and his pants were dark tan. Finally he wore an white Stalhalm with two red crosses on both sides and was always strapped to him at all costs as he rarely removed his helmet, how else is he supposed to do medical shit on the battlefield without at least some defense?

"All of you, zet up ein cambzite in zee zurrounding area; zis vounded man is not leaffing mein zight undil he's peen healed!"

"Right away medic!"

"How rude of me, mein name is Arzon Müllerkochester and zis is mein Scauldron, Titalving. I myzelf zan you for zee zubort" He introduced himself as Arson Müllerkochester, better known as just Arson the Medic and his Scauldron named Tidalwing

"Right, let's go!" Raedwit commanded and started helping out by clearing the area of everything used to try and kill the German Medic, the other Knights aided in by removing the structures and building up a campsite while Valka and Arson stood by Drayko very closely. Toothless, Vixen and Cloudjumper did as well as they and even Cloud licked him, even wiping away the blood coming from the mouth while Vixen licked it away; seems like she knows it tastes like shit, but would do anything for her beloved owner

"Do not giffe up on your life chust yet, it vill all pe offer pefore you know it. I azure you fallen warrior" He held him close as he did with every other victim who was saved by him, with a rare death in his arms that he buried in the ocean since he too seeks the solace of the seas but instead because he has no way of having Tidalwing walk on land without being submerged to avoid drying out. Within the following minutes, he picked up Drayko and put him to rest on the bed within his tent so that now he could rest

HTTYD

Toothless had never taken his Green/yellow eyes off of his Rider once this whole time, Vixen had rested aside him as Drayko lied asleep within the medical tent. Meanwhile the others had listened in on the report coming from Arson who told them this news

"Oh ein pravl vas zit? A horriple brice to bay I may add myzelf. Your Drakon Rider's rips has buncdured his lung and caused zit to sdart pleeding, nein infeczions; just zome louzy und eazy vounds for me to fix, gladly I schtarted ahead"

"Of course you started ahead, that's what Viggo's like knowing him

"Zoze terriple Drakon Hunters haffe peen harazing mein zolace of zee zeas for too long, ze'll need more zan chust one louzy zurgery to make zure zeir zurfiffal remains low... In zee meantime, hobe you vill sbend zee night here as he'll pe avake py tomorrow. I neffer let you pe vithout knoving your ficdim's fate, I'll pe nein petter zan zoze smeel Hoolikans zat's for zure!"

"Well consider this a lucky day as I'm rebelling against them. Drago betrayed and turned my men against me, so he'll be getting what's coming to him; and if I don't end it by my hand then better be that son of a bitch named Herjolf Olvirsson, he's been harassing my former trapping operations as well during my days. I've known him since he too was also apart of the reason why the Flightmare I tried to bring down had escaped from me, Ug's, Teeny's and No-Name's grasps. I'll have him dead by the time I find that Flightmare, just to rid myself of the past that I made for my own" Eret told him

"If Drayko and that Madgod ever met each other, then he'll be more than likely to oppose the thought of having you fight him. Not for glory nor anything worth of status-" Valka started

"Just for the sake of my life since I'll be no match against him. That part's true right there for me and we'll have to start fighting him at one point, just wish that I can remember that if I ever lash out at him; since we both hate him and want him to die by our hands" Eret finished

The next day had Drayko awakening and leaving the tent, giving Arson a mask that was navy blue on the left and cyan on the right with the white Scauldron symbol on the cheek; along with an Gronckle Iron Shield depicting his Scauldron with tidal wave markings on it. "We could aways use someone like you Arson, since you get shit done in no time"

"Ahhh, it's alvays lonely at zea for Titalving; put at least he has ein friend like me, zoon he und I vill pe taking to zee skies vithout zee vorry of peing dried up pothering us effer akain"

"I'll be right there to help you at your new medical bay section in the Main Hall, just by the morning hours of the asscrack at dawn. I promise you that" Now with a medic on their side, they took off back to Draconia and returned to the Main Hall as Arson was given the final room next to Dragur's Room; being decorated with medical supplies and other sea related objects as Tidalwing was given a bed that was always drenched in water. Arson thanked Drayko for this and the Dragon Rider went off back to his room towards his desk with Toothless curling around him and Vixen licking his face. Now they've finally had a medic on their side, it may look like they're just about ready to take on Red Death at long last

But first things always come first as they still have Dagur the Deranged to defeat, and it will be one thing to know if he wanted to target Red Death; as since the time by meeting Maria to meeting Arson, this was all just to build up his team but also build up a friendship with them since he never had any real friends on Berk and when he does have friends, they're taken away by their parents and forced by them to stop hanging out with him. Ah well, better to have Toothless than to have a Hooligan for a friend

That's one rule that he would live by if he does return to Berk, Fishlegs on the other hand had every right to not be a friend to him directly

* * *

Well that's the entire team right there, as I mentioned before Dagur's going to be absent in the next chapter as this one revolves around an man whose severe heat intolerance makes him very unstable in the hot suns; even worse in the deserts but for as long as he has his suit on feeding him liquid nitrogen, he can take the heat. Anyways, I'm still having some dreams about that Axe I showed in the last chapter; it's just so very detailed, deathly and just... god damn I spent too much on describing it, just like I did with the two other swords I'm adding in the future installments. One's a Ninjaken and the other is a sword based on "Sparda" from Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 2 when you play as Trish because yes you can do that and Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition when you also play as Trish because who wouldn't?

Hope you enjoyed the story so far because what I'm about to say next is a suggestion, not a disclaimer for you: Don't like it, don't read it because what's the fucking point? BTW the HTTYD: Dragonvine Comic is out and would any of you mind putting up the full story online because I'm eager to read it since Skulder from School of Dragons is in it. But mostly I'm worried about Toothless since one picture showed him and Hiccup with the former being wrapped in Dragonvine and the latter not wanting to lose him "again"

It should be mentioned that Dragonvine is poisonous to Humans and deadly to Dragons, except for the new Spider-Man inspired Dragons: Silkspanners except these Dragons can actually create webs to glide, that's something I want to see Spider-Man or at least Miles Morales to do. Have any feedback? Then just Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: The information mentioned above was from some pictures seen on the HTTYD Wiki and THANK GOD Hiccup reclaimed his Shield after it was thrown off the cliff of the Berserker Bewilderbeast's icy home within during his fight with Traitor Johann. It better stay that way because I don't want to have it destroyed and leave Hiccup without a cool looking defensive weapon like that to go along with Inferno. This happened in the RTTE Season 6 Final Episode which was a 2-Parter episode: King of Dragons, Part 2 to be exact


	23. Chapter 23:It's Cold Outside

(A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to Michael Ansara, the only Mr. Freeze who we all could sympathize with in Batman: The Animated Series and the featured film, Batman and Mr. Freeze: SubZero. We lost him to Alzheimer's Disease in 2013 but we now know that he can be with Nora Fries again. I should also note that this is the last of the pre-base Chapters I backed up before realizing my mistake of deleting the remaining ones, fuck me for not getting all the chapters; ah well, I'll have better luck with Curse of the Emperor's Sword. Enjoy!)

Deep within the dark, cold reaches of Icestorm Island from where Speed Stingers run and fauna enjoy the warm spot of the morning sun; there lied an home, more like a lair to where inside had a lifeless woman swimming in the cold water behind stiff glass. She was beautiful clad in a white dress with light auburn hair flowing all around. In front of this image stood a man armored with the various scales of Ice Dragons with prosthetic tubing connected to his back to help pump frozen liquids into his Hot boiling blood for he was diseased with severe and deathly Heat Intolerance. This man had white neck-length hair and was armed with an axe blade mounted onto his arms which were stained with blood as sign to keep his wife away from the attackers at the cost of his own sacrifice. Next to him stood his Snow Wraith who was named Blizzard and the man was named Kodiadike Griffith, better known as Frost due to his first name being hard to say (A/N: It's pronounced KLON-DI-AKE as in Klondike, also he's voiced by Clancy Brown; if you know him than you know Mr. Krabs, Savage Opress, N. Cortex and Lex Luthor from The Animated Series) He could never forget the day that the friend who left him for dead in the name of profit business had taken away his Wife who was terminally ill. It was a moment of broken weakness and revenge that was yet to be executed

"Abandon all hope for you, the hell I will not for my own love. Hope is death for anyone else who has been frozen behind the eternal winters of the Norse Realm of Norway. This is how I will forever remember you as we may make departure for the escort of the Valkries, surrounded by the blinding ice; forever young, forever beautiful such as yourself and forever cold hearted for someone such as me to all but you. Sleep well and awaken to no one but me, the monster who has taken you away from me years ago will soon learn the cold truth of reality; but in turn another lesson for myself: A lesson being that Revenge is a dish, best served cold..." He looked on to the lifeless body of his beloved dear before walking away to mount on his Snow Wraith and take off to the skies, wanting to find the man who took his Wife away and left him for dead on the Hottest summer,"No heart is more colder and no more heartless than you have ever been to me since that day, let this be a reminder why I possess no feelings to anyone; not even mercy should be given to you" He would never forget the day that it had happened, but first let me explain a backstory for him

Kodiadike "Frost" Griffith was not really a normal man, he was inflicted with a severe and very lethal intolerance for heat; thus the need for Sub Zero temperatures to keep him healthy are needed, but it also comes with a price of it's own as they keep his age from going anywhere. He was undoubtedly very much a outcast as he was always trying to get the best of the coldest weather until he made himself some cybernetics to help him always stay cold. When he first met his Wife Aurora, he was the happiest man in the Archipelago. But atlas with all great and wonderful times of marriages, this was a broken time for lost love as he was struck down with 6 heavy doses of very lethal toxins that made her condition fatal

In order to keep his Wife safe from the hands and grip of death, he had Blizzard freeze her wife during her bedridden days when she was asleep and kept her that way ever since. The one who left him to die was named Jolkrel who was Rude, Ungrateful and Punishing. In an attempt to protect his Wife, he was caught with the finished antidote and had it melted down before getting into a fight; this resulted in his Wife being taken away from him and he was thrown out to the hottest part of the Archipelago to suffer for his deceitfulness, as well as keeping secrets away from him. Truth be told, Jolkrel never cared once for him or his fatally ill wife; which doesn't have to be so fatal, but in her case it was. He was far too injured and was rescued when Blizzard returned him to Icestorm Island, the last they met; he got his Wife back but Jolkrel escaped by heading towards the West, now was the time to chase him down and beat him to where he's going

No one get's in between him and his Wife, not even a Fireworm Queen will stop him

HTTYD

In the meantime, Drayko was sitting on the steps of the Main Hall thinking about how much he's done to prepare his people to fight against Red Death. No Dragon deserved to be under her mercy of an tyrannic queen slaver, no matter what they do. Those who do are ones who are hostiles towards both humans and their own kind, they cannot be tamed and thus deserve no mercy when slaughtering them. He may be going against his own beliefs, but all Dragons were meant to be tamed with passion and friendship rather than subjugation and dominance. That was when an man who arrived on boat here to Draconia approached him, his name was Jolkrel and he looked like a friendly person to be; "I'm not interested in what you have to say to me, leave" Drayko stood up and walked away from him, keeping a eye on him just in case as the other Knights met him

In the turn of events as the Knights were about to introduce themselves, an Snow Wraith appeared and from it came an man who called out with his harsh but booming voice as he demanded,"Riders of this Village, I have no intention to harm you but I demand you bring me Jolkrel or feel the burning pain of the cold!" He pointed as Jolkrel realized who it was

"No, you again?!" He spoke to himself as Frost came over to Drayko

"Leader of this Village, hand him over and all of you will be spared" He told him calmly

"The hell would you want from this jackass?" He responded with a tone of hostility

"You are no in condition to speak to me in that tone of voice, Dragon Rider. If you value life of all those around you, then you value the choices given to you"

"You're not taking him away, I'm already in a terrible mood today by the time this bozo showed up" He crossed his arms

"So we share ourselves an vendetta against this man, he has taken something from me. As you refused to accept, you will all burn in Helheim's cold storms!" He activated his axe blades as he called out to his Dragon,"Blizzard, leave them all frozen in their tracks!" The Snow Wraith did just that by firing away with his frost fusillades towards the Dragon Riders while the actual Frost dealt with Drayko. Frost slashed him easily with his axe blades but was no match for the burning sword Inferno since they were both Fire and Ice, but that doesn't mean they were not Flesh and Blood as Drayko sent a kick to Frost's face and made him bleed; he then proceeded to land a flail of sword swings against his mounted axe blades and even punch his armor

Frost of course was not felled by him nor did he feel some kind of pain thanks to his refrigerated armor since he continued to block his attacks and land a headbutt on him. But seeing Jolkrel try to escape his sight, he smacked Drayko away and shot out an Gronckle Iron chain to restrain him before torturing him by unleashing burning icy pain on him. However he was distracted when Drayko smashed his head with an barrel on him, he threw an sharp boomerang projectile towards him and Drayko slashed it with Inferno before he brought out his Shield and shot him with some arrows. Knowing that he only wasting his time with him, Frost grabbed Drayko and threw him away to the side before freezing Jolkrel with his mounted nitrogen sprayers before leaving with his hostage. Drayko came running back to him but Frost easily sent a punch to his face and froze him so that he will not be followed by him before he proceeded to leave, Blizzard who was dealing with the other Dragon Riders in the area had been called back to his master and allowed him to mount onto him. Drayko got himself unfrozen with Inferno and ran over to the edge of Draconia as Frost escapes

"Dammit, he got away!"

"We must go after him"

"Something's not right about him, let's go!"

Some of the Knights stayed behind to bring those who were attacked by both Frost and Blizzard, mainly Arson because he would not let a single patient suffer from the cold, while the others flew with him to the source of where Jolkrel is being held as hostage. This would not end very well since wherever Frost is heading to is fucking cold as shit over there, but Raijah's always around when they need him as he and Hookfang make a name for themselves in both the Archipelago and Destual Harzt. Once they reached the arctic of Icestorm Island, Raijah to burn somebody alive to prove that they are not fucking around as they interrogated the Guard. "Only way you'll be gettin' to Frost is through him, he lives in the extinct Volcano and you ain't going nowhere!" The Guard was immediately stabbed through by Raijah's claws as Drayko went elsewhere with Toothless, wanting to know the location of Jokrel's House

His persistence towards the location of Jolkrel's House had led to a trail of ice that he and Toothless followed from the sea, each one larger than the last until finally; they arrive at the frozen mess with a dead victim at the front door. "This was no accident that happened here, let's head inside" Toothless blasted the door with a Plasma Bolt to get it lose and Drayko kicked it open to find that it was even worse than before. Seeing how Jolkrel seemed to be studying cryogenics and finding the whole place to be a mess, the basement floors were even worse as there seemed to be a explosion that caused the Bewilderbeast like ice outside. Just on the table before them both happened to be a journal, to which they both make their way over with some slipping accidents here and there; once they did reach the journal though, it gave them everything they needed to know with the papers detailing the events to what has happened

Frost, or more specifically Kodiadike whom he was called only by his wife and those close to him had placed her into cryostasis in order to stop her short lifespan from taking away his only source of true happiness. He agreed to secretly develop some weapons for various tribes including those motherfucking, dickbiting, cocksucking Dragon Hunters in return for Jolkrel making an antidote for her. But in truth he was taking him for granted and Frost knew about this, leading to a fall out and him creating the cure himself. Jolkrel stormed in and took her away from him before assaulting her husband in a fight that resulted in a explosion of super cooled fluids forced the former to run off with Aurora as she was called along with Frost as he was taken out and thrown into the hottest deserts of the Archipelago to die, this explosion had only boosted his severe Heat Intolerance and the unlucky guard had died when he escaped but fell at the front door. Frost did reclaim his wife and survive with the help of his Snow Wraith, but another skirmish between the three in resulted in the former escaping to his lair on Icestorm Island. He has been planning revenge against him ever since

Realizing that Frost was only intending to save his wife from the hands of the deceitful Jolkrelm, Drayko busted out and shot back to Icestorm Island as he immediately gave a order to tip off Draconia about Jolkrel's crimes and who he really is from the inside. "I'll make that bastard pay myself, let's go Toothless" He ran off while the other Knights including Raijah returned to Draconia to carry out the order. Like an bull rampaging through an expensive shop of unique plates and other such relics, the two Rider and Night Fury stormed through the lair furiously and murdered anybody who got in their way before confronting with Frost himself. The scene before them was Frost forcing Jolkrel to release Aurora and inject her with the Antidote, which the stubborn jackass refused

"Do it Jolkrel if you want to live for what you done!" He yelled

"Who's side are you on?!" He screamed back

"I go my own path, especially when trust like yours means nothing when you tried to kill her!" He ignited Inferno

"That's all lies! He did that all to himself!" Jolkrel foolished lied as Frost picked him up and slammed his head against the icy wall of his lair before turning to Drayko; not wanting him to interfere with mission for revenge

"Jolkrel will pay for his crimes in Hell, quit your dickish acts now!" He demanded, Frost growled

"So you've learned nothing since you tracked me here. I have no care for what happens since I've been robbed of everything I had since my lethal dose of Heat Intolerance, this would've moved me to tears for you to try and help me... If I had any left to shed" He activated his Axe Blades as Blizzard got up to try and aid his master. "Blizzard, I'm taking this fight outside and make sure Jolkrel doesn't escape" Blizzard nodded as he sat on Jolkrel while Frost ran out to the edge and jumped, taking Drayko with him as they landed onto the ground and began their fight. Toothless stayed with Blizzard to make sure Jolkrel is punished rightfully so, knowing that Drayko would talk some sense into that literal cold hearted bastard

In actuality, the opposite happened; Drayko and Frost never spoke a single word to each other once and the fight was hell on ice outside. The former was attacking away towards Frost's mounted Axe Blades and the Anti-Villain was showing no signs of regret, before long he smacked Drayko away from him and decided to end this quickly until he was attacked by Drayko throwing his mysterious but highly detailed and priceless axe towards him; striking his armor and stunning him. He went in and attacked with a flail of Inferno's fiery slashes before Frost decided to freeze his legs, which allowed him to get a safe distance away from him

While Drayko was breaking himself out, Frost charged forward and slashed downward on Inferno's blade as he kicked the man away and finally broke the ice keeping him from moving. It was then that he told him that his wife wouldn't approve of this, Frost did not listen as he knew the truth about what he's saying to him; but instead kept it mind as he continued to fight Drayko, tackling over onto the frozen ice platforms below and that's when things got deadly

Drayko attacked him unarmed as Frost merely blocked each attempt and headbutted him once again, but the Dragon Rider swept his right leg underneath him and kicked him across the left side of his face before getting up and stunning him with a bash of his Shield. He continued to bash him again and again until his head was ringing, making him lightheaded until Drayko sent a flying kick towards him; before grabbing Frost by the back of the head and putting him in the water, drowning him until smashing his head against the ice floor and drags him away while continuing to tell him that his Wife would not like this at all. Just as Frost began to get up and Drayko summoned the Frostheart Axe to his outstretched hand, Jolkrel appears behind and unleashes some cryogenic gastanks that Drayko was frozen by; but not before throwing him to the side and becoming encased with ice. With him now supposedly dead thanks to throwing the two tanks at him, Jolkrel can now make up any story he wants and to make matters worse; he smashed the glass containing his Wife is leaving her to die. With Aurora's husband now angered by this revelation, Jolkrel began to assault the helpless and weakened Frost

"I should thank The Not-So Legendary Devil Liar for helping me to let you see your wife die in front of your eyes, it'll be the best moment to remember by once I share my experiences with the one who employed me. Ryker might as well nominate me for the next award they're holding at Auction Island!" He continued to beat down the poor man, who was now having to suffer watching his dearing wife die because of Jolkrel's misleading and simply disgusting desires for his own greed; it's not too severe like Ryker's but Jolkrel is still a asshole in need of a fucking one way trip to Hell

Toothless arrived and aided Drayko by breaking free of the Ice and save both lives of Frost and Aurora Griffith, Jolkrel tackled him to stop Drayko from interfering but was smacked away when Frost used the strength of his refrigerated suit before calling out to Blizzard as he needed to help his wife out while Drayko fought the true villain. They took this onto the upper levels of Icestorm Island and fought like nothing mattered to them, but of course Frost was alerted that Aurora was awake by the time they reached the higher areas of his home. In his panic, Jolkrel took this distraction to his advantage and threw another Cryo Gastank towards him; to which he protected his wife but caused Drayko to be knocked over the edge as he held onto Inferno stabbed into the icy walls

"I must put you back inside cryostasis, there are some Buffalord Vaccines out in the Northern Markets that can cure you of your Scourage of Odin; you must let me do this as there's only two nights left before it takes you away" Frost begged, not wanting to lose his source of happiness

"Kodiadike, you will hate me when I say this but; I would rather live out the rest of my days than to be frozen for another few years. There's so much more to see since I was kept inside for so long, I don't want to see you descend into villainy and madness all for the sake of my well being. The Gods above know there comes a time to let go of those you love, I ask you to let me be with you for two more nights; let me see what has changed here before I go..."

"That is your final answer?"

"Yes, my final wish for you; Blizzard knows that it's time for me to go, you wouldn't break a promise as you never did in your whole life for me would you?"

"As long as you remain by my and Blizzard's side, your wish will not fade out like the calming storms around the winter solstice" He hugged his wife dearly as the two watched the final conflict unfold, Frost knew that Drayko's Night Fury that he calls Toothless would not allow him to interfere with the events unfolding before him; and so he respected his wish, better off to not piss a Night Fury of all Dragons to the point of death

Jolkrel looked down upon Drayko and smiled with a sadistic act of villainy, knowing that once he gets rid of him and gives Toothless to Grimmel; then he shall be known as the man who killed the duo. He stomped on his fingers and made him fall as Inferno was removed from the ice wall, making Aurora scream as Frost kept her back. "His Night Fury has no trust for me, I will not make the situation any worse for the two of us" He reminded her of his acts of villainy he preformed against him when he went after Jolkrel. Speaking of which, Drayko came back up as a Grapple shot towards the edge and flew over him with his Wings before landing in front of him. Before Jolkrel could act to defend himself, Drayko slashed his body in half with a single burning cut as his blood stained Aurora's dress; Jolkrel growled and screamed at him, trying to reach him with his arm before he fell backwards and fell off the edge as his severed upper-body was impaled by a ice spike while his legs sink to the bottom of the frozen sea. "A gruesome fate, for a gruesome man"

He then turned to the two victims of Jolkrel's desire to kill them both and the two Dragons consisting of Toothless and Blizzard before speaking his mind out,"While I held on to support, I saw the look on his face; he was cocky, arrogant and that was his demise. In the meantime, I'll let you two spend the remaining days together; I can't give you your wife but I can give you justice for what you were trying to do" He mounted onto Toothless and flew off as the two lovers watched on in the sunset, knowing that they had so much to see in the remaining days that have to come as the morning of the first day together as ended. They both knew that their time in the Archipelago's arctic reaches were over...

HTTYD

For the three days that have passed since the incident involving the now rotting corpse of Jokrel who continues to become more decayed by the second that passes, Drayko and Toothless happened to visited by none other than Frost and Blizzard; who has come to tell him that Aurora has finally left his side and walked the path of no return to Valhalla above. There is nothing left for him to do now in the Archipelago's Arctic reaches, but now owes Drayko more of a debt to him. "A new settlement is to be established at the twin mountains behind Draconia, you killed Jolkrel and I offer you more than help; I and Blizzard offer you power to fight by your side against the vile demon you call Red Death. What I now do for you, I do for her..." He spoke silently at the end, remembering the Scourge of Odin

"This isn't the first time the Scourge of Odin has happened. Viggo's Fishermen succumbed to the fowl disease and during Arson's travels at sea since he's a combat medic, he contained vitals of Buffalord Saliva that always remained liquid thanks to a ingredient to make it so; he's even selled vaccines to the Northern Markets and when Maria came down, he always kept many in case of this" He informed him

"Then let it be so that no one may ever end up like my wife ever again, that we make the best of the best from those vaccines and aid in your medic's needs"

"Let it be so indeed" Frost flew up on his Snow Wraith as he told him

"Consider this a farewell for now. Come and see me anytime and I will be here for when Snoggletog happens in this time of the year" He promised as he flew off to his new home. Knowing very little that Drayko and the Knights have made their own Snoggletog as it celebrates the day when Draconia became a family of both Human and Dragonkind along with the arrival of the Snoggletog Wraith

(A/N: Maria's own Yaknog is more like Buffalo Nog since it was not only made from Buffalo milk, but she takes a little more time to make it taste less horrific and not to mention, the Huntress has developed some cooking skills which was optional to mandatory; but she still did it in the end nonetheless. Even Viggo Grimborn enjoys it while Ryker would rather spit a stream of Yaknog in his brother's face just so he can say that it stinks. Unlike Astrid's, this one takes longer to rid the smell and give it that thick taste; but there's always Hot Chocolate with Marshmellows as a substitute if makes them sick since it's a little too rich. Speaking of which, Astrid rushes the ingredients and spends no time trying make it at least decent; and the Holiday is closer to Christmas than the usual Snoggletog celebration in the Archipelago)

"Well we'll tell him later on that we've got our own Holiday called... we'll just call it Yuletime for now. Still haven't got the name in my head and I've been thinking about what would make a good name for this Snoggletog Holiday"

"I myself has been thinking about a name since you did say that Dragons go to the Rookery to lay their eggs, I've been considering that we begin our own Rookery here so they may both be happy. Not only may their children be given birth through life, but we may also spend time with them all the through the Holidays; the name itself still bothers me but in due time we will come to the conclusion Ma' Fureur de nuit cavalier (My Night Fury Rider)" Raedwit thought with a cheerful tone as he always seemed to have with him

"Thanks Raedwit. Snoggletog was always a stupid name and the reason Berk chose it is a mystery all in it's own, we'll make a better name for our own Holidays as there's nothing wrong with Dreadfall since I love that Holiday because... getting vengeance on those who thought they can get away with messing around with you feels great. Even then, I just simply love to unleash the horrors that await"

"Need no worry no more Drayko, I shall take over as my Illusions shall put the terror in the hearts and those who say are not scared shall be proven wrong otherwise. The Knight of Nightmares, Ruler of Graves and King of the Dreaded Hallows, those are only few of the names I've had in my living vessel of a mind"

"Thanks again, the horrors of Dreadfall can be predictable to see coming; but you on the other hand will always make the best of out of the Holiday because you are just as unpredictable at making a Ghoul wet himself out of fear just as you are unpredictable in battle. Barf and Belch are even more so when you are both fighting together side by side"

"So I am indeed, let's take ourselves' a drink in the Mess Hall then"

Drayko and the others entered the Main Hall and proceeded to drink some Root Beer as they both hate being drunk while the other Female Riders wondered what might've been if Aurora was not taken by the Scourge of Odin. They suspected Jolkrel was responsible for that too as well, but thankfully he's dead and Frost might have found out the hard way; at least he can let go of his own fears now. Once they were done drinking and thinking, the rest of them went on with their day as Drayko headed for the Cove once more as he decided to spend the day with Toothless and Vixen

Frost on the other hand overlooked Draconia from the cold mountains above and retreated back inside of his new lair where he could live in peace without anyone attempting to threaten or play with his, Aurora's and Blizzard's lives. His new lair was filled with dark stones that always filled in with an freezing hell of a draft that kept him feeling warm had it not been for his extreme Heat Intolerance, as well as a bed for Blizzard including a desk where he wrote down his journals. Of course he had his own disposal room for both him and Blizzard, with a cryogenic tank that slept inside of to feel better in the night during the Summer Solstice since it was some of the worst Hell he's experienced and Jolkrel left him to die during that period. Now that he's dead, he will never be bothered again nor will he ever allow himself to be manipulated in his desperate needs; since Jolkrel did speak of Ryker Grimborn, his cold heart becomes 50 far below Sub-Zero as he will make him taste his chilling wrath one way or another

For now, he stands by Blizzard in front of his new lair and nods; feeling comfortable at home as says it the best. "It's always cold outside, but there will always be a warm hand here for the one place that I and Blizzard shall call home" Blizzard nuzzled him as he stroked his scales back

Life such as the one that Kodiadike Griffith has never felt so rewarding after all the pain that has been clouding him throughout his life, but in his life of eternal solstice; there was always a burning warm light that always gave him some life inside of his refrigirated self being. That light was none other than the love of Aurora who has always kept him warm throughout the years of pain while she slept behind the glass

Where she could always see her husband watching her with every feeling of undead hope flowing through him in the end of her days...

* * *

The pacing may not have been good, but this is meant for Michael Ansara since we lost him in 2013. He was the best Mr. Freeze we ever had for him and for this Fanfic, Clancy Brown holds this role in spirit of the Original Voice in Batman: The Animated Series. Once Dagur the Deranged is dealt with, get ready to see something you've seen from a Fanfic called "Eragons: The Humangeon" which is like Danny Phantom; although Hiccup gets too angry in that fanfic. You should read it since the Sinister Four is making an appearance here, unlike the film Toothless and the Dragons will NOT bring them to the Nest and instead Red Death; out of the increasing threat of Drayko Ryder will sent four of her deadly Dragons to kill him and his friends. He may not lose a leg, but it sure will hurt like a total bitch in the end. Like I mentioned before this is the last of the pre-based Chapters I had to rewrite in a better style as I made a mistake when taking down this story to get better Reviews and I just don't want to look at that fucking dumb ass Kurlan Aank anymore, his review makes me sick if I wasn't sick enough already

But yes, the only thing that he will pay the price is the Brown Tailfin, but you shouldn't worry about that; because he's ALWAYS got spares around... heheheheheheheh. But you know, I was thinking about for the next chapter that Vixen should get a chance to fight; then again, the next chapter is mostly a description on what Draconia has so you'll have a idea on what Draconia looks like in a better perspective. Next chapter also marks the end of the Bounty Hunter business for reasons to be explained by the end. Remember this is a suggestion, not a disclaimer: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: The mystery revolving around the Frostheart Axe will happen soon enough and during this time when Mildew tries to stop Drayko, Traitor Johann (although haven't revealed his true colors **YET** ) will tell Berk about what happened and even bring back his corpse as Stoick will be absent with a few of his men from Berk. Spitelout has some other plans... just hope I didn't spoil you since the Defenders of the Wing will be making a early appearance here. They will not truly appear until Curse of the Emperor's Sword, though I let you know that...


	24. Chapter 24:Draconian Kingdom

(A/N: Considering that I've made Chapters mostly focused around the main story, let's give this one a brief battle with the Berserkers while most of it is a list on what Draconia has and what it will soon have in due time as Curse of the Emperor's Sword rolls around the corner. You may not find this one very exciting like the others, but at least you'll get some action to see at the end. Enjoy!)

This Chapter is gonna be handled much differently, may be short but this is a Story I love so here we go

Draconia, weather be called Village or Kingdom; there is no other place that Dragons have ever felt so much companionship and even passion towards Humans. While Drayko and his friends have always gone out to fight the Outcasts, Beserkers and at the worst case; the Dragon Hunters with the Flyers, Trappers and Divers being apart of the army as well, there's just so much to see in Draconia that hasn't been seen too much. What better place than to start with the most common area of where the Heroes always reside in?

Main Hall: Unlike the Great Halls of the Archipelago with the exception of the Owl Gut Tribe which has their own Main Hall like Draconia's, this one served more as a multipurpose building. It has it all such as Bedrooms, their own Mess Hall for food and drinks galore, disposal outposts for both Human and Dragon to relief themselves, an planning room, an training room and even an living room upstairs. The Main Hall was made from Drayko's old house in which it was large and had his own beds for the Dragons, since they need some soft comfort while they rest. It was designed after the Owl Gut's Main Hall, albeit slightly bigger and half reinforced for raids by opposing factions

(A/N: Although the shit can be used for fertilizer since the Dragons don't really relieve themselves that much, not even at 3:00 since they can hold in for a long time; besides if they can't use the disposal due to some others using them all, they do it out in the ocean since they don't want to make a fucking mess as Bladehead would blow his own ass out and start going on a rampage elsewhere in the Archipelago)

Residential Area: This is where the other Dragon Riders of the Village usually got about their day. Doing the usual as these people were inspired and taught by Drayko, during his time when he became a well known to popular individual, that the Dragons themselves in general are more than what meets the eye behind their scaly faces. These Dragon Riders are always training, bonding, flying, farming, helping out others, taming and even doing what they feel is right for them. These houses were mostly made of stone and the buildings always consisted of some watchtowers and Dragon like structures for many of the kinds that they can make themselves at home. Really Drayko was building it into more of a Dragon Utopia since he loves both his people and their Dragons in whole, like a great leader would say so

Main Street: To in and from out of the Draconia Harbor Docks themselves, this is where the path to where the deep forest inside is located as the amazing Cove just like on Berk lies; but even then this was so much better since for as much memorable and sacred the one on Berk is, it was a little too small as the duo couldn't really do too much there. Main Street was also no less the best way to reach the Main Hall here, but there are alternate routes to take if going straight isn't one's thing but nonetheless; they all take them to Main Hall as each section has a watchtower and even some Dragons have taken upon themselves to lay some eggs where the young hatchlings play around. Still though, in due time before the Nameless Yuletime Holiday; they'll get themselves a Rookery to make both Human and Dragon happy

Market Area: Just what it says, markets are everywhere; everything is found here just like the Northern Markets. Weapons created by Bladehead, Medical items from Arson, Armor also made by Bladehead, Books written down by Fishlegs, other shit needed for a specific reason is all right here. The market stands are roofed, enclosed and have seats for the merchants as standing can put some pain on their legs; and that's a good thing since sitting down can put some relief from straining and standing in the same place for too long. Some traitorous Dragon Hunters also sell what they need to stop their former genocidal tribe from whatever they're doing and even some Owl Gut Vikings make their living here. Prices are fair and low, those who are greedy need to be punished. Simple as that, as they need the best they can to combat this Archipelago's worst dangers. Dragon Products are also available as always, speaking of which...

Dragon Hangars: Every Wild Dragon needs a home and sanctuary away from the threat of Red Death, Hunters, Flyers and Trappers; even if it may not feel the same like the benevolent White King's own Sanctuary that Valka had been taken to, it's no less a safe haven. Whispering and Screaming Death natives around the Archipelago have built the tunnels and even enlisted the aid of the Shovelhelms to help in creating these Hangars. They're much bigger and will soon become even more so in the time that passes, for now they're a fair size to fit in some Dragons who need someplace safe. There's alot of places that will change for the best in the time of whatever threat must be faced to fight, Drayko has ever since thought about a Dragon Utopia since he and Toothless began to go on adventures either alone or with their new friends

(A/N: It's slightly bigger than the one seen in HTTYD II, though I point that out...)

The Arena: Much bigger than on Berk, used for such events like Dragon Racing, Gladiator fights against other Tribes, Tournament Games and even Dragon Fighting; although less dangerous and lethal as this was made for sparring purposes of entertainment. It's much wider and the sports are made for all ages, there is a no baby crying allowed rule as it's not only irritating but it just disrupts the spirit of the events; which is why they must have a babysitter around and if not, they'll be taken elsewhere to watch the event without interrupting or driving the Riders insane. Hell the Owl Gut Tribe is basically thinking of a new way to make Dragon Racing much more interesting to replace the usual, like adding in the concept of Combat Racing into the mix as that would make for a more exciting event than just plain old rubbish. The Arena is also used for obstacle courses since it's large enough to do just that and when it's empty, it's used for other purposes

(A/N: Now you're wondering why the hell are there so much mentionings of the Owl Gut Tribe here, well let this set the bar straight; the Owl Gut Tribe are allies to Draconia as Chief Gort fully supports Drayko's revenge to get revenge on Stoick. Although Stoick was always present at the meeting of the Chieftains that were always called by him, he and Berk did NOT get along since their war with the Dragons is just rubbish; and the Owl Gut Tribe hates Dragon Murderers like them. They're originally from a fanfic called The Dragon King and Gort is the most level headed of the Chieftains, may be a little bit scrawny but is still respected in high regard)

Outdoor Training area: This is where the Knights would usually be when training with their weapons, just a large dark stone disk with inner and outer rings. Always having Dragon Hunter flesh dummies ready to be attacked and maimed with any weapon of theirs, they're not even safe from the Dragons either

Indoor Training area: This is mostly full of obstacles but still having custom built Training Dummies based off of the Chinese Mu ren zhuangs, even Astrid built some of these on Berk to help her join the Berk Guard and rise up through the ranks just so she can restore her family's bullshit A.K.A Honor; which there is no reason to have since it does jackshit to benefit a Viking unlike Courage. These obstacles include running, jumping, grapple swinging, blocking and defending, sword dueling and even counterattacking. There's some balconies to watch from above and overlook some of the Knights training

Now that we have gotten a look at Draconia, let's see what is the upcoming places to be added here once Red Death is defeated in the future; along with Drago Bludvist. So here we go, this is what to be presented:

Pendulum Guard Cafe Tavern: This is where the Pendulum Guards who defend Draconia when Drayko or the other Knights are not present hang out here. It acts more like a Cafe but there's at least two Dragon Riders present as this is mostly full of Pendulum Guards, they can smell both a spy as no Dragon Rider would ever be stupid enough to betray their own; because Drayko hates those who pretend to love Dragons just to inflitrate their world and reveal their true colors. Let this be a lesson to those who try to sent a Hooligan or Hunter spy to Draconia, because they ain't coming back to report ALIVE to their superiors

Draconia Rookery: Since Dragons seem to make a sudden disappearance to the Villages who side with Dragons on Snoggletog of all Holidays, why not bring the Rookery here? It's the best idea after all since they can both spend time with their Dragons and they can lay their eggs here, it's warm enough to help develop life and the water's big enough to reduce the detonation of the eggs unless if it was to say a Night Fury or Volcanripper egg (A/N: More on that later on in Curse of the Emperor's Sword, you'll find it to be a species worth putting in your HTTYD fanfics because you can use the species for whatever purpose you want. I require no permission at all, just a simple link to Curse of the Emperor's Sword when I take it down to rewrite the chapters) then it would simply just hatch like a normal egg. Only thing that is to be left behind are the egg shells, it's not that complicated

Black King Sanctuary: Due to the tragic death of the White King (Valka) which actually made the Black King (Drago) feel sympathy as he was raised by a Madgod of all people, he starts by creating a sanctuary of ice for all those that he has hurt from the past years that he caused to them. Even seeking out forgiveness and redemption for his past crimes, which Toothless tells him that Drago was responsible; not him. Any and all Dragons including the ones liberated from Drago's hands are all welcomed here, even Bonesnarl who wouldn't have his armor removed until Drayko had to beat him down to take it off in order to understand why he doesn't want it removed. Oh did I mention that Drayko **HATES** Torch and Garffiljorg? You'll learn more about that later on

Liberated Dragon Hunter Brigantine Shipyard: Even before Drago becoming a rising threat due to him becoming a Dragon God, as the Knights always called him the False Dragon God, the plan to steal the Hunters' Brigantines has been planned before as they would reinforce them and make them faster than the former. After Drago's defeat, even his army's ships are taken away with The Conqueror being the main captial ship as slightly less bigger versions are made as Heavy Attack Ships. Not to mention being armored and designed to look more threatening and imitating to their foes, as they're more suitable to being combat ships

There is more to be seen but there is so little time as Red Death must meet her end as soon as possible. Not to mention this was just a list of what has to be seen in order to get a idea on what Draconia was like, for the remainder of this chapter; let us give you a short and brief skirmish between the Knights and the Berserker Hoard. Thanks again for reading up to this point, now enjoy what you are about to see

HTTYD

Swarms of grey clouds rolled over hill as very little sunlight could be shed upon the battle below, Dagur the Deranged has made a final attempt to get the Bounty on Drayko's head as if all else fails; then there is no other choice but to go with his final resort. It's not a plan to kill him though, it's something else that must be done. The Berserker soldiers came rushing in as they fired their crossbows upwards to create a barrage of arrow rain, the Knights were forced to take cover as Drayko stood behind with Toothless; not wanting his Tailfin to be pierced and torn to shreds

"Can these Berserkers be anymore desparate for my head? Dammit" He grunted in annoyance, Vixen growled at the sight of Dagur as the Berserkers moved in shooting arrows towards them now; the other Knights were taking them out with their weapons and defending with their shields. He turned to Vixen and told her,"Alright I'm gonna have you distract them up front, your fast enough to dodge their crossbows; now let's give them hell" Vixen yipped in agreement as Drayko put her down and she ran into the field

"So now you're endangering your own pet fox, you sure are a real monster" Dagur mocked and laughed at him before ordering his men to have her killed, which they complied and started shooting at Vixen who was using whatever limited mobility that her young age gave her. That was when they came out of cover and started attacking head on with Maria throwing her axe towards the soldiers, decapitating them all while Raijah proceeded to swing his chained claws around him multiple times and even preform a forward flip as he came down with his vertical spinning claws (A/N: Those two moves are Cyclone of Chaos and Rising Helios from God of War 2005, I just had to... heheheh)

Drayko sprinted in while some of the Knights got onto their Dragons as he began slashing down one Berserker after another with Inferno until when he was further inside the hoard, he switched to the Frostheart Axe and then began to fight with it for once against some enemies since he's mostly been using Inferno to deal with everyone. The axe started to feast on the bloodshed it was receiving and it started to feel like it's now swinging faster and striker harder, but that's because he's mastering the use of the weapon; Raedwit and Fishlegs witnessed Drayko secretly from above using the Frostheart Axe

"Wait a minute, that's not Inferno he's using. What kind of Axe is that" Fishlegs asked with uncertainty

"Hope you can break it down 'Legs, we all need details"

"Highly detailed in oriental gold, bears the markings of Freki and Geri on the faces of the blades and-" He paused as he just witnessed the Axe being called back to Drayko's hand,"Returns back to the user's hand like a boomerang after being thrown"

"Bladehead's gonna be jealous at that work of art, and Drayko still makes it look like the Blacksmith still made it himself. I say we ask him about it and anyone else if they know about that badass lookin' axe he's got on him" Barf and Belch nod with him as they agree on this situation. Meanwhile Vixen continues to dodge the arrows with her speed before jumping up to one Beserker and biting the hell out of his face, moving onto each one as she continues to attacker her friend's and owner's enemies

As Drayko continued to purge his was through the Berserker Soldiers with both Inferno and the Frostheart Axe, before firing off an piercing arrow with his Shield through the soldiers as each one that fell; they piled up into fallen bodies. He then threw the Axe towards Dagur, who simply sidestepped it but struck half of Savage's mustache; "Your Derangedness, now may be a time to leave..." He told him

"Stoick's clearly gonna end the Bounty, I'm out and I really need a Axe like that one right there" He pointed to the Frostheart Axe that struck behind them before running off with Savage, the former Outcast Second in Command

Once all the Berserkers were killed and done for as Dagur the Deranged escaped once again, Vixen mauled down one last soldier before letting Raedwit preform the final blow; she then returned to Drayko's side as it was finally over and done with. They mounted their Dragons and flew off with Drayko summoning the Frostheart Axe back to his hand without being noticed before hiding it from everyone's eyes. Stoick recieved the news about the final failure at bringing Drayko to "Justice" and decided that a Bounty is of no use, thus ending the deal between the two Chieftains. However Dagur the Deranged still doesn't feel satisfied since that last fight between him had gone nowhere between them and had one of his men send a message to him while Stoick began to gather some men to go on a Devil Hunting trip to find a substitute for the Night Fury. It's become clear that Drayko cannot be stopped and he's just thinking too much about him, he may have taken down the Outcasts but that doesn't mean he's a real threat to Berk. He talked to his crew consisting of Hoark the Haggard, Phelgma the Fierce, Bucket, Mulch, Cleftjaw and Nozehair about the situation at hand

"Since my brother Spitelout is being uncooperative in joining and wants no part in this Devil Hunting expedition, including the fact that we cannot capture Drayko's Night Fury for our own purposes to use for the Devil for our guide to their nest; we have been left with no other choice but to go out there and find one suitable if we're going to destory the nest. This Devil Rider is of no threat to us yet since we've been having some trouble with Alvin in the past, but if he thinks that he's off the hook for stealing my son; he's a fool as he will be blood eagled from the chest while I make his Night Fury watch, and then I have the Devil's head severed. Now then, let's go and make this trip a short one as we'll be back in no time" He stated with a matter of fact tone of voice as he boards the ship behind him with his crew following behind and setting sail as the teens watch on

"It's gonna take more than a blood eagle to punish him" Astrid crossed her arms

"Oooh someone sure is sadistic" Tuffnut teased

"That's because I'm joining the Berk Guard you moron. Once Hiccup's back in our hands, and Fishlegs as well but he'll be hanging out with him more than us, the Berk Guard will make sure that he get's more than some lecture on what it means to leave the Hooligans and abandon all of the shame and dishonor he's brought"

"Why want Useless the Unwanted back Astrid? He's a Filthy Hooligan Dog now, I'd say good riddence to that lowlife traitor" Snotlout ended up being punched by Ruffnut

"He's still apart of this Tribe dung for brains" Ruffnut told him

"Didn't you hear his note? He wants to run away with Draco the Monkeynut or whatever he's supposed to be calling himself"

"It's pronounced Drayko..." Astrid corrected, wanting to break his arm again

"And don't remind us about Monkeynut, he's long dead and besides; he acted more like a wild animal and he wasn't as fun as Uncle Dullnut" Tuffnut told him, knowing that the two of them didn't enjoy him one bit

"Yeah, he tried to clap his hands but ended up smacking his face. We could watch him for hours whenever he made himself dizzy" Ruffnut stated. The Twins remembered it so fondly and wished that he was still alive

"You guys are bozos for wanting to half him back just so he can be Chieftain when it's clear I can make a better one that Useless the Unwanted. Just being around you makes me sick, I'm out of here" Snotlout complained before leaving

"I'm gonna make you sick if you don't cut the crap Snotlout!" Astrid yelled back at him, Snotlout blew raspberries at her and ran off; forcing the Hofferson Girl to chase after him

Spitelout on the other hand looked on with Burnthair the Broad, Kelvar, Scablout and Wolflegs by his side as Gobber approached his side. "Well there he goes, this can never end well if Stoick forces you, me, Kelvar and Burnthair to go with him" Spitelout nodded, not wanting to say a word as he's still rather bitter about having his brother go against his order not to put his nephew in Dragon Training. As Snotlout's father he was usually highly conditional and narcissistic towards his own son, and he also turns on him in a very fearsome and unforgiving way with him in the slightest possibility of failure; since then he has no empathy towards his emotional state towards his son, he also puts alot of pressure on him if he dares loses the Thawfest and if he can even dare him to face his own father. Hell there was a time that he expressed full disappointment in his son for losing a single challenge in the Games. Now all he wants to do is find his nephew as soon as possible and spend time with him, he's never really around when he's near and besides; Snotlout doesn't need his judgmental father here on Berk, he's got other things to do like becoming Chieftain. He knows that he's acting like a dick, but if he wants to try and get a bond growing with his nephew; then he's going to do it with no questions asked

Back on Draconia, Dagur's message was sent to Drayko that he wishes to fight him one last time at an arena elsewhere in the Archipelago; as he doesn't feel satisfied until he finally defeats him in a duel. Two weeks from now is the time and the destination as mentioned before is an arena meant for them to fight in with both his friends and his own Berserkers to see who shall succeed and who shall be defeated in the end

"Now you're asking for it Dagur, time to end this between us" He stated, ready to finish this fight once and for all; it would be only a matter of time before Red Death realizes that her time is coming to a end...

* * *

I've posting out a lot of short chapters haven't I? Well maybe it's because there's only so much I can tell in this Story before I must know that it's time to move on. As mentioned previously, Red Death will know of the rising threat sooner or later and she's got the Sinister Four consisting of the Whispering Death, Changewing, Flightmare and Smothering Smokebreath ready to deal with that threat. She will know that he's coming to kill her, but until then she remains oblivious as she always has remained so; well this is the second Chapter I've posted on the same day, so I hope you enjoyed what it's like to see Draconia as well as Vixen's chance to shine in the spotlight

Now I've been thinking: Do you think the Knights should poison Red Death with high concentrations of Dragon Root, Toxic Eels and Blue Orleander? I want to know. Tell me what you think and remember this is a suggestion, not a disclaimer: You don't like this story, then you don't read this story at all. Otherwise if you like how it's becoming, just Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	25. Chapter 25:Duel of the Tribes

(A/N: Haven't really watched too much of Riders of Berk since I hate the episodes "When Lightning Strikes" because it's a Toothless Torture Porn thanks to Mildew and "What Flies Beneath" because the Night Fury himself acts like total fucking dick and a irredeemable asshole like Kratos although not as severe as the Ghost of Sparta; which you should NOT call him that in A New Beginning. So here we are with the duel of Drayko and Dagur, I'm gonna start off this chapter with the Mysterious Woman's complications of weather or not she should know her backstory. I'm not sure it's right to say this given the context of this issue with her, but might as well say out in tradition. Enjoy!)

The Mysterious Woman had felt a painful and throbbing pang in her head and stomach, something bad was going to happen pretty soon and was made no better when Ryker had begun to suspect her of feeding information to the Knights as well as letting them know of their every move. Despite Viggo reminding him that she has not seen what they're capable of, Ryker says so otherwise as he still loves his brother; but has begun to think that his time with Drayko has poisoned him. Windshear began to comfort her on board the Brigantine as she tells her this

"It's not myself that I worry about, but I know there's something wrong that's going to happen very soon and may be something else that the Berserkers who knew their original Chief aren't telling me. I just don't know if I want to learn the truth or not, but let's go somewhere to think about all of this" She mounted Windshear and flew off to a Island near the Northern Markets that was a collection of rocky outcrops and large seastacks. There was clearly just not right about knowing the truth from the Beserkers who knew Oswald as she did find out when infiltrating into their Tribe. It all felt too real and too familiar for her to know that she's been here before, if she did then she would've been seen as a traitor for having a Razorwhip of her own accord (A/N: This is the "Heather's Decision" Island from RTTE Season 5's "Sins of the Past" by the way)

It's just so much to take in though, well at least now she may be getting closer to finding out who she really was since her Adoptive Parents are both dead now to tell her anything; unless Dagur killed them because he doesn't want her to know. No matter what reason, she's bound to find out one way or another

HTTYD

In the following two weeks that have passed since Stoick's departure and Dagur's message, Drayko has relentlessly stopped at nothing to prepare for his duel against the Deranged Chieftain of the Berserkers; especially now that Bladehead has told him tales how he witnessed him slaughter Oswald in cold blood, or so he says as this may not be true. But out of respect, they believe in him since his axe was clearly stained with his father's blood when he became Chief

Toothless and Vixen watched on with no end as Drayko made the best of himself by going through the Indoor Training area inside of the Main Hall time and time again. He was hellbent on finishing this pointless skirmish with Dagur the Deranged as everybody was always getting in his way with trying to bring down Red Death. Damn, first he's got to deal with the Hunters along with the Flyers, Trappers and occasionally Divers. He might as well deal with fighting some Dragon Marauders next since they're basically deployed in desert environments and even Dragon Polars since they're used for Arctic environments; if Viggo even thought to create those divisions first. (A/N: Truth be told, he did since the Sand Wraiths, Sweet Tooths and Sandbusters need to be dealt with a special unit and you'll know what they look like since they're rarely seen outside the desert and arctic environments. Though for now, the Marauders are shown here)

While Drayko dealt in training for the duel between him and Dagur, the other Knights had been checking the map twice every once in a while to see the location of where the Beserker Chieftain wanted to have the fight; which just so happened to be something that was clearly built for this duel. The map depicted four mountains holding an large metal round disk hung from chains, there was an black chasm below that they have been mistakened to believe it was an abyss; the seats for them to watch the fight was located on the west side of the arena and judging by the look of this, this was going to be the end of him

"I should've at least come back to visit every once in awhile to teach Stoick some matters, he thinks that he failed me when in truth; it's I that failed Hiccup for not being there when my son needed me. But I did help him one way or another to becoming like me in the end" Valka thought to herself, still regreting her absence as Cloudjumper stroked her armor with his wing

"Only someone such as the Lord of Yer' Fearsome Derrangedness would want to build this architecture of all places" Bladehead scowled as Storm's eyes turned to narrowed slits as he turned to the Blacksmith and snarled, not forgetting the one who froze him inside the Iceberg. "Don't ya' eyeball me ya' damn Skrill, yer' offspring's better off gettin' gutted in the feckin' throat when I make 'em slit on it's own heart" He snarled back at him

"Hmmm... gone soft have we now? Your bitterness is just as sloppy as your temper" Raedwit remarked at Bladehead with Barf and Belch smiling mischievously

"Trapped in a god damn cursed jar for years didn't set off any irredeemable asshole bells in a Illusionist in you, you're a sadistic cunt aren't you? Locking people in hell for centuries just so you can have a excuse to say that you killed them, that's just lazy" Raijah sat back on his Nightmare while Hookfang yawned as he simply wanted to get going as soon as possible

"The sooner we can get going, the sooner we can put a end to this so this Tyrant can die" Eret stated impatiently, his dual swords thirst for blood and he was beginning to wonder how much longer will it take until they can finally confront Red Death

"Alright let's get going" Drayko came into the room with Toothless and Vixen as he mounted the former and the Fox Kit jumped into Raedwit's arms before Drayko flew off to start ahead of them. The other Knights followed soon after

The flight to the Beserker's hand made structure of an arena was a rather long but silent one as nothing too eventful happened. There was no storms, no shitty weather, no raids, no hostile attacks, no attacks by the Dragon Flyers; nothing at all. Just the calm wind and the sunny skies that provided cloudcover. Although some Bullroughers and an duo of Hobblegrunts joined in. Bullroughers, being clearly in Boulder Class were the size of a Gronckle albeit bigger but not as much as the Quaken with a sharp 2ft horn on it's forehead, they were stocky and solid as they were meant to be well armored. Some of them possess ear flaps while others do not, limit of six shots of a melty continuous stream of flares with two spikes on their wingtips and two horns curved backward until they curve outward. They had three little spikes on the start of their wings and whenever they fired, an ashy ring appeared. Finally they were territorial around their grassy mountainous lairs in large caves as their wings were also large, these Dragons are not to be crossed in their path as their deadly ramming ability means a bloody fate to a life's end. Fishlegs immediately wrote them down in the Book of Dragons

Sooner or later they've reached the outskirts of the Arena and it was bigger than expected, but it was still man made by the Beserkers; Drayko might as well say that if he does meet the architect who help them and it turned out to be the Dragon Marauders, they would mostly look like this: Dragon Marauders wore Sand Wraith, Sweet Tooth, Sandbuster and Triple Stryke flesh armor with "X" crossed straps for their Nightmare Horn shoulder guards going across as they remained mostly shirtless exposing their bare chests and meaty arms that had also had Nadder Spiked bracers with Modularhorn spiked shin guards and boots meant for desert environments with three leather spiked tassles on their front. Their helmets were adorned with spikes as always and were in the shape of keffiyehs to keep them from heating up, their cowls were reniforced and bared fearsome and sharp angry fangs to strike their foes with fear. Their kilts were torn and ripped, they gave out loud animalistic but wild and savage warcries. Some of them had torn clothing while most of them were shirtless. They were armed with double edged but deadly sharp Dragon Root Scimitars, Dragon Root thorn whips and double bladed Dragon Root Axes that had the ability to rapidly shoot arrows like a one handed rifle/AK-47 hybrid. Finally, their Commander acted as their leader and wore Titan Wing Sand Wraith flesh as his armor was stronger and his weapons consisted of Dual Scimitars and Dual Axes; his warcry was even more horrifying as it sounded more truly barbaric than the others. Their crest was an bleeding medieval styled sun with the Dragon like face of their helmet since the bleeding motif is always been apart of the Hunters, their defense was Islamic styled shields made out of thin but chipped and cracked Gronckle Iron (A/N: They're based off the Marauders from Jak 3)

They landed on the arena with Toothless and the others getting into the stands while Drayko armed himself with Inferno in his right hand and held his Shield in his left hand, because once he started to experiment using his right hand for everything else; he never went back. He still uses his left hand but not too much anymore, as if it was just but a remnant of Hiccup; only a matter of time before he fully loses his attachment and severs his loss with him. Until that happens, he focused on who was ahead of him as Dagur held his Axe tightly and wore his signature helmet tightly on his head. "You're always here early when I expect you to come later, you might as well come downstairs before we're ready for your surprise" He remarked

"Dagur, whatever reason you challenged me here; because I know there's more to this than just satisfying your god damn thirst for shit, save it for the end" He pointed Inferno towards him

"Why bother? You fed Alvin to my Frozen Skrill, you let Viggo bludge Brimlad with a ballista on his own ship and now you're telling me to save what I want to tell you; if either of us come out as the winner" He brandished his Axe onto his shoulder and stretched his other arm out until he felt a crack in place

"Like this was ever a game we're playing and we're always getting interrupted, not even getting a chance to finish it; instead having to start all over from the beginning"

"In the words of Viggo Grimborn: You sure as hell haven't heard of the term, why start over when you can pick it up were you left off?"

"Like he would ever say that shit"

"Then it's time to end this between us. I may not have gotten the bounty on your relentless stubborn ass, but I'll get you one way or another"

"Then go ahead then, brother..." He spoke silently to him in a grave and raspy tone of voice (A/N: This fight is gonna be a short one, like I always write down)

The duel began underway with a fierce swing of his axe as Drayko easily blocked and bashed him away before preforming an uppercut slash. Dagur retaliated with a bash to the head and pound down to the back, sending him down to floor. Drayko then sent two kicks to his face and swung his shield to bash him, sending him flying away from him as he fully got up and ran towards him with a couple swings of his burning sword which some were blocked but Dagur had to get hit at least once due to his lack of shield

The Beserker Chieftain did however managed to deflect Inferno that was thrown and stabbed into the ground upon impact before he threw his own axe spinning towards him. Drayko smacked it away with his Shield and brought out the Frostheart Axe that he threw towards Dagur and had it come back to his hand before throwing it again as he reclaimed Inferno and decided to deal with him with his burning sword alone. The two fiercely began to slash at each other with each ferocious swing against the armor and clothing being more deadly as the tide of the duel began to turn for the worst

In an desperate attempt to gain the upperhand, Dagur brought out his crossbow and began firing arrows towards Drayko; striking him down before grabbing him by the throat and throwing him overboard like he does with his irritating crew on his armada. Drayko of course wouldn't have that and came swinging back up thanks to his Shield before landing a dropkick to his stomach, following it up with another roundhouse to the back and slamming his backfoot on the back of his head. Dagur of course took this opprotunity and countered by slamming him to the other side by grabbing his boot, he then brought his axe back and was about to slash downward until Drayko kicked him to the other side

Dagur's arm was cut when Drayko called back the Frostheart Axe to his possession and so was his leg when he shot an Nadder Spike arrow into it, making him bleed; the Beserker Chieftain resorted to a barrage of attacks as Drayko was now forced onto the defensive, nevertheless they were always evenly matched. While they continued to fight on in their duel, an traitor behind the eyes of the Chieftain leads some of the Beserkers and tells them that Dagur has become too soft to lead the Beserker Tribe and thus; must be taken out as he rather lead on than become a follower as Drayko killed Alvin and their violent Blacksmith is on their side now, with the help of the Hooligan's traitorous bitching old fart and the Outcasts' former spy known as Mildew Blunge, they are convinced to aid in Savage's plan and thus return to see the battle unfold fully

Drayko and Dagur have begun to fully throw a barrage, flail and flurry of sword and axe strikes one at another for quite sometime. Both combatants were starting to become half drenched in blood, but none of them are ready to submit as their duel continued to be a even more bloody mess as their brawls became involved with even more deadly moves; especially now that Drayko's Birthmark was glowing and allowed him to gain the upperhand over his opponent. This battle was now coming to a close as Dagur threw another windmill strike of slashes against Drayko, whom has retaliated with a headbutt and uppercut from his Shield; followed up by Inferno as he gave Dagur some nasty wounds to tend to. Finally, Drayko kicked Dagur away from him as the Chieftain was now humiliated in front of his own Tribe; covered in wounds, burn marks and bleeding down with no breaks of sweat to be seen. Yet breathing heavily but angrily as he asked

"I'm being defeated... dammit" He snarled to himself

"The Hell's wrong with you brother, is that all you got?" Drayko asked. "Get the hell up. You can do better than that shit right there" He taunted. Dagur got up and was hunched over with his Axe in hand

"Drayko, you damn fool; I've should've made you and Mr. Deathkiller our greatest fighters" He chuckled with very little sanity at the end,"A monster I created like you, tried to make you a better warrior to take out Berk"

"You succeeded in doing so" Drayko replied still holding Inferno tightly in his hand as he placed his Shield on his back with the Frostheart Axe hidden from view. "Even now as I condone whatever memories I had with that fat pig bastard, that doesn't mean that I chose my beliefs for a better reason than to get revenge on him"

"I've killed my own father and rose through the ranks, he's long lost his taste for blood since he became allies to that stupid little pebble that my Armanda can tear apart" He threw up a little bit of blood as Drayko replied with this before they both prepared to do the finishing blow on one another

"Berk is mine to take out Dagur, but I must stop you from hunting down any more of these Dragons; even if it means to kill you by my hand... it's time to finish this" Dagur swung his Axe to the side and began to run towards Drayko, as he did the same towards the Beserker Chieftain

The two opponents ran forward with all of their speed, all of their might and all of their deprived and twisted courage that bled out from their hearts; ignoring their suspended crowd and their anticipation, and ignoring their crowd's fears to lose one another to their opponents. They came closer and closer with each passing minute, all in the closing distance against each other; they both had their weapons prepared as they were reaching the center of the arena. Before long the two opponents of both the Knights and the Beserkers slashed each other in a blinding flash of light as both of them sprayed blood onto the auidence; both opponents remained stiff and still as they were both unnoticably trembling until...

Dagur fell to his knees, throwing up and now fully humiliated in front of his own Tribe; but he wasn't angry or vengeful towards Drayko, no he was feeling something that only a madman like him can feel. He grabbed his Axe and made his way back to where Drayko stood, weakened to the point of collapsing and fainting; but not until he exposed one thing to Drayko about one of his own, he grabbed an Beserker Amulet and told him. "No one can have this Drayko, it belongs to a descedant of the Beserker Tribe; like your own Hooligan that you called Fishlegs. But there's more to him than you know..." He threw the amulet to the center of the arena as Dagur backed up towards the edge and prepared to fall backwards, but held his Axe close to him; "Leave me and go, if you don't want the Hooligans to kill your friend should they ever know about this truth from me; but hear me when I say this"

"I'm listening Dagur"

"There are worse things than death, fear, insanity, anger, sorrow, suffering and hatred. Imagine having to fight your own Dragon that you considered a brother, that you've fought and flown on for the years of a friendship none of your friends can ever imitate; now under the control of the King of Dragons, decaying, tortured and turned into a weapon, a war machine by a madgod of all people who will stop at nothing to become what he desires to become just to conquer anybody who does not join him. Kills anybody who crosses his path and worst of all; captures and tortures your friends in a hellish prison nobody escapes, just to lure you in to torment you even further with your own friends that you call Dragons. This is a direct warning from me, do not and I mean DO NOT FIGHT THAT MONSTER Drayko; he knows very well how to break and shatter a heart one way or another... he will stop at nothing to become a God of all things, a Dragon God most definately"

Dagur warned him in a grave and mucus filled husky sounding voice, he was too injured by his battlescars from the duel but no less still made himself clear to him before he tipped backwards and spread out his limbs as he fell into the dark chasm below. Eyes closed and having his blood fly out as Dagur gives out one last smiling grin of derangedness before fading out of sight from everyone around him; not even the Dragons can see him for he was long gone. Drayko stood up and grabbed the Beserker Amulet as he calmly told Fishlegs,"Let's go, Red Death awaits and the Hooligans will never know about this" He left with the others as the Beserkers also left the arena with some of them now seeing that Drayko is truly powerful and thus making themselves known as the "Sons of Drayko Ryder" while the other half is made up of Savage's traitorous "Beserker Rebellion". This of course caused a fracture within the Beserker Tribe as a whole and split them into three: Sons of Drayko Ryder, The Beserker Tribe and the Beserker Rebellion. This would immediately be the start of the war between them

Meatlug stood by Fishlegs as he wondered if Dagur was telling the truth or not, until Bladehead came over to him. "Bladehead..." He spoke with a uncertain tone

"Of course, it's true we ain't short of bein' tied by blood 'n history like Yer' Fearsome Lord of the Derrangedness would tell you; but now that he's gone 'n revealed everything that caused me tribe to be in a state of mess like it's now becomin' after their duel together, a feckin' Hooligan Dog like ya needed the truth that your parents' ain't tellin' you any time soon. Now let's go ya scabby bassa, like it even bothers ya to know where ya came from"

"I understand, Bladehead"

"Cut tha hooreshit doaberhead, I'll be takin' tha Amulet off yer hands if ya' mind" He took the Amulet from Fishlegs as the two flew off back to Draconia. Not seeing and highly unaware of the Mysterious Woman being present the whole time during the duel

"He's... dead already? This was a disappointing chance to take him alive for murdering my adoptive parents, but now it looks like I can finally learn more about this Oswlad the Agreeable since Ryker made it clear that the Hunters don't want me with them. He can accuse me of feeding Drayko information all he wants, just wait until I can finally meet him in person soon" She thought to herself as she got onto Windshear and flew off to Beserker Island

HTTYD

Meanwhile in the darkest of the night that had befallen once again, in the meanest trenches of the fogwalls of Helheim's Gate lied the smoking hot lair of Red Death known as Dragon Island. In it's volcano, the many Dragons out of fear for their own lives and hatred for this tyrant of a Queen remained rather famished, always hungry and not once ever so grateful for the food that has been brought to her. She had begun to hear stories of Drayko Ryder and his actions to the Dragons who have not fallen under her command and control, with every one she hears another laugh of mockery is given out for a mortal like him is of but no threat to her

But now she has heard about how serious this situation is and how much Drayko Ryder is becoming a rising threat to her, she has been left with no choice but to play it smart and go after him instead by forming an group of four deadly Dragons of her own to kill not only him but his friends as well. She knows that the Night Fury traitor is among them, so he deserves no mercy and she has dreamed about the battle ever since that he's becoming a real threat to her; she can see it now as Drayko standing tall and proud on the Night Fury screaming out his voice to her. "Foul and Monstrous Devil! With your demise, so ends this ever so pointless and useless war with the Archipelago! I shall and will send you back to the depths of Hellheim, Hades and let you burn by the fires of Muspelheim!" Thus, an great battle begins

"Heroes of the Legendary Dragon Rider of Draconia, hear my words as I will not allow this war to end just yet until your demise has be met. You have all foolishly chosen your death sentence for the Sinister Four shall claim you lives and as for the Legendary Rider himself: I have destroyed every rebellion, crushed every uprising and I shall continue to make a example of why nobody shall defy whom you all continue to call me the Bane of Queens. If you are foolish enough to seek me out to kill me, then you will know the true meaning of DARKNESS ACROSS THE ARCHIPELAGO!" She yelled out as the Dragons she controls flies out of the Island in fear of her power while her deadly Sinister Four remain. Regardless of these Dragons with the odds being one to billion, each of these have has a relationship with each of the Dragons that the Knights ride

Whispering Death: Magenta spikes with an teal blue color, this is known to be Toothless' Nemesis as these have gotten themselves into a horrible history and a Dragon like him never forgets the bite mark on his tail. There is no clear reason or a clear story to this Dragon, and perhaps that's for the best as Toothless knows that due to his state; Drayko would sacrifice anything to rid of this deadly foe as his brother knows that he cannot take him down alone with the aid of the Legendary Dragon Rider himself!

Changewing: Once the former lover of Rose, he has left her to die at the hands of the Dragon Hunters who dare invade the Changewing Tribe's Village until she met her new lover; Dragur the Executioner. Hearing the horrifying tales of how he has mistreated, abused, beaten, taken out his rage and blamed even for the slightest bit of mistakes all on her; as well as threatened her to put their new children's heads on the spears of the Dragon Hunters and left her at the mercy of those unforgiving genocidal Vikings, Dragur the Executioner awaits the day that they may finally meet and emerge victorious for the punishment and justice that must be served for all the pain that Rose has been forced to go through!

Flightmare: The only thing that comes to haunt this one's past is the hatred and lost hope for any and all Humans who think they can tame a Dragon. Really, it's this specific Flightmare that was once the unfortunate owner of a traitorous but now deceased man who's name was and he's not lying when he says "Yashimar the Deceased, formerly Unhuman" due to his horrendous and unspeakable acts. This Flightmare harbors a deep hatred for Zipplebacks due to his iredeemable and racial discrimination towards others who are not like him, but even more so against those who rely on smoke 'n mirrors. Now really, the only Dragon that it fears the most is none other than the terrifying unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, the one and the only Night Fury!

Smothering Smokebreath: Metal Thieves who build their nests with them like this one is no brave Dragon to fight bigger ones, but this individual doesn't even dare to hold back going up against a Monstrous Nightmare of all Dragons. Hookfang knows this one, although he has a nemesis of his own which was a Titan Wing who dared to threaten his female friend's eggs from time to time again; this Smokebreath is more than arrogant to think that he himself can take on a Nightmare alone without the help of his comrades, think again as Hookfang is NOT to be underestimated nor is the Nightmare himself have the audacity to spare no mercy against this foe since the days on the Rookery!

" _Do not dare fail your Queen. Kill Drayko Ryder and his treasonous Night Fury! Make his allies suffer before you and once all has been done, destroy his rebellion!_ " Red Death screamed out as the Sinister Four flew out into the night from Helheim's Gate, tonight will be a easy raid for Stoick is out of Berk hunting for a Dragon to take him here to the Island. No matter what the Knights of the Dragon Riders do, they will never stop her

But if only her cousin wouldn't be so caring towards mortals and be less uncooperative... No, she must forget about him; he is not her cousin, he's a mockery out of her oppression and tyrannic rulership over these laughable devils. Soon she will eat those words of her very soon as her end is only days away from now, she will be prepared for what lies ahead...

* * *

Well there you have it, shame we gotta lose Dagur so quickly because he's made quite a heroic change for the better in Race to the Edge; but this isn't the last time we'll see or hear from him, I assure you. Somewhere out there in the Barbaric Outskirts, there's a escaped prisoner from a deadly prison fortress haunted with phantoms meant to torment those who roam underneath it's caverns and that prisoner is not alone. He's got a Green Gronckle and Black 'n Yellow Triple Stryke serving as his own Dragons, but that story is meant for another time as Red Death comes first; in due time you will know who this prisoner is, until then the Knights shall prepare for the end as this is only just the beginning of the Final Fight that has yet to come. Remember this is a suggestion, not a disclaimer: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise if you have any feedback, just Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Consider this chapter a special one since my birthday is on Saturday of Sept. 22 of this year. Hope you enjoy more of what's to come from The Beginning, because a Bonus Chapter will finally make you say Good Riddance to Mildew like the YouTube self proclaimed and now deceased by suicide pedophile, Omnipolitics16 to whom Undoomed destroyed with the help of Suit Yourself! Check their video out on YouTube because you'll like what they have to say to Omnipolitic16's fucking shit because all he's trying to do is justify that pedophilia isn't wrong, so he can go and fuck children. Yes, he's been arrested; his channel's terminated and he committed suicide thank god. Anyways that warning Dagur gave out, that's really just a hint of what's to come in Curse of the Emperor's Sword; it's not a simple story to write down and it's WAY DARKER than this one, thought I let you know


	26. Chapter 26:Old Wounds

(A/N: Some scarred and best forgotten parts of memories can only make opened wounds from the horrible past even worse can they? Such is the case for this Chapter right here, as mentioned before previously; it's for the best if the story is left unknown as if the old wounds wasn't sprinkled with loathsome amounts of salt and drenched in gargantuan oceans of lemon juice enough already. Now that shit just sounds painful, let this Chapter be a moment to rid you readers of that god awful image in your minds; oh and the Original User that written down Dragons: The Humangon where the Sinister Four has originated from has now gone under the new name of Solid Red Snake. Enjoy!)

Drayko awakened silently in the cold hours of the morning as the sun did not show itself for another few hours to come, his upperbody was drenched in sweat and his Birthmark was glowing furiously; letting him know that Red Death has become aware of what his intentions are. He looked over to Toothless and Vixen who slept peacefully with him but felt as the former knew what his Rider was going under, nonetheless Drayko slipped out of bed unnoticed and sat on his bed with his arms supporting his head as he looked down on the floor. The very little lights in the room and the mostly darkness inside did little to help him sleep, the light of the stars peaked through the balcony but without hesitating; he stood up, grabbed his armor and went out of his room with his robes on his naked upperbody. Silently passed the bedrooms and going downstairs without a sound, not seeing the shadow of a concerned Huntress within the darkness of the night

Maria tracked him down to the Cove where Drayko, Toothless and Vixen always hung out at and saw him standing before the lake; looking at the reflection of the moon within this moonless night turned morning. His robes were talus length black and dark crimson robes designed after Toothless' Titan Wing appearance with some of the Unknown Fugitive flair thrown in it, they were reflective but no less having soft polar bear and wolf fur that never loses it's soft silky feeling. The edges were double layered with designs of huskies in a arctic mountain environment painted in a pattern of sorts and it's warm enough to keep him from freezing even in the coldest of the nights in Winter. He also had an thick scarf around his neck that came with the robes that had the designs of Dreadfall spiders and webs designed with metallic and reflective colors of the Fall Season. Finally, it acted like his cowl as it can easily be wrapped around his mouth and it was stain proof. She approached him from behind as Stormfly appeared out of nowhere to slightly light the area

"Drayko, what is it?" She asked, feeling concerned about him

"It's just been so long since I've begun my adventure with Toothless, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, Hookfang and Meatlug to end the life of Red Death. I've got to reunite with my mother, Alvin and Dagur are dead thanks to us and we're now going to do something that none of us thought we would do..."

"I'm listening" Maria crossed her arms

"Red Death, in a dream I had sent four Dragons after us and they each share something with our Dragons; if not some of us. Starting today, we're going Eel Hunting and Blue Oleander Scavenging; Arson will collect the Blue Oleanders while I take care of the Eels with the help of a Titan Wing Typhoomerang that I tamed and named Dawntorch, Toothless will be waiting on the cliffs since you know how Dragons are around Eels; they hate them and the Giant Screaming ones are even worse, bastards"

"Poisoning Red Death, what else is there to this plan?"

"Call me a Dragon Hunter because Fishlegs is gonna be helping out with the high concentrations of the Dragon Root stocks. All we have to do is boil it down to liquid inside a cauldron like the Hunters do with their arrows, throw in the toxic Eel Blood and pounded Blue Oleanders in there. Before we know it, we got outselves an poison to kill a bitch like Red Death, the Bane of Queens no other; it's a crazy idea, but not when you're me. We got ourselves some assistance from our other Riders who's Dragons laugh at the sight of Eels, Blue Oleanders and Dragon Root; literally like they're nothing but a joke in their eyes"

"You think this is going to work?"

"As something common that can harm a Dragon with Eel Pox, Poisonous Pollen and Highly Lethargic Effects that make other Dragons fight each other and knock them out of the sky; then Red Death is no different, Alpha Dragon or not I tell you what"

"I better tell the others then"

"Oh they know alright and they're about to know that we're going up against some Dragons that Red Death sent after us, so be prepared as they're nearly finished with creating the Red Death Toxin; better call it the Black Death Toxin since it's sounds more lethal" Maria nodded and pointed out one thing

"You did say that you would help with Arson's little energy projection shield project"

"It's been done and tested before, though it's most likely going to be destroyed in the end" Maria only shook her head while smiling as she left with Stormfly and left Drayko to return to the Main Hall by the time the morning comes

HTTYD

True to what Drayko did say about the newly named Black Death Toxin that is meant to severely weaken and make the Bane of Queens highly lethargic to it's agonizingly painful effects, the Dragon Riders had begun to stuff loathsome amounts of Buffalo flesh corpses and made them all ready to be delivered to the Island where Red Death is always hungry since she's not really grateful at all; no appreciation at all, just demanding for more like an gluttonous fatass bitch that she is. This is also where the first of the Sinister Four begin to make their attack, staring with Toothless' Nemesis as he flies through this cloudy day and starts by firing some fiery rings towards Draconia

An Snaptrapper Rider whose mask was yellow on the left side and brown on the right side took full alert at this sudden attack and began to make a run to the Main Hall. The other Dragon Riders stood forward with this fiendish Whispering Death and took to defending their home with the help of their various Dragons that they ride with, play with, sleep with on cold and hard nights in times like these and even tame with; they were not going to go down without a fight. The Snaptrapper Rider ran up the stairs and barged in to alert the Knights

"Drayko! It's one of Red Death's messengers, an Whispering Death. Take caution against this foe, it may have a grudge against your Night Fury!"

"I understand, move out!" He gave out the order

"Yes Drayko" The Snaptrapper Rider ran out of the Main Hall to defend with the others, Drayko then turned to Toothless as the Knights band themselves together to fight this menace. Vixen growled as Raedwit stroked her softly, but never kept himself unprepared to fight at all costs

"Toothless, are you ready to start putting a end to this grudge you've both held onto for too long?"

" _Is that even a question? The Hell I am!_ " Toothless answered

"Then let's go out there and send Red Death our own message!"

All the Knights yelled out with confidence as they busted out through the doors to confront the Whispering Death, to whom has taken in the scent of his nemesis being within Drayko's area; his eyes narrowed angrily and went in to confront his devilish foe. What he did not count on was that Drayko would take this opportunity to run up to him and preform a flying to kick to his jaw and face while Toothless blasted him twice with a Plasma Bolt; one made as a gift for the anniversary of their grudge. Toothless' Nemesis went down but still fired off another round of fiery rings to which the Timberjack Rider came flying down to slash it with his Timberjack's razor wings

While it remained stubborn to accept defeat as it continued to slither over to Toothless, which he found out that he cannot fly without Drayko and was going to use to his advantage; Bladehead came sprinting over and ramming into it's sharp body as Storm blasted it with a stream of lightning. Toothless' Nemesis screamed out in pain as Cloudjumper decided to add up on the attack by unleashing his torus of fire onto it's scales. The stubborn Whispering Death took to the skies once again as he decided to chase down both Drayko and Toothless in the skies. Some of the Knights including Dragur, Bladehead, Fishlegs and Raedwit took off while Maria and Eret provided ground support down below. Toothless' Nemesis chased the two down all over relentlessly around Draconia in the skies, firing off ring after ring of fire as it was aiming for Drayko to make this fight between them even as it wanted to fight him alone. Drayko however did not accept this hostile request and instead fired off his arrows towards the enraged beast, piercing it's scales and having it bleed out profusely

But that wasn't all that had happened, Maria and Eret fired off both arrow and Rumblehorn Homing Missile arrow towards the Whispering Death; it was able to dodge some of the arrows but the Rumblehorn Missiles that Eret and Skullcrusher shot out from both Shield and mouth struck him down severely. Bladehead even combined Storm's lightning with Skullcrusher's missile barrage that he was firing and stabbed the beast with his Double Bladed Halberd. With the combined power of the blasts and being stabbed at the same time, the Whispering Death fell from the skies and plunged down to the Cove where Drayko, Toothless and Raedwit followed the devilish attacker of Red Death, from there it was then that the Illusionist had casted a Illusion upon the terrifying Boulder Dragon; the intense hatred for the sunlight had forced Toothless' Nemesis to retreat underground, but found out that he was unable to escape as the dirt was replaced with iron

Drayko and Toothless prepare to teach a lesson to this bastard and started doing so with the help of Bladehead, senselessly beating him to the iron casted ground until letting Toothless' Nemesis retreat out in the sky as the Illusion vanished back to reality; putting an end to his maddening assault and attack on the heroes, but knowing that there is simply more to come than this. But that didn't mean it was ready to call it a day nor did it last very long as the Whispering Death returned and was now hellbent on killing all of them, firing off another round of rings towards them as Bladehead jumped towards it and retreated underground. It may have been severely weakened, but it's still going to do what Red Death commands; but not with a enraged gorilla beating down on him all the way through as they make their way to the ocean and out of Draconia. Bladehead proceeded to punch, kick, headbutt and bite down on Toothless' Nemesis all the way through, not even letting go and when it fired off a ring of fire that struck his own Skrill down; that was when Bladehead started to get angry. His skin turned to a dark maroon, his body heat went off the thermometer and his non lethal tabacco cigar made of brimstone and scales from an Unknown Dragon burned up completely to the cap and he delved in deep to his own anger; he's jumpin' into Beserker Rage

"HMMMMMMRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" He became entirely consumed with the burning, smoking red, orange and purple thick flames that sprouted out from his back and started to put Toothless' Nemesis into a chokehold before they both went plunging downwards towards the Archipelago. Without signs of ever stopping himself from cooling down from his rage, began to mercilessly beat the Whispering Death half to what it's name implies at the end: Death. Toothless' Nemesis began to bleed all over, feel the untamed wrath of the Beserker Hothead Blacksmith and once Storm returned to get revenge; he began to suffer the electrical frying pain that he had flung Bladehead off of him before falling into the ocean. Bladehead on the other hand dived downward towards Draconia, not stopping or slowing down until he flipped overhead and landed by punching the ground; he then stood up with Storm gliding down to his side where he finally cooled down

Toothless' Nemesis sprouted out of the water outside of Draconia and Bladehead threatened to throw his Double Bladed Halberd again, to which the Whispering Death out of fear against him complied and retreated for now; but a Blacksmith who's been sailing the Archipelago knows that a Dragon like that doesn't forget it's fights, especially with one so terrifyingly strong like him as he will return. For now he is forced to accept defeat, Bladehead was immediately examined by Arson before having him brought inside his station within the Main Hall to aid in healing his wounds

"That was an ordeal, but we'll get that Whispering Death soon; until then let's get that Black Death Toxin ready to be tested if they return since Red Death has three more on the way. It's going to be one hell of a round of fights we're gonna dealt with soon" Drayko stated

" _Yeah, let's go and we should use that Toxin for the remaining Sinister Four_ "

"You gave them a name?"

" _Red Death gave them that name, it's a gut feeling_ "

"Regardless, that Idea is amazing since we'll might as well be overstocked on the Black Death Toxin to not kill as we'll do that ourselves; but to severely weaken and make her lethargic to the agonizingly painful effects. It's the perfect way to gain the upperhand for the upcoming fight, even if it means that the Hunters may get their hands on this Toxin"

" _We'll burn the instructions to make sure that they don't know_ "

"I like you're thinking Toothless"

" _Of course you do, brother_ "

With all that done and over with, the Knights along with Vixen who was kept hidden under the safety of Raedwit due to the threat of the Whispering Death head back inside, readying the Black Death Toxin for the upcoming arrival of what's to come from Red Death...

* * *

Well as you can see this Chapter is short, but only because all four of them will return for the final showdown at Draconia and I wanted to show how Bladehead is seriously in need of Anger Management sessions. The inspiration comes down here below, take a look

Bladehead inspiration: Hades (Hercules), The Scotsman (Samurai Jack), Hephaestus, Gobber the Belch and Hothead (Courage the Cowardly Dog, Season 1 Episode)

Considering that Eustace (Originally voiced by Lionel G. Wilson to Arthur Anderson before both of their unfortunate deaths, now voiced by Wallace Shawn in the Southeast Asia Cartoon Network CGI Special: The Fog of Courage which you can watch online BTW) is never known for watching his temper, who would've guessed that a Episode based around a Hair Growth experiment that as the side effect of anger would be one of the inspirations behind Bladehead's fiery untamed temper? Hades is no exception since he's always turning red one way or another. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter because there's more to come soon so get ready for a lack of longer chapters and some short ones coming along the way. Remember this is a suggestion, not a disclaimer: Don't Like it, don't read it. Otherwise if you have any feedback for this story or for me, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Hothead is a very funny episode, I'm glad I chose it as one of the inspirations for Bladehead's TNT Temper


	27. Chapter 27:Shattered Love

(A/N: One of the most infamous complaints I ever gotten from this story was this: the complainer bitched to me that I should have MANY Dragons who attack him, Toothless and Draconia when he's not there just so he can be a dick and say that having every Dragon look up to him like a fanboy would and have everyone of them favor him is just plain ass whoreshit. How I portray the Dragons is how Drayko sees the beasts: innocent, curious, misunderstood and human behind the scales. This next Chapter involves love that comes with a price when you marry a domestic abuser type of bastard, another one of the Sinister Four attacks and it's a memory that was meant to be removed from the eyes and mind of the victim as it in itself is a true nightmare that has yet to awaken. Enjoy!)

This wasn't the first time that a Dragon has attacked Draconia time from time again oh no, there always was a rare time that an wild Dragon would attack masterless and free; unbound by the chains of being ordered and they are yet again, no match for Drayko Ryder. These attacks happen with a very long and thinned out plane of time as there is indeed a warning that they're coming to attack, it's their inability to take whatever made them upset or angry out elsewhere as no Dragon could ever pit one's self against the one who plans to rid the Archipelago of Red Death. What he does is to liberate and why he does it is because he loves the Dragons so very much, and he loves the Archipelago from where people who favor the need for Dragons follow his side without question nor doubt. Others who think so otherwise have not seen the benefits and wonders that they can do, even the hardest to please and convince can have their stubborn minds changed. Those who are evil and take all for granted must be taken out and those who are truly loyal to their master, must be treated like any other gentlemen... to be shown with no mercy

Such is the case with a young and beautiful Changewing whose memories and harsh judgement from the one she'd once loved but now knows the hard way continue to plague her mind in times of sorrow and haunt her dreams, but a shining light that was her soft but self judged executioner will lead the way for her; this executioner suffered the ugliness of being without flesh to cover his skull like face that the so called "Beast" itself was left with as a undeserving victim, but the beauty of a Rose like her knows no boundaries to love somebody like a living Dragur whose slumber was disturbed in the Ancient Tombs linked to that of the unyielding but deadly coldness of Helheim

Our story begins in the midst of the sundown at Draconia as Toothless Nemesis had long since retreated from Bladehead's murderous surge of adrenaline and power, known commonly as Beserker Rage. A trait among that is not seen being used by others as they only need so much to take out their foes, the Beserker Blacksmith says so otherwise for his temper is dangerously low but his skill for forging is fearsomely high as he wears his pride with joy and his happiness goes to his bitter bond with the ever so proudly standing Storm, the Skrill himself of no other species. But the real focus goes to Dragur the Executioner, he's just as insane as he is tragic for he sees everything happy in his vision of sight; his insanity served to keep his inner demons away until Red Death has been defeated, as she is the one who caused the destruction of his lesser known Tribe

Dragur stood by on the balcony of the Main Hall over looking the whole area while the other Knights were out doing what they were doing, preparing the Black Death Toxin as they tested it out against an hostile servant belonging to Red Death to which the effects could only be described as: Lethally and Toxically True to the name (A/N: But I plan to show the true effects next chapter, I promise ya!) Rose came up beside him and Dragur scratched her scales, knowing what her Rider was thinking about as he removed his mask and talked to her. "For all the time that's passed, I start to think if I should go back when this is over" Rose looked up that and cooed not in agreement but in disappointment since she'd just started to love being here in Draconia and her friends knew that she wanted to stay here

"I feel your disappointment and if staying here with Drayko makes you happy, then let it be so as the reason I would return is just so I can see everyone's starting to rebuild now that we've lost our Chieftain; the one man who made me happy when this happened, now I'm going to do the same for you" Rose brushed her tail against his dark blue colored skin as he thought to himself, before mounting on her and taking off away to the Cove as he did hear that Drayko and his own companions hang out there alone together. The ride was how many would put it: Calm before the storm, as danger is bound to be out here in this cold opening of a day; the domestic memories of Rose's former lover continued to be haunting her and for the lovely Changewing herself, her only solace was Dragur who she seemed to develop some kind of feelings for him. Surely there was nothing wrong with falling in love with one's own Rider, especially with somebody whose so unforgiven for his own hideous image underneath the mask he wears

The mysteriously calm and silent sunset meant only one thing in mind, there's bound to be one of the Sinister Four; as Drayko told them what Red Death called them, to attack either him or one of them just so she can destroy this little rebellion that she is now aware of. He was glad to know such thing as he could smell the acid from an nearby Dragon of Rose's own kind as he has always been aware of Rose's weakness such as her inability to camoflague themselves in the sky. His Scythe's sharp toe blade drooped low as he held it from the lower snath and stood up, Rose knew what Dragur was smelling and frowned with deep hatred; this can not end well for her Rider as she knew who was going to attack them. A stream of acid shot towards Dragur, who spun his scythe around and deflected elsewhere; another stream was shot as the Executioner threw his scythe with the sound of his weapon striking the flesh and scales along with a painful roar as they both followed it down to forest below

Once they landed down to the ground as Rose became invisible, Dragur found his scythe have to be stabbed through the attacking Changewing's left wing; leaving a hole which Dragons can still fly with regardless of having little holes in them, but this was rather painful as the attacker's own dark maroon colored blood was spilling out into a puddle and now dripping. It's sure as hell no wonder the Dragons refer themselves as "Darkblood" according to Toothless, as Dragur did learn to speak some Dragonese during his lonesome life with Rose; speaking of which, she appeared to be spectating the confrontation between her former lover and her Ride which should be obvious is her new lover. The Executioner took back his scythe and slashed across it's chest before the fight really began, starting with another stream of acid towards Dragur; which he easily dodged and retaliated with an stab to the leg, which had him angry and steaming before it smacked him against the tree

The Changewing leaped forward to maul Dragur, who ducked low and slashed another of his legs which only made him angrier; he turned invisible and attempted to take him on with an unbalanced fight with him having the advantage. He bit, scratched and clawed his opponent down before coming out of his cowardly ability and only then did he start to fight him one on one; dodging the Executioner's attacks and smacking him away with his tail to the sides, forcing Dragur to make his ruthless barrage of attacks with his spinning scythe that he swung with. The attacking foe fired another stream of acid and continued to do so towards Dragur until he would reach his 9th shot, and he was highly aware that he was about to run out and that's exactly what Dragur was going to do

Dragur continued to fight his foe, the same one who left his own Rose to suffer and feel the torment wherever she goes; and for that dick move, he must suffer what the Wanted Poster for Drayko stated: A deathly fate in the name of Rose. Eventually as Dragur felt the tiny streams of blood leaking down from his blue colored skin and staining his gold markings, the Changewing had enough of him and fired off one last stream of acid towards him; he was not able to dodge this charged up steam and thus deflected it with his spinning scythe, having only some of it melt off his mouth to reveal his some of his skeletal and very little fleshy face. From that action alone as the Changewing frowned and even showed signs of fear towards Dragur, the Executioner fully removed his mask and exposed his true face as he spoke with his real deep and growly voice; "I have had enough of this, you've hurt Rose for the last time; submit!" He came charging forward as the Changewing had no time to react and was caught in his web of scythe slashes all around, becoming covered in scars and wounds before having his snout broken by the Executioner's immense strength. He threw him down to the dirt and stomped on his face hard as he began to rant on him,"I know exactly who you are. You didn't do any of this for Red Death's favor, you didn't even truly love Rose at all!"

The Changewing was beginning to struggle as he was being choked to death. "Not out of jealousy for me, not out of Red Death's order and not out of love for the one you abused, tortured and treated her like cake of shit. You did this to her because you're a small, selfish, malicious, filthy..." Rose came out of hiding to her Rider's side, cooing in worry for him as he was becoming way too worked up and outraged; "Return to your master, tell her that we will have her killed and we will make sure that she will never return!" He boomed out before stomps his face one last time and let him fly off, albeit sloppily as his wounds were not something he could ignore

"Be gone with you, servant of Red Death!" He threw his scythe towards the sky has it landed back onto the ground, now calming down completely as the Knights all run in to see him worked up but even worse; unmasked as his true face was shown with different results

"OH!" Eret yelped out upon seeing him, covering his and Skullcrusher's eyes

Bladehead was laughing and dying like a madman upon seeing him, Storm only gave out a unnoticable smile

Fishlegs was starting to feel sick, but Meatlug kept him from throwing up

"Oh dear, I'fe come across ein scar I can't fix... for now at least" Arson stated upon seeing Dragur

"You remind me of the King of Thieves' ass after I gave him a good spanking and mauling" Raijah remembered that time like it was yesterday, actually it was the day right before he met Drayko and the others; Hookfang looked up to him as if he wanted to hear the whole story from him, which he did

"It should be no wonder they call you Dragur, you poor man" Valka wanted to touch him, but the Executioner himself flung his head away; not out of anger, but rather out of shame for being the beast that he is

Drayko knew this had to happen one way or another, but once again he threw up a hot stream of vomit elsewhere; seems that his stomach hasn't been fully cleaned out yet

"You look more like a veteran of countless battles, this being your greatest battlescar, yeah bourreau?" Raedwit asked with Barf and Belch almost having the same reaction as Bladehead right now, who was still laughing his ass off; only this time it sounded like a villain enjoying the protagonist's torture

"That's what I said" Drayko replied. Maria however had no response as Stormfly sniffed Dragur's face and was quite curious on why he considered himself a beast, Rose went under Dragur's arm as he begin to speak

"You disappoint me, I expected more of disgust from more of you for seeing this monster in front of you" His unexpected deep voice had caught some off guard, but at least they know what he's saying without his mask on

"Dragur, you don't have to wear that mask anymore; there's nothing to be shamed of around here at all" Valka tried to soothe him as Dragur remains indifferent

"Keep your sympathy, this is all I had become had it not been that day; the sooner Red Death is murdered, the better it will be" He placed his mask back on with his mouth still revealed but everything else on his mask is left undamaged

"Come on then, let's go. I thought that we might need to lure the Sinister Four away from here since I don't want to have Draconia be destroyed, especially by the Dragon Hunters and Hooligans" Drayko comes over to Toothless and mounts him before taking off to the skies, with the others following soon after. While they left Draconia in order to lure the Sinister Four away according to Drayko, Dragur starts to feel like he hasn't punished that Changewing enough but Rose soothes her Rider that he'll be ready when that lowlife decides to show himself again; but even then she still felt concern towards the confrontation between her former lover and her Rider, he was this close to killing him by strangulation. Maybe that was for the best if she didn't interrupt him

Then again, Dragur is not a very stable person when one thinks about him. But that's what happens when you must face a serious but caring Rider for domestically abusing a victim, perhaps that's why they call it Tough Love...

HTTYD

Meanwhile on Berk, Spitelout was hard at work with Gobber as he was getting the job done fast; but did not once hesitate to take his time to make sure everything was just enough to make the weapons strong, durable and light to carry. Gobber felt as though he was a little too much like Hiccup, which was not a bad thing but he had to wonder

"Say Spitelout, did ya' do this in yer' free time?" Gobber asked him

"Only when you and Hiccup aren't present, been doing for the passed 15 Years; my brother might as well not be aware of me doing it"

"No wonder then, yer' just like yer' nephew when he used to be here with me, wish he still was. May not be exactly like him but yer' just as half and most good as him"

"I rarely do this at home now that my son's going to disappoint me in the upcoming Thawfest Games that's coming soon"

"What makes ya' say that?"

"Yes I expected him to be prideful and not lose 'n all, but I did not ask for him to try and have my nephew killed; I'm not around when he needs me but only because my brother's present" He places down the hammer and take a look at the new Blacksmith Tactical Apron made by him for his nephew as a gift for him should he return by choice or by Stoick forcing him to come back. Either way, it was still in need of some improvements and he's always got free time alone

Spitelout's, later Hiccup's Blacksmith Tactical Apron was midnight black of course with some big pouches around the thick belt sporting the Strike Class logo in full color and having an crossed dual sword pack hung on the back. It's length was below the kneecap but still kept short enough for movement as it went all around to his back where it was kept on by two thick buttoned straps that went across to the other side like velcro straps. There was alot of Blacksmithing Tools at hand and even an three hammers, one was sharp pointed and the other was simply basic; the third one was big and the size of Mjolnir, being a square headed sledgehammer with an slightly long round handle meant for bigger projects should his nephew build. There were also two thick vinyl lined elastic scraps on both sides for the shoulders. This remains incomplete until then, but he's always got some free time on his hands like he says

"Well, I'm just about to wrap up here. Gotta' keep a look out for those Dragons if they start attackin' again, although I'm having second thoughts about 'em"

"So am I, maybe my brother will think twice not to underestimate those damn beasts; better than calling them Devils"

"But no less nicer I suppose" A voice called out

"Kevlar!" Spitlout took notice

Kevlar the Watcher was a solidly built Hooligan male with an muscular upper body, including a very trimmed back moustache with a goatee beard combination. He had an thick brown belt with an studded round buckle along with a pair of three ridged shoulder guards that were adorned with three saw blade looking spikes that went towards his head, they also had two straps connected to the belt buckle as well. He had two smooth bracers on both arms, an basil green sleeveless tunic and black pants with brown furry boots. His helmet's horns (A/N: Disregarding the fact that they shouldn't be wearing horned helmets because their opponents can grab them and bash their head in with their knees... which is the reason real Vikings never wore such design) went straight at first before going upward and slightly curving towards the middle. Finally, Kevlar was never without his trusty sword that was unknowingly made by Hiccup nor was he ever without his torch in hand. It was a simple gothic looking torch that burned brighter than most of the other ones, not only was he a Watcher but he has also decided to take up helping with Gobber whenever Spitelout was unable to show up; but he rarely substitutes for him as the former always shows up and it's a rare time when he doesn't

"Come to have your sword sharpened?"

"Thought I drop on in the conversation. But yeah I've received word from Hofferson that the Berk Guard is need of some Gronckle Iron for their weapons"

"So Ms. Hofferson has finally pursued her dream of joining the Berk Guard? Only a matter of time before she becomes Captain, if it's Gronckle Iron they need then Gronckle Iron they will get; I'll have Spitelout make the delivery tomorrow"

"Thanks Gobber, we'll need them good for those raiders out there"

In the meantime, Spitelout placed his nephew's Blacksmith Tactical Apron along with Stoick's New Axe and Shield forged by Gobber before leaving for the night

Stoick's New Axe and Shield had an Gronckle Iron square as the pommel and above the strapping grip wrapped in the extremely strong and durable leather that Gobber gotten from the Northern Markets and the belly seemed to have an incarnation of an short Dragon going towards the top which was obviously engraved in Norse carving. The rectangle shoulder that held the two blades had two studs next to one another on both the top and bottom with a pyramid spike at the top of the Axe, it also sported the Norse carving engraving. The blades appeared with light colored cutting edges as the hook's toes were slightly going downward before going straight while the heels went straight at first before curving downward and straight again to the bottom of the shoulder, it was like a butcher's cleaver; which the blades appeared to be based off of but was no less sharper with two chips on the right side beard. The faces had the design of an Norse engraved Dragon spewing a fireball with sharp fangs and an curved horn on the head while it's body was slithering like an snake from the sides. Finally, the head itself was thick before it thinned out at the sharp cutting edges

His Shield on the other hand was pine green with an silver edged and studded golden avian whose wings were curved down like an crescent moon as it's silver talons with three toes went out from the right side and it's boss was an dark black color while it's rim was lighter but no less dark

Stoick's First Axe was also a double bladed one, but the head was more spaced out between the blades and the upper handle had red string wrapped around and tied. It was nothing too special and it felt too small for him. Stoick's Second Axe was single bladed this time and it was starting to look like the new one

Spitelout returned to the Forest and made his way back to the man made Hut that Hiccup had built outside near the Cove as he closed the door behind him and sat down on the bamboo chair. His Shield hung from the wall as he looked at it, thinking about how much he was never really there too much since he was always with his son alot. "Like I don't know who Drayko is behind that mask already. If we do cross paths again, I might as well consider asking him if he's got that Book of Dragons on him"

There was a time that he and Drayko crossed paths before, and he had the foggiest idea on who it was; he's starting to feel like he wants to betray his own brother, but then again it's better to consider keeping his own secrets away from the ears of the Hooligans. He's just not feeling so... Viking like today, but if Stoick wants to kill his own son then; no he's not okay with that at all

A darkness is looming across the Archipelago, but it remains calm and silent for now...

* * *

Another short chapter I tell you, I've had more descriptions than I have action here. Not to mention I'm using the "HTTYD" alot less ain't I? Considering that the last two chapters are short, I may as well make the 4th fight with the Smokebreath, yes the Flightmare's next, the shortest of the out Sinister Four chapters. As you can tell I really want to move onto COTES right now because I'm just starting to rewrite some of the Chapters right now, I do not want to make the same mistake again. Remember this is a suggestion, not a disclaimer: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	28. Chapter 28:Flight of the Deceased

(A/N: If you've read Protection of the Night Fury before, then you'll know some familiar characters appearing in this story here as this was based on the former when I first wrote this back then; so I want no flames as they do NOT count as reviews, they are just there to annoy the fuck out of me. As for Raedwit's Illusions, they're supposed to be seen by the witnesses and felt by everyone else; yet they're all Smoke 'n Mirrors, does that make sense to you? Get ready for another short fight because this one's getting close to the main event, which would be disappointing to say the least. Enjoy!)

Over the skies above and the sea below the heroes known as the Knights of the Dragon Riders, the sun goes down as the clouds part ways to make way for the dark moon that rose; making for another day that ended and making for another day that will be the last of what Red Death sees for her time is coming soon. Knowing that they'll be bound to encounter one of the two remaining Sinister Four, they flew down to the cove below them and landed inside the stone floor as the cove itself had an tunnel before them

The Riders set up camp inside as their Dragons huddle together to heat up their scales towards their Riders, knowing that the night in the Archipelago would be freezing like hell out there especially if Torch was with them because his fucking snores are deafening; they would rather hear Garffijorg's obnoxious wailing, at least that's what Drayko thinks since he knows what the Dragon Hunters had to go through when capturing them. In fact he refused to save them both as he hates them, they of course escaped by themselves but Drayko wanted no part of them and instead shooed them both off

The fire started by the likes of Toothless cackled brightly as as the Riders stayed up late to feel the air in the cold night brush through them softly. The dark tunnel behind them led straight through a corridor, to which Drayko and Raedwit decided to investigate further inside; what they found happened to be an large cave all in it's own. Inside was beautiful, the water entered from the top and dripped in a small river like burrow and into the sea from an tunnel below. It was half flooded but the upper part was dry as the rocks appeared to glimmer slightly, like a crystal shard embedded into the stone acting like lights

"You chose very wisely Drayko, we got ourselves a nice little place here"

"Yeah, but there's something not right about the look of this place; there's no way that one of the Sinister Four would be hiding here without us knowing, unless... GET DOWN!" The two of them jump out of the way from a incoming Toxic Mist Spray stream that was aimed right for them. The Flightmare who attacked the two revealed itself as it roared with fierce hatred for the two of Red Death's targets, mainly for Drayko as he is the real target; Raedwit cracks his knuckles and immediately tells his friend. "Drayko, get out of here now"

"Raedwit, you could be paralyzed; you sure you want to fight him alone?" He turned to him

"It's why I'm here..." Drayko nods and heads off as he alerts Barf and Belch about what is happening, this alone makes them rush over to their Rider in a desparate need to save him; they ran up to him by his side and prepared to blast their opponent with their Zippleback Gas. "Nice of you to join me mon ami à deux têtes. Now let us fight our faute odeur ennemi together!" He spoke in his French language as he activated his Double Ended Spear and prepared to fight off this glowing foe

"Let's go, connard!" (A/N: Connard means Asshole in French)

HTTYD

The fight began when the Flightmare attempted to smack Raedwit with his tail with a fast swipe and an flurry of claw swings, which the Illusionist had clearly sidestepped even made a few dance moves to dodge the incoming attacks before he retaliated with his own; thrusting his spear forward in a rapid stab attack towards the Flightmare before spinning it around himself to unleash some Zippleback Gas, which Belch lit without hesitation and blew the Flightmare away

The next attack required his Shield as the Flightmare shot another stream of it's toxic mist, which took no effort in dodging since he just held up his defense and activated it into his Grenade Crossbow Launcher; sporting the barrel of an M32 as he shot some Zippleback Grenades towards his opponent that exploded and covered the Flightmare's vision, the effect had ultimately caused an Illusion to be conjured as it now begins to feel the pain of Bloodvein Eels attacking by biting, tightly constricting and trying to get into it's mouth where it will posion the Dragon. But this Flightmare wouldn't have it and instead tackled Raedwit into the water where it dragged him outside through the underwater tunnel, emerging from the sea outside and throwing him off as he landed on the surrounding rocks around the cove

Raedwit was immediately caught by Barf and Belch who aided their Rider in attacking this glowing foe of Drayko's before deciding to restrain the Flightmare. Raedwit conjured yet another Illusion with chains sprouting out from his extending right hand and wrapping tightly around the Flightmare, fully restraining it's movements and tightening the shackles the more it struggled. "Barf, Belch, now is the time" knowing exactly what he means by that, the Zippleback brings him the knife dipped in the Black Death Toxin and heats up the chain in order to burn their foe

That was when Raedwit threw the knife and stabbed into the Flightmare's Left Leg, sprouting dark crimson blood and injecting the Black Death Toxin; though the Flightmare assumed this was an poison created by alchemy before it began to suffer it's effects. Raedwit and his Zippleback, Barf and Belch watched on smiling with an evil smirk

The Flightmare in service to the Red Death as part of the Sinister Four began to suffer many lethargic effects. Because it's ingredients involved Blue Oleander, it was clearly poisoned and due to the Dragon Root; it was becoming violently unstable to the point of where it actually began to feel the agonizing pain, making the Flightmare roar in the swelling and physical pain. Soon it began to bleed out from it's snout and feel the burning hot fires overcome it's algae scales, making it suffer a violent and deadly seizure in the progress as it pierces right through it's flesh and made it feel like it's gonna die. Which was not the case at all as the Black Death Toxin was meant to severely weaken the Hostile Dragon, not kill it. The pain became even worse and worse when it started to feel it's muscles be twisted into a severe third degree Indian Burn, that and it started to feel like it's muscles were being pulled and stabbed at the same time. It screamed out in total pain as Raedwit continued to tighten the burning red hot shackles further than before. The pain fully reached it's maximum strength as it now felt like it was being tortured

Unable to bear anymore of the pain, the Flightmare flies off but not before taking Raedwit away with it as a hostage. The Illusionist of course took this opportunity to beat the servant scum of Red Death with his bare hands and make the pain even worse by stabbing it with his Thunderbolt. Hell even jumping off and throwing it like Zeus would. Raedwit of course was thrown off and caught by Barf and Belch before returning to the cove with Drayko

"That Dragon isn't gonna be bothering us for the moment being"

"You taught him a lesson with the Black Death Toxin I see, that wretched loyal Devil must not give this information to Red Death. She must never know what we have planned for her"

:: _Poisoning the Bane of Queens, your ideas always enchant us Drayko Ryder_ :: An voice called out soothingly as an Dragon jumped out from the water and in front of the two, from the same area where the Flightmare had been waiting for them. This Dragon was the size of an Terror but it's scales were an perfect blend of white and blue, shimmering like water whenever it made it's movement. Eyes found to be slitted as they were tinted blue with an long tail and fins on the upper side that was transparent, having small transparent Wings as well with blue vinyl patterns that rung through them

"You know him Madame?" Raedwit asked, she nodded as she introduced herself

:: _I am Serena, the Leader of the Water Wyverns. It would now seem that you have the Master of Illusions allied to your cause along with many others, we've heard the news of Red Death sending four of her deadly Dragons after you and we can no longer watch from a standpoint view; let us be willing enough to help you kill Red Death_ :: She spoke in a velvet voice

"Oh we shall indeed, that bitch is not worth such a title of royalty" Raedwit smirked evily

"Right, Raedwit you better leave for a moment. There's something I want to tell Serena and it's about... my past"

"Say no more my friend, I was never here" With that, the Master of Illusions vanished within the darkness of the cove and returned to the others. Meanwhile another two Wyverns appeared, one was colorless as it was the Elder and the other was an young one. Drayko took notice to the elder one first and asked for her name

:: _I am Lobelia, you said that you had something to say about your past_ :: Her voice was gruff but silky, no more ageless than the timeless tales that Drayko has brought upon the Dragons of all kind. The Dragon Rider started with his story

"I was once an apprentice to an Blacksmith named Gobber on the Isle of Berk, the only one who ever cared about me before the Village Elder betrayed me by making me go back to that Devil they call a Chieftain. Who was my former... father" He spoke the truth in deep shame for himself, but continued on

All through the night of the cove, Serena and Lobeila had listened to the tale of how Drayko came to be and what horrible punishments that he had forced to go through. Even now as he tells them about returning to Berk one day, he still feels like their pawn; still doing the bidding of the Chieftain and cast aside in the shadows of Berk, this unbreakable connection that he so dearly wishes to disconnect from and break away from is what he refers to as the "Chains of Hooligans" given the meaning that he is chained to the Hooligans Tribe. Does their bidding, he's their errand and delivery boy and he's their prisoner and slave to their bidding. Although this was not entirely true to the pain that he been forced to feel, that's what it all felt like to him

:: _That treacherous, lying little Devil! If this is how you feel about your past, about your pain of having to be bound to the Hooligans' own filthy unrewarding deeds that you do for them, consider your false death to be the final time you will be cast aside and live in the shadows of the Archipelago's mistreatment towards you_ :: Lobeila cursed the man named Stoick, feeding her best sympathy to the Dragon Rider

:: _Drayko, I ask of you this on my favor and watch for your self-being: do not let them ever hurt you the way they have done so ever again, you are our and all of the Dragon's hero and you deserve better than to be treated like the Ghost of Berk_ ::

"What a fitting name for me if I wanted to be seen as a Hooligan who commits terrible acts, soon I'll be doing them and nothing's going to stop me. Not even my persona I now live by"

The young Wyvern from before who was listening in on it all had pressed his cold nose against his cheek as Drayko lied down thinking about how the "Chains of Hooligans" and the "Ghost of Berk" fit so perfectly well together since that's basically Hiccup for him. Bound by the Chains tugged on by the Hooligans to do their bidding with no reward and feeling like a Ghost in the eyes of Berk. What a perfect analogy to make of him. The small Water Wyvern watched him with large innocent blue eyes as he nuzzled and purred at him before coming down to his lap. "Do you have a name?"

:: _He is Sol, he cannot speak yet, he is just a few months old_ :: Serena approached him when Sol was dozing in his lap comfortably. :: _He does not normally take to others outside his parents and siblings, yet it is strange though. I sure hope this is no trick of that Birthmark from yours_ ::

"Hey, you worry too much Serena. It's no trick, just an ability of mine and that charm that never withers like a uncared Rose in the dark clouds"

:: _You speak as though if you were a poet, and you still make it sound so strangely soothing_ :: Lobeila stated

"That's just me for ya, I'm just not feeling very light on the subject"

:: _So it would seem, that's just exactly what I expected from being bound to the Chains of Hooligans. You have my sympathy_ :: An male black Water Wyvern with an dark green tint, dark maroon to black back and dark grey underbelly named Kraelos pondered; having to be silent for the entire time as Serena and Lobeila did not mind his presence at all. Kraelos' voice was rather gruff sounding, but still smooth to hear

:: _We understand, but you should tell your Night Fury of what hurts you_ :: Serana told him

:: _Your mind is full of hurt, that's what she meant by_ :: Lobeila clarified, before the two nodded and dived off with Sol following behind. Kraelos looked back at him one last time before diving into the water. Drayko nodded as Toothless came over to him, sensing his inner pain

"Toothless, I hope you can understand what I'm tell you" The Night Fury nodded as he was fixed on Drayko's face, the Dragon Rider began to spill out his lonesome and painful years with the Vikings of the Hairy Hooligans

How his mother was presumed dead

How Stoick had beat him so hard with his maximum strength every night that he bled out 'til morning

How everyone refused to acknowledge him as a Viking and ostracized him because of bearing the Birthmark that gave him power, but to them was more of a Curse

How no one had ever tried to help or listen to him once in their fuckin' lives

How he felt betrayed by Gothi, the Village Elder who lied to him saying that Stoick wanted him back after he tried to kill him

How the infamous cursed and forbidden words of the Hooligans stung him more than the beatings he would get, stripping him down as nothing but a useless Viking who's undeserving and not worthy after he killed his mother out of his so called spoiled nature

How he had defied against his Tribe and did terrible things as revenge for being hurt by them

How he fell into despair and lost all hope of becoming free from his torment until he met him

How he feels bound to servitude towards the Hooligans, chained by them to do their deeds, acting like their errand and delivery boy, feeling like a slave and prisoner to their bidding. How he receives an unrewarding satisfaction as their so called "Blacksmith Apprentice" which of course they were unaware of and were NOT supposed to know obviously

How he is always being cast aside and living in the shadows of Berk, being forsaken by the Gods as he is always told by them and feeling like a Ghost in their eyes, to which they saw in him whenever he was unwillingly and forcibly brought up

The worst of all: How he felt like he wanted to disconnect from the Tribe, break the Chains of the Hairy Hooligans as they continue to constrict, tug, strangle and take from him until he's stripped down to his black sorrowful heart and sever the bloodlines that he has towards Stoick the Vast. The monster who killed his real, loving and caring father who would never do this to him

Throughout it all, Toothless had not once lost his patience nor burst into furious flames of anger. Listening in with a keen ear and drawing Drayko into his heated scaly body when his own boy became so upset that he started to feel broken and lost inside, crying in his own pain, anger and hatred for himself into his heated scales. He didn't move once, not even if he were to starve as Drayko poured his black sorrowful heart, laid it bare to only Toothless and the other Dragons out there. By the end of bringing this to the attention of his Night Fury, Drayko left his sight and sat out by the entrance to watch the moon in the dark sky. Absently wondering if it was possibly to fly without Toothless as that was how clouded in his inner torment of a brain that he called his mind felt, like it was all just a big fucking mistake that he was "apart" of the Hooligans

It felt toxic, like the pain of taking a fuckin' huge ass shitty dump in the early morning and feeling drained by the time the actual morning comes...

HTTYD

Serena and Lobelia both had grins on their faces as they listened to Drayko telling Toothless about what his pain felt like in the mind, yet pretended that they heard nothing. They knew that he needed to get it out of him before he returns to Draconia in the morning, now nothing would hold the two of them back from their destinies that they both shared together

Kraelos remained silent like he always has, taking this all into a considering amount of time due to his belief of Drayko being more vengeance driven to his inability to forgive Stoick the Vast than heroically involving himself to make sure this pointless and ultimately useless War with both Dragon and Human alike ends. Then again he had listened to what it feels like to be "Chained to the service of a Viking Tribe full of Dragon Murderers" as he would put it

He knows that this will come back to haunt him, but in the meantime there are bigger events out there that call for his attention

Although Red Death's ultimate and ceremonial death will bring the Dragons over to an new respect towards Drayko, none of this will matter to the Madgod Warlord

He and the Water Wyverns may not be out there too much, but he's seen just enough to know one thing:

All who has come so far does not still understand nothing about the true monster that is the and False Dragon God known as Drago Bludvist

He is the one who truly knows very damn well how to injure and break a heart, he has no remorse and no humanity; thus must be not be shown nor given no mercy as a option

Drayko Ryder and Drago Bludvist will come to fight each other, but until then the Bane of Queens stands in the way. May Thor give him courage and Loki give him power to conquer all who come before him...

* * *

This was quite a long chapter right? A short fight but you got to see what the Black Death Toxin does to an smaller Dragon, Red Death's gonna get it even worse and the Knights are always covering their tracks to keep the Hunters out of their business. Yes, the meaning "Chains of Hooligans" was deprived from a God of War Title "Chains of Olympus" which I didn't understand as I thought it meant the name of the chained blades (Blades of Chaos) but now I understand the meaning: Kratos is bound by the chains of the Gods to serve them, he does their bidding and is treated more like a pawn and is always being used

The "Ghost of Berk" needs no clarification, you all know the name "Ghost of Sparta" but yeah: The former refers to Hiccup being cast aside to the shadows and feeling like a outcast, although this is gonna get a new meaning by the time the Third Story: Vengeance on Primal Twilight (VOPT) comes around

Remember: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise if you any feedback, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I did beat Ghost of Sparta on PSP but I never beat Chains of Olympus, although if I'm gonna play those two games then I'm better off playing the Origins Collection on PS3. But yeah the Chapter's title refers to how the Flightmare looks like a deceased phantom, along with the first part of it's species name


	29. Chapter 29:Smoldering Revelation

(A/N: Another short chapter for you all, I just just can't wait any longer to move onto Curse of the Emperor's Sword so expect to see some less effort put into the next chapter where they face off against all Dragons of the Sinister Four. This is also the shortest of them all as I'm not really being very... "creative" so expect to see this kind of mediocre weakness in this chapter. I'm really not too sure it's good to say this, but you all like what I wrote in this Story so I'll say it out of tradition. Enjoy!)

In the rising dawn of the morning within the Archipelago, the Knights and Dragons were all well rested and prepared to head back to Draconia. Drayko on the other hand looked out into the distance and looked very sad as he found himself to be thinking how he really was chained to doing the unrewarding deeds of the Hooligans. No it was more than sad, it was all so frustrating since he's bound by them. It changes nothing for as much distance he puts between himself and the Hooligans of Berk, he will always be chained to them no matter what happens. But now he knows that he has had enough of this mistreatment and knows that he will break his bindings and sever the bloodlines in order to disconnect from any birthrights he held to Stoick. Even if that meant faking his death

Not only were they ever so ready to take off to the skies once more, but Serena and the Water Wyverns had reported that the Dragon Hunter Brigantines led by the ruthless and ever so greedy but brute strengthened Ryker Grimborn are getting closer and closer to their location. Neither of them wanted to rick the thoughts of them being sent by the Dragon Divers' actual leader as the late Brimald was not really considered to be their leader, just a temporary one for the real leader was busy for the moment. Serena and the Water Wyverns happened to be taking a hidden exit so that neither the Hunters nor Divers would see them, but not before approaching Drayko first who was still frowning about having to tell Toothless how he felt about being their shadow of a outcast on Berk

"I will miss you, Serena..." He spoke gravely to the Leader of the Water Wyverns, not wanting to have them be murdered just because they had kept him and the Knights safe from Red Death

:: _Do not be sad Young Rider, my drive and I shall move onto another cove further away. We'll be diving into the deepest shadows so the Divers will not see us in the seas_ :: Drayko felt like he was responsible for driving them away because he was Berk's so called "Champion" and does their bidding

" _Drayko, you know you judge yourself too harsh. You see yourself more like an prisoner without hope to give himself a chance to rebuild himself, all I see is you regretting the past like I have when we first met each other_ " Cloudjumper told him before nudging his face

:: _Cloud's right, Young Rider. None of this is your responsibility that we're being driven away, we offered out home to you and your friends from the clutches of Red Death. We always chance coves every few months to be on the safe side, we were due to leave soon anyways; no one is really safe when the Bane of Queens controls the skies_ :: Serena soothed his feeling of regret

:: _What Kraelos has for you is a gift from our cove_ :: Lobeila told him with Kraelos placing down the large pouch, it was filled with loathesome amounts of peacock blue shimmering scales. Toothless saw this as rather uncommon for Water Wyverns to give out a gift such as that willingly

:: _Devouring a single scale shed from us will allow Underwater Respiration for nine hours, take care Drayko as for us to give our scales willingly is a rare time; but when the time calls for us to do such as these, know that we always have more than enough to shed_ :: Kraelos told him

(A/N: In Protection of the Nightfury by EmeraldNeko, the time of eating a scale from the Water Wyverns was 1 Hour. When I first read that story, that clearly wasn't enough time so I decided to extend it to 9 Hours; it's a good idea isn't it? That way, the users who have devoured something like that can pass the time while they wait for the effect to wear off. You really should read the story to see the differences between here and EmeraldNeko's since this was based off her story)

"Thanks, all of you..." Drayko took the large pouch and hid them well inside of his armor before scratching them all underneath their chins, making them all coo in pleasure before he stood up. "It'll be hard to know when Sol can speak, especially when you're all a rare sight to come by" He spoke to himself, still in pain of not having the chance to see them again

:: _Young Rider, if you are in where the seas surround us all and require the aid of the Water Wyverns, do not hesitate to call for us. We will meet again, I know that you will prevail in murdering Red Death, the Bane of Queens once and for all as we will be there when the time comes at long last_ :: Drayko nodded as Serena, Lobeila, Sol and Kraelos all dived into the water of the hidden exit

Toothless walked over to him and softly bit on his armor with his gums, tugging backwards as they needed to leave to escape undetected from the Hunters and Divers. Drayko turned sluggishly towards him and nodded, following his Night Fury friend and mounting him before taking off to the skies high above; being followed by the other Knights as they leave out of Ryker's line of sight and smell, which was one of the reasons how he captured Stormfly back then during his earlier years. While they flew together and the Knights engaged in their own conversations, Drayko shuffled his tassets that were made by Bladehead for his armor. Although he's worn them all the time with his armor, Bladehead strengthened them using the same material that he's used back on Berk when he decided to abandon that shithole of a Island. Speaking of which, Toothless could still feel his now less severe suffering of having to be reminded of doing the bidding of his father and the Berk Council; he was a prisoner of their unrewarding tasks 'n deeds, it was all bullshit to him

In order to take off the unbearable torture of having to be the Hooligans' errand and delivery boy, he brought out his spyglass and looked around the oceans; Fishlegs was talking to Raedwit when Drayko made an sound of interest, yet sounded like he was moaning to himself without opening his mouth once. "What is it, you see any Thunderdrums? An pod of Seashockers?"

"No, we have not seen this one before..." The Dragon spotted from his spyglass happened to be an gigantic Tidal Dragon that was mainly an dark blue with some earth green spots surrounded by black outlines. It had a large fin lining on it's back and sported some barnacles that covered certain parts of it's body like a whale, not to mention a expandable gullet of a throat that allowed it to become translucent like a glass bottom boat. Unfortunately, he is in no mood to discover more about this Tidal Dragon but it is essentially a peaceful one according to his ever fragmenting mind

"A deep dweller, wonder how big it is. Native to warmer seas? I need details right here!"

"Like I would want to learn about the Fathomfin over flying back to Draconia and prepare for anymore of the Sinister Four's attacks..." Drayko slouched forward on Toothless and remained in his sluggish state

"Someone didn't sleep too well last night I see, but you were talking to Serena and the others as Raedwit informed me" Valka took notice to Drayko's grumpiness

"You can not imagine what it feels to have the Chains of Hooligans chained to you at all times, bound by their Tribe that doesn't want you with them; forced to do their dirty work and in the end, release your anger all because you risked what you have for nothing. Only to get no rewards for your servitude and thrown out like a puppy in Chiliban's freezing hell courtesy of the one and only Hooligans of the Isle of Berk" He spoke silently in a disappointed tone, not angry but just wondering how much longer is it gonna be before they take down Red Death because he cannot take any more of these detours always getting in the way. During his time on Berk, Stoick always wanted him to look like this...

Stoick's vision of Hiccup was an tall, prideful, honorable, no nonsense and beefy looking Viking, he wielded the Frostheart Axe in his one hand while wearing very little armor has it showed some of his skin. His two shoulder guards were thick sturdy strips of leather with some Gronckle Iron thrown in there for reniforcement, they went across both of his upper body's muscles while his back was fully covered with yak fur to keep him warm from the cold; not to mention for someone his age, he had an grown beard already as if he was blessed by Odin and Thor while be kept out of reach of Loki. His dark auburn beard covered his cheeks completely and went across both the upper and lower part of his ears that were covered by his hair, it wasn't a patchy beard with some skin shown; no it was a full beard. It went over his lip smoothly with the edges going diagonally upward and then having an straight line after that. The hair of the beard was combed downward and straight with no exceptions, it's bottom edges had it's own sharp pointed bangs that went slightly curled outward on the sides while it remained down on the front; his Axe always rested on his back when not in use. Finally, the hook that held the Frostheart Axe rightside up was shaped like the Norse version of the Omega symbol that appeared when the weapon feasts on the blood of whoever it's foes were, be it Hunter or Dragon (A/N: I know I'm giving him the Kratos PS4 Norse look with the exception of the Beard and Frostheart Axe, but this is supposed to be Stoick's expectations of his son being a man like he in his childhood as a Hooligan Viking)

That's what Stoick would've wanted to see him, but when he grew up with him; this is all he has become: short, weak, lack of muscles, really fucking deep hatred against his Tribe, courage driven over honor driven as if the latter really did anything to benefit him other than to get treated like a prisoner who's forced to do their dirty work with no reward at the end, and always acting like a dick towards everyone as they all act do the same to him

HTTYD

As they were getting closer to Draconia, an cry was heard from a nearby Island that forced the Knights to head over to the direction of where the Dragon was heard; turned out to be an Speed Stinger but not as one would normally look like. Without warning, an fog of smoke had clouded their surroundings and forced the Knights to band together against this attack by the final member of the Sinister Four; to which Fishlegs knew that their foe also possessed an welding torch fire to try and attack them, Hookfang growled when the foe revealed itself to them. The ever so pride filled Nightmare could never forget the day from what it had done at the Rookery where he was born

Hookfang was an hatchling at the time of when this happened, he was old enough to fly and fight; but too young to counter this assault by his own. A arrogant and lone Smoldering Smokebreath thought it would be funny to try and attack him, he did fight him off but unfortunately he was unable to stop him from attacking the others; not even others of his own species were safe from this annoying arrogant pest sent by Red Death, the Bane of Queens is always snatching away Dragons from their homes and forcing them under her rule. She told him of letting a incident involving defiance to be a lesson to him, telling him of how she has destroyed all rebellions made against her as no Dragon must betray their own powerful queen like her and every Human must be destroyed by her unlimited power. Like the Gods of Olympus especially the bitch known as Athena, she too overestimates herself

(A/N: The hatred for Athena is to be explained later on in another Trilogy, which will be explained at the end of this Chapter...)

Now was the time to take the fight to his own claws, especially now that Raijah was with him by his side; the fight quickly began as the Scorching Vigilante shot it's claws towards the Smoldering Smokebreath before pulling it towards him, allowing Hookfang to conjure a wing blast to stun it to the ground. Dragur threw his scythe towards the stabbed Smokebreath due to Raijah's claws being really sharp and set on fire, before taking it out of it's scales and allowing Maria to pump this evil servant of Red Death with her deadly Nadder Spike arrows

Being the stubborn and arrogantly smug Smokebreath that it is, it began to fire off it's torch like fire towards the Knights and instead had their Dragons fight him; to which he was no match for thanks to their combined power. Toothless and Barf 'n Belch's combined attack had caused an deadly combo of both Plasma and Gas 'n Spark a serious threat to anyone who tries to go against them. Hookfang and Skullcrusher's were even worse, especially when the fact that Cloudjumper and Storm's relentless brutal assault was further proving that this Smokebreath should really have many of it's own kind by now. Nonetheless this arrogant Smokebreath believed that it doesn't need his own kind, but it's going to eat those words when it's fated time comes

Eventually it boiled down to Hookfang beating down on the Smokebreath and forcing it to retreat, not accepting his defeat but retreating to heal from the wounds for now. At least until Raedwit created an Illusion of Muspelheim's fires taking it down and finally exposing the Smokebreath for the cowardly fighter that it is; either way, it did not learn it's lesson at all once during this brief encounter of a battle. It was not interesting and it only showed when Drayko was walking away alone by himself towards the source of the cry, he was getting impatient, just wanting to put a end to Red Death already and move on with other things in his life

"Drayko, what's with you today?" Maria asked

"I feel bored, I just want to kill Red Death already but..." He trailed off at the end, his Sparrow like attention span kicking in once again. Yawning and stretching out before Bladehead threw a kick towards his face

"Snap the hell out of it laddie, don't ya' go nappin' on me because you got none of tha' beauty sleep! We got ourselves an threat out there!" He screamed at him

"Let's go and find the source of the cry and return back to Draconia immediately" He replied calmly before leaving on his own again, Storm walked up to his Blacksmith Rider and growled to him. For a Dragon of such agressive, prideful and stubborn species; Storm is no exception and no different, but has seen this fatigue before from the time that he had spent with him on the icy shipwrecked Island where neither of the two wanted to interact with each other. Drayko had told him how he wanted to free and liberate all Dragons away from Red Death, but at that time it was only because he was missing his Night Fury. Here, this fatique was present more so due to his inner conflict with his shrouded past, very little pieces of information had slipped through the cracks and entered his mind; and a Skrill like him knows the kind of fatique he's having, and he doesn't blame him one bit

Of course when the Knights had come to find the source of the cry, it just so happened to be a Speed Stinger of all Dragons; but there was something rather different about this one. This Speed Stinger had fins on the back of it's legs with a thicker tail than the others with two spikes on it's tail, this one also sported two backward curved spikes on the back of it's head with it's fin in the middle and two others in the back. It's red eye also had an thick windswept eyebrow that went atop of both eyes while it's fangs were bigger and sharper, the claws and webbed talons were even more so; not to mention another two spikes curved backwards in the front. There was an smaller and thinner fin on it's forehead and this one also sported some Velociraptor like tiger stripes on it's back outlined by an silver color. Finally, it's stinger was thicker and deadlier. Fishlegs identified it as a Titan Wing while Raedwit found the source of the issue right before him

The Illusionist walked over to the source of the disturbance and picked it up. The long rectangular shaped black Quiver was grouped together in two, both of them having two belt straps tightened to keep them close to each other at all times; with another long belt going across to hold it on the user's back. It's edges were gold with the traditional Nordic designs engraved onto them, the designs this time around happened to be more associated with Muspelheim due to the volcanic lava markings on them. The arrows were long as they had Raven Feathers for the fletches and the nocks were steady, able to be clipped on and fired away without hindrance; while the tip was thinned out and slightly curved upward, two pronged like the spear of the Berserkers and the hellish pitchfork belonging to that of Hades himself. The Speed Stinger growled at the sight of that Quiver, backing away from it

"It's just a Quiver you numbnut, there's no sign of a human settlement on this Island" Raijah told the Speed Stinger, who in response shook it's head and pointed elsewhere to them; snarling in fear at the sight of whoever was stalking it, coming from an little cliff with a short cave inside. Clearly sombody didn't like being watched, so what better way than having Drayko climb up to investigate; which he did just that and returned with no evidence that someone was there

"There's nothing inside, they're trying to stall us while they're attacking Draconia; let's go and put a end to this right now" Without another word, he mounted onto Toothless and took off. All of it was not clearly true at all in fact, the truth is was that he had encountered signs of the Unknown Fugitive being present and scaring the Speed Stinger outside; but not the actual person himself, but he does know that he was here thanks to the unusual gifts that the Unknown Fugitive left behind such as the Quiver that Raedwit picked up for example

"Sorry but it's time for us to leave, we'll come back later alright?" Fishlegs stroked the Titan Wing Speed Stinger before following Drayko back to Draconia, the others doing not long after as they all mounted their Dragons and took off to the skies. The Speed Stinger of course followed them back to Draconia as it wanted to make up for stalling them from their main mission

But as they returned to Draconia in order to fight off this assault by the Sinister Four, Koletentras, the chimera pet belonging to the Unknown Fugitive/Enigmatic Cloaked Figure as Ryker would call him if he'd ever meet someone like him, appeared from out of nowhere and looked on. Standing bipedally and letting the wind blow through his fur, until an Terror landed next to him and ran off with him; taking a ride in his little pouch before returning to his Master, who disappeared in the wind and left nothing behind. Not even the tracks to indicate that he was ever here

Once again, his identity remains exactly like his name suggests: Unknown...

* * *

If you're wondering why Drayko was not acting like himself is because... I feel the same here, now you know why this Chapter was weak. This attack by Red Death is really putting a nail in my mind and the Next Chapter is no better than the last, but it finally does get Drayko's desire to have the Dragons freed from Red Death at a closing end so at least there's that. Now the Bonus Chapter I've mentioned before awhile back did add in some relief since I mentioned that Mildew is about to meet his fate, and it also marks the debut of a Nadder from Outcast Island to which I changed the name since the former is lazy and uncreative. It should also be mentioned that it's focused around the mysterious Frostheart Axe as it will be given the Bladehead treatment when the backstory about it is revealed

The Next Trilogy I mentioned is more about Drayko and his three sons from youngest, next oldest to eldest going on adventures with Toothless and other such allies. The 5th one is heavily involved with Greek Mythology and the hatred for Athena will be revealed in the next "A/N" I have for you. Anyways if you hate this story then don't fuckin' read it, otherwise Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I've gotten myself a name for a Desert City for a little future Story, I have the name written as "Rathalonius, Dellrosen" which the latter refers to the part of the Desert Region. There was also another name called the "Desert of the Decayed Kings" which is known for their heavy, deadly and thick sandstorms with the shadow of the molten sun looming over the travelers. The future story is based on HTTYD 3: The Hidden World with Drayko having to counter the lonesome feeling with the courage of letting go, none of this matters to Snotbitch...


	30. Chapter 30:Showdown at Draconia

(A/N: This is the final Sinister Four chapter so there really isn't too much effort put into this and due to it's short length, I've decided to add in what Stoick and his voyage was up to, but the story is coming to the end so there's that. Enjoy!)

In the burning smoke coming from none other than Draconia, which was more of a signal for them to alert the Riders of the danger that's happening to them, the Sinister Four were battling two opponents. The Timberjack and Snaptrapper Riders that at least one of them had fought before. It was clear that none of these Riders interested them for their real targets was Drayko and his treasonous Night Fury along with his friends, but Red Death did give the order to destroy the rebellion made to oppose her so it's no pushover to say the least; but they were never loyal to her, they only want to settle the score. Such is the case with the Whispering Death and his fierce rivalry with Toothless

The other Riders in Draconia were firing their Shield Crossbows towards them, mostly missing due to the reflexes and speed but managing to strike them whenever possible. Their Dragons attacked their foes alot better thanks to their precision and firepower, but these group of four would not go down so easily without a fight. As the Sinister Four attacked Draconia's Riders to fulfill one part of Red Death's plan to stop her unpreventable death, they were suddenly faced with a shower of firepower of various types coming from the skies; they turned to see their attackers being none other than the Knights of the Dragon Riders

"Keep firing from down there, we're taking this fight head on!" Drayko called out to his fellow Riders from the ground level

"Yes Chieftain!" Drayko's type of rulership here at Draconia was not exactly clear as he has a Kingdom, calls them Knights and has a Throne Room of his own that he just dosen't feel ready for; yet acts more like a Chieftain with the qualities of a King. The Riders weren't exactly sure on what to call him, but they will know in due time

"Legs, Raedwit, Maria, over there. Valka, Blade, take the right. The rest, with me!" He called out to the Knights, who complied and took on each of the Sinister Four. The Timberjack Rider followed Drayko while the Snaptrapper Rider followed the other Knights, the two of them managed to wear down the attackers a little bit by the time they arrived so that they'll get the upper hand. The Whispering Death (Toothless' Nemesis) targeted Drayko first and fired off a ring of burning flames towards them, trying to take them out of the skies as it followed them high up from Draconia. The Changewing (Rose's former, abusive lover) had chased down Dragur as revenge for being humiliated by him

Drayko and Toothless could not shake off the latter's nemesis for no matter how many maneuverable aerial dodges they make nor how many times they fire back at him with mostly arrows from his Shield Crossbow; this stubborn bastard will not give up for anything at all for the sake of it's already pointless grudge against Toothless. Drayko of course did remember something from the Black Sand Beaches where their Test Drive was celebrated at during his time on Berk, it was when Sharpshot attempted to steal one of Toothless' victory pile and ended up getting blown from the inside. As Toothless' Nemesis was charging up another fiery ring, the Night Fury dropped down to the earth as the Whispering Death was about to fire; until Toothless turned and fired into his Nemesis' mouth. The resulting effect had caused an explosion and sent the Whispering Death falling down to the hard ground of the earth below while the duo of unbreakable bonds flew away from the severely injured, but still hazardous and deadly Nemesis of the Night Fury

Dragur hung his deadly scythe down by his side as he stood up on Rose's back and ran off towards her tail, being flung upward and jumping at the same time to becoming a spinning windmill that tore a even bigger wound in the Changewing's (Red Death) side, going across towards it's left hind leg. The Executioner had then proceeded to continue where he left off the last time they fought, and that began with the acid scarred tattooed man throwing one heavy blow to another. Before long and knowing that his foe was impervious to the acid of it's own kind, but still can get harmed nonetheless, Dragur brought out an sharpened tomahawk made by his Tribe's Blacksmith and reinforced by the one and only Bladhead before stabbing and slashing rapidly. Swinging the blade from left to right without end until he was thrown off, but not before he threw his Scythe towards his foe and ripping it's left Wing off as he was caught by Rose and left her former lover to fall

The binding struggle against the Sinister Four and the rage that drives through the blood of the Hostile Dragons had made Drayko recall one thing about the Dragons who are both loyal and more so, stupid and idiotic enough to serve under Red Death; Dragons could be drunk with power and blinded by their conquest just as Humans can, but not as severe for the former do not attack without reason. This had also brought out a theme for himself that sounded epic, but mostly grave and angry since he appears more of an Anti-Hero than an actual hero; it was mostly consisting of an male choir with trumpets to signify the journey's pain, bloodlust and decension from being chained to the Hooligans Tribe for their bidding to having to let go of everything he had given form to his inner demons

It had a low pitch with the male choir singing the lyrics before the trumpets began playing, but it wasn't all like that of course. There was an somber part in the theme with an female vocalist singing with the violins and other somber as fuck instruments playing, her part was more like a farewell wish with his fallen ashes of who he was before and love left behind by him towards Stoick being lost. That's all that he can imagine it being like, though it seems to be more oriented over to his revenge against Stoick as he hates that bastard more than anyone in the Archipelago; but even the Chieftain of the Hooligans cannot hold that spot as the time goes on. But while he kept that little tune in his head playing, Raedwit had dealt with the Flightmare while Raijah had no challenge in fighting the Smokebreath and basically beating the poor son of a bitch down to the ground; so the latter doesn't last too long...

The Master of Illusions had once again come to meet this foe, who spent no time in trying to kill the Illusionist himself and his Zippleback for it was this Dragon whose racial discrimination towards the species had begun to infect him once again. Thanks to the death of Yashimar the Unhuman, now Deceased, this algae loving phantom knows no restraint nor limit as the it fired off it's toxic mist towards Raedwit. He easily sidestepped this attack and threw his spear like a thunderbolt, which the Flightmare dodged and took flight to unleash his banshee like scream. However the previous attack was an diversion and Raedwit choked his opponent with his spear, forcing the Flightmare to fly all around Draconia in a chase that all throughout the while; both opponents had been smashing each other into the many different areas, none of them were safe from being damaged at all. But as the Flightmare came into the center of Draconia, Raedwit revealed his hidden knives and jumped off before impaling the Dragon as he landed back onto his Zippleback and flew off

Like before with their previous encounter, the Smokebreath had tried to take on Raijah and Hookfang with easily no success at all in trying to bring the duo down; (A/N: Just like the Superman Games, here's a idea if you're gonna make one; have escort missions with Lois Lane and use Clark's powers when she's not looking. If that happens, she comes over and removes your shirt to reveal the House of El crest before fainting) Once again, Raijah fired his chained claws towards the Smokebreath and brought it towards him where the two of them began to beat the ever living shit out of the small Dragon; showing just how ruthless they are when one Dragon attempts to threaten another, especially them. Raijah mauled the Smokebreath from left to right and Hookfang proceeded to stomp on it many times, without mercy of course; it was only then that they've had enough of the Smokebreath's fake emotional beggings to be released from this kind of torment that Raijah released it and slashed it across it's stomach, bleeding heavily of course but not giving up on trying to take them out. Red Death's Orders, can't dare to go against them; what a fucking fat bitch of a gluttonous queen

"These bastards just as relentless as the god damn Hunters, Drayko!" Eret yelled over to him as the Whispering Death, Changewing, Flightmare and Smokebreath now began to fly over to them; firing off their attacks mostly towards Drayko to kill him

"Not while we have the advantage!" He shot an arrow towards the Whispering Death's mouth, piercing it's upper roof of the mouth and going through his head; the enraged beast screamed in pain and fired off a ring of flames towards his attacker, now intending to rip both of his foes' heads off without hesitation. "You want to fight with all of us?! Come on!" He gestured to the back of them and ran off with the Sinister Four in pursuit of both him and the other Riders

The other Dragon Riders saw the chase before them and mounted their Dragons to help out their allies and leader, firing their arrows at the Hostile Dragons and some of them even gathered the courage to confront them head on. The Timberjack and Snaptrapper Rider had let their Dragons bombard them with their own firepower consisting of Oil Based stream for the former and acid for the latter; even Dagur and Rose participated in severely weakening them to the point where they can no longer be able to counter their attacks

The chase had led all the way to the barren war torn street where the docks were, at that point the Sinister Four were showing signs of fatigue but no more stubborness that their main target possessed within him. And for the record, Red Death had already guessed that he was from Berk and is the son of Stoick; Similar stubborness? Dead giveaway to her, but it's best to save it for when she's about to kill him and give him his final moments. The Sinister Four now had them in their sights and they all charged up their final shots, with the exception of Toothless' Nemesis who had reserved a single one meant for his foe's Rider, without warning they all fired away and combined them to create a powerful blast heading towards the Knights. "INCOMING!" All Riders including the Knights and the Dragons themselves formed an defensive Spartan Phalanx around each other as the blast impacted and took out some of the Riders (A/N: Shit, I remembered that Vixen was absent in the last chapter, well here's a little something you'll get to see from her this time around)

HTTYD

As the smoke cleared up, Drayko and his allies stood their ground; some of them bleeding from their masks while the rest had their weapons ready and their crossbow shields aimed at them. Before long, the ever so hostile Sinister Four rushed in to attack foolishly; a grave mistake that ended with the deaths of everyone of Red Death's servants, but they like many others are not truly loyal to their evil masters as they all have the innocence within them, no matter what their crimes are

Out of patience but full of pride for himself, becoming incredibly arrogant and iritating to his comrades and even his own species; the Smokebreath had charged forward towards his rival, Hookfang. The Nightmare was clearly having enough of this foolishness and decided to end this cycle right here and now. The larger Dragon easily stomped and pinned him to the ground with his left Talon, crushing it further the more it tried to squirm it's way out until Raijah appeared and stabbed both eyes out; blinding it and throwing the Smokebreath into the way before splitting it's body in half, instantly murdering it without regret. But this also serves as a lesson to all smaller Dragons who might think twice before being arrogant and trying to take on the duo of him and Hookfang, especially when the latter is a Monstrous Nightmare of all Dragons

Now with all the others out of anger for killing one of their own, Vixen had come out of hiding from Raedwit's clothing (A/N: Which explains her absence at least) before pouncing onto the Flightmare, the Illusionist's orders to stop fell on fluffy but deaf ears as the Fox Kit began bitting and scratching the vengeful and racially discriminate Flightmare. This of course meant nothing to the glowing Dragon as it threw her off and sent her flying into a pile to be buried under. Had the Flightmare cared that this would invoke the anger and wrath of Raedwit, the Master of Illusions of all people; it would've gotten away with hurting the Fox Kit that Drayko had befriended, but is being kept under the watchful eye of Raedwit as the former is a little too busy nowadays. Out of his own anger, he casted an Illusion that repersented his rage for hurting Vixen and showed no mercy in beating the algae loving racist to the brink of death with his own hands and his own strength. The Flightmare hovered and before it would be able to paralyze him with it's toxic mist, Raedwit spun his spear in a windmill and threw towards the Dragon; impaling him to the wall as it's dark blood began to form into a cascade, now lying lifeless as Raedwit removed his dark blood drenched spear from it's chest and stabbed an sharp stone to take it's place

Not even the Changewing was safe either from the wrath of Dragur the Executioner, for his love and caringness towards Rose was the only thing helping the two of them be human again on Dragur's case while the latter's case was more developed towards lonliness. As a matter of fact the Changewing was too weakened to fight back and was now at the mercy of Rose's new lover, couldn't spray with acid due to reaching his shot limit and taking to the skies was of no help thanks to having his wings be torn. Damn that man, he would say if they knew Dragonese. What the executioner did to this subject was simply grab him before headbutting him to the stone wall, punch him twice to the ground, kick him in the jaw hard before grabbing him again and smashing his head against the wall. He did so again two times before bashing his head to his armored knee before throwing him to the other stone wall. The Changewing feared Dragur so much that it tried to crawl away but the executioner caught him and stabbed his eyes out with both of his thumbs through his skull with blood spilling out on him, to finish the job he decapitated him by snapping his neck with his own scythe. A gruesome fate for a gruesome bastard, now the Whispering Death remained and the duo with unbreakable bonds as a special punishment for Toothless' Nemesis

"Feel the power... of RED DEATH!" Toothless' Nemesis screamed out viciously as it fired out the last of it's rings of flame at Drayko and Toothless, who walk towards the Dragon with easily no second thoughts as the former simply raises his Shield and blocks the attack. The Whispering Death proceeded to take flight until Toothless tackled him and started to rip it's wings off painfully, making it scream even more as Drayko brought out the Frostheart Axe dipped in the Black Death toxin and threw it towards it's tail; stabbing and pinning it to the ground as it now lies in it's own puddle of blood, flightless. Drayko proceeded to stomp on it's face with as he began to show his anger in his voice with the other Riders watching, including Vixen who was recovered by Raedwit from underneath the pile of gravel

"Where is the Bane of Queens..?" He gritted through his teeth, now becoming fangs as his Birthmark glows. Toothless' Nemesis avoids giving the answer and growls angrily at him, the Night Fury comes over while the Whispering Death struggles to escape from him

" _No, you can't do this!_ " Toothless' retractable fangs bite down on his neck and the victim begins screaming in pain as Drayko asks again

"Where is she?!"

" _She's residing in Helheim's Gate, an Volcanic Island where you will never reach without a Dragon like us; not for a Viking like you. That's it, that's all I know!_ " Not taking this for an answer, Drayko had Toothless bite down even further and go even deeper. This continued until Toothless' Nemesis was ready to start bringing out the information that it tried to hide from them

"REMEMBER SOMETHING ELSE!?" Drayko yelled as he asked, not afraid in showing his inner anger thanks to Stoick's mistreatment towards him

" _The Island behind Helheim's Gate, she's aware of what you are up to and sent all of us to kill you and your rebellion made against her. To defeat her, you must forever severe her rule and she will spare you Vikings or I make sure that you will rot in the darkest asscracks of Muspelheim itself!_ "

"YOU LIE! The Dragons and the Owl Gut Tribe had told me the Bane of Queens kills all no matter if Human or Dragonkind is the victim!" While some of it may not be true and he hasn't really made an Alliance with them yet, he knows that they're fully aware of what lies behind Helheim's Gate thanks to a little voyage mishap

" _You believe that Tribe allied with the Dragon Hunters?! THEN I WILL KILL YOU BOTH MYSELF!_ " At that point Drayko kicked his head over and stomped on the Dragon 8-14 times until it was throwing up it's own blood. He then got behind the Dragon with Toothless getting behind him as well, standing bipedally as Drayko pulled the Whispering Death's head and smashed it's spine; breaking it's neck and giving both Drayko and Toothless the chance to smash it's head against the floor one last time and even stab it's blind eyes out with their fists and claws. With his Birthmark now fully glowing, Drayko dug his fingers deeply into the bloody bite-mark holes of the Whispering Death's neck and the duo began to pull backwards

"Drayko NO!" Fishlegs wanted to stop him, but his warning came too late as Drayko and Toothless pulled even further backwards. That was when Toothless' Nemesis' neck began to spurt out an waterfall of blood and rip away like fleshy membrane tissue all while the Dragon was screaming out in agony, pain, anger, fear, wrath and deceitfulness. The duo yanked backwards with all their strength and ripped it's head off with the fountain of blood spraying onto them both, creating a wave of shock, fear and disgust as Drayko held the still and eternally screaming head of Toothless' Nemesis. It's long bloody and thick hamstring cords dangled from the bottom and it's sharp rotating hundred teeth in many rows still moving even after death. Drayko and Toothless remained unfazed by this while the others not including his friends and the Timberjack/Snaptrapper duo had begun to question his sanity dropping low. He threw the head to Arson before stripping it's entire flesh and scales off, leaving it as a corpse that he would call the "Whispering Remains" before helping out the Timberjack and Snaptrapper duo take the decapitated body to the edge of the docks and dumping it out into the sea. Giving Toothless' Nemesis a grave under the dark tides and seas as the grudge between one another was now over while Toothless himself was wise enough to know that if he wanted to settle the score alone without the help of his brother, he'll be no better than than trying to stop this pointless shit cluster of a rivalry. Well now it's all over...

Drayko recalled the Frostheart Axe to his hand and spoke to Raedwit and Bladehead,"I think it's safe to say we finally get to know the truth behind this Axe right here. In the meantime, we'll find and have an Dragon deliver the Black Death toxin to Red Death so we can get the upper hand in our final fight" The two of them nodded as he turned to the Riders and spoke to them

"Alright everyone, take your time to get healed and refreshed; we now have high concentrations of the Black Death toxin ready and the location where Red Death's hiding from us all. It's time we bring an end to this once and for all, so let's give her one hell of a nightmare she will never wake up from!" All Riders raised their weapons and cheered as he and the Riders went inside the Main Hall. The Sinister Four is no more, flies and rules the skies no longer. The end is coming for the Bane of Queens, but what is the fate of Stoick and the others? What has become of the voyage to capture a Dragon to lead them to Dragon Island?

HTTYD

Stoick and his voyage of men had indeed captured an Dragon, an Thunderdrum to be exact. It was a total struggle as sneaking up one was no easy task at all, those sonic blasts were a real pain in the ass to deal with unfortunately; fuck. But due to it's weakness of not being equipped to live on land with it's non flexible torso, weak legs and large size; this bastard was taken down within a lot of hours since this Dragon used it's advantages such as it's strength, great speed and power along with those sonic blasts of it's own to fight against it's enemies

This Thunderdrum was violet colored with hints of blue on it's Wings and Underbelly, what the Hooligans did to "Earsplitter" here was a way of showing just how much of a dick they can be: they captured his son and lured him into a trap, not without a fight of course as the hunt went on longer than expected. As soon as Earsplitter was finally defeated, the Hooligans made sure to not let this so called "Devil" escape their hands ever again and decided to lock him up with a harness to guide them; desregarding the fact that Thunderdrums CAN'T HEAR SHIT, but that doesn't stop Red Death from stealing them away from their own beloved children regardless of whether or not it's their own kind or not. They do make great fathers after all

The Hooligans returned to Berk that morning and prepared for the hunt as they need everything to set sail. Stoick was greeted by everyone as he returned and immediately went straight home up to Hiccup's Room, though he stopped at the door and felt a banging pang of shame hit him several times over; dropping to his knees and left to think for himself for a moment. It was then that he stood back up and opened the door, entering inside and closing it behind

The echoing voice of fear and betrayal from his son went through his mind painfully to remind him of the now empty room that stood before him. Dust had gathered upon the furniture and his bed remained untouched and still unmade from the day that he had returned from his failure of a voyage. Everything was taken from the time Hiccup had left and went off on his own to escape the evils of Berk, nothing was left behind and what did remain was the image large image of Drayko and Toothless looked like; drawn by a Viking and frighteningly accurate as if Hiccup was the one who drawn it, this could be Drayko purposely doing this to lure him into high hopes for retrieving his son

Alongside the drawing were the dimensions of it, including it's rough Wingspan, Length, Size and the Man who tamed the beast. It was identified as a Titan Wing Night Fury and they clearly have no knowledge of what this could mean, but the Night Fury itself looked truly terrifying. Stocky limbs with sharp claws, huge wings of an bat and the face was clearly not the real thing to what they thought it was, but it was hardly surprising since the artist told him in his note that he only caught a glimpse of what Drayko and Toothless looked like

Stoick stood sharply at the drawing, hatefully at the Dragon and viciously towards the man who sat atop the tamed beast; red meaty fingers clenching into white knuckled fists of fury. The anger bleeds out from him and the echoes shattering and screaming hatred filled the air as he spoke devilishly to the drawing

"I will find you, Devil Rider. I will find you both, you Devil and your traitorous master who took away my son. I will have him back and I will rip him away from your claws before I blood eagle your master from the chest and have you watch his fate before I sever your head. I will make you both pay for what you did to me. Even If it's the last thing I do and even if I may not come to Valhalla in death, I will have my son back... you filthy Devil"

He sat back down on the bed and rested his head with his hand, needing to calm his rage and end his loneliness. Afterwards he went downstairs and made himself a silent dinner, needing something to eat after a long hard day for him to endure

"I'm sorry Valka... my failure is now my burden, but I will make things right when the time comes; no more lies, no more pain and no more nightmares of my son's defiance haunting and bringing me into madness before he left"

What he really doesn't know, is that some Gods are unfaithful to those like the Chieftain of the Hooligans. It's about to get much worse when the voyage begins tomorrow morning...

* * *

Now for the hatred against the Greek God of Wisdom...

The hatred for Athena is that it happened like this: The Gods of Olympus made a bet with each other consisting of Poseidon, Helios, Hermes, Hades, Artemis, Ares, Hephaestus and herself. They were on a quest to murder the infection with the aid of the Ambrosia and Athena was NOT a good sport when Ares' Champion succeeded. In revenge for having her Champion be killed as one of the unlucky ones, she not only stripped the power granted to him by Ares but she also had Helios blind him with the Sun, cast a heavy sandstorm and ambushed them and his army of Spartans with the help of Hades. All of this will make sense when the 5th Story is written as you cannot write a series with a missing sequel, like the Zombie movie series that has no Zombie 2 (There is a Italian made sequel called Zombi 2 though) Watch AVGN's Chronologically Confused about Movie Titles, it'll make much more sense anyways. In the 5th Story involving Heavy Greek Mythology that is since there's much more to tell than simply Drayko's Story of Revenge, especially when the 3rd Story ends with a happy note... oh and I got a review from the God of Thunder, Assholes and Dickery himself "Thor", here's his review that I did not accept from him:

Thor: _Your stories are mocked and laughed at in the vast halls of Valhalla! We find amusement and think you as the court jester and when you try to worship us, we continue to mock you because of your unbelievable tales! I hope my brother, Loki, finds this story because he will have vast words for you as well and hopefully allow one of his Jotunn siblings to slay you just because how bad it is! Do not thank us because your tales are full of crock and serpent dung and we continue to laugh at this epic failure of a story_

 _I spit on you and the people who actually like this trash and hope that they get a bit of intelligence and learn what real writing is! not this fucking shit right here!_

Well Fuck you Thor for taking a tempest of shit on my story, Loki is much nicer than you because you're jealous that this story has more mentionings of your brother than you. Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I know that was a Guest Review, but that's still a dick move right there. Not using your real name and trying to hide behind fake names, I hate those people right there. Since you've all been reading my story oriented chapters up to this point, I'll write a Bonus Chapter revolving around the Frostheart Axe for all of you out there...


	31. Chapter 31:Mystery of the Axe

(A/N: Here's your Bonus Chapter right here, there's gonna be some things that don't make sense right here; but it's fucking FanFiction for fuck's sake, nothing in any stories written by you are supposed to make sense. Bladehead's gonna be making the Frostheart Axe a little more better than what the previous owners made it, the Summoning back to hand part is NOT MAGICAL AT ALL no matter what you think; this simply gives the Frostheart Axe it's own mystery that's better left untouched. Enjoy!)

The sun has gone down once again as Drayko, Raedwit, Bladehead and Fishlegs head over to the Island where they first encountered Eret and the one place where the former's sparrow like attention span led him to finding the axe in the first place. They glided over to the rocky trench ravine where Eret was trying to hide from the Hunters who were after him, due to them betraying him rather than the other way around and because it's Drago's orders; nobody goes against his word, especially not Grimmel since Drayko's got a special place reserved for him in Hell. He will pay for hunting down every Night Fury to the brink of extinction in the Archipelago while forcing others to hide from his eyes. They did not come alone just for this reason, oh no they had brought some animal corpses over with them filled with high concentrations and very lethal does of the Black Death toxin as they cannot bare their own Dragons to go towards Dragon Island; not at the cost of their own Dragons they bonded with, no. It has to be done by another, it'll all be over soon...

They landed silently on the ground and head out on foot to the location of where the Axe was first found, hopping over rocks and swinging on Loki Tree branches over to some of the many cracks and ditch holes to reach the cave. However, there was also some familiar people that Drayko knew and he knows that kind of black clothing anywhere. It was the Defenders of the Wing and it appeared that they've come here for a reason of their own, while males wore sleeveless and females wore long sleeve tunics that both end in layers; they both had hooded masks that cover most of their faces so only their eyes could be seen, not to mention their black leather leggings and tall black leather boots were all coated with Eruptodon Saliva. Their weapons mostly consisted of Dart Blowers, Spears, Axes and even Katanas that are rarely seen and Mala is mostly the one who wields such weapon; the latter being her second in command known as Throk wielding the former which was an axe

The Defenders took notice of their presence as Throk walked up to Drayko,"Your new allies I assume?"

"Of course, just some friends I made and wanted to join me"

"So it would seem. Your Majesty has arrived to investigate this scene here, there was an highly decorated and ornamental axe here according to the report we've received awhile back; we've come to retrieve it and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands again thanks to the mess that was made just behind us, but it seems to have disappeared and we're all looking for it" He informed them

"We better check to see if you're right" Drayko told him, walking off and returning to the scene of the crime with the Firefang Skeletons and that Ripwrecker Egg that was now being kept under the care of the Defenders. The others were checking out the smashed eggs, the many rusted Dragon Root Arrows and the weapons that don't appear nor do they seem to belong to Viggo's own Hunters. It was then that Queen Mala returned and noticed his presence, but what really caught her attention was the axe that they were looking for; nonetheless she decided to speak with him about their situation

"It appears you've come at a sad time Drayko, this desperate mother was just trying to protect her unborn children and she's paid the price by sacrificing everything that a mother can; in the end it wasn't really worth the trouble now that even her own kin was killed"

"Like a Greek Tragedy I would say, but you did come here for a reason after all"

"Yes we did, there was an axe jammed into this mother's skull and it hasn't been touched for decades on end. We know of it's horrible backstory and we're trying to keep it safe out of the Hunter's hands but it's not there anymore, it must've been reclaimed by them; but there's no evidence that they ever came back here"

"The Frostheart Axe... I know would you mean" He held out the axe by the handle and on the side in front of her. The other Defenders stopped what they were doing and gathered around to see the weapon before them, It was then that Mala had asked him this question

"Do you have any idea on what kind of weapon you've been using all this time?"

"I'm already starting to feel uneasy about what the Frostheart Axe's history was... and you knew this before but that's exactly what the Runes spelt out on the blades"

"Drayko, what I'm about to tell you is not a joke; this all happened long ago. That axe... the Frostheart Axe as the runes spelt on the blades you like you mentioned, that weapon is not what you think it is. That axe was owned by a Criminal and used for more than 50 Horrible Murders by the Dragon Hunters, it was used to split open the victims until their organs spilled out to the floor, it was used to gouge the victim's eyes and in the worst case possible: it was used to murder hundreds of screaming children, and not even household pets were safe from this alcoholic and power drunken scum of a killer. This next part will be explained by Throk"

"This better not be worse than the last..." Fishlegs was already sickened by the awful purpose

"It gets even worse from here. One of the most infamous murders was the Massacre on Breakneck Bog, it was then that the Criminal, the most wanted man in the Archipelago and apart of the Dragon Hunters used that axe to bludgeon a Submaripper Hatchling very hard along with many others before being used to beat both his loving wife and child with it. Nobody was safe from that axe's misusage by that criminal, not even those who weren't even apart of his family were left alive. Everyone was killed, and the sad thing is that the axe looked so amazing of sorts; a shame that it had to be used for such things, especially since it's mostly used for murdering Dragons. Especially those who didn't want to be involved with that man's affairs"

"Just when I thought I loved such a weapon, it has to be RUINED BY THE GOD DAMN DRAGON HUNTERS OF ALL TRIBES! I AM GOING TO GET MY HANDS ON THEM AND RIP THEIR SHIT OUT OF THEIR ASSHOLES!" Bladehead screamed angrily at the end

"The criminal was held in Darkheart Prison but that man cannot be kept even within it's walls, it was used for more than one crime and every single one of them involved murder one way or another. Massacres, Manslaughter, Homicide, Felonies, Kidnapping, Robbery, Torture, Assassination, Assault, Battery, Child Abuse, Sexual Assault, Blackmail, Contraband Smuggling, Theft, Domestic Violence and even Feticide all involve bloodshed and none of them are without more than 25 Dead Bodies being reported in. The sad thing is that it happened when that unspeakable evil known as Drago Bludvist was rising to power, the criminal had to be executed but his axe was never recovered until now. It must be hard to know the truth now... but a Queen knows when it's time for her people to know what must be done"

Drayko did not respond, instead he was looking at the Frostheart Axe the whole time and images of all the crimes that were listed; hearing the echoes of the victims of the Criminal's desire to kill all who stood in the path of the Dragon Hunters. He felt disgusted by this weapon, it helped him out in slaying his enemies and it betrayed him when he found out it's true purpose and that is to: kill both innocent Humans and Dragons alike, Children and Hatchlings too, even animals could not escape this horrible atrocity of an awful weapon with such cool features to it. "Damn you, Dragon Hunters..." He just couldn't bare the sight of this weapon anymore, he threw to Raedwit and had him hide it within his robes

(A/N: God damn, that's a lot of crimes isn't it? An axe so beautiful that can still be used for murderous crimes, and it still looks so beautiful even when drenched in the blood of the innocents and dark blood of the Dragons...)

"I apologize if this had left you with uncertainty for you to think about, but I only wish it wasn't true at all. That axe must be locked away so it cannot hurt anymore of these Dragons" Mala expressed her sympathy towards him, who was too disgusted with the thoughts of using such a beautiful looking Dragon Killing weapon made for a criminal who deserves every right to rot in the depths of hell for all time. Instead Drayko just brushed it off and took a closer look at the other weapons, seeing that they bore an Hooligan craftsmanship that only he knows from one Blacksmith; Gobber may know about this axe and why they were allied at the time with the Hunters, considering that this may be a secret alliance they made with them

"I know this craftsmanship before, I'm the one who forges the weapons for those ungrateful bastards without them knowing..." He spoke silently to himself, sliding his fingers slowly across the sword's rusted blade used to torture this Firefang's family of her own kind and died defending them

"Something you're not telling any of us, Drayko?" Throk asked, seeing that he was having unease in looking over the leftover weapons from the other Vikings as this was clearly not from the Hunters; the Defenders and everyone knows their Dragon Root weaponry, these weapons did come from them at all. Toothless came over to him and growled when he sniffed the weaponry, this was definitely Hooligan craftsmanship and to make a secret alliance with the Dragon Hunters of all Tribes; someone's gonna get their kneecaps broken for this treachery. Before long there was a sign of disturbance coming from the upper side of the cliff from the roofed crevice/ravine, and an Defender running in to alert Mala

"Your majesty, we've spotted an cantankerous old man planning a trap for the wild Dragons living here; he's accompanied by a sheep and wields a staff made of fangs. "

"Mildew, I've been waiting to kill that son of a bitch for a long time..." Drayko spoke with venom in his voice, spewing it out on the ground before standing up and walking away. "Toothless, Raedwit, Bladehead, 'Legs, keep out of sight and make sure none of the Hooligans that he's accompined with are alive to try and kill Mala and Throk. The two of them are formidable and can put up a hell of an fight, but they're not invincible. Understand?" He told them calmly, ignoring that both Mala and Throk heard what he said about them; they all nod and Drayko heads alone,"I'm going in alone, there's something that must be done by me that's long overdue; for all the torture he's brought onto me" Toothless knew what he meant and respected his wishes, licking him right before he climbs up the walls to confront Mildew head on

HTTYD

Elsewhere, an male Nadder was wandering around the Island and seems to be in a rather cheerful mood tonight; if only the same could be said about Drayko, but life can not end well for his victims that he kills and he's just as insane as Dagur the Deranged now that he's learned about an Night Fury Hunter from Brimlad. He was picking some Red Oleanders for himself when the sounds of steaming anger had caught his attention, making him grab the rest of the Red Oleanders and head over to his hiding place where he can observe the entire fight before him that was about to take place. It began when none other than the Legendary Dragon Rider himself of all people approached an ugly elderly old fart with an staff

Mildew was an adult but was half the height of Drayko since the months has passed when Hiccup left Berk. He's tall, sports white hair albeit on the sides because he's bald with an mustache that's no better than Bladehead's at all. He wore an sleeveless bronze Dragon Scaly tunic that's actually Gronckle Iron underneath to protect himself from all of the Dragons, although he did actually wear chainmail underneath for his Gronckle Iron armor. He had brown leather pants and brown furry boots made from an Boar's pelt that was wrapped around with leather strings along with his white armbands. His two shoulder pads appeared to be an twisted yet broken bronze smiley face that protruded outward. He had an bronze kilt around him with an Minotaur like belt buckle and an wooden shield with nothing of interest designed on it. Mildew's Staff was long and sported an curved but shortened crescent shaped fang on the top with four other Dragon Fangs going outward, two on each side. There also happened to be three serrations to give it a bludgeoning edge as a weapon. There were also two similar looking horns on the sides of the crescent fangs matching the ones on his helmet, it was wrapped around tightly with cloth and rope to help secure it greatly. Of course now with the discovery of Gronckle Iron in the hands of the Hooligans, the staff was straightened out with it's pommel being an personal figurine of himself in the glory days of being an Dragon Slayer

(A/N: This is mostly gonna be an argument and Drayko beating up Mildew while he fights back, no actual fight here; just a skirmish between the two. That's for the final chapter... heheheheheh)

"I told 'em what happens when that runt of the Chieftain runs off, he angers the Gods so much that they curse and punish us with a long line of one among the worst raids we have ever had. And those who feel sympathy for that traitorous scum have kept the curse in their village, I told 'em and did they listen? No, the Chief makes a teenager train for the Berk Guard because it's beneficial for their survival in their war"

"That's ironic coming from you since you're the one who betrayed the Hooligans, joined the Outcasts and act as their spy"

"Don't question me Slayer of Alvin the Treacherous-"

"Do NOT call me that!"

"You know what your mistake was for your people? Thinking that Dragons can be trained but their nature is always going to be destruction. Had you done the same in foolishly blinding us all of Berk with your so called friendship, then it's hard to watch because you've ruined our Blacksmith's life by putting him out of business. I know who you are under that mask and you will regret that you ever stopped preforming the tasks for us!"

"To catch the flies from the asses of Stoick and the Berk Council is not worth my god damn time, Mildew. I would rather die!"

"Then that wouldn't stop that recent thunderstorms we've been having at Berk now would it? Your Night Fury is responsible for all the storms happening around here, angering Thor and I'll make things right by taking him on myself since I am the one and only Dragon Slayer of Berk!" Now it was getting serious, nobody targets Toothless for anything. Not even for the most stupidest of reasons, he had finally crossed the line now

"How in the hell can you blame him for your god damn shit?! He had never done anything to anger Thor of all Gods. You're blaming him so that you can go and kill Toothless just so you can get all my Dragons off of MY ISLAND. Even if you killed him, that won't do shit at all! You're moving onto the Nightmares, the Nadders and even the Zipplebacks until you get them all of my island that I rule, yet the storms in the Archipelago would persist!" He ranted

"You're just a boy! You are not old enough to comprehend the wishes of the Gods, I am able to because I survived through many years. My experience has lead me to believe that your Night Fury is the root of all issues here. Why is Thor upset? Because you made a friendship with the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself! Why do the Outcasts attack, they want you and your Dragon, why does Dagur lead against us? They're after you and that hideous, brainless, moron of all Dragons. It will be a blessing upon us if I am to end this reign of the curse by slaying thy Night Fury!"

"SILENCE! I have had enough of you for 15 Years worth of suffering! You maddening, sheep/child predator, Dragon hating, crackpiot conspiracy son of a bitch have angered both me and Toothless for the last time, now it's time for you to pay for what you done. Both towards me and towards your own Tribe!"

With that final scream of anger, Drayko sprinted over to Mildew and tackled him to the ground; swinging his fists hard against his face like nothing else mattered to him at all, Mildew fought back by smacking his staff against him and kicking him away before foolishly charging towards him. This resulted in getting bashed by Drayko's Shield and getting smacked across the face some more until Toothless arrived due to the sounds of the beating happening along with Raedwit, Bladehead and Fishlegs. The sounds of the struggle also happened to attract some of the Defenders of the Wing to see the skirmish before them

Mildew did not count on Drayko calling out to Toothless,"This is your final day to live, your betrayal to the Hooligans will be judged you sack of shit. Toothless, roast him 'til the sun comes calling home!" He screamed over to him in the windstorm that had picked up. Drunk and fueled with rage but encouraged by his brother, Toothless sent bolt after bolt of Plasma against Mildew. The crusty old fuck had agility for someone so ancient as him, but his luck had been severed like the head of his three wives and fate had decided it was better this way

From the moment that the bolts had made impact, he could feel his skin burning alive like an Nightmare soaking itself in oil before bursting into flames and used him for an mattress. Nonetheless, Mildew had continued to foolishly fight Drayko by swinging against his fiery sword Inferno before his opponent had landed a powerful kick to his neck; breaking it like they did with Toothless' Nemesis, the Whispering Death of the Bane of Queens. Although Drayko could no longer bare the sight of the Frostheart Axe, he called it back to his hand and gave it to Toothless while he charged forward towards Mildew. Terrified, he tried to stop him with his arms but was thrown against the floor thanks to the Dragon Rider's fury. Drayko began to beat him uncontrollably, kicking him in the face and throwing him against many rocks before ultimately grabbing his beard and beating him to the bloody pulp; he continued to do so throughout the hours of the night as his vision was now clouded with blood and so was his entire face, not aware of Mala and Throk arriving to see the finishing blow

After beating him to a bloody pulp, he summoned the Frostheart Axe back to his right hand and had it droop down by his side; seeing the barely alive Mildew was horrified by the sight of that axe. "No! You keep that criminal's axe away from me, you don't know how many lives it's taken and how many crimes it's been committing. That's a evil weapon!" His pleas fell on deaf ears before he screamed out to him one last time as he spills the truth to him,"WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?! ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO FOR BERK WAS GET RID OF THE VILLAGE PLAGUE AND GET YOU OUT OF EVERYONE'S LIVES, JUST SO YOU CAN STAY OUT OF MINE! YOU DON'T WANT TO USE THAT AXE ON ME!"

"Well you succeeded Mildew!" He angrily yelled at him, now that it was clear that Mildew was the one who was framing him for many of the things he didn't do back on Berk. With one heavy strike towards the center of Mildew's bald head, Drayko slashes down on him before throwing the Frostheart Axe like a boomerang and decapitating his head without remorse; thus ending the life of Mildew Blunge, the Villager with Berk's daily "Complaint of the Day" as Gobber would always say whenever he was present

Fungus came out from hiding prior to their fight and ran over to his master's corpse. He was an standard white sheep with an black face and small, thin curled horns. Unlike the others he had an slightly greenish nose with long peg like teeth, the former contributing to his name. He looked up at Drayko and his ears drooped in sorrow, but Drayko didn't care; he was still steaming with rage but at the very least, gave out an evil smile as he walked away. Returning to where his friends and their Dragons were, along with Mala and Throk as he told them both

"I know now that this sxe belongs to a now long deceased Criminal, but now it's time to make things right with this weapon as it's still so beautiful to look at and feels so much more comfortable to wield than the others that Vikings use. Bladehead, you're gonna make this feel so much better; I know you will because I trust you, it's time we make that delivery to Red Death tonight as it's still young out here"

"So you are willing to carry the burden of wielding a misused weapon for criminal activities?" Mala asked

"Not carry the burden, but to make sure it's put for a better use in it's lifetime of bloodshed; may have been used by the Hunters, but now the Hooligans know something that I need to know about"

"Very well, I'll see to it that the intruder's sheep is given an better place to live" Throk offered, knowing that although Fungus was loyal and not too far behind from his master; it seems to have an unhappy life with Mildew, but then again he does change for good after all

While Raedwit and Fishlegs finished stitching up the Black Death toxin inside the animal corpses such as Yaks, Buffalos and other such animals while Bladehead kept the Frostheart Axe to be reinforced and reforged under his care with the secret behind being able to call back to it's user's hand remaining intact; Drayko was elsewhere and sat on the edge by himself, Toothless was watching over him not too far away. He couldn't help but feel bad for his brother, having to go through all of that by himself; but it was his wishes, so he can't go against him

HTTYD

So while Drayko laid on his back by himself from the edge, the male Nadder who watched it all before came out of hiding and cheerfully prancing towards him before doing what he always wanted to do with him; picking him up and placing him on his soft and squishy underbelly that jiggled with every movement; Drayko didn't mind at all as they both laid there, even giving him a name afterwards

Flareswift was an mostly orange and pale green male Deadly Nadder with light blue around his nose and legs. Friendly, endurable, fast and always cautious but nonetheless shy around Drayko as he was just as curious and playful around the Legendary Dragon Rider; but no less slightly fearful of his appearance (A/N: Specially when COTES comes and rolls around...) Truth be told: Mildew had captured this Dragon before during his time as a spy for the Outcasts but got away cleverly and always remained in his happy like state until the day he encountered Drayko, which was now

"Say Flareswift, would you mind carrying some animals to Dragon Island? I have a nasty surprise for Red Death and I think you're gonna like it" He proceeded to tell him about everything he's planned for her and he was more than willing to carry the stuffed corpses over to Red Death in order to make her poisoned and help them get the upperhand during their final battle. Once he was ready, Flareswift rubbed his underbelly against Drayko one last time before taking off; of course Mala had commented

"That Nadder seems to have an affinity to you"

"Don't all Dragons do to me?"

Knowing that it was time to go, Drayko bid his farewells to Mala, Throk and the Defenders of the Wing before mounting Toothless and taking off; the others following behind as the corpse of Mildew continues to lie on the ground, decaying with an terrible smell. Fungus on the other hand held no grudge towards Drayko, he instead chose to live on Caldera Cay with the Defenders and rethink about being evil; which took time and decided that it's better off being good as his master was never really good at all, still they both cared for each other and it's all over now. Nothing could be done to prevent his death

Meanwhile in the nastiest regions of Dragon Island, Flareswift flew close enough to be caught by the god awful song of Red Death; the "Get Your Ass Back To Home and Feed My Lazy Fuckin' Ass" signal as Hookfang once called it a long time ago. All the Dragons appeared and they all swarmed and flew into the volcanic lair of the Red Death, where she was lying below the red mist. They all began to drop their prizes from raiding Berk down below, into the mist where Red Death's stomach begins to fill very little due to the resistance this time around; but no less taken major to almost all of the livestock from Berk. Flareswift waited and waited until finally it was the right time

He took flight and flew to the center of the red mist where he dropped off the heavy loads of Yak, Buffalos and Sheep unknowingly stuffed with the Black Death Toxin inside of them; to her at least, Drayko left nothing untold for himself. Once that was done, he quickly flew out of the Island from where the Dragons came from and returned to his Red Oleander paradise; not wanting to see the wrath from the Bane of Queens herself, speaking of which...

As soon as all of the Dragons were finished with dropping down the loads of their stolen livestock, something had happened and it was no accident either. " _Something is wrong, I can feel pain... GARRGGHH! What did you do to me!? Someone has made an attempt on my life, I've been poisoned. Who has done this to me? Who?!_ " All Dragons had escaped from the Island as Red Death screamed out in agonizing pain

" _WHO DARES TO ASSASSINATE THE QUEEN OF ALL DRAGONS?! GO OUT THERE AND FIND THE ONE RESPONSIBLE AND IF IT WAS THAT RIDER_..." She paused and felt even more pain that made her feel super unstable, causing poisonous effects to her. She was swelling up in physical pain before bleeding out from her snout and and feel the fiery molten lava pierce right through her scales, making her scream out violently. Before long she was becoming heavily lethargic to the Black Death toxin's effects, becoming weakened and feeling even more agonizing torture to herself. This effect was very, very fatal to her but that doesn't mean she can't fight at all. She's weakened, but not enough to not be able to kill whoever did this to her. Wait a minute, this was definitely the work of Drayko Ryder and his traitorous Night Fury! He was responsible no questions asked and no doubt about it, he's the one who orchestrated this just to weaken her by poisoning the Queen. A foolish move by him and it is one move that she will make him pay

" _DAMN YOU, DRAYKO! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS, NO ONE DARES MAKES A ATTEMPT ON MY LIFE!_ " She screamed for vengeance, now intending to kill him herself as the Sinister Four was no more thanks to the news that they have all been murdered. Toothless' Nemesis having the worst fate of all thanks to having his head be ripped off and his eyes gouged out. Now he's really done something inexcusable for such an horrible act, now it's war this time around

At Berk, Stoick looks at the map one last time before hearing Gobber come in and place Mildew's Staff before him. Looking up at the staff, he questions himself to ask this

"Fungus, his Sheep. Did he escape?"

"Afraid so, Dragons must've gotten 'em; well at least he wasn't as annoying, but we'll never again have to hear the Complaint of the Day now that his master's dead"

"None of that matters now. We have our route planned out before the Iceburgs set in for the Winter" He stood up and took the map with him, being followed by Gobber as he calls out "Ready the ships!" With that order, they head down to the docks as they prepared to leave with Stoick glaring at the angry Earsplitter; growling and snarling with rage

"Don't you snarl and growl back at me. Lead us home Devil!" Thus, he set off the motion of the events that would begin his sorrowful downfall and vengeance against Drayko Ryder...

* * *

Not too much mystery involving the Frostheart Axe and this chapter was mostly written because Mildew must be killed, he's a little bitch after all. Oh and I came up with some lyrics to that little tune playing in Drayko's head, hope you like it here as these are the lyrics translated from Dragonese

(Drums slam ominously as Male Choir chants solemnly)

 _Útlegð Ǽðelin_

 _Faðir Tap_

 _Móðir er Hugrekki_

 _Nótt Fury er Rage_

(Short French Horn Instrumental before Male Choir continues)

 _Útlegð Ǽðelin (Læst í fjötrum)_

 _Faðir Tap (Blind eftir Örvænting)_

 _Móðir er Hugrekki (Engin Hope glatast)_

 _Nótt Fury er Rage (Finnst reiði hans)_

 _Stríð fyrir Dragons_

 _Freedom Hafnað_

 _Ör Bleed Out_

(Another short trumpet instrumental before the Male Choir is heard louder)

Lækna þjáningar hans

(Epic Trumpet instrumental)

 _Útlegð Ǽðelin (Læst í fjötrum)_

 _Faðir Tap (Blind eftir Örvænting)_

 _Móðir er Hugrekki (Engin Hope glatast)_

 _Nótt Fury er Rage (Finnst reiði hans)_

(Angry sounding Male Choir while Music is slightly calmer)

 _Plága of Vengeance_

 _Decension frá víkinga_

 _Treysti þeim dýrum_

 _Lækna þjáningar hans_

 _Bölvaður Blood brott!_

 _Shadow of ör_

 _Lækna þjáningar hans_

 _The Hunters Verður Fall_

 _Það er engin Retribution_

(Music resumes normally at the regular pace)

 _Útlegð Ǽðelin_

 _Stormur af hatri_

 _Hækkandi Ótti_

 _Rústir leifar_

 _Thanatos til sársauka hans_

 _Hann þarf Brother, ekki höfðingi_

 _Bölvaður Blood brott!_

 _Það er engin Retribution_

 _Ör Bleed Out_

 _Ljósta þeir sem skaða hann..._

...

...

...

(Everything calms down, calm western violins play as Female Volcalist begins singing in tragedy)

 _Úr öskunni, þú vilja finna slóð þína_

 _Þegar tíminn kemur, verður þú víkja_

 _Unga þinn liggur eilífu ung_

 _sorg mín er_

(Music becomes louder and tense)

 _Leiðin til tál_

 _Brotin fel ég að engin synd_

 _En þú verður að mæta með hann aftur_

 _Þú verður og eru Unchained, enginn getur sært þig alltaf aftur_

(In the motion of the tense solo, everything returns to normal as the Male Choir sounds even angrier than before)

 _Harðstjórar Dragons (verður ekki standa í vegi mínum)_

 _Veiklaðar Gods (Verður ekki stjórnað örlög mín)_

 _Veiðimenn þjóðarmorð (mun skjálfa undan okkur)_

 _Morðóðir Víkingar (mun falla fyrir okkur)_

 _Yfirgefa vansæmdar (Shun blygðunar)_

 _Skemmdar Tribes_

 _Hafa þá borga með þaggað sársauka þinn_

(Music and angry sounding Male Choir calms down)

 _Hugleiðingar okkar fyrir mig lagt_

 _Standa af mér að engin hætta_

 _Á endanum verður Chaos_

 _En heimska munu fordæmdir_

 _Þeir eru undir umsjón minni_

 _Admist blóði fallið ösku_

 _Von og hugrekki bíður..._

Did you enjoy it? Was it awesome sounding? If you didn't like it's alright, nothing is too good either since if all of you were flawless; we'd all be Gary and Mary Stu's and Sues. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this Bonus Chapter from me, because we're finally at the homecoming of this story; the end is near and in the name of the main theme from God of War II: The End Begins... Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I do not copy other works and make them my own, that's what real flamers would say


	32. Chapter 32:Final Battle

(A/N: This is it, get ready for the end as it's just the beginning of what lies ahead for Drayko Ryder, Toothless and all of the Knights of the Dragon Riders who have awaited this day. Stoick may not be going down in this Story, but there will be more to come as bigger threats lurk everywhere in the shadows of the Archipelago; especially threats that will be thy Ragnarok come for both Man and Dragonkind together, but whenever may be the darkness looming over, there is always the burning midnight of light that calms before the storm. Get ready as the Fall of Red Death begins now. Enjoy!)

From the time of the fading sun where Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had left Berk with his best friend Toothless always by his side, to the very ending where it had all led up to this very point; Drayko had began to develop a black fog of depression over himself as he was overcome with raging memories of himself being framed by Mildew, fighting his Cousin that would soon become his Rival, arguing with the authorities of Berk and finally, the fear of losing everything he ever wanted. Especially Toothless as there was no other Dragon he could ask for, they were Brothers in Arms and he intended to keep it so. But now was the time to end this cycle right here, right now; and so he came out of his thoughts in front of the fireplace and exited the Main Hall from where he began to call out to his fellow Riders of Draconia

"We have come a long way since the beginning, we lost those that we love and we earned something else in return to compensate us all; in the end we must now take the fight to the Bane of Queens herself. She has been poisoned with the Black Death Toxin and she is weak enough for us to end her tyrannic rule over all Dragons, freedom must be given to the innocent beasts before us as they rule the skies while we rule the earth as one in whole. Let us go to Dragon Island and give her the early end to the grave, where she will rot in the darkest and coldest depths of Helheim!" Thunderous cheers from Rider and Dragon alike roared in the air as they waited for this day to come, now was finally the day that Red Death falls. Everyone prepared themselves and none of them were hesitating to put a end to the Bane of Queens herself

It was then that Valka had approached her son, wanting to talk to him while they still had the time to before leaving. "Drayko, I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens to any of us; just remember that I will always be with you, even if I pass away soon..."

"You're too damn good to die, besides Cloudjumper would be lonely without you"

"But at least he'll have a brother like Toothless with him the whole way" It was true, Toothless did act like the playful younger brother to Cloudjumper who was more of the serious type of older brother. But he is kind and gentle, knowing how to have fun whenever he's not serious but mostly solemn

"Always..." He spoke silently to himself, still clouded with losing his own brother when the time comes for him to confront Stoick

"A mother like me will never be without his mother, I intended to keep it that way back then before my disappearance. Never again this time, will I leave you to suffer anymore" She comforted him

Afterwards the conversation died down and Drayko looked up at the afternoon sun, it was clear to him about the dangers ahead and that Stoick had found an alternative to reaching Dragon Island where the final hours of Red Death were ticking away at her life; like the poisonous Black Death Toxin they created, it was not fatal in any other of the Dragons' cases, neither the old nor the ill ones, but it was fatal in her case as they were coming fast and there was no way to reverse this fate that she has. Without another thought of judgement clouding his mind, Drayko mounted Toothless in front of the Main Hall with all of the Riders following his lead and taking off to the skies like a shooting star in the daylight. All of them followed their leader with no second thoughts blinding their minds, they will follow him all the way until either they all earn their victory in the blood of the Bane of Queens or fall in battle to join those who they have lost in Valhalla above

"Here we go, let's get this tyrannic bitch dethroned!" He held Inferno forward as he rode atop Toothless

"At your command, Drayko!" Everyone called out with their weapons ready

The time has finally come and is now upon them, whether they are victorious or fall means nothing as no Dragon Rider coming from Draconia fears death itself. Courage is what keeps them going and conquering what consumes their instincts the most...

HTTYD

In the fog of Helheim's Gate that loomed, the armada of Berk became flanking phantoms in the heavy mist that surrounded them all. Nothing remained with the exception of the creaking wood on the sea. Stoick was impatient, as if he wasn't already thanks to Earsplitter's unresponsiveness and uncooperative attitude towards this voyage; he had given the order to the other Hooligans to sound their positions and stay within earshot, they can't suffer another failure that happened when he returned on that day when Hiccup tried to seduce him. That was clearly a sign of him mocking his own mother of all people, trying to blind him with his appearance of his late loving wife. The other Vikings had given their position and Gobber came up to him

"Listen... Stoick, I was overhearing some of the men just now. They're wondering what kind of plan do you have once we reach the Nest?"

"Find it and take it away from those Devils" He answered sternly in a shitty mood

"Send 'em running I see, the old Viking fall-back is nice and simple. Of course there's that threat of HIM showing up..."

"He is but a moron to try and take down whatever lies in this monstrous hellhole before us, it's a occupational hazard that the two of them do not and will not understand..." Although he was deaf, even the Thunderdrum known as Earsplitter could not restrain himself from hearing the song of the Red Death; silently reacting to the sounds as he forcibly guides the Hooligans through the fog and comes across an wrecked ship impaled high on a gnarled sea stack

"So that's where one of them went, but where's the others?" Gobber asked as he looked around. The clicking buzz becomes audible and grows ever so louder, filling the sky and converging in one direction. Stoick warns his voyage to stay low and ready any and all weapons for they will not be alone on the Island. The ships jerked to a halt as the keel burrows in the shallow black sand from where the buzzing stops and above them, lies the craggy volcanic towers into the gloom threatening; just the sight of this place is unsettling, but Hooligans such as them do not turn back as only a coward would do so for the only thing they need is Honor by their side. Courage is mountainously beneficial, but they have so much little to no use for a coward's choice as real Vikings use the former to keep their names to be remembered by when death comes before them. "We're here, set up the defenses right away"

"Yes Chief" The Vikings responded and set up defenses they did. Sharpened tree trucks planted into the sand like Chevaux De Frise (A/N: Plural for Cheval De Frise, which are medieval spiked barricades you see in the battlefield, also seen in Skyrim as well) in angled rows, catapults loaded with Boulders and the plan for this battle scratched into the sand as Stoick looms over determined. His Generals are at his sides as they go over the plan before them

"When we crack this volcanic mountain open, all hell is going to break loose on the field"

"Well, I always brought extras with me in times like these; but I can hold it, no problem" Gobber admitted, knowing that he's got a bloody ass made from steel

"No matter how this ends by we live or by death, it ends today and now. Fire the catapults towards the northern wall!" Stoick ordered. The line of catapults unleash their two ton loads into the northern cliff wall as the force of the impact causes it to crack and flake away. Several more hits had torn away at the hollow shell of harden stone that was once molten lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating an deep and dark opening to the cavern withing. Knowing that there's bound to be something inside, he silently raises his hand makes the gesture for the flaming bushel to be fired inside to light the wall; showing and revealing the tunnel to choked to the death with many to hundreds of Dragons. In a chaotic flurry and knowing that the Hooligans had just spelled out their own doom, the Dragons rush out like bats disturbed from their sleep and into the skies; like a mass exodus and bypassing the weapon swinging victims as they must get off the Island right away, not knowing the danger they have just created for themselves. If they even cared about the Hooligans anyway that is...

"Is that it?" Gobber asked, seeing the Dragons pour out from every crevice and flee to freedom as the sound of screeching fades away. Every Viking cheers out in victory, but victory means nothing as there's clearly something very wrong with this Island. In the dark throat of the cavern, a deep rumbling roar echoes as the ground underfoot trembles before the Vikings and fills their sails with a blast of air

"This fight is far from over. Form your ranks and hold together!" Stoick ordered out to them as the men and women scramble to organize themselves. "Get clear!" He yelled out to them as the ground begins to crack, stone tore away and the walls began to cascade themselves like a violent tempest of an avalanche. And through that settling debris, the shadow of the Bane of Queens emerges stirred and furious. None other than the Red Death herself!

"Beard of Thor, what is that?!" Gobber yelled

"Odin help us all" Stoick breathed out at the sight of the tyrant queen. "Catapults, now!" He ordered out to them, the Hooligans foolishly fired their scores of direct strikes upon the anger of the poisoned queen; burning stones bounce off her scales like bullets to the Incredible Hulk as the catapults were done for in one go by the sheer size of the Dragon. They could not win this fight, they should've turned back when they had the chance but no; instead they were now helpless as the cowards that they truly are, none are more so than the Hooligans of all Tribes. They had to retreat to their ships immediately, but Red Death burned them down like a mile long flamethrower, torching the sails as the masts come down and crew-mates dive overboard. Stoick's stubbornness to admit he was a fool had kicked in as he refused to do so and decided the best course of action was to buy time until the Vikings were on the far side of the Island, thus putting himself and Gobber as the Red Death's targets. Scattering into the rocks like ants and diving into the trenches, none of them were brave enough to take her on and all hope was lost for them. Stoick remained otherwise for as much as he fought and argued with Hiccup, his own son among the Hooligans, to deserve the destruction to be his end will not be this day. He will reclaim his son even if he has to die for it. Red Death remained focused on Stoick, she reared back as gas began to amass when a blast explodes against the back of her head; creating a distraction. She turned to the ones responsible and what the Hooligans did not count on was the Knights of the Dragon Riders interfering with their battle. In times such as this, it made Stoick mad; really mad as this was supposed to end by their hand, further divulging into the foolishness and stubborn moron that he is within

" _You dare show your face after you make a fatal life threatening attempt on my life!?_ " Red Death roared at Drayko

"Don't you roar back at me Red Death, the Sinister Four could not take me nor the others down; I will make you pay as you have caused these Dragons enough pain for the last time!"

" _Know this that it was I who gave you shelter after your traitorous Night Fury was exiled from his home, what treachery and insolence have you dare to bring upon on me?!_ "

"This insolence means that he is no longer doing the bidding for you, he is not your damn prisoner like I once was to Berk towards the Chieftain and the Council of the Tribe!"

" _You betray your own kind, FOR A REBELLIOUS RUNAWAY?! YOU WILL ALL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES AND I SHALL SAVOR THE TASTE OF YOUR BLOOD DRAYKO RYDER!_ "

"Foul and Ungodly Monstrous Devil! With your demise, so ends this ever so pointless and useless war with the Archipelago! I shall and will send you back to the depths of Hellheim, Hades and let you burn by the fires of Muspelheim!" He ignited Inferno and gave the ordered his Riders to engage into lethal combat, thus the Final Battle begins...

HTTYD

The madness of the battle had begun as Stormfly blasted a powerful deadly stream of magnesium onto the Bane of Queens, with Maria's skills of Archery coming into the play; she stood up on Stormfly and fired off more than a dozen shots of Nadder Spike arrows that stabbed into Red Death's durable flesh 'n scales, very little blood had spurted from that point but it was really when Arcticwind was used to cut her face in close quarters. The Huntress of Nadders continued her strategy until it was time to change things up a bit as Stormfly fired off her spines more than once against the Bane of Queen's body, providing a distraction while the others got busy

Raedwit proved to be a bigger bane to Red Death than what everyone calls her, the Bane of Queens as the Master of Illusions was more of a dirty fighter than a honorable one; because who gives a shit about honor? The Illusionist along with Barf and Belch had blinded her vision before the former casted an Illusion before her, which happened to be a rainstorm of large and deadly knives tipped with the Black Death toxin that struck her down and made her illness even worse. Afterwards she was being bombarded by Zippleback Grenades that came striking her nonstop . This also allowed Raijah to throw off her movement by jumping off of Hookfang and banging his Crossbow Shield, which worked well as Hookfang shot off an stream of Kerosene down upon her; scoring a direct burning hit on her eyes

Eret was firing sword rounds from his Crossbow Shield as he has many swords with him, thanks to his obsession with them; but it's more of a collection of such weapons, while his Rumblehorn was shooting missiles from every point and angle while Dragur and Rose gave the Queen an burning shower of acid upon her; they even shot out streams of thick corrosive acid on her and this still made her angry. Red Death roared in pain from not only the Changewing Acid brought upon her, but also because of the Black Death toxin continued to torture her fatally from the inside. Frost and Blizzard was also present during this fight and the former had stabbed into Red Death's body and slid down with his mounted axe Blades on his arms, while Blizzard was firing fusillade after another to impede her movement. Further igniting the relentless fury of the Bane of Queens, especially when Fishlegs slammed his Warhammer onto her back and Meatlug shot an fireball towards her snout; some of it gotten into her mouth and caused an idea for Fishlegs for a weakness to use against her, but he had an idea that Drayko was aware of this a long time ago. Speaking of which...

Meanwhile, Drayko had jumped off of Toothless, who glided right at his side and vice versa (A/N: Drayko gliding with his own wings on his armor with Toothless just to clarify), towards the burning Hooligan Longships where he intended to rescue Earsplitter so that he may return to his home with his own son again after being captured. He arrived and quickly removed the leather strap fast before using Inferno to break the weakened chain while Earsplitter overpowered the other one with a mighty tug that ripped it off the wooden floor. Toothless blasted the harness and muzzle with the power of his Plasma Bolt, allowing Earsplitter to fire an sonic blast to break free from his restraints; but Red Death saw this and proceeded to crush the boat, sending Drayko flying backwards and skipping over the water like a pebble before slamming against an sharp rock that impaled itself into his right abdomen. He would not scream in pain, but it would suck up the feeling and free himself as Toothless swam out of the water and recovered his brother as he fell into the sea. Walking with the heavy wound up to the beach and pulling himself up onto the saddle just as Serena and the Water Wyverns appeared

:: _A nasty wound, this cannot end well but you must continue nonetheless Drayko Ryder. Don't let the pain stop you from taking her down!_ :: Serena encouraged him to go on

:: _An old bloody wound in the abdomen means nothing to you, it hasn't stopped you before and it will not now_ :: Lobelia reminded him of the times that he stopped at nothing to defeat his enemies, no matter how heavily wounded he was; he may have inherited Stoick's stubbornness, but it was meant for times like these

"I never said I wanted to give up, now let's go bud" He took to the skies on Toothless and decided to finish this fight

:: _Then may this be the day you'll be remembered by, with many others on the way_ :: Kraelos looked up to him as Sol stood by him, before they all jumped into the fight

While he flew above the battlefield, Drayko had caught the sight of Red Death having her own pair of none other than: "Wings... let's see if this bitch can use 'em and fly, Toothless!" They turned around and made a high impact dive bomb towards Red Death, knowing that they had to get her away from everyone in order to destroy her once and for all. Using the incredible and unmatchable speed he possessed, Toothless fired off more than a single Plasma Bolt towards her and bombarded her with the help of Eret. Valka also aided in using Cloudjumper's sustained torus of an tornado shaped blast of fire to distract her, which had succeeded and caused Red Death to span her large wings and go after the duo. "Alright you son of a bitch, time to disappear from the Archipelago!" Toothless nodded and took the cover of the dark clouds above. Raedwit casted an Illusion of the storm clouds striking her down to no end to further aid in Drayko and Toothless' plan

With the darkness of the clouds serving as their advantage, they bombed Red Death from left to right while Drayko ignited Inferno and stabbed into one of her eyes; impaling and shutting off any and all communication to it. She gave out a loud cry of pain to her eye and attempted to look around with her remaining five eyes. Toothless dived forward once again and Drayko stabbed another one of her eyes, once again getting another cry of pain. They continued to perform this process, stabbing one eye after another until Red Death was fully blinded; she cursed him out: "I WILL HAVE THE UPPER DOMINANCE OVER THIS BATTLE!" Due to her blindness and loss of eyes, she could only spray a massive Volcanic Pyroclastic cloud wildly in anger. This had caught onto Toothless' brown tailfin, igniting it on fire

"Times up, now let us end this war!" With no other choice, Drayko and Toothless flew back down to Dragon Island with Red Death now hot on their ass; literally as the latter's tailfin was burning away by the minute that passes, they were going to lead the Bane of Queens to her own doom

"Just a little longer now" His tailfin was halfway burned away and Red Death was now closer than ever before, she had prepared long for this moment and it was time to end the reign of Drayko Ryder. "Is that the best you can do, you son of a bitch!?" He yelled back at her, further invoking her wrath as she breathed in the gas to fire off one last and final ending pyroclastic cloud towards her foes, until...

"NOW!" Toothless turned and fired off an Plasma Bolt into her mouth, this had caused an explosion and thanks to the Black Death toxin that had gotten severely worse throughout this fight; she was done for. She had tried to slowdown her crash even as her wings were ripping apart by the chain reaction caused by Toothless, but nothing was going to save her now. Red Death's fate has been sealed, and was even more so as Raedwit casted one final Illusion to open the very gates of Hell itself where her grave lied

" _NOOO! DAMN YOU DRAYKO RYDER! THIS WILL NOT BE THE LAST TIME WE MEET, I WILL RETURN FROM THE UNDERWORLD BUT I'M NOT GOING ALONE; YOUR LIVES WILL BE CLAIMED BY ME, MY TIME WILL COME WHEN I ESCAPE. DO NOT FORGET THAT!_ " Red Death screamed out her final words as Raedwit gave out a creepy laugh as he spoke to her through the mind

"You will not return from the darkest depths of Hell, the torment before you is the Illusion of Death Sentences. Your fate has been sealed along with many others who have followed you down to your destined grave, any and all attempts to return from the Underworld is of no use as you will be judged in eternal damnation. Let this be the lesson and the retribution for all the Dragons you've killed, including the innocents who have rebelled against you. The time has come and we shall make the promised land, nothing can reverse this. Goodbye, Red Death and may you, the Bane of Queens rot in the darkest chambers of Helheim, Hades and Hell itself... FOREVER" He smiled evilly as Red Death exploded upon contact and the gate was sealed, locking the Bane of Queens for many millenniums to come for she will be face her destruction forever...

Drayko and Toothless had quickly flown ahead of the deadly explosion behind them, he had to keep his eyes before them; dodging the spikes from left to right as the remaining prosthetic of the tailfin burned down and ripped away, causing the pedals to go dead and now seeing her clubbed tail about to hit them both. Not wanting to bid his scaly friend a despair filled farewell, Drayko had used every ounce of strength he had left inside of him and threw Toothless away to the side before immediately getting smacked by the impact. A white flash appeared before him before becoming dark as he fell into the pyroclastic fiery grave below. Toothless would not dare to let himself standby and watch his only brother sacrifice himself for his life, with every courage that had built up within him and during his adventures with Drayko; he dived after him as the flames engulfed them both, this will not be their end as the battle has been won

HTTYD

In the thick and dark smoke that surrounded them all, Toothless lied on the ground as he opens his Wings and Drayko tumbles out; the flames remained, but the sky was cleared out. Pain, despair, sorrow and fear. Drayko lied on his back on the ground, within a pool of his own blood. Was this how he would go down? From the time he had left Berk to take down Red Death and exact revenge on Stoick, he would only end up dying in the end? Dragon Island of all places in the Archipelago? Fuck no! That's where he lies right there, it should be no wonder to why Toothless was not wanting to come and hear, Drayko thought it would be the perfect place to fake his death just to hide from Stoick further than before... to hide his pain. He had done it, he had finally done it with his fellow Knights of the Dragon Riders: The Dragons were all free and liberated from under her rule, Red Death was no more... he had become "The Slayer of Red Death"

He was drifting in and out of reality, everything appeared blurry to him. Drayko was supposed to make him a man to remember by for the Dragons to love and the Hooligans to fear, now? He would rather be beaten just like when they insulted him about killing Valka with his own Birthmark, which was glowing all the way through the battle and not once did he feel any kind of real pain directed towards his mind. His armor peeled fell away from him to reveal he had been wearing an set of Dragon Scale Armor underneath

Drayko's Dragon Scale Armor was formed of several different pieces tailored to fit his own body. Shoulder Guards, Chestplate, a scaled pelvis/cod piece, the Torso Guards, Gauntlets with gloves, scaled Leggings, knee guards and boots with Night Fury Wing Structures kept folded for flight whenever is needed. It was made of Toothless' shedded black scales with his saliva as the gluing agent to the Gronckle Iron base, not to mention sporting many belts and holsters to carry items such as the fiery Dragon Blade, Inferno. But although this was made of scales, it was still not counterable to slashes and stabbings by weapons of choice; then again, it was impervious to fire after all so there's that. Some parts of the armor were red to signify Toothless' tailfin as he knew that the Brown one would be the price he pays for taking down and clearly murdering Red Death. No one would truly be loyal to their evil masters, not even Dragons as they all have traitorous plans of their own to overthrow them

He felt the pain of his back cracking and snapping into place, his own Redblood submerging him all around. Everything hurt about him, he was all lonesome now, this would be where he believed he was going to die. He retreated to his mind and found himself in a large dark office type of room with posters, an bed, an black rectangular viewing screen, an black rectangular box with an unidentifiable shape and even an desk sporting three things: An unidentified two headed Dragon species, an pair of chained blades originating from Greece and an Dragon Eye with an note that explained everything about it; mentioning something known as a "Omega Primal Night Fury" and the fact that it was called the "Dragon Eye II"

The Dragon Eye II looked similar to the Original one. It was an tube device that was longer with rings around it, closest one to the opening shaped like an Omega Primal Night Fury's head with seven buttons on the end; each sporting the symbols of the Classifications including Fear Class and Unknown Class. It was longer than the original one and this one had twin foldable tripods for it to stand up and form into an mount, both of them having Dragonese writing and symbols of the Dragon that it represents on them. Rest of the device had many rotating rings, sharp fangs for the mouth, long chained whiskers for the snout, wings and tail for decoration, black labradorite gems with emerald dilated to stilted pupils and finally; was 2x Bigger than the original one. It came with an hidden but easy slot for the lens to be inserted and use the fire of any Dragon once it's been used one time by the Dragon that uses this device, it was also really easy to handle too. Unlike the Original version, this was weaponized with more traps and features along with having it's own Lens based on the same Dragon that it's designed after

The chained blades happened to be gravely detailed but also stained with the Darkblood of Dragons on them, strange. The handle was black and had a diamond grip pattern with black bandages wrapped tightly around in diagonal and "X" patterns. The pommel was an crescent matching his Birthmark's but had faded black ashes imprinted on them, on the sides were two golden curved wings like that of Pegasus that went down and curved towards each other, with two swords crossed on the diagonal upward edges like a coat of arms; finally the handle also sported two sharp curved golden snake fangs that acted like a D-Guard, just like a Cutlass Sword used by Pirates. The head matched the scaly appearance of an Amphisbaena with four golden fangs on the sides with two bigger ones curved forward before going downwards, three more curved backward spikes also went on the head and down to the handle. The blade itself was long and straight at first, but went curved upward and backwards as it sported four sharp "teeth" that stuck out while the other side had three curved backwards also; the front edge was serrated and had five spikes added to give it a more deadlier edge to them. The eye an dark red color and had slits that looked angrily menacing. On the front of the blades had an dark grey smoke pattern with an seamless lava pattern towards the head but was actually blood that reflected the user of these weapons, all while sporting an golden Omega symbol that was turned horizontal unless they're held vertically. Finally, the chains were black and smoky but were no less durable and made of the same material from the Frostheart Axe; the blades were all an dark medallion gold color and was in an crossed "X" position, there also seemed to be some black smoky mist and golden flames coming out from these blades when used. All of these had the name "J.D.K Tomskinford" engraved on their bases, in fact he was implied to test them out before something was nudging him

Coming back to reality from inside of wherever the hell he was inside his mind, Toothless had found himself like this; Green/yellow eyes were the size of dish plates, crooning softly for his brother. With an shaky hand, he grabbed his lower jaw not to keep him from leaving but to know that he was there with him. He looked at his scaly brother, but clearly not with the bright Forest Green eyes he once had that saw the world and all possibilities they held; no, instead they were cold and lifeless

"Tooth... Toothless..?" The voice that came from Hiccup breached out from his usual voice, the Night Fury crooned in reply to signify he was listening. Liquid blood started to form in his mouth, some ran down his filthy, smoldering ash covered chin while some of it foamed like rabies but no less remained like a cascade of vitality

The Dragons who had escaped and fled from Dragon Island had now realized that the fight has been won and it was now safe to return, and return they did as they flew back; wondering who was responsible for trying to safe them all this time and wondering who was their mysterious hero. It started by the tens, then by the hundreds to thousands before it was now millions. Nadders, Zipplebacks, Gronckles, Nightmares, Changewings, Terrors, Skrills, Typhoomerangs, Timberjacks and even Whispering Deaths had all wanted to know the truth behind this heroic act for them; to free them from the slavery of the Red Death. They had all gathered around the Night Fury, surprised to see none other than the Legendary Dragon Rider on the brink of death. But even more so to see that he was an young boy

" _This cannot be_..." An Nadder expressed his disbelief at what it was seeing. Toothless did not once take his own dilated orbs off his brother, for the fear of him slipping away and if he did so; he would be there for every step of the horrifying path laid before him

" _The Legendary Dragon Rider, Drayko Ryder and now: The Slayer of Red Death. The one who saved us, saved us all from the Bane of Queens_ " Toothless replied, proud to be the one he chose to ride into battle; even if it was not supposed to happen this way, he would not care any less. The Dragons all stared at him in confusion, which was justified in one way than another: how in the hell could this hatchling murder a tyrannic monster the size of an mountain? It was unbelievable, this must and most certainly be a gift sent from the Gods; especially Loki himself since he's unpredictable with his presents that he has for them, the Dragons were now loyal to Drayko and would stay by his side no matter what. Those who remain hostile to him, they will defend him against anything that comes their way

Drayko was coughing, now more than ever as more blood came from his mouth; he was about to fall into unconsciousness once again, he could not at all. He needed to get himself standing up. His right leg was burned horribly, the raging infernos of the Red Death's Final Hour had given him more pain to his right leg than what Berk had done to him from the passing years; this is where most of the blood had come from, not to mention some nasty slashes from his abdomen where he was stabbed in the right and further given more that looked like an wildcat had mauled him. Vixen had ran over to him and gotten onto his stomach, licking away the blood from his chin,"Vixen... Raedwit is now your guardian, let him take care of you. You're a sweet fox kit to have, aren't you?" He stroked her face and underbelly before painfully turning his head away from Toothless' and seeing the many Dragons that had gathered

An Whispering Death hatchling had made it's way over to him and wrapped itself around Drayko as if to keep him company, licking him just like Vixen had done to him. This had made him daydream to the time when he was young. He was at his Cove on Berk and he had his large stuffed Night Fury-Zippleback hybrid that was made by Gobber after Stoick thew his old one, a smaller stitched Night Fury-Nadder hybrid toy made by his mother out in the sea on a fishing trip where it had ended up at Breakneck Bog and is where Valka recovered it. He was 13 at that age and always held it close to him no matter where he went, especially when he's hiding from sight of his Cousin; even now he has it with him inside of his Office within the Forge back on Berk, hidden from sight like always away from the other Teens. He was watching the sunset at that time and he felt the exact same way as he is now

"Toothless" He choked out, spitting some blood and making it run down his chin once again. "This is not how Drayko is going to go down, I must let the others know that I have survived; get the Dragons to where they're looking for me and bring them back here, I need the strength to stand and return to Draconia" Toothless nodded and informed the other Dragons that were gathered all around them. All erupted in roars and few of them were jumping up and down, he was not aware of it yet but he was just given the crown for the "King of Dragons" which of course; he doesn't exactly feel like he's truly a King yet, he doesn't know why but there will come a time where he will feel like he's earned such title

Drayko was freezing, his own skin was an phantom cloud grey color. His hand still clutched Toothless' gummy lower jaw. He heard some Dragons take off to find the Knights, he looked at his Night Fury companion; the one who had stayed with him when the journey had gotten tough for them, he knew that he had a real friend all the way through. He knew then and there that Toothless was going to stay by him no matter where, or what kind of evil lurks in the shadows of the Archipelago's dark seas. "Toothless..." It hurt to speak, but he was tough, he could do what he wanted to do,"I'm not going to die on you, I will not let myself slip away" He tried to comfort his brother, but Toothless knew that Hiccup (A/N: It's him who's speaking now, Drayko and him have different voices as I mentioned before) had no control over this fate he had suffered. He knew one thing, he was going to stay by him, until he dies and once that happened; he wasn't going to leave his deathbed, until the dark world had taken him as well. A good Dragon always goes down with his Rider, and he was going to be there with Thor and Loki

The Knights of the Dragon Riders had arrived, along with the Timberjack and Snaptrapper Rider whom the former and Bladehead had grabbed him by the arms and hoisted him up on their shoulders. "We found 'em, I say we put him to rest fer' now as that was some bitchin' fight right there" Bladehead commented, helping him stand up properly while Raedwit helps replace the ruined fin with the red tailfin that Drayko's been meaning to use in case this ever happened; which of course he knew that it was going to happen one way or another. Afterwards they left silently on their Dragons back to Draconia, with Serena and the Water Wyverns looking at them all with gratitude

:: _Thank you, for all that you've done for us Drayko. You have liberated the Dragons from their chained servitude to the Bane of Queens. Although your wounds bleed out with pain, we know that you will recover in no time; so remember this as we may never forget what you have done for all of us: we will meet again... always_ :: There was no other words to describe what he could say to Drayko, Serena had to say something and it couldn't be any better. However, things were not what they were on the other side of things; they were a lot worse, let us see what has become of the Hooligans...

HTTYD

"Hiccup!" Stoick had yelled, as the smoke had cleared up. "Son! Where are you?" He yelled again, trying to find his son through the whiteout of ashes; but what he finds is something that he himself had always dreaded to find before him. "Please no..."

Everything is scorched, not even the ground was safe from the terrible smoking heat. What he found was something that he did not to see: the ripped, bloodied and scorched clothing that had come from his own son. They were tattered and had gruesome horrible memories coming back to him when Stoick picked up his son's clothing; the years where he had abused him, what terrible darkness that now looms over him like the clouds of the storm. "Hiccup!? Son!?" Through the ashes, Stoick sees the clothing and hurries towards it

He trembles and staggers to his knees, realizing the monster that had consumed him; yet this did not last very long as he would keep his abusive nature for the boy, for this moment everything felt like it had all came collapsing down on him. "Hiccup..." He spoke gravely, overwhelmed by his loss. The Hooligans flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over as a ring behind them form in a respectful distance

"I can't kill him, not one of them. I had let myself become a monster let alone those who haven't done the same. How am I supposed to reclaim something if nothing will be the same, you remind me too much of my wife and that's nothing something I would turn back on, even if it gets me everything I had ever wanted in my life" He held the clothing close to himself, embracing the final moments with him. "You're not dead, you still live on..." He thought to himself in denial before getting up and telling everyone to head on the remaining ship since it's now time to return; nothing is left for them anymore

But that was not the end of the suffering and punishment that Stoick had to suffer for his abusive nature against Hiccup. The news had come in as Spitelout came inside his house to talk with his brother

"Spitelout, please tell me that my son is still alive..." He was desperate, wanting to know as his brother placed an arm on his shoulder; ready to tell him

"It's been seven days since his disappearance Stoick, I had to call off the search. You're just gonna have to accept the fact that... he's gone" The Chieftain's hopes have been destroyed, his son was now dead and without anything to make it better for himself; he had shouted upwards into his own home and screamed out his despair

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It has been several more days since that time, Stoick's hatred for Drayko Ryder burns deeper and darker yet continues to underestimate him for he is not truly a threat at all. Not yet in fact, as Gothi told him that he is bound to become a rising threat soon as she reveals everything to him; what his son wanted to do, what he has been doing and why he had hated him. His reaction was deeply and critically negative as it made him hate his nemesis even more, Drayko Ryder must be brought to justice for the murder of his son and since that evening; Gobber talked to him in the Great Hall in the dark stormy clouds of the night with the wind blowing with a hazardous gust all over

"Why couldn't I safe him... why couldn't I safe my wife no less?"

"I don't think Hiccup wanted to be saved Stoick, revenge is gotta' be one of tha' worst things you could really do against somebody you hate; even I didn't go after the Dragons for takin' my limbs. I was afraid you might fall in that pit and thank the Gods that you haven't since you walk so close to that edge, but Hiccup fell in there a long time ago; nobody could've pulled him out of there, not even you"

"Then I know what must be done..." With that, Stoick left the Great Hall as the Blacksmith did the same but bumped into Spitelout on the way out. "Oh, pardon me. But you want to be alone?"

"I am..." He answered gravely as he went into the forests of Berk and entered the Cove that his nephew was where he looked up at the darkened sky, imagining he was in his bedroom with the windows opened as he sat down and spoke out to Drayko

"Hiccup... one day, you'll make things right for Berk. Or should I call you, Drayko that is..."

 **KNIGHTS OF THE DRAGON RIDERS**

 **THE BEGINNING**

* * *

This story has been a wonderful time for me to rewrite as my original version was too much like the story that it's based off of, but I hope you've enjoyed this story and I want you to leave your Reviews whether it be from Writer or Guests as I do not take flamers nor trolls. If you hate this story, don't fuckin' read it at all. Anyways the paragraphs involving Drayko horribly wounded from the aftermath of the Fall of Red Death was taken from an deleted fanfic called "The Legend of Scale" made by MachinMistle now found on Internet Archive. The office bedroom part was also something that's been crawling all over me like my super Long Haired Tuxedo-Iberian Lynx mix cat. Especially those chained blades since they're gonna be used for an future story. Now then I hope you've read this story all the way through because I'm really happy with how it turned out to be in the end, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: You Readers have all played an important role in this Story, thanks for reading...


End file.
